Atrapa esa snitch
by Helena Dax
Summary: Nueve años después de la guerra, Harry es el Buscador de Inglaterra y Draco, el de Francia. Los dos vuelven a verse las caras en el Mundial de Quidditch de Alemania. SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

Este fic es un Harry-Draco que respeta los sucesos de DH a excepción del epílogo. He subido el primer capi a modo de trailer, y no subiré el resto hasta que tenga todo el fic terminado, en cinco o seis semanas como mucho. Bueno, si puedo subiré el segundo capi entre medias, pero todo depende de cómo vaya el tema.

Los personajes de este fic y el quidditch son propiedad de J.K Rowling. No obtengo beneficio económico alguno por él. No obstante, los comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

-----------------------------------------------

CAPÍTULO 1 **El sorteo**

Aunque Draco Malfoy fuera el Buscador de los Chevaliers de Lyon vivía en una pequeña finca a las afueras de París, protegida de los ojos de los muggles por media docena de hechizos. La finca, tradicional por fuera, estaba decorada con una mezcla de estilos mágicos y muggles, con muebles de líneas limpias y cuadros con fotografías panorámicas de París. En su dormitorio había un Monet original del que el mundo no tenía noticia; lo había encontrado por sorpresa en uno de los áticos de Malfoy manor. Al parecer lo había comprado una bisabuela suya de la que el resto de sus antepasados hablaba con cierta desaprobación.

Una chimenea conectada a la red Flú permitía que Draco llegara a las dependencias de los Chevaliers en cuestión de segundos. Por lo general, se despertaba a las siete y media, con tiempo para desayunar abundantemente, darse una ducha y leerse tranquilamente El Profeta y Le Sorcière, y a las nueve menos cinco llegaba al campo, listo para empezar el entrenamiento. Pero aquella mañana pasaba de la hora y Draco aún seguía profundamente dormido en su cama. Estaba soñando con el día en el que se había presentado a las pruebas de admisión de un equipo de quidditch búlgaro de Segunda División. El dueño, Luka Kanievska, lo había mandado llamar a su despacho y le había dicho en tono severo que él no empleaba a Mortífagos.

-Yo nunca fui un Mortífago-había replicado Draco, escondiendo su decepción bajo su arrogancia.

-¿No, Malfoy?-había dicho Kanievska, enfatizando el apellido-. Súbete las mangas.

Draco había apretado los labios para aguantar la humillación y no salir de esa oficina dando un portazo y se había subido las mangas de su suéter con expresión desafiante, revelando una piel sin marcar.

-¿Satisfecho?

Kanievska no había ocultado antes su desaprobación y en ese momento tampoco ocultó su sorpresa.

-Tú serviste a Voldemort.

Incluso en el sueño, Draco se había sentido cansado de las explicaciones.

-Voldemort consideraba la Marca Tenebrosa como un honor que concedía a sus seguidores más cercanos. Yo era un chico de dieciséis años con una misión suicida y una amenaza de muerte sobre mí y mis padres. Voldemort no me consideraba lo bastante valioso como para honrarme con su cochino tatuaje.

En la vida real, Kanievska lo había pensado un poco y había terminado por contratarle. Dos años después, con sólo veinte años, había fichado por un equipo de primera división. A los ventidos había entrado a jugar con los Chevaliers de Lyon y a los veinticinco, varios miembros influyentes de la Confederación Francesa de Quidditch le habían sugerido que consiguiera la doble nacionalidad para poder jugar en la selección francesa. Sabiendo que jamás sería seleccionado para Inglaterra –no sólo por su pasado, sino porque el maldito Harry Potter ocupaba sistemáticamente esa posición desde su primer año como profesional-, Draco había aceptado. Al fin y al cabo, los Malfoy tenían tanta sangre francesa como inglesa. Y en cuestión de meses iba a enfrentarse a su primer Mundial como Buscador de la selección gala.

Pero en el sueño, Kanievska había empezado a gritar su nombre una y otra vez, como si no oyera su contestación. Y entonces Draco se despertó, algo agitado por tanto grito, y comprendió que la voz que sonaba era la de uno de sus compañeros. Sólo un segundo después se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y comprendió que le habían llamado para saber la causa de su retraso.

-¡Mierda!

Draco iba en calzoncillos y se puso una camiseta de tirantes antes de salir casi a trompicones de su dormitorio e ir al comedor. Allí, en la chimenea, estaba la cara de uno de sus mejores amigos, Gérard LaMotte, el Guardián suplente de los Chevaliers.

-¿La cama estaba demasiado calentita, Malfoy?

-Joder, mierda.

Gérard era un chico de veintiocho años de cara agradable, pelo casi rapado y un piercing en la ceja.

-La entrenadora dice que tienes diez minutos para mover tu culo de sangre pura hasta aquí.

-Sí, mierda, coño...-dijo Draco, volviendo a toda prisa al dormitorio.

-Tienes una conversación encantadora cuando acabas de despertarte, Draco¿te lo habían comentado antes?-le comentó Gérard a gritos, desde la chimenea.

Draco ya no le hizo caso; estaba ocupado buscando a toda prisa algo de ropa con la que vestirse; la ducha tendría que esperar hasta después del entrenamiento. La idea de haber cabreado a su entrenadora, madame Pellegrine, le inquietaba bastante. Los Chevaliers eran líderes en solitario en la Liga, lo bastante distanciados de los segundos como para que Pellegrine se planteara la posibilidad de sentarlo en el banquillo y sacar al Buscador suplente. Lo último que Draco quería era empezar a aparecer como un jugador poco diciplinado cuando el mundial estaba tan cerca.

-------------------------------------------------

Once minutos después, Draco estaba ya en el campo, deshaciéndose en disculpas de un modo que habría sorprendido a muchas de las personas que lo habían conocido en Hogwarts. Por suerte, Pellegrine estaba más pendiente del inminente sorteo que formaría los grupos de selecciones que competirían en el mundial, y sólo le dedicó un par de cáusticos comentarios sobre las perezosas costumbres de los miembros de la clase alta.

El entrenamiento fue un tanto duro, considerando que estaba en ayunas, pero terminó al fin. Entonces, un delegado del equipo le avisó de que los periodistas habían pedido que compareciera en la habitual rueda de prensa para comentar el sorteo.

-¿Quién nos ha tocado?

-Argentina, Marruecos, el Congo... e Inglaterra.

La mayoría de sus compañeros se había ido ya a las duchas, pero los pocos que quedaban en el campo soltaron varias exclamaciones de desaliento en las que la palabra "Potter" tenía un papel importante. Draco sintió cómo el corazón le latía más rápido ante la idea de batirse con su rival en Hogwarts. Harry Potter, que no sólo había derrotado a Voldemort, sino que además atrapaba la maldita snitch todas y cada una de las veces que jugaba.

Draco no dijo nada, sólo asintió y entró en los vestuarios. Sus sentimientos eran confusos, pero siempre lo eran cuando pensaba en Potter, especialmente tras la guerra. Había una renuente admiración por haber sido capaz de deshacerse de ese monstruo asqueroso de Voldemort, un agradecimiento aún mucho más renuente por haberle salvado la vida y el viejo resentimiento de saber que Potter no lo consideraba digno de su amistad y prefería la compañía de los lameculos de sus amigos. Pero además, Draco estaba involuntariamente al día de sus andanzas gracias al Profeta y le asqueaba más que nunca toda esa veneración nauseabunda hacia él. La mitad de los magos nacidos después de la guerra se llamaban Harry, habían inventado medallas expresamente para concedérselas a él y había estatuas suyas en el callejón Diagón, en Hogsmeade y en Hogwarts. Draco supuso que había que darle gracias a Merlín por que no le hubieran nombrado Ministro de Magia. Posiblemente estaban esperando a que se retirara del quidditch.

Asqueroso.

Draco jamás había podido atrapar la snitch jugando contra él, pero ante la idea de otro enfrentamiento entre ellos, en su corazón no había lugar para la derrota. Algún día, Potter tenía que perder, y ese día bien podía ser contra él.

Lleno de resolución, Draco entró en los vestuarios. Sus compañeros seguían allí, algunos duchándose, otros terminando de vestirse. Como los equipos de quidditch solían ser mixtos, las duchas de mujeres estaban a un lado y las de hombres, a otros y había un espacio mixto en el centro. Draco se dio cuenta de las caras largas de los demás y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tú jugaste contra Potter en Hogwarts¿verdad?-dijo uno de las Cazadores.

Draco asintió, pero entonces intervino Colette Ardant, que era la Guardiana de los Chevaliers y solía ser convocada como suplente para la selección.

-Al menos vamos a enfrentarnos a él en la primera fase. Podríamos pasar a octavos aunque perdamos.

Draco respiró hondo para no perder los nervios.

-¿Y por qué coño íbamos a perder, Colette?

-Vamos, Draco, tú eres muy bueno-dijo otro compañero-. Pero él es Harry Potter.

La experiencia de la guerra le había demostrado a Draco que, contrariamente a lo que esperaba de pequeño, no disfrutaba nada torturando a la gente, pero en aquel momento tuvo la tentación de volver a probarlo, por si acaso.

-¿Y qué pasa porque sea el jodido Harry Potter?

Algunos jugadores parecieron ligeramente incómodos ante su irrespetuosa manera de llamar al Salvador del mundo mágico.

-Sólo ha perdido tres partidos en toda su carrera, uno porque voló con cuarenta de fiebre y dos más porque la snitch apareció a dos palmos del Buscador contrario.

-Oh, entonces podemos irnos todos a lloriquear a casa y darle a Inglaterra la Copa¿no es verdad¿Por qué molestarse en competir siquiera con el maravilloso Harry Potter?-Meneó la cabeza, clavando unos ojos grises y fríos en sus compañeros-. Me dais asco. ¿Qué pasará si el año que viene nos toca jugar contra los Cannons en la Euroquidditch¿Os meteréis debajo de la cama y os echaréis a llorar¿Y tú, Ardant¿Vas a ir a pedirle un hijito antes de que empiece el partido¡Joder, no puedo creerlo!

Draco era lo bastante competitivo como para que sus compañeros estuvieran acostumbrados a sus arranques de mal genio. Algunos tuvieron la decencia de parecer algo avergonzados, conscientes de que, en parte, tenía razón. Entonces, Draco abrió su taquilla, sacó su bolsa y se metió en uno de los cubículos de las duchas. Mientras se desnudaba, estaba rabiando, pero intentó serenarse de cara a la rueda de prensa que le esperaba. No quería que los periodistas malinterpretaran su enfado y creyeran que le preocupaba saber que iba a enfrentarse a Potter.

----------------------------------

Aunque uno de los periodistas tuvo el mal gusto de preguntarle si era verdad que en el colegio jamás había podido ganarle, Draco consiguió mantener la calma durante toda la entrevista. Más adelante, se felicitó a sí mismo por no haber caído en el sarcasmo ni una sola vez. Cuando la rueda de prensa terminó, Draco fue a hablar con el segundo entrenador, que aún estaba en su despacho, y le preguntó si podía conseguirle grabaciones de los partidos que Potter había disputado en los dos últimos años.

-Sí, dame un par de días.

Draco había quedado para almorzar con unos amigos y no regresó a su casa hasta las dos de la tarde. Tumbado en el sofá, se dispuso a leer un libro de Pociones que había comprado recientemente; aunque no tenía ocasión de usar su laboratorio del sótano tan a menudo como le gustaría, intentaba al menos estar al día de las novedades en ese campo. Absorto como estaba en su lectura, no se dio cuenta de que la chimenea había empezado a brillar.

-Draco...

Él levantó la vista del libro y sonrió al ver a su madre.

-Hola, mamá.-Draco se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea-. ¿Cómo estáis?

-Como siempre.

Narcissa había quedado en libertad sin cargos tras la guerra, pero a Lucius le habían roto la varita y tenía prohibido hacer magia bajo pena de acabar en Azkaban. Su padre seguía resentido por ese castigo y, a su modo, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el ministerio le devolviera su varita. Una parte de Draco comprendía que lo hubieran castigado, pero otra consideraba que Voldemort ya se había encargado de ello durante todo un año y lo encontraba injusto. Además, por culpa de esa medida, Narcissa debía acompañar a Lucius cada vez que este necesitaba salir de Malfoy manor para poderlo proteger si alguno de sus antiguos enemigos intentaba aprovecharse de su indefensión. Lucius no se fiaba de nadie más y, en opinión de Draco, hacía bien. Por suerte, Narcissa no necesitaba recurrir a hechizos de magia negra para inspirar un saludable terror en sus oponentes: si Voldemort hubiera estado al corriente de su habilidad para convertir casi cualquier hechizo en algo sumamente desagradable y doloroso habría insistido muchísimo más en hacerla tomar la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Os habéis enterado? Juego contra Inglaterra.

Su madre asintió.

-Hemos oído el sorteo por la radio.-Entonces giró la cabeza hacia un lado y Draco imaginó que estaba escuchando a alguien-. Tu padre dice que hará todo lo posible por conseguir que le den permiso para viajar a Francia y verte jugar al menos uno de los partidos.

Esa era otra restricción; Lucius no podía salir de Inglaterra sin permiso y el ministerio rara vez se lo concedía.

-Dile que espero que lo consiga.-Se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensando súbitamente en algo-. Aunque no creo que sea muy bueno para nuestra causa que le patee el culo a la selección inglesa.

Narcissa frunció levemente las cejas.

-Ni siquiera pienses en eso, Draco.

Entonces tuvo que explicarle lo que pasaba a Lucius y Draco se encontró hablando cara a cara con su padre.

-Espero que no estés planteándote perder adrede ese partido, Draco.

-No, si no quieres.

-Por supuesto que no quiero. Nada me alegraría más que verte ganar a ese insufrible de Potter.

A Draco no le sorprendió que sus padres prefirieran la victoria de Francia sobre Inglaterra, del mismo modo que a ellos no les sorprendía que él fuera capaz de tirar el partido por no perjudicar a su padre. Los Malfoy sólo sentían lealtad hacia ellos mismos.

-De acuerdo. Haré todo lo que pueda.

Lucius le preguntó por los otros equipos de su grupo, uno de los más fuertes. Marruecos había quedado en tercer lugar en la Copa de Africa y su juego en la fase clasificatoria había sido maravilloso. Argentina y el Congo eran, a priori, los equipos más débiles, pero podían dar una sorpresa.

------------------------------------------

Un par de días más tarde, Draco consiguió las grabaciones que había pedido. En realidad, más que grabaciones eran recuerdos, y funcionaban con una especie de prismáticos que hacían las veces de Pensadero. Draco pasó toda la tarde viendo partido tras partido, victoria tras victoria de Potter. Tenía la intención de memorizar cada uno de sus trucos y movimientos, de aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre él. Pero después de los primeros partidos, su atención empezó a fijarse en otras cosas. Potter volaba muy, muy bien-Draco había madurado lo bastante como para poder admitirlo incluso en voz alta-, pero había algo que no cuadraba, y cuando vio el partido contra los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, comprendió qué era. Draco había jugado contra ellos varias veces en la Liga francesa y su Buscadora, Amelie Tresvite, era francamente buena, tanto que solía ser convocada como suplente suyo en la selección. Pero en aquel partido contra los Cannons de Potter había volado sin su habitual temeridad y energía. Draco se dio cuenta de que había notado lo mismo mientras visionaba otros partidos: Buscadores de calibre internacional parecían aquejados de una súbita torpeza cuando se enfrentaban a Potter. Nada exagerado, por supuesto, pero lo suficiente como para perder.

Durante unos segundos, Draco contempló la posibilidad de que los partidos estuvieran amañados de algún modo. No le costaba nada imaginarse al ministerio haciendo cualquier cosa con tal de mantener el buen nombre de su niño bonito. Pero entonces recordó la actitud que habían tenido sus compañeros al oir que Francia debía enfrentarse a Inglaterra y empezó a sospechar que se trataba de algo distinto: aquellos idiotas se sentían tan impresionados por jugar contra el Chico-que-vivió, el Destructor de Voldemort, que ni siquiera soñaban en ganarle. No se atrevían. Y, sin darse cuenta, se boicoteaban a ellos mismos, presas del nerviosismo o de una absurda reverencia.

Draco visionó un par de partidos más para asegurarse de que su teoría era correcta y después dejó los prismáticos a un lado, con su mente trabajando a toda velocidad. Tanto si Potter sabía lo que estaba pasando o no, había una posibilidad muy alta de que se hubiera acostumbrado a no jugar al cien por cien. Y ese era un error que Draco pretendía aprovechar. En Hogwarts, Potter nunca había dado señales de valorarlo como rival, pero quizás daba por sentado que Draco, dado su historial, no se lo pondría fácil. Tendría que disimular un poco, dar ligeras señales de que se sentía tan impresionado como el resto de Buscadores del mundo. Si Potter empezaba el partido ignorando que se encontraba cara a cara con el único jugador que no iba a entregarle el partido, Draco aprovecharía el factor sorpresa para robarle la snitch bajo sus narices.

----------------------------------------------

Animado por la perspectiva, Draco decidió salir a tomar algo después de cenar. Un poco de diversión le vendría bien. Vestido con unos vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de dragón, usó la Aparición para ir a un pub que solían frecuentar famosos y gente anónima y atractiva con ganas de acostarse con esos famosos. Draco saludó a un par de conocidos y fue a la barra para pedir un vaso de zumo de calabaza con un chorrito de brandy, la bebida de moda aquellos días. Su mirada paseó lentamente por la clientela masculina, buscando algún chico que le pareciera atractivo. Había algunos con los que ya se había acostado: a esos los evitó para no dar lugar a malos entendidos. No quería que ninguno empezara a pensar que tenían alguna relación. Pero al cabo de un rato vio a un chico de unos veinte años con el pelo negro y ojos oscuros lo bastante guapo como para llamar su atención. Draco se acercó hacia donde él estaba y empezó a bailar mientras lanzaba miradas poco disimuladas en su dirección. El chico terminó viéndole y dándose cuenta de quién era, y Draco comprendió, satisfecho, que acababa de conseguir lo que quería.

En pocos segundos, los dos bailaban juntos, sus caderas rozándose de vez en cuando. El chico, que se llamaba Danton, parecía no creer su buena suerte y Draco se preguntó cuánto tardaría en contarle a sus amigos que había follado con el famoso Buscador de los Chevaliers de Lyon. Su homosexualidad no era ningún secreto; los franceses se fijaban en esas cosas aún menos que los ingleses. Y Draco sabía que mientras hablaran sobre sus relaciones sexuales y sus habilidades en el campo, otros temas más delicados permanecerían en el olvido.

El baile empezó a convertirse lentamente en un restregón descarado y Draco acarició la nuca del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo para besarlo. Danton sabía a cerveza de mantequilla y besaba bien.

-Vámonos al cuarto oscuro-sugirió Draco, ya impaciente.

Danton lo miró con ojos casi angustiados.

-Por favor, ahí no.-Draco arqueó interrogativamente una ceja-. Es que me parece asqueroso, está tan _sucio_...

Normalmente, Draco tenía muy poca consideración con los gustos ajenos, pero aquella obsesión por la limpieza le hizo gracia. Al fin y al cabo, él también tenía que hacer algunos esfuerzos para no pensar en por qué el suelo estaba pegajoso.

-Está bien, vamos a mi casa. Pero después de follar, te vas¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Los dos sacaron la varita y Draco lo sujetó del brazo para llevarlo a su casa con la Aparición conjunta. Danton miró a su alrededor con inequívoca curiosidad, sin duda grabándolo todo en su memoria para poder dar detalles también. Draco no le dio demasiado tiempo para que se fijara en la decoración y le dio un empujoncito hacia su dormitorio. No le importaba tomar la iniciativa; rara vez la cedía con amantes ocasionales. Sus manos desnudaron expertamente a Danton, acariciando su piel naturalmente bronceada, y él se quitó toda la ropa, excepto la camiseta. Después se colocó entre sus piernas y le penetró con un movimiento experto y seguro. El chico echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gimió con la boca entreabierta. Draco empezó a entrar y salir rítmicamente de él, sintiendo cómo un placer creciente recorría su cuerpo. Entonces, Danton deslizó las manos por debajo de la camiseta; Draco se tensó ligeramente y reaccionó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que pretendía quitársela.

-Deja la camiseta en su sitio-dijo, dándole un manotazo.

Como sus embestidas no habían perdido su energía, Danton tampoco estuvo en condiciones de insistir. Draco aumentó la velocidad, con los dientes apretados, y cuando le pareció que su joven amante estaba cerca del orgasmo se dejó llevar también. Después salió de él y se dejó caer a un lado, respirando pesadamente. Le encantaban esos momentos, cuando la realidad parecía algo lejano e inofensivo. Pero, por desgracia, sólo duraba unos minutos.

Draco le dio una palmadita amistosa en la cadera a Danton.

-Venga, vete a tu casa.

Algunos chicos insistían en quedarse o se ponían un poco pesados. Danton, sin embargo, se incorporó y empezó a buscar su ropa.

-¿Te importa si uso la red Flú? Estoy demasiado cansado para Aparecerme y nunca se me ha dado bien.

-Sin problemas.-Aún tumbado en la cama, observó sin demasiado interés cómo se vestía, y de pronto le vino una cosa a la cabeza-. Oye, Danton... ¿tú dirías que soy un buen Buscador?

Al chico le sorprendió la pregunta.

-Joder, Draco, eres el mejor Buscador de Francia.

Él tomó buena nota de su admiración.

-¿Crees que en el Mundial podría atrapar la snitch antes que Potter?

Y también se fijó en cómo toda su admiración se teñía de incertidumbre.

-Oh, sí... Claro.

-Di la verdad, hombre-dijo, impaciente-. No voy a enfadarme porque pienses que él tiene más posibilidades que yo.

Danton dudó un poco más.

-Tú eres muy, muy bueno, Draco. Pero... ya sabes... él es Harry Potter.-Pronunció el nombre con el habitual matiz de veneración-. Jamás ha dejado escapar la snitch. Aunque... bueno, supongo que si alguien puede ganarle eres tú.

Pero en aquella ocasión a Draco no le interesaban las alabanzas. Aquello sólo confirmaba una vez más su teoría de que todos los Buscadores que se enfrentaban a Potter estaban convencidos de que no podían ganarle. En una ocasión, Lucius había amenazado con una venganza implacable a un socio que le había hecho una jugarreta. Todo lo que había hecho había sido sonreir de un modo peculiar cada vez que se lo encontraba. Lo último que Draco había oído de él era que se había marchado a vivir con una tribu perdida en algún lugar remoto de África. Lucius le había explicado a su hijo que, en ocasiones, no hacía falta nada más excepto dejar trabajar la imaginación ajena. Draco, que además había visto a varios compañeros suyos temblando por una mirada de Severus Snape, el jefe de su casa en Hogwarts, entendía muy bien lo que quería decir.

Cuando el chico se marchó por fin, Draco salió de la cama, se quitó la camiseta y se metió en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha, evitando cuidadosa y automáticamente, ver el reflejo de su espalda en el espejo. Y mientras el agua caía en su cuerpo, eliminando el olor a bar y sexo, se dijo que le demostraría a todo el mundo que Harry Potter era humano, después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**NdA ** He decidido subir ya el segundo capítulo aunque el fic no está terminado. Ahora voy a empezar a escribir el capítulo 12. (Originalmente, iba a tener 12, ahora creo que serán 18 ó 20). En fin, cuando pueda, subiré el resto. Siento el retraso, pero ya veis que es porque se ha alargado más de lo previsto, lo cual, si el fic os gusta, tendría que alegraros, ¿no?

Y muchas gracias a todos los que dejasteis rr en "El juicio".

CAPÍTULO 2 **Instalándose.**

Inglaterra partía como el claro favorito. Eran los subcampeones del último Mundial y los campeones de la Eurocopa de Quidditch.

Harry había participado en ambos eventos como Buscador titular de la selección. En su primer Mundial, se había lesionado al atrapar la snitch durante las semifinales. El Buscador suplente de Inglaterra había tenido que jugar la final y la había perdido a manos de Luxemburgo. Durante la Eurocopa, Harry había podido jugar todos los partidos y se había llevado la Copa a casa.

A pesar de la inoportuna lesión y del triunfo de dos años después, así como todos los campeonatos consecutivos de la Liga eque había había ganado, el quidditch había dejado de entusiasmarle. Pero un Mundial siempre tenía un encanto especial. Y además, esa vez, su amigo Ron Weasley había sido seleccionado también como Guardián, y aunque el puesto de titular pertenecía sin lugar a dudas a Miles Bletchey, guardameta de los Appleby Arrows, su entusiasmo era contagioso.

El mundial se jugaba en Alemania y la sede de su grupo estaba en Stuttgart. Cuando el Traslador Internacional los dejó en el punto de llegada, en el vestíbulo del lujoso hotel mágico Storm, oyeron unos gritos histéricos y desgañitados provenientes del exterior que repetían el nombre de Harry Potter con áspero acento alemán.

-Es como jugar en casa-dijo Ron, sonriente.

Harry sonrió también, aunque aún no se había acostumbrado a esas expresiones de adoración a su alrededor y esperaba no acostumbrarse nunca.

El delegado de la selección, el entrenador y el intérprete dirigieron al grupo hasta el mostrador de recepción y recogieron las llaves de las habitaciones. Estaban todos alojados en la tercera planta. Harry sabía que los franceses, los congoleños, los argentinos y los marroquíes también estaban instalados allí. Sencillamente, no había suficientes hoteles mágicos en ningún país, a excepción quizás de China, los Estados Unidos o la India, como para alojar por separado a treinta y cinco selecciones nacionales.

Ron y él, por supuesto, habían hablado varias veces de su futuro encuentro con Draco Malfoy. Era inevitable que se vieran antes o después. Harry no había vuelto a verle desde que había dejado Inglaterra para irse a Bulgaria a terminar allí sus estudios, pero conocía su carrera deportiva. A Ron le irritaba que hubiera salido a flote tras la guerra y le parecía una vergüenza que los franceses lo hubieran aceptado en sus filas. Diez años no habían bastado para que dejara de hablar de él con la misma animadversión de Hogwarts, teñida ahora de desprecio. Harry, que tenía más idea de lo mal que lo había pasado Malfoy sirviendo a Voldemort, aceptaba su presencia en aquel hotel con más ecuanimidad. Era difícil que se mostrara con ellos tan odioso e insoportable como en el colegio-al menos hasta que no estuvieran en el campo-, y Harry estaba decidido a actuar con él como con el resto de jugadores de las otras selecciones.

Y muy, muy en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de que Malfoy fuera tan bueno como todos decían que era. A él se lo había parecido, cuando el seleccionador le había dado unas cuantas grabaciones de sus partidos, así como de los Buscadores del Congo, Marruecos y Argentina, para que se los estudiara. Pero no lo sabría hasta que no compitiera de nuevo contra él. Malfoy siempre había sido el rival más difícil de batir en Hogwarts, y si había alguien en la comunidad mágica internacional con posibilidades de no verse abrumado por la idea de batirse con el Chico-que-vivió, era él.

Ron y él compartían habitación, y en cuanto se instalaron, su amigo se sentó frente al escritorio para empezar a escribirle una carta a Hermione, su mujer. De pronto, sin que Harry supiera muy bien por qué, su viejo amigo alzó la vista y lo miró.

-Siento que rompieras con Marcus.

Pillado por sorpresa ante la mención de su último ex, Harry tardó un par de segundos en responder.

-Yo, no.

Aún un poco condicionado por su educación entre muggles-especialmente unos tan horribles como sus parientes, los Dursley-, Harry le había contado con cierto temor a Ron que pensaba que quizás era posible que pudieran gustarle los chicos. Pero los magos se acostaban con veelas, y con gigantes y con hombres lobo: no iban a rasgarse las vestiduras porque alguien se acostara con un ser humano del mismo sexo. Lo único que había dicho Ron, casi con una sonrisa de alivio, era que por fin entendía por qué su relación con su hermana no había llegado a buen puerto.

Harry se había cuidado mucho de decirle que, aunque hubiera sido un estricto heterosexual, habría roto con Ginny igualmente. Porque Ginny había sido la primera en dar señales del mismo mal que había aquejado a la mitad de sus amantes: la creencia de que él deseaba convertirse en el símbolo de la victoria contra Voldemort, actuar eternamente como el Chico-que-vivió. Ginny había estado encantada de asumir su papel de consorte del héroe nacional y había insistido en que debía ir a las fiestas y ceremonias en su honor porque se lo había ganado. Las estatuas databan de aquella época. Pero Harry sólo podía dejarse llevar hasta cierto punto; después de un tiempo había llegado a la convicción de que aquello no era en absoluto lo que deseaba, de que no se sentía cómodo en el papel de Salvador del mundo mágico. No lo habría conseguido si sus compañeros de Hogwarts no hubieran presentado batalla, si muchos ciudadanos no hubieran resistido, si Neville no hubiera matado a Nagini, o si Snape no le hubiera enviado la espada de Gryffindor o incluso si Narcissa Malfoy no le hubiera mentido a Voldemort asegurándole que sí, Harry Potter estaba completamente muerto, cuando en realidad ese loco sólo había matado un trozo de su propia alma, un horrorcrux. Nunca lo habría conseguido sin Ron y Hermione a su lado. Pero todos parecían satisfechos cediéndole a él la gloria, convirtiéndolo en un símbolo. Harry llevaba siendo un símbolo desde que tenía quince meses y estaba harto. Lo último que necesitaba era una pareja que le empujaba cada vez más en esa dirección.

Entonces había empezado a decirle "no" a Ginny. Las discusiones también habían empezado entonces. Pero Harry no se había planteado realmente cortar con ella hasta que le comentó que le apetecía de verdad pasar unos meses viviendo entre muggles. Necesitaba desconectar del mundo mágico una temporada. Ginny aceptó acompañarle mucho más a regañadientes de lo que Harry sospechó en ese momento. Las peleas aumentaron en cuanto se instalaron en su nuevo piso y unas semanas después, Ginny le echó en cara que aquella no era en absoluto la vida que había esperado llevar a su lado y rompió con él.

Decir que Harry se había quedado destrozado habría sido exagerado, pero sí se sintió decepcionado al descubrir que a Ginny le había interesado mucho más el héroe que el ser humano. Ninguno de los dos había dado demasiadas explicaciones sobre su ruptura y siempre habían sido civilizados el uno con el otro. Harry sabía que decirle a Ron lo que pensaba realmente de Ginny sólo le haría daño.

Poco después de la ruptura, un chico se había mudado al piso de al lado y Harry había descubierto que aquel hormigueo nervioso en el estómago que le había sobrevenido cuando estaba a solas con el malogrado Cedric Diggory o esos sueños en los que practicaba el sexo con chicos sin cara no eran detalles sin importancia. Nunca había pasado nada con su vecino-era hetero-, pero Harry había comprendido que le atraían los hombres y sus sospechas se habían confirmado una vez reunió el valor suficiente como para entrar por primera vez en un bar gay.

Relacionarse con muggles tenía sólo un inconveniente: había que mentirles demasiado. Y Harry había comprendido finalmente que aquel no era ya su sitio. Así que había regresado al mundo mágico y, en las semanas siguientes, les había contado a los Weasley y a sus amigos más íntimos que era bisexual. Todos habían reaccionado bien y todos le habían guardado el secreto. No es que se avergonzara de su sexualidad, pero bastante se metía ya el Profeta en su vida privada. Con quién se acostara era asunto exclusivamente suyo. Y como había salido con más chicas que chicos y siempre había sido discreto, (eso y un par de Obliviates en momentos muy puntuales), los periodistas nunca sospechaban que los chicos con los que lo habían visto de vez en cuando eran, en ocasiones, algo más que amigos.

Pero tanto magos como brujas habían sido una decepción. O acababan comportándose como Ginny o no deseaban nada de él, excepto una cosa: que estuviera a la altura de la idealizada imagen que tenían de él. Eran los que no sabían cómo reaccionar cuando tenía pesadillas, los que no entendían que a veces estuviera demasiado cansado para follar, los que lo miraban casi como si fuera un monstruo cuando, por lo que fuera, perdía la paciencia y les pegaba un par de gritos o se sentían decepcionados cuando cometía un error. Los que casi nunca escuchaban porque estaban demasiado ocupados contándole sus problemas, sus deseos y sus frustraciones.

Incluso había tenido un par de relaciones que encajaban en las dos categorías.

Harry sabía que debía de haber magos o brujas con los que podría tener una relación diferente. Pero sospechaba-y Hermione le había dicho que podía estar en lo cierto-, que la mayoría de ellos se sentían intimidados por el circo montado a su alrededor. O pensaban que alguien como él, que supuestamente podría tener a cualquiera, nunca se interesaría por alguien normal y corriente como ellos.

Por mucho que se alegrara de haber destruido a Voldemort, Harry odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el Chico-que-vivió.

Cuando llegó la hora de cenar, Harry y Ron se reunieron con el resto de la selección y bajaron al comedor. Los marroquíes y los argentinos ya estaban allí, cada uno en su mesa. Harry les echó un vistazo distraído mientras iba hacia su sitio y se sentó entre Ron y Roger Davies, al que también conocía de Hogwarts.

Davis no era el único jugador de la selección inglesa con el que había competido en sus tiempos de estudiante. Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Oliver Wood, Cazadores, habían estado en el equipo de Gryffindor. Otro de los Cazadores, Hamish Bowman, había jugado en Hufflepuff. Marcus Flint, uno de los Bateadores, había sido capitán del equipo de Slytherin durante un par de años. Miles Bletchey, sentado a su lado, era el otro antiguo Slytherin de la selección, y jugaba de Guardián, siempre titular. Romelius Clayton había sido Bateador en Ravenclaw; era casi tan corpulento como el enorme Flint. Los otros dos Bateadores, sin embargo, habían estudiado en Durmstrang, y Harry no había jugado contra ellos hasta su época de profesional. Marianne Summerhill, la otra Cazadora, había vivido en Francia hasta los dieciocho años. La Buscadora suplente, Sophie Shacklebolt-su tío era el ministro de Magia-había ido a Hogwarts, pero sólo tenía veintiún años, demasiado joven para que Harry y Ron hubieran coincidido en el campo de quidditch con ella.

Harry estaba examinando con cierta aprensión el chucrut cuando Ron le dio un codazo suave.

-Mira quién está ahí.

Harry vio entonces a Malfoy, que entraba en el comedor con el resto de los franceses. Llevaba el equivalente al chándal de los equipos de quidditch, aunque el suyo, como el de los demás, era el de su selección: pantalones de quidditch de color marrón claro, botas más cómodas de lo que parecían y una camiseta blanca con la bandera francesa bordada sobre el corazón.Harry se encontró observándolo detenidamente en busca de alguna clave que le permitiera saber con qué actitud iba a salir al campo y se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que los años le habían sentado bien. La última vez que lo había visto en persona, en los primeros días tras la guerra, aún se le veía excesivamente delgado y con una expresión acosada y nerviosa en los ojos. Ahora caminaba con el mismo aplomo que en Hogwarts, estaba menos flaco y parecía tranquilo mientras hablaba con uno de sus compañeros.

Malfoy se dio cuenta por fin de que estaba pasando junto a ellos. Lo primero que hizo fue saludar a Marcus Flint y Miles Bletchey con una media sonrisa, pero después miró en dirección a Harry con algo de nerviosismo mal disimulado. Ron hizo un ruidito despectivo y murmuró algo sobre hurones cobardes. Harry, sin embargo, empezó a temer que Malfoy iba a estar demasiado incómodo durante el partido como para suponer un reto real.

La cena transcurrió entre comentarios sobre las selecciones que participaban en el mundial y el último artículo de la incombustible Rita Skeeter, que esta vez la había tomado con un conocido locutor de la WWZ demasiado crítico con el ministerio. Pasado un rato, cuando la mayoría ya había terminado el postre, Harry se dio cuenta de que Flint y Bletchey se levantaban de la mesa y se acercaban hacia donde estaba Malfoy, quien le saludó con una breve sonrisa y un apretón de manos. Desde allí era imposible saber de lo que hablaban y Harry supuso que tampoco sería importante, pero sí notó que, en un momento dado, Malfoy miró hacia él y apartaba rápidamente la vista.

-Malfoy está raro.

-Eso es porque no nos ha insultado-contestó Ron-. No parece el mismo sin esa boca sucia en movimiento.

Romelius lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Le odias de verdad, ¿eh?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-No es más que un desperdicio de aire y de espacio.

Aquella expresión tocó una cuerda muy oculta en la mente de Harry, a quien le resultó perturbador oir decir a su amigo lo mismo que sus tíos, los que le habían criado, decían de él.

-Vamos, Ron, no digas eso.

-Es la verdad. Toda su familia tendría que haber ido a Azkaban.

Harry habría preferido que Ron diera muestras de algo más de madurez, al menos en ese campo, sabía que era una batalla perdida. Al fin y al cabo, Ginny, George y Molly Weasley odiaban a los Malfoy con la misma intensidad.

A él no le importaba que Draco y Narcissa hubieran quedado en libertad, aunque lo de Lucius era otro cantar. Y en cierta manera se alegraba de que su compañero de clase fuera un reputado Buscador de quidditch, y no un hombre derrotado por la guerra. Voldemort había causado ya demasiadas víctimas.

-He oído decir que está a punto de fichar por un equipo español-comentó Marianne Summerhill.

-Será porque ya se ha follado a todos los magos gays de Francia-dijo Oliver Wood.

Harry arqueó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Malfoy es gay?

-¿No lo sabías?

-He oído rumores, pero... bueno, tampoco todos los rumores que circulan sobre mí son verdad, ¿no?

Wood lo miró con fingida sorpresa y se llevó afectadamente una mano al corazón.

-Entonces, ¿no eres Merlín reencarnado?-preguntó, haciendo reir a los demás.

-La última vez que miré, no.

Mientras seguían hablando de si era o no posible que Malfoy fichara por un equipo español, Harry le echó otro vistazo. Y esta vez no era un Gryffindor mirando a un Slytherin, ni un Buscador mirando a un contrario, sino un gay mirando a otro gay, un matiz nuevo en su tensa y casi siempre desagradable relación.

Otro codazo de Ron llamó su atención.

-Harry, amigo, espero que no estés pensando cosas raras.

Él meneó la cabeza e hizo un ruidito de diversión.

-Dios, Ron, ser gay no quiere decir que no sea un poco selectivo, ¿eh?

No es que Malfoy no fuera atractivo-lo era, si a uno le gustaban delgados y paliduchos-, pero su aspecto no hacía que Harry olvidara sus opiniones racistas, su crueldad o las putadas que había intentado gastarle en Hogwarts. Lo único que esperaba de él era un buen reto en el campo de quidditch y, por lo que parecía, no iba a ser capaz de dárselo.

Los entrenamientos mantenían a todos los jugadores fuera del hotel durante casi todo el día. Harry sólo coincidía con Draco en el restaurante, cuando iban a desayunar, almorzar o cenar. En todas esas ocasiones, Harry tuvo la impresión de que Malfoy se esforzaba en no dejar traslucir que su presencia, y quizás la de Ron, le ponían nervioso. Pero el mismo día en el que empezaba el mundial, con un Italia-Perú en Munich y un Alemania-Mozambique en Berlín, Ron y él se encontraron cara a cara con él y otro jugador francés camino del bar del hotel.

-¿Crees que lo tienes fácil, eh Potter?-exclamó Malfoy-. Prepárate porque voy a destrozarte en el campo.

Harry le había oído proferir amenazas similares en Hogwarts, pero aquella vez no parecía tan sincero. En vez del furioso desafío del colegio, en ese pasillo del hotel saltaba a la vista que ni siquiera él estaba convencido de lo que decía.

-Anda, Malfoy, no hagas el ridículo-contestó, aburrido.

-Como si le hubieras ganado alguna vez, hurón-se burló Ron.

-Tú cállate, pobretón.

Ron dejó de sonreir y dio un paso amenazador hacia él antes de que Harry lo sujetara del brazo. Draco retrocedió un poco, con un repentino brillo de temor en los ojos.

-Eres patético, Malfoy-dijo Harry, ahora disgustado-. Vamos, Ron, no le hagas ni caso. No vale la pena.

-Cobarde...-Ron hizo una mueca despectiva en dirección a Draco y se dejó llevar lejos de allí por Harry.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-dijo Luc Deveraux, el compañero de Draco, que no sabía demasiado inglés-. ¿Les has insultado? ¿Has insultado a Harry Potter?

En cuanto Harry y Ron se metieron en el bar, Draco dejó de parecer alguien demasiado amedrentado para ser realmente peligroso y esbozó una dura sonrisa.

-Con un poco de suerte, acabo de ganar el Inglaterra-Francia.

La entrenadora de los Chevaliers le había asignado a Luc Deveraux como compañero de cuarto en la primera concentración del equipo en la que había participado. Luc era un chico alto y atractivo, con el pelo muy negro y los ojos azules. Draco sabía también que era de origen muggle porque le había oído hablar de fútbol en los vestuarios y se preguntó si se trataba de alguna prueba. En aquella época, todo parecía siempre una prueba. Pero Draco había aprendido la lección: los prejuicios de sangre habían estado a punto de destruirle a él y a su familia y él, como buen Slytherin, deseaba ante todo sobrevivir y medrar. Eso era lo único que importaba.

Draco y Luc pasaron los primeros días de convivencia hablando lo justo en un tono cortés. A Draco le sorprendía ligeramente que un mago de origen muggle hubiera aceptado compartir el cuarto con un Malfoy, pero no dijo nada. Poco a poco, la relación fue cambiando sutilmente. Luc era un chico listo e interesante y le trataba como si no hubiera oído hablar de su papel y el de su familia durante la guerra. A decir verdad, en aquella época no había tanta gente que fuera amable con él y un buen día Draco dejó de fingir que no le importaba que fuera de origen muggle porque había dejado realmente de importarle.

En su segundo año en los Chevaliers había tenido que viajar a las islas Británicas por primera vez desde que se había convertido en jugador profesional, en un partido de la Euroquidditch. El recibimiento que le otorgaron fue comentado por toda la prensa europea y, en muchos casos, con tono de crítica; el partido tuvo que ser interrumpido once veces por culpa de los objetos y los hechizos que los hinchas ingleses le lanzaban a Draco ante la pasividad de los aurores La Federación Europea había tenido que tomar cartas en el asunto y había cerrado el campo inglés para cinco partidos.

Fue poco después de ese partido cuando Luc le había hablado de su abuelo Antoine.

-Tenía diecisiete años cuando los nazis entraron en París. No lo dudó ni un momento y se afilió al partido nazi francés. Ayudó a llevar a judíos, comunistas y miembros de la Resistencia a los campos de concentración.

Draco sabía muy poco de los nazis, pero sólo había que escuchar el tono en el que hablaba. Y Luc le explicó que después de la guerra, su abuelo había pasado seis meses en la cárcel, se había casado, había tenido hijos y había llevado una vida normal y corriente sin volver a hacerle daño ni a una mosca.

-¿Quieres decir que te recuerdo a él?

-No, no es eso. Draco, tú eres un santo comparado con él, ¿no te das cuenta? Colaboró en la muerte de _centenares_ de personas. Pero es un buen abuelo. Sé que ha sido un buen padre. Odio lo que hizo y lo que fue, pero no puedo evitar quererle, ¿entiendes? No puedo. Y supongo que querer a alguien así hace que aprendas unas cuantas cosas sobre los grises.

-Supongo que sí –murmuró Draco, sin saber qué pensar.

-Tampoco creo que todavía pienses las mismas cosas que pensabas entonces o no estarías aquí, hablando así conmigo. Además...

Pero se detuvo, como si no estuviera seguro de continuar.

-¿Qué?

Luc lo miró con una mirada casi de disculpa.

-De vez en cuando tienes unas pesadillas espantosas, ¿lo sabías?-Draco apartó la vista, avergonzado. No había tenido ni idea de que Luc lo hubiera notado-. Creo que sueñas con Voldemort. La verdad... no me suenas como un mortífago.

-Tenía dieciséis años la última vez que creí en esas cosas-dijo, en voz baja, pero firme-. Es un poco pronto para etiquetar a alguien de por vida como mortífago.

-Eso pienso yo.-Frunció el ceño-. No tenían derecho a tratarte así en el campo. Y los aurores todo el rato desentendiéndose y tocándose los huevos... No estuvo bien.

Luc y él habían acabado haciéndose amigos y Draco lo había echado de menos cuando había fichado por un equipo belga. Siempre que los llamaban para la selección compartían cuarto y se veían fuera de la temporada de quidditch, cuando Luc regresaba a Francia.

Al ver la cara de estupor y censura con la que le observaba después de presenciar su rifirrafe en los pasillos, Draco se sintió impelido a contarle lo que estaba pasando realmente. Al principio, Luc pensó que se había vuelto loco: no creía verosímil que la imbatibilidad casi absoluta de Harry pudiera deberse a una sugestión masiva y le parecía ligeramente sacrílego intentar gastarle una jugarreta al Chico-que-vivió.

-Luc, si te molestaras en usar el cerebro, te darías cuenta de que tu propia actitud prueba que tengo razón. Potter ha cometido un error: se ha confiado. Tengo derecho a aprovecharme de ese error.

-¿Crees que Harry Potter va a dejarse engañar por tu actuación?

-Ya le has visto.

-No puede ser.

Draco sonrió con falsa dulzura.

-¿Porque es perfecto y no puede meter la pata así?

-Vamos, Draco...

-Ya hablaremos después del partido.

-¿Y tienes que comportarte como un estúpido?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Forma parte de la trampa. Si he de portarme como si no hubiera madurado un solo día desde la última vez que nos vimos, lo haré. Potter sabía que a mí me importa una mierda que sea el Chico-que-vivió y podía pensar que yo saldría a por todas. Pero ahora piensa ahora que se me va la fuerza por la boca. No estará más alerta de lo que ha estado en los últimos años. Y eso le costará la snitch.

Lireve, hola, guapa. Este fic no está todavía terminado, por eso estoy tardando tanto en publicar. Pero bueno, haré todo lo que pueda para empezar a colgar el resto a mediados de noviembre, como muy tarde. Ah, me alegra mucho que te gustara El Juicio.

Aravis Calvin, hola. No puedo decir aún que le pasa a Draco en la espalda. Y sí, paso del epílogo. No es que nunca vaya a usarlo, pero no será en este fic.

Dnanne, me alegra verte, guapa. Como ves, Harry tampoco tiene muy buena opinión de Draco en estos primeros contactos... Ay, que tontines, mira que no saber que son el uno para el otro, jeje.

Martín, hola. El partido llegará pronto. Ellos tb están impacientes por jugarlo!

María, me alegro de volver a verte. Cuando tenga el fic terminado y empiece a subirlo de manera regular, probablemente lo haré los miércoles y los domingos, como la otra vez. Así tengo tiempo de contestar rr y repasar (y trabajar, ains).

Amalia, hola. Eres la segunda persona que me dice lo de las descripciones y tenéis toda la razón. Voy a ver si me explayo un poco más en este fic. Y muchísimas gracias por ver todas esas cosas en mis fics, guapa.


	3. Chapter 3

NdA: Hola! Bueno, aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo. Me quedan tres cap. por escribir para terminar el fic; cuando estén listos, subiré con más regularidad. Y he hecho dos pequeños cambios; la historia ya no transcurre diez años después de la guerra, sino nueve (pq los mundiales mágicos tb son cada cuatro años y no me cuadraban las cifras) y Luc Deveraux no se fue a jugar a EEUU, sino a Bélgica (pq no domina el inglés).

CAPITULO 3 **Liguilla (1)** **Francia-Inglaterra.**

En la primera semana del mundial, Inglaterra se enfrentó a Argentina y Francia, al Congo. En ambos partidos, Harry y Draco consiguieron atrapar la snitch antes que sus oponentes, confirmando los pronósticos. El próximo partido era el Francia-Inglaterra.

Mientras tanto, Draco seguía adelante con su plan. Tenía cuidado; no estaba seguro de poder engañar a Miles Bletchey y Marcus Flint y evitaba actuar así delante de Paul Lecroix, su entrenador, o Artemise Chalabi, la capitana de la selección. Después de haber visto cómo se presentaban ante Harry temblando casi de emoción, no se fiaba de su reacción. Pero cuando ellos no estaban presentes y se topaba con Harry, Draco actuaba como el primer día, fingiendo un ligero temor en su presencia y, a veces, soltando bravatas que supuestamente escondían mal su nerviosismo. Su plan estaba saliendo bien; Harry estaba convencido de que Draco no iba a dar pie con bola cuando le tocara competir contra él.

Un enfrentamiento entre el Chico-que-vivió y un Malfoy era demasiada tentación para El Profeta. Todos los periódicos recurrían a las metáforas bélicas de vez en cuando, pero la prensa inglesa estaba haciendo un especial hincapié en ese partido. El Profeta publicó un editorial criticando indirectamente la decisión francesa de enrolar a un ex mortífago en sus filas y los titulares en la sección deportiva decían que la gente como los Malfoy no eran rival para el gran Harry Potter y que Inglaterra podía dormir tranquila porque su héroe seguía velando por ellos.

Draco ya se había esperado todo aquello; aunque con el tiempo las cosas se habían calmado un poco, no era muy distinto a lo que oía cuando los Chevaliers se enfrentaban a algún equipo inglés en competiciones europeas. Pero en vísperas del partido, el titular del Profeta era "_El Destructor de Voldemort, listo de nuevo para la batalla_" y el artículo estaba trufado de referencias a la guerra. Draco, que había empezado a leerlo mientras desayunaba en el comedor, lo dejó a un lado, sintiendo que había perdido el apetito.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó Luc. Draco no contestó, pero Luc empezó a leer el artículo. Puede que le costara entender el inglés oral, pero se manejaba bien con el escrito y su expresión reflejó casi tanto disgusto como la de Draco-. Qué desgraciados...

Draco miró en dirección a la mesa de los ingleses intentando no ahogarse con el odio y la frustración que le subían por la garganta. Si en ese momento hubiera podido matar a voluntad, Harry Potter y sus amigos habrían caído fulminados sobre sus platos de tostadas.

-Draco...

Era Marcel Pignon, el delegado de prensa de la selección francesa. Se trataba de un hombrecillo regordete y calvo cuya apariencia insignificante escondía una mente organizada y eficaz.

-¿Qué?

-¿Has leído el artículo del Profeta? Tienes que hacer algún tipo de declaración hoy mismo.

Draco torció el gesto.

-Por mí pueden irse a tomar por culo todos.

Luc meneó la cabeza.

-Es mejor que digas algo, Draco.

-La presidenta de la Federación francesa va a defenderte –dijo Pignon-. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

-¿Para qué? No va a servir de nada.

-No se trata de eso. Los ingleses no tienen derecho a cuestionar de esa manera las decisiones de la Federación Francesa ni del Departamento de Deportes.

Comprendiendo que se trataba de política y que más le valía colaborar, Draco asintió, y durante el entrenamiento estuvo pensando qué podía decir en la rueda de prensa. Después de ducharse, se dirigió hacia allí con Lacroix y Pignon. Las primeras preguntas iban sobre el entrenamiento y el partido que le esperaba al día siguiente. Al plan de Draco no le favorecían las preguntas sobre el inminente Francia-Inglaterra; una cosa era que Potter y sus amigos pensaran que era imbécil perdido y otra, hacérselo creer a todo el mundo. Siempre tenía que pensarse dos veces lo que quería decir para seguir engañando a los ingleses sin hacer el ridículo a nivel mundial.

-Todo el mundo que piensa que Harry Potter es imbatible, pero ya veremos qué pasa mañana.

Un periodista francés sacó el tema de los titulares.

-¿Qué opinas de la polémica que se ha levantado entre algunos sectores de la prensa inglesa y el gobierno francés?

"_Bueno, allá vamos"._

-Soy un jugador profesional de quidditch, no un político. Respecto a ese asunto, sólo quiero hacer una breve declaración.- Las plumas a correvuela se movían a toda prisa-. Ante todo, primero me gustaría dar las gracias al ministro de magia y a la presidenta de la FFQ por haber salido en mi defensa una vez más. En cuanto a la prensa inglesa, este nuevo ataque es viejo, repetitivo, cruel y no me interesa en lo más mínimo. Lo único que demuestra es la falta de imaginación de esos periodistas. Y no pienso hacer más comentarios sobre este tema.

--------------------------------------------------

En otro campo de quidditch (la cantidad de selecciones participantes en el Mundial obligaba a que cada grupo dispusiera de dos estadios a su disposición para los entrenamientos), Harry se preparaba para su propia rueda de prensa diaria.

El artículo también le había molestado a él. Era inevitable que a veces se hablara del quidditch como si fuera una guerra, eso lo entendía, aunque no le gustara demasiado. Pero el artículo de aquel día había enfocado ese partido como si realmente fuera una batalla más entre el Chico-que-vivió y un mortífago. ¿Qué tenía que ver el quidditch con Voldemort¿Qué tenía que ver el quidditch con la moral? No era más que un juego; compararlo con el horror que habían vivido nueve años atrás era una falta de respeto para todos los que lo habían sufrido.

Cuando entró en la sala, vestido con el uniforme de calle y el pelo todavía húmedo los periodistas guardaron un respetuoso silencio hasta que se sentó.

-¿Qué tal están los ánimos para el partido de mañana?-preguntó entonces Collinwood, un periodista del Profeta vagamente parecido a un elfo doméstico.

-Los franceses tienen un equipo muy bueno, pero creo que si jugamos como siempre podremos ganarles.

-¿Quién crrees que sale como favorrito? –preguntó una mujer con acento ruso.

-Cada partido es completamente diferente. Nosotros estamos en una posición muy buena, pero estoy seguro de que los franceses tratarán de aprovecharse de cualquier error que tengamos. Es importante salir a jugar concentrados y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-¿Qué sientes ante la idea de enfrentarte de nuevo a Draco Malfoy?-preguntó de nuevo Collinwood.

-Lo mismo que siento cuando voy a enfrentarme a cualquier otro Buscador.

-¿Te gustaría enviarle algún mensaje? –insistió.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que digo siempre: buena suerte y que gane el mejor.

Había cierta decepción en los ojos de algunos periodistas que, sin duda, habrían preferido unas declaraciones más exaltadas. Entonces, los enviados de la prensa extranjera empezaron también con sus preguntas, mucho más neutras que las de los ingleses. Harry se tranquilizó un poco mientras las contestaba, pero cuando ya casi se había olvidado del artículo, un periodista irlandés volvió a sacar el tema.

-¿Crees que el partido de mañana tiene un simbolismo especial?

Harry apretó los labios un momento.

-¿Por qué iba a tenerlo?

-Bueno... Malfoy y tú fuisteis enemigos durante la guerra y ahora...

-Me gustaría que todos recordáramos que esto es quidditch –le interrumpió Harry, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo-. Mañana la selección inglesa se enfrentará a la selección francesa y eso es todo.

-¿No te parece bien el enfoque que está dando El Profeta del partido? –preguntó entonces un periodista con acento italiano.

-No, no me gusta. Una cosa es apoyar a la selección, y eso lo agradezco. Pero presentar el partido como un enfrentamiento entre el Bien y el Mal es un insulto para los franceses y una mentira. Creo que hay que pensar las cosas un poco antes de hablar.

Maureen Davies, la delegada de prensa de la selección inglesa, lo miró como si estuviera preguntándole por qué no se aplicaba su propio consejo, así que Harry supuso que había estado algo duro con los periodistas. Pero eso no le hizo ceder demasiado. No podía evitar que publicaran lo que quisieran (o quizás sí, si usaba su influencia, algo que nunca haría), pero desde luego no pensaba dejarles creer que eso le gustaba.

-------------------------------------------

Draco se enteró de la reacción de Harry en la rueda de prensa aquella noche de boca del periodista francés y se quedó más que sorprendido. Habría imaginado que estaría totalmente complacido con todo aquel circo.

-¿Tienes algo que comentar? –le preguntó el reportero.

Había muchas cosas que a Draco le hubiera gustado decir como que, por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con Potter. También habría sido una oportunidad para dar la última pincelada a la trampa, algo que le convenciera de que iba a enfrentarse a alguien que cometería los mismos errores que en Hogwarts. Pero seguía sin querer quedar públicamente como un gusano patético y, por otro lado, si contestaba como una persona sensata, Potter podía sospechar que había estado fingiendo.

-No, sin comentarios –contestó al final.

Pero se fue a buscar a Luc para contárselo porque aquello había sido una sorpresa demasiado grande. Luc, por el contrario, se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y qué esperabas¿Que liderara a los hinchas ingleses contra ti?

-¿Francamente? Sí.

-Mira, digas lo que digas, a mí me parece que todo ese odio y rencor va en una sola dirección. Tú mismo me dijiste que su testimonio había sido beneficioso para ti y tus padres. No te habría hecho ni caso si no hubieras empezado con ese plan tuyo de locos. Te estás montando una película tú solo.

Draco se sintió irritado y quiso creer que era por esa manía de Luc de usar expresiones muggles que vete a saber lo que significaban y no por el hecho de que ese estúpido de Potter se atreviera a ignorarlo.

Odiaba que lo ignorara.

-Yo no estoy haciendo eso, signifique lo que signifique.

-Es un buen tipo –dijo Luc, con una convicción que estuvo a punto de hacer gruñir a Draco-. Dime, después de esto¿no te sientes un poco culpable por estar engañándolo?

Draco se tapó los ojos con la mano.

-No estoy oyendo esto... Luc, tú no puedes ser tan idiota... Ya hemos hablado de esto-dijo, poniendo el tono que había usado en su tiempo para explicarles las cosas a sus amigos Vince y Greg-: no tiene nada de malo intentar ganar a Harry Potter. No va a aparecerte la jodida Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo por hacerlo.

-Ya lo sé, subnormal –replicó Luc.

-¿En serio? Escúchame bien, Luc: si Potter quiere que lo adoren, que se construya un templo. Al campo de quidditch se sale a ganar. Y si no, no salgas.

---------------------------------------------

El día del partido, la mañana se presentó azul y luminosa. Draco se despertó con una sensación nerviosa e impaciente en el estómago. Había tenido un sueño maravilloso en el que le birlaba la snitch a Potter justo debajo de sus narices y el mundo se volvía loco con él. Draco dudaba que, en la vida real, fueran a nombrarle Emperador Supremo del Universo, pero aun así sabía que si conseguía ganar a Inglaterra, sería la noticia bomba del mundial. La idea de que su nombre volviera a pronunciarse con respeto a lo largo de todo el globo le resultaba reconfortante.

Mejor no pensar en la derrota, considerando que había estado haciendo el ridículo delante de Potter toda la semana.

Draco se metió en el cuarto de baño anexo al dormitorio para darse una ducha rápida y vestirse. Luc esperó al otro lado de la puerta, quejándose en voz alta por tener un compañero de cuarto tan absurdamente púdico. Draco le dejó protestar sin prestarle mayor atención: nadie, excepto sus padres, un medimago y un par de amigos realmente íntimos le habían visto la espalda y él pretendía seguir así. Si con eso se ganaba fama de mojigato, le daba lo mismo: no era lo peor que le habían llamado.

El partido, gracias a Merlín, empezaba a las once de la mañana. Draco no sabía si habría podido contener su impaciencia si le hubieran hecho esperar hasta la tarde. Cuando bajaron a desayunar, acompañó su café con un par de tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Después se obligó a comer un poco más y se decidió por una ración de apfelstrudel. La mezcla de manzana tibia y canela se deshizo en su boca con la dulzura de un beso. Por el rabillo del ojo comprobó que Potter sólo se tomaba un café. En Hogwarts nunca había sido capaz de comer bien antes de un partido y, a juzgar por lo que había pasado el día del Inglaterra-Argentina, mantenía la misma costumbre.

Después de desayunar, los jugadores se reunieron con sus seleccionadores para repasar una vez más la táctica del partido. Draco escuchó a medias mientras, de manera casi automática, se masajeaba los dedos de las manos. Paul Lecroix era un seleccionador usualmente ambicioso y consideraba que podían ganar ese partido, pero su plan recaía en los Cazadores; quería sacarles más de 150 puntos de ventaja a los ingleses para conseguir la victoria aunque Potter atrapara la snitch. A Draco le habría molestado mucho más esa falta de fe en sus aptitudes como Buscador si no hubiera comprendido el alcance global de esa auto-hipnosis colectiva.

Bien, en sus manos estaba sacarlos de ese patético estado.

Por fin, a las diez, se trasladaron al campo de quidditch de la ciudad en un autobús invisible a ojos de los muggles.Cuando llegaron allí, la mitad de las gradas estaban ya repletas de gente. La mayoría de ellos llevaban banderas inglesas y pancartas declarando su admiración por Harry Potter. Draco sintió una conocida punzada de envidia y exasperación, pero no le hizo caso; en aquel momento, todo ese fanatismo hacia Potter sólo servía a sus intereses, pues ayudaba a que el Chico-que-vivió se confiara.

Cuando salió al campo, los aplausos de los franceses no pudieron silenciar la tremenda pitada de los ingleses ni los coros que le pedían que enseñara el brazo. Él los ignoró, como había aprendido a hacerlo, y mantuvo su concentración. Potter era un gran Buscador; la ventaja que había conseguido sobre él con su plan no serviría de nada si no volaba al cien por cien.

----------------------------------------------------------

Como capitán de la selección, después de oir los himnos nacionales, Harry fue al centro del campo para saludar a la capitana francesa, que jugaba de Cazadora.

-Es un honog jugag contga ti, Haggy-dijo Artemise Chalabi, al estrecharle la mano.

-Gracias.

Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver la expresión ligeramente rabiosa de Malfoy. No sabía si era por los insultos que estaba recibiendo o porque le molestaba que la capitana de su equipo mostrara un poco deportividad. Probablemente ambas cosas. La árbitro les recordó que esperaba juego limpio por parte de los dos equipos y, con un pitido, dio comienzo al partido.

Durante un buen rato, todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue dar vueltas y más vueltas por el campo, esperando que la snitch hiciera su aparición. También vigilaba a Malfoy, pendiente de cualquier reacción que pudiera indicar que había visto la pelota alada antes que él. De vez en cuando, Malfoy le miraba a él con expresión resentida, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Mientras tanto, Cazadores y Bateadores volaban por el campo entre bludgers y quaffles. Los jugadores franceses habían salido con tanto ímpetu que consiguieron ganar 40-0 antes de que los ingleses reaccionaran por fin y comenzaran a atacar y defender mejor.

Y entonces, de pronto, Harry vio cómo Malfoy miraba nerviosamente en su dirección durante un segundo antes de salir disparado hacia una de las torres del campo. Harry voló hacia allí antes de distinguir realmente la snitch.

La pelota, que había estado haraganeando por ese rincón, ascendió de manera casi vertical, obligando a los Buscadores a alterar su rumbo para seguirla. Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy estaba más o menos a la misma distancia de la snitch que él y supuso que tendría que ganarle por habilidad, más que por velocidad. Entonces, una bludger del equipo francés le obligó a desviarse para que no le diera de lleno; Malfoy le sacó una momentanea ventaja, pero la snitch volvió a cambiar bruscamente de dirección, cayó en picado unos metros y fue en zigzag hacia donde estaban el resto de jugadores. Otra bludger, esta vez golpeada por un inglés, les obligó a ambos a agachar la cabeza. Harry maldijo para sus adentros y torció hacia su derecha, pensando que podía interceptarla por ahí.

Y de repente Malfoy hizo girar la escoba, quedando colgando cabeza abajo sólo de los pies, y atrapó la snitch.

-¡Mía!

Harry frenó en seco, boquiabierto. Los jugadores de ambos equipos, la árbitro, miraron en esa dirección. Durante un par de segundos, sólo se quedaron allí, quietos sobre sus escobas mientras observaban a Draco flexionar el cuerpo para sujetarse de nuevo con las manos al palo de su escoba y volver a sentarse sobre ella, sin soltar la snitch. El estadio estaba enmudeciendo rápidamente.

Entonces Malfoy alzó el brazo en ademán victorioso y el primero en reaccionar fue el locutor alemán.

-¡Draco Malfoy ha atrapado la snitch¡Victoria de Francia sobre Inglaterra por 250-80!

Entonces, la árbitro silbó el fin del partido y los jugadores franceses se abalanzaron sobre Malfoy, dando gritos de alegría. Harry, que aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, miró a sus compañeros, que estaban aún más aturdidos que él, con aire de disculpa. La voz de Malfoy llamó su atención.

-Eh, Potter¿de verdad creías que iba a darte el partido como todos los demás?-Se echó a reir feroz, burlonamente-. Weasley y tú estabais tan convencidos de que me teníais acobardado...

Malfoy volvió a reirse, envuelto de nuevo en las felicitaciones jubilosas de sus compañeros. En el campo, los seguidores franceses aplaudían como locos, coreando el apellido Malfoy una y otra vez. Los hinchas ingleses seguían tan aturdidos como sus jugadores. Y Harry comprendió por fin que Malfoy le había estado engañando durante todos aquellos días, que no se había sentido abrumado por su fama, como tantos otros Buscadores, o por los recuerdos de la guerra. No, Malfoy había comprendido que no iba a jugar al cien por cien porque no había tenido que hacerlo en muchos años y le había hecho creer que iba a cometer el mismo error que los otros jugadores. Se había confiado y, por primera vez en su vida, había perdido realmente frente a las habilidades de otro Buscador.

Sin decir nada, dirigió su escoba hacia el suelo.

-------------------------------------------

El vestuario francés era una locura. Daba la sensación de que habían ganado el Mundial, no sólo un partido. Le juraron amor y devoción eterna a Draco y prometieron escribir poemas épicos en su honor. Corrió el champán y el entrenador le pidió solemnemente perdón por haber pensado que era más fácil sacarle ciento cincuenta puntos a los ingleses antes que arrebatarle la snitch a Harry Potter.

Draco se sentía absolutamente feliz.

Su cabeza estaba llena de periodistas, titulares, fans de Potter decepcionados y la expresión que tendría su padre cuando hablaran más tarde. Lástima que no se hubiera acordado de mirar la cara de Weasley, habría sido un grato recuerdo que llevarse a la tumba. Pero aun así, su victoria era uno de los momentos más dulces de su vida. Pasara lo que pasara con el resto del Mundial, él era el primer jugador que había sido capaz de vencer limpia e inexcusablemente a Harry Potter.

-Tú tenías razón, Draco-dijo Colette, su compañera de los Chevaliers, dándole un corto abrazo.

-Siempre tengo razón, guapa. Potter ha estado jugando todo este tiempo contra Buscadores que pensaban que el Chico-que-vivió debía ser imbatible. Se había vuelto confiado, tanto que se tragó que a mí también me tenía impresionado.

-¿Estabas actuando todo este tiempo con él?-preguntó otro jugador, atando cabos.

-Por supuesto-dijo, desdeñosamente.

Draco dejó entonces que le alabaran también por su maquiavélico movimiento, sin intención alguna de mostrarse modesto. Pero al final todos, incluso él, comprendieron que había vida más allá de ese vestuario y ese partido y empezaron a cambiarse y a ducharse para asistir a la dulce rueda de prensa que tenían por delante. Una delegada de la selección entró para decirles que estaban llegando al campo periodistas que cubrían los partidos de otros grupos en otras ciudades alemanes. La noticia de la derrota de Inglaterra pronto daría la vuelta al globo.

Media hora después, un Draco de amplia sonrisa y cabello todavía húmedo se enfrentaba a una cantidad ingente de periodistas.

-Señor Malfoy¿cómo se siente tras el partido?-le preguntó una periodista en francés.

-Muy contento. Pero es sólo un partido. Si queremos ser capaces de celebrar realmente algo tenemos que seguir esforzándonos.

-¿Esperaba ser capaz de ganar a Harry Potter?-preguntó un periodista con acento español.

-Todos sabemos que Potter es un excelente Buscador, pero no es invencible. Y yo nunca salgo al campo pensando que voy a perder. Si más Buscadores hubieran hecho lo mismo, sus estadísticas no serían las que tiene ahora.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

Draco era muy capaz de comprender la importancia de aquella rueda de prensa.

-Potter es un mago poderoso y merece nuestro agradecimiento por habernos librado de Voldemort.-Varios periodistas se agitaron con algo de incomodidad al oir pronunciar aquel nombre. Draco lo entendía: tras la guerra, Narcissa lo había obligado a repetirlo cien veces hasta que fue capaz de pronunciarlo sin pestañear-. Pero haber derrotado a ese monstruo no tiene nada que ver con sus habilidades como Buscador. Creo que muchos jugadores lo han olvidado y han salido al campo pensando que se enfrentaban a un héroe mítico, no a otro jugador.-Se encogió de hombros-. Potter es humano y puede perder. Me cuesta creer que eso sea noticia.

En cuanto llegó al hotel, usó la red Flú de las instalaciones para ponerse en contacto con sus padres. Y fue Lucius quien contestó, con una mirada tan llena de aprobación y orgullo que Draco sintió los ojos picajosos por lágrimas que se esforzó hábilmente en reprimir.

-Lo has hecho, hijo.

Él asintió.

-Tendrías que haberles visto la cara a todos, papá.-No había vuelto a usar las palabras "padre" y "madre" para dirigirse a ellos desde el año de la guerra-. No se lo creían.

-No han parado de hablar de ello en la radio-rió Lucius-. Cualquiera diría que Shacklebolt está pensando en declarar unos días de luto nacional.

-Van a odiarnos más que nunca-dijo Draco, aunque con una sonrisa involuntaria.

Lucius meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Draco, lo que de verdad importa es que nos respeten. Oh, puede que los ingleses estén furiosos, pero el resto del mundo está pronunciando tu nombre, nuestro nombre, con sorpresa y admiración. Sé que puse algunas pegas cuando dijiste que querías ser jugador profesional, pero... me equivoqué. Y me siento muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias-contestó Draco, intentando dominar el temblor de su voz. Entonces carraspeó un poco-. ¿Habéis podido oir la rueda de prensa?

-Sí, claro. Has estado impecable."Merece nuestro agradecimiento por habernos librado de Voldemort".-Lucius también había tenido que repetir aquel nombre una y otra vez hasta que se había acostumbrado a decirlo-. Perfecto. Y les has dado tú mismo el titular. "Harry Potter es humano"... Fantástico.

-Pensé en esa frase en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando-explicó Draco, bañándose en la maravillosa sensación de recibir tantos cumplidos de su padre. Lucius no era tan frío con su hijo como mucha gente pensaba, pero no hacía elogios con facilidad.

Narcissa también quería felicitarle, pero su madre era diferente. Ella había dejado atrás la guerra con más facilidad; nunca había puesto su fe en Voldemort, como Lucius. Su marido y su hijo habían sobrevivido y seguían siendo ricos; haber perdido gran parte de su prestigio e influencias era algo que podía soportar perfectamente. Pero Draco sabía que para su padre había sido mucho más duro, que sentía la derrota de manera mucho más amarga. Aquel había sido el primer día que le había visto realmente feliz desde la guerra.

Sólo por eso, había valido la pena.

Draco pasó el resto del día en una especie de trance dichoso. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar y bajó al comedor, lo hizo como si fuera el dueño del hotel, y la sonrisita que le dedicó a la selección inglesa no tenía ni rastro del nerviosismo que había fingido durante los días anteriores. Potter le respondió con una mirada tan breve como indescifrable. La expresión de Weasley, por el contrario, era puro odio; Draco se habría bañado en él durante horas y horas.

-Vamos, Weasley, no te lo tomes así, tú ni siquiera estabas jugando.

-No presumas tanto, hurón: ha sido suerte, sólo eso.

-Vete con tu equipo, Malfoy-intervino Wood, despectivo.

Draco soltó una risilla e hizo un gesto con la mano.

-_Au revoir_.

Nada, ni siquiera que Potter estuviera ignorándolo, podía enturbiar su ánimo aquella noche. Después de cenar, él y sus compañeros se fueron al bar del hotel a beberse un par de cervezas y confraternizar un poco con los jugadores argentinos y congoleños que estaban allí con el mismo propósito. Los ingleses estaban lamiéndose las heridas en sus dormitorios y un jugador congoleño les explicó que los marroquíes habían recibido permiso de su entrenadora para salir de fiesta porque tenían tiempo de sobra hasta el siguiente partido.

Eran casi las once cuando Draco, que no había dormido del todo bien las dos noches anteriores, decidió que había llegado el momento de irse a la cama. Luc, que estaba tonteando con una de las Cazadoras argentinas, le dijo que ya subiría más tarde. Ahogando un bostezo, se metió en el ascensor, parecido al del ministerio y salió de él al llegar a su planta.

Una vez en su habitación, empezó a desnudarse, canturreando para sus adentros la Marsellesa, un himno que, por lo general, le parecía insoportablemente Gryffindor.( ¿Las masas alzándose? Eecs). Acababa de quitarse la camisa e iba sólo en calzoncillos cuando llamaron a la puerta. Y un segundo después, sin esperar contestación, Harry Potter entró en el cuarto.

--------------------------------------------------

El día de Harry no había sido precisamente como el de Draco. Había tenido que responder a preguntas muy distintas por parte de los periodistas y sus compañeros habían estado casi en estado de shock. Si no hubiera resultado tan irritante, le habría hecho gracia ver cómo hablaban en voz baja de él, como si fuera un enfermo.

Perder nunca era agradable y ser engañado, menos aún, pero había algo más burbujeando dentro de él. Pasó la tarde y las primeras horas de la noche tratando de descubrir qué le pasaba exactamente, consciente de que los ánimos que Ron trataba de prodigarle de vez en cuando parecían superfluos. Pero al final lo había averiguado. Necesitaba decirle a Draco algo muy importante y no se quedaría tranquilo hasta que lo hiciera.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Draco dio un respingo y retrocedió a toda prisa mientras sus manos buscaban nerviosamente una camiseta tirada sobre la cama.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le espetó, tenso.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos, Malfoy, deja de fingir. Me has engañado una vez, pero no voy a volver a caer.

Ya con la camiseta puesta, Draco recuperó la compostura.

-Repito; ¿qué haces aquí?

Harry sonrió y dio un par de pasos en dirección a él. Draco se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer inmóvil, aunque sus instintos gritaban que corriera hacia su varita.

-He venido a darte las gracias, Malfoy.-Draco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido-. Ahora, por fin, puede que esos idiotas se esfuercen de verdad.

-¿Qué?-exclamó, atónito.

Su expresión hizo reir por lo bajo a Harry, que sentía una ligera excitación, libre e infantil, ante la idea de haber vuelto a recuperar el quidditch.

-Después del Mundial iba a anunciar que esta sería mi última temporada. Iba a retirarme. El quidditch me estaba aburriendo. Pero ahora, gracias a ti, los Buscadores saldrán al campo deseando ganarme.-Dio un pequeño suspiro maravillado-. Esto va a ser divertido.

Aquella era la última reacción que Draco habría esperado de él, y cuando lo volvió a oir reir, sintió un hormigueo en la nuca.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo, por decir algo.

La sonrisa de Harry adquirió un matiz un poco más peligroso y dio otro paso hacia Draco.

-Francia e Inglaterra no volverán a encontrarse si no llegan a la final. Espero verte allí, Malfoy. Ese día no me pillarás por sorpresa.

Draco, por simple hábito, quiso esbozar una sonrisa entre despectiva y presuntuosa, pero era el reto de un Buscador a otro Buscador y se encontró asintiendo con el mismo desafío en los ojos que Harry.

-Te aseguro que estaré allí.

-Bien. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Y dio media vuelta y se marchó mientras Draco se preguntaba qué acababa de pasar.

-----------------------------------------------

Martin, hola. Luc es hetero, así que nada de sexo con Draco. En cuanto a escribir un fic largo sobre otra pareja... la verdad es que no lo veo muy probable. Un fic largo exige un grado de obsesión con los protagonistas que, en este fandom, sólo me lo despiertan Harry y Draco. Y mi siguiente pareja favorita son Lucius y Narcissa. En todo caso, nunca se sabe, porque cuando te llega la inspiración, te llega.

Murtilla, hola. Me alegra que te guste el fic. La espalda de Draco está relacionada con Voldie, sí. Y el Francia-Inglaterra no es el primer partido, pero sí el primero que cuento. Ah, a lo mejor tienes suerte con lo de que Draco se ponga de pie sobre la escoba, jaja. Un beso, guapa.

Entertain me Malfoy, hola. Siento mucho lo de tu hermana, espero que esté bien y que se haya hecho un poco de justicia. Lo que me cuentas es una vergüenza, la verdad. Y tb espero que te fuera bien la prueba de teatro.

María, qué tal? Siempre es un honor tener lectores que no suelen leer slash, así sabes que tu historia tiene cosas realmente buenas aparte de dos chicos monos haciéndolo, jaja. Besos y gracias por comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

**NdA**: Creo que la semana que viene ya podré empezar a subir con regularidad.

Capítulo 4 **Liguilla (2): Inglaterra-Congo.**

La selección inglesa estaba francamente conmocionada por su derrota frente a Francia y las cosas habrían pintado muy mal para ellos si Harry hubiera dado señales de hallarse tan afectado como ellos. Pero se encontraron con un Harry que parecía dispuesto a comerse el mundo, más animado de lo que le habían visto en mucho tiempo, y pronto se contagiaron de su entusiasmo. Habían perdido un partido, cierto, pero podían jurarse a sí mismos que eso no iba a volver a repetirse, al menos en aquel Mundial.

Harry esperaba el encuentro contra el Congo contando las horas y los días. El Buscador africano, Honsou, no era tan bueno como él o como Malfoy, pero en un Mundial no había nadie que fuera realmente malo y Harry estaba seguro de que iba a salir al campo dispuesto a ganarle. La perspectiva hacía que se sintiera tan ansioso de volar como la mismísima snitch.

-No es que me entusiasme la jugarreta del hurón, pero hacía tiempo que no te veía con tantas ganas de jugar-le dijo Ron, sonriente, entrando con Harry en su cuarto.

-Sí, al final me ha hecho un favor.

-¿Te estás pensando lo de dejarlo después de la próxima temporada?-aventuró, esperanzado.

-Bueno, voy a esperar primero a ver qué pasa en el Mundial. Pero si las cosas van como espero...

-Genial-dijo Ron, con satisfacción-. No sería lo mismo sin ti.

Harry dejó un paquete con una camiseta del Mundial y unas cajas de dulces que había comprado aquella tarde y se sentó en la mesa para escribirle a Ted Lupin, su ahijado, una carta contándole cómo iba todo. El pobre niño le había escrito una carta después del Inglaterra-Francia tratando de animarlo y asegurándole que lo quería igual aunque hubiera perdido. Harry, que estaba acostumbrado a verlo dos o tres veces a la semana, lo echaba de menos y le sabía mal que se hubiera disgustado tanto con la derrota. Con un poco de suerte, entre los regalos y la carta que le escribía, se animaría. Ron también había comprado cosas para Hermione y su hija, Rosie.

-Si nos clasificamos para octavos, el entrenador dejará que nos visiten nuestras parejas-dijo el pelirrojo, con aire soñador-. Hermione dice que dejará a Rose con mi madre y vendrá a verme.

-Ah, debes de estar deseándolo... –le pinchó.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-No sé por qué tienen que ser tan estrictos con el sexo. Mira los búlgaros; van acompañados de sus mujeres y sus maridos, se emborrachan prácticamente todas las noches y van los primeros de su grupo.

Las andanzas de los búlgaros estaban empezando a convertirse en leyenda entre las otras selecciones.

-Sí, esto es peor que Hogwarts.

Ron hizo una mueca.

-Romel se subió el otro día a una fan a su habitación, me lo ha dicho Alicia.

-¿En serio?-Harry se rió-. Qué cabrón.

-Sí. Pero bueno, tú porque no quieres. Los solteros lo tenéis más fácil para saltaros la regla de castidad.

-No, vaya tontería. Si quisieras, podrías meter a Hermione en el hotel sin que nadie se enterara.

Ron lo miró entre intrigado y divertido.

-¿Te has traído la Capa al Mundial?

-Ya sabes que me gusta tenerla a mano cuando salgo de Inglaterra. Nunca se sabe.

En los últimos diez años, Harry había sufrido tres torpes intentos de asesinato-afortunadamente sin víctimas mortales-y uno aún más torpe de secuestro, pero en lo que estaba pensando en ese momento era en lo útil que resultaba la Capa para librarse a veces del acoso de la prensa y los fans o, simplemente, para escabullirse del hotel, a veces solo, a veces con Ron, durante las pretemporadas.

---------------------------------------------------

A lo largo de aquellos días, Harry también vio a Draco varias veces por el hotel. Desde el día del partido, desde aquella conversación, entre ellos se había producido un cambio muy sutil. Draco ya no tenía ningún motivo para seguir actuando como en Hogwarts y se comportaba de una manera bastante más digna, sin hacer escenitas por los pasillos. Pero además, descubrió que el jugador de quidditch que llevaba dentro de él respetaba la reacción de Harry. A lo largo de aquellos años, el quidditch se había convertido en su redención, su forma de demostrar que era algo más que el paria en el que los ingleses querían convertirle; era algo demasiado importante como para que soportara verlo prostituido en una forma más de adoración al Chico-que-vivió. Descubrir que Harry odiaba aquella farsa tanto como él había sido un descubrimiento inesperado y necesariamente agradable.

Desde que se habían encontrado con él en el hotel, Ron y muchos otros de los que habían coincidido con Draco en Hogwarts opinaban que tendría que comportarse con algo más de humildad y de respeto, y consideraban una prueba de su absoluta falta de vergüenza que se hubiera atrevido a engañar a Harry. A veces hasta daba la impresión de que pensaban que Malfoy no tenía ningún derecho a ganarle. Pero Harry, en realidad, se alegraba de que Draco siguiera siendo orgulloso, irrespetuoso y desvergonzado porque gracias a eso había recuperado el quidditch. Además, ya tenía admiradores de sobra. También necesitaba gente que le ayudara a no dormirse en los laureles. Draco había ejercido esa función en Hogwarts con notable eficacia y por lo visto, no había perdido sus habilidades.

-Oye, Ron –le dijo un día Marianne, mientras estaban cenando en el comedor-¿sabías que Malfoy comparte su cuarto con Luc Deveraux?

-¿Y?

-Deveraux es de sangre muggle.

Los Gryffindor compartieron una mirada más o menos sorprendida.

-¿Malfoy compartiendo cuarto con un mago de origen muggle?-exclamó Angelina, con incredulidad, en voz lo bastante baja como para que Bletchey y Flint no la oyeran.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Mi mejor amiga en Beauxbatons estuvo saliendo con él unos meses. Estaba obsesionado con el fútbol ese.

-Si lo pensáis bien, no es tan raro-cuchicheó Wood-. Ahora les conviene aparentar que han cambiado y no tienen prejuicios.

Harry vio cómo Marianne hacía una mueca de escepticismo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó, con curiosidad-. ¿No crees que sea eso?

-No lo sé, si yo no le conozco -dijo ella, pinchando un trozo de carne de su estofado-. Pero por lo que me han dicho, ha tenido amantes de sangre muggle. Me ha sorprendido un poco, después de todo lo que me habéis contado de él. Igual ha cambiado, no sé.

-¿A que viene esa defensa, Marianne?-preguntó Angelina, sonando menos casual de lo que creía. Fred Weasley, el hermano de Ron, y ella habían sido novios en Hogwarts. Su muerte la había resultado casi tan dolorosa como a los Weasley.

Marianne se encogió de hombros.

-Oye, no le estoy defendiendo. Es sólo que me estáis contando cosas de él que no me cuadran con lo que me cuentan los de su selección.

Harry miró en dirección a la mesa de los franceses, preguntándose si realmente habría cambiado tanto como sugería Marianne. Uno no se comportaba a los ventiseis años como cuando era un adolescente, eso estaba claro. Y aunque de vez en cuando, él y Ron aún tenían alguna enganchada, Harry tenía la sensación de que Malfoy estaba siendo tan correcto como cualquier otro jugador del hotel, un hito que, sin duda, no había conseguido alcanzar en Hogwarts.

-Bueno, tú sabrás lo que haces-le dijo Ron a Marianne, en tono concluyente-. Pero si yo fuera tú, me andaría con ojo. Los Malfoy son tan de fiar como una acromántula.

--------------------------------------------

El día del partido, cuando Harry se puso cara a cara con el Buscador congoleño, supo que sus esperanzas estaban bien fundamentadas. En los ojos de Honsou sólo había decisión; nada de reverencia y nada de nervios. Un escalofrío de gloriosa anticipación le recorrió el cuerpo.

La snitch se dejó ver a los quince o veinte minutos y Harry y Honsou se vieron enfrascados en una carrera frenética. Durante mucho tiempo, la pelota voló sin hacer apenas cambios bruscos de dirección, pero a una velocidad que las escobas de los Buscadores, por buenas que fueran, no podían igualar. Alguna bludger ocasional les obligaba a hacer alguna maniobra más complicada, pero el mayor interés del partido estaba en ese momento entre los otros jugadores. Los Cazadores ingleses eran mejor que los congoleños y Alicia Spinnet estaba teniendo un día especialmente inspirado. Después de la primera hora de juego, los ingleses iban ganando 90-30.

De pronto, la snitch inició una inesperada caída en picado. Los dos jugadores reaccionaron prácticamente a la vez, demostrando que no habían perdido la concentración durante la aburrida carrera. La snitch, que parecía haberse vuelto súbitamente loca, empezó a ir de un lado a otro, obligando a los Buscadores a un despliegue de habilidades. Una exclamación generalizada a lo largo de todo el estadio llamó la atención de Harry, quien alcanzó a ver cómo Miles Bletchey se precipitaba hacia el suelo sujetándose el hombro. Harry supuso que una de las bludgers le había roto algún hueso y le había hecho caer de la escoba, pero en los partidos de quidditch profesionales siempre había cuatro Atrapadores con la varita lista para parar esas caídas que, de otro modo, habrían sido mortales. Mientras seguía persiguiendo a la snitch, distinguió cómo el locutor alemán pronunciaba el nombre de Oliver Wood y después el de Ron. En el quidditch no se podía sustituir a los jugadores lesionados ni expulsados, pero sí a los que se encontraban en el campo, así que supuso que Oliver había sido sustituido por Ron para que éste ocupara la posición de Guardián.

Pero Harry no le dedicó demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello. La snitch seguía delante de él, insolentemente libre. Los minutos pasaban. El marcador se puso 170-100 a favor de Inglaterra. Harry había conseguido sacarle unos centímetros de ventaja a Honsou con uno de los últimos quiebros, pero la snitch seguía a la misma distancia que antes. Entonces, se escoró un poco hasta correr casi paralela a los tablones inferiores de las gradas. Los dos jugadores volaron tras ella, pero debido a su posición, Harry no pudo impedir quedar atrapado entre la base de las gradas y el Buscador congoleño.

Honsou se acercó un poco más a él, tratando de ponerle nervioso. Harry no cedió a la presión; sabía que su rival no cargaría contra él a la vista de todos, pues eso le supondría la expulsión. El truco estaba en mantener los ojos fijos en la snitch y olvidarse de que estaba en un pasillo de poco más de un metro de ancho. Pero entonces Honsou se acercó aún un poco más. Ningún Buscador había intentado presionarlo tanto en una situación así desde que se había vuelto profesional, ninguno había deseado tanto la victoria como para arriesgarse a estampar al Destructor de Voldemort contra una valla. Aquello, sin duda, era obra de Draco.

Harry sonrió. Puede que ningún Buscador lo hubiera intentado, pero él siempre había practicado con pasillos aún más estrechos en los entrenamientos, No se había confiado tanto. Así que se mantuvo firme, sin dejar que la presión le alterara y le hiciera perder el control de su escoba o frenar un poco para que Honsou le adelantara.

Entonces, de pronto, ocurrieron dos cosas a la vez; la pelota dorada hizo un giro brusco a la izquierda, volviendo al espacio abierto, mientras una bludger lanzada por los congoleños salía disparada hacia ellos. Harry la esquivó mientras giraba la escoba para seguir tras la snitch, pero el Buscador del Congo no tuvo tiempo de hacer lo mismo y la bludger golpeó contra el palo de su escoba, desequilibrándolo un poco y haciéndole girar sobre sí mismo como una peonza. Honsou consiguió recuperar el dominio de su escoba, pero esta vez Harry ya le había sacado varios metros de ventaja.

Harry sabía que se encontraba en una posicion inmejorable para atrapar la snitch y aplastó el cuerpo contra la escoba, tratando de ganar un poco más de velocidad. Alargó el brazo todo lo que pudo y casi pudo sentir el revoloteo de las alas de la snitch contra sus dedos. Entonces la pelota se torció un poco hacia la derecha, iniciando un movimiento de descenso. Harry reaccionó rápido, haciendo que la escoba cayera en picado e interceptando su trayectoria. Estiró el brazo y su mano se cerró firmemente sobre la snitch.

Con un grito de júbilo, Harry alzó el brazo y mostró la pelota. Medio estadio contestó con un grito similar y prorrumpieron en aplausos mientras los jugadores ingleses volaban hacia él para felicitarlo. Harry sonreía, feliz, porque por fin se había vuelto a divertir con el quidditch.

---------------------------------------------------

La lesión de Bletchey era lo bastante seria como para ser hospitalizado. Los huesos rotos se recomponían fácilmente con ayuda de la magia, pero en el momento de recibir el golpe había estado con el brazo extendido y se había desgarrado tejido muscular y ligamentos. Tenía para dos días en el hospital y una semana de recuperación antes de poder volver a entrenar. Ron también tendría que salir como Guardián en el último encuentro de la Liguilla contra Marruecos.

Después de ducharse, cambiarse y atender a los periodistas, Harry se fue con Amelia Spooney, la entrenadora, al hospital a hacerle una visita. Él y Bletchey no solían hablar mucho cuando coincidían en la selección, pero como capitán, el gesto era necesario. En aquel momento, Bletchey estaba con Thompson, el segundo entrenador, que lo había acompañado cuando lo habían sacado del campo. Le habían dado una poción para el dolor y se encontraba un poco aletargado, pero lo bastante despierto al menos como para saber quién estaba en la habitación con él y participar de vez en cuando en la conversación.

A Spooney le ponían mala los hospitales, y al cabo de quince minutos dijo que necesitaba tomar un poco el aire. Thompson, el segundo entrenador, la acompañó, y Harry se quedó a solas con el adormilado Bletchey. Su mente vagó hacia el partido que acababa de jugar y sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa. Ted seguramente lo habría oído por la radio: eso debía de haberle quitado el disgusto de su inesperada derrota. Entonces se preguntó si su ahijado acabaría jugando al quidditch en Hogwarts y eso le llevó a especular en qué casa podía acabar. Su padre había ido a Gryffindor y su madre, a Hufflepuff, pero, al fin y al cabo, había sido criado por su abuela, y ella era de Slytherin. Andromeda Tonks... Costaba mucho pensar en ella como hermana de Narcissa Malfoy y tía de Draco.

Como si pensar en él hubiera sido una especie de invocación, Malfoy entró por la puerta con una caja envuelta en papel brillante bajo el brazo. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de tela blancos y una ajustada camiseta negra. Durante un segundo, los dos se miraron a los ojos como si se estuvieran planteando si aquello era una buena idea. Después Draco hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

-Hola, Potter-dijo, acercándose a la cama.

-Malfoy...

Draco contempló a Miles con expresión de médico.

-Eh, Bletchey¿cómo estás?

-Malfoy, hola.-Sonrió bobamente-. Madame Pomfrey no tenía pociones de estas...

-Drogado hasta los ojos¿eh?-dijo, casi admirativamente-. Los alemanes siempre han sido muy buenos en Pociones. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a tener que estar aquí?

-¿Eh?

En vista de que Bletchey estaba un tanto espeso, Draco miró a Harry.

-Dos días. Y después tendrá que hacer una semana de recuperación antes de volver a entrenar.

-Dicen que el golpe ha sido brutal.

-No lo he visto, estaba de espaldas. Pero le ha dolido a todo el estadio.

Draco asintió un poco. No había esperado encontrarse allí a Harry y habría preferido que se marchara, pero, a la vez, sentía un interés casi involuntario hacia él. No sabía qué conclusiones se podían extraer de aquella irrupción en su cuarto, más allá de su sincero amor por el quidditch, pero su instinto le decía que tenía que haberlas y su lado Slytherin le impulsaba a averiguar cuáles eran y si podían serle útiles de algún modo.

Por raro que fuera encontrarse con él en un cuarto y no liarse a insultos, no era eso lo que realmente deseaba.

Y más raro aún, darse cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado en aquellos nueve años. Lo había visto en fotos y grabaciones, claro, pero no era lo mismo estando a dos metros de él. Su pelo seguía siendo un horror, pero, _gracias a Merlín_, se había cambiado el modelo de gafas. Pero lo que realmente atrapaba su atención era el sutil paso entre un muchacho y un hombre. Sólo sus ojos conservaban algo de la vulnerabilidad adolescente.

Draco apartó aquellos pensamientos temporalmente de su cabeza y le mostró a Bletchey la caja de papel brillante con la que había llegado.

-Eh, Miles, te he comprado unos cuantos dulces. ¿Quieres probarlos?

-Claro, claro.

Draco no estaba muy seguro de que Miles supiera de lo que estaba hablando, pero abrió la caja de todos modos y le dio una pasta rellena de puré de castañas mientras se quedaba una de chocolate con nueces para él. Después, por simple cortesía, le tendió la caja a Harry.

-¿Quieres?

Harry observó las galletas, que tenían una pinta deliciosa, y se decidió por una que parecía de arándanos.

-Hum, no deberías fiarte de Draco-farfulló Miles, con los ojos entrecerrados-. Sería capaz de mandarte al hospital para darle ventaja a los gabachos.

Harry miró a Draco, un poco sorprendido por el ataque, pero éste se limitó a menear la cabeza con fingida compasión.

-La poción le hace delirar, no sabe lo que dice, el pobre.

Miles hizo un ruidito que parecía una risa ahogada y Harry comprendió que habían estado bromeando, algo que le pareció más curioso de lo que probablemente era. Pero nunca habría creído que el sentido del humor de Malfoy fuera más allá del mero hecho de reirse de la gente.

-Oye, Malfoy¿no te resulta raro competir contra Inglaterra?

Draco lo miró como si pensara que era idiota.

-¿Lo dices en serio¿Crees que le puedo tener mucho cariño a la afición inglesa?

Harry pensó en cómo lo recibían cuando salía al campo.

-No, claro, supongo que no.

-Además, no es diferente a jugar en un equipo extranjero y competir contra equipos ingleses en la Euroquidditch.-Se encogió de hombros-. En el deporte muggle pasa a menudo, por lo menos en el fútbol ese.

-¿Conoces el fútbol? –dijo, sorprendido.

-Luc... Luc Deveraux, mi compañero de cuarto, siempre está hablando de fútbol. Pero parece muy aburrido: nadie vuela, sólo hay una pelota y apenas se anotan dos o tres tantos por cada partido.

Harry hizo una seña, pidiéndole otra galleta.

-Bueno, no está tan mal. Pero tienes razón, el quidditch es más divertido. Deveraux... jugaba antes en los Chevaliers¿verdad?

Draco le ofreció la caja.

-Sí, coincidimos dos años allí, hasta que fichó por los Hyppogriffes de Lieja y se fue a Bélgica.

Harry no necesitó más para darse cuenta de que Marianne tenía razón. Malfoy parecía haber cambiado. Y si no lo había hecho, si todo aquello era mentira para adaptarse a los nuevos tiempos, lo disimulaba francamente bien. Porque el Malfoy que él recordaba no habría consentido jamás compartir su cuarto con un mago de origen muggle, ni habría hablado de él o del fútbol sin hacer una mueca de asco.

Si hubiera tenido más confianza con él, le habría preguntado qué le había llevado a cambiar. La guerra podía parecer una razón suficiente, pero Harry había comprobado de primera mano que muchos magos que habían tenido prejuicios antes de la guerra los conservaban nueve años después. No todo el mundo era capaz de evolucionar así y había que reconocerle a Malfoy su parte de mérito.

Pero como no tenía esa confianza, se limitó a hacer un comentario la liga belga y pronto se vieron embarcados en una neutra, pero fluida conversación en voz baja sobre las diferentes ligas europeas. El nivel de la caja de galletas descendió notablemente; Harry se preguntó dónde demonios metería Malfoy tanta comida, con lo delgado que era.

Entonces Spooney y Thompson entraron a la habitación. En cuanto vieron que Draco estaba allí, los dos técnicos se tensaron con desconfianza.

-No deberías estar aquí, Malfoy.

-Sólo... –empezó a decir Harry.

Pero Draco le interrumpió.

-No hay ninguna ley que prohiba visitar a los amigos hospitalizados¿verdad?

-Miles necesita descansar –dijo la entrenadora, señalando al jugador, que se había quedado dormido, con la mitad de la galleta en la mano.

Draco entrecerró un momento los ojos, listo para discutir, pero después cambió de idea y se levantó de la silla con un movimiento elegante.

-Sí, seguro que todo esto es por Miles. Buenas tardes.

Harry observó cómo se marchaba con una sensación de incomodidad que se acentuó cuando Thompson se acercó protectoramente a él.

-¿Estás bien, Harry¿Te estaba molestando?

"_Por el amor de Dios, no tengo cinco años." _No entendía cómo podían creerle prácticamente indestructible y, a la vez, mostrarse tan sobreprotectores con él.

-Claro que estoy bien. Malfoy y yo sólo estábamos hablando de quidditch.

Spooney le miró con escepticismo.

-No me fío. Con los ataques que has sufrido desde el final de la guerra...

-¿Crees que Malfoy podría intentar asesinarme o secuestrarme o algo así?-le interrumpió, con incredulidad.

-Es un Malfoy-replicó la entrenadora, encogiéndose de hombros-. Tú sabes mejor que yo qué clase de personas son.

Harry asintió, no porque estuviera de acuerdo con ellos, sino porque no quería escuchar por milésima vez lo que había hecho esa familia durante la guerra.

Empezaba a aburrirle.

-------------------------------------------------------

RiotCandy, hola. Me alegra que te haya gustado. Un cosquilleo en la nuca es poco para cimentar un romance, pero no deja de ser un posible primer paso¿verdad? XD Siento lo de la beca, guapa.

Dnannae, qué tal? Hacer postDH tiene la ventaja de que eres más libre para matizar la personalidad de los personajes. Aun así, no creo que el pobre Draco tenga siquiera personalidad en los libros, es como una caricatura de malo. En cualquier caso, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic.

Efi-Lala, hola. Muchísimas gracias por pensar así del fic, me hace mucha ilusión que digas que manejo tan bien a Draco. La última escena es clave para la historia, claro. Como has visto, a partir de ahí dejan de verse como enemigos, que siempre es un paso, y además demuestra la nobleza y fuerza de Harry (o eso intentaba yo, jaja).

Azazel Black, hola, holita. Draco tenía que ganar ese partido. No sólo se lo merecía, sino que además es indispensable para la historia. Si lo hubiera ganado Harry, las cosas se habrían desarrollado de una manera muy diferente.

Maria, q tal? Siento lo de los exámenes y ojalá que no te quiten Internet. Gracias por leerme en circunstancias tan desfavorables, guapa.

Aravis Calvin, hola. Ese partido era para Draco. Y tú lo has dicho, gracias a su victoria se ha creado un pequeño vínculo entre ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 **Clasificados para octavos (1)**

Al día siguiente, Francia se enfrentó a Marruecos y Draco atrapó la snitch por tercera vez consecutiva, con lo cual quedaron matemáticamente clasificados para la siguiente ronda. El Congo ya había jugado su último partido contra Argentina y, al perderlo, quedaron eliminados de la competición. Esa misma noche la selección africana hizo las maletas y se marchó del hotel.

La fase de la Liguilla había producido pocas sorpresas, más allá de la derrota de Inglaterra y muchas de las selecciones favoritas habían asegurado ya su clasificación, aunque aún estuviera en juego el liderazgo de muchos grupos. Rusia y Corea del Norte también habían abandonado ya el Mundial, y los Buscadores titulares de Perú, Nigeria y Bélgica estaban lesionados, lo cual perjudicaba las posibilidades de sus equipos.

Tres días antes de que Harry y Draco tuvieran que librar sus últimos partidos, Turquía y Croacia se enfrentaron en Bonn. Los primeros se jugaban ser líderes de su grupo y los segundos, sus posibilidades de continuar en el Mundial. El partido comenzó por la tarde, cuando la selección inglesa se había ido a entrenar y cuando volvieron al hotel, tres horas después, se encontraron con que aún no había terminado. La mayoría de huéspedes del hotel entre jugadores, equipos técnicos y periodistas privilegiados estaban reunidos en el bar, escuchando el insólito partido en una emisora inglesa. En ocasiones, por supuesto, un encuentro podía prolongarse incluso durante días, pero en un Mundial, en una competición oficial, era muy difícil que duraran tanto. Y por los comentarios del locutor, las dos selecciones estaban teniendo una actuación lamentable. Harry, Ron y los demás no tardaron en unirse a la improvisada reunión.

-... Moharak batea la bludger y... oh, Merlín, acaba de darle a una de sus Cazadoras en el culo. Bahti impide que la jugadora caiga de la escoba. Moharak¡necesitas gafas! Oh, esperen, el Buscador croata ha chocado con uno de los aros de la portería. Increíble, señores. Llevo cuarenta años retransmitiendo partidos oficiales y nunca había visto nada como esto. Patético no alcanza a describirlo.

-Alguien tiene que haberlos envenenado-dijo un argentino, en un claro inglés.

-Les han hechizado los bates y las escobas-sugirió un marroquí, con más acento.

Harry oyó a Draco diciéndole algo a sus amigos en rápido francés; los que entendían el idioma, entre ellos Marianne, se echaron a reir.

-¿Qué ha dicho?-le preguntó a su compañera, con curiosidad.

-Que deberían investigar por si son trolls con multijugos.

El locutor anunció que el capitán croata había pedido tiempo muerto y la gente del hotel empezó a sugerir entre risas remedios para el mal juego de ambos equipos. Durante unos minutos, el alboroto que se formó no dejó oir la radio, pero de pronto, uno de los jugadores argentinos, que estaba muy cerca del aparato, pidió silencio una y otra vez.

-¡Escuchad¡Escuchad!

Harry se esforzó en oir la voz del locutor de nuevo.

-¡...y está corriendo por todo el estadio! Lleva una pancarta... "Salvemos a los mooncalfs". Repito, un espectador desnudo ha saltado al campo aprovechando el tiempo muerto.-El bar rompió en carcajadas-. Ahora ya lo he visto todo. Hum, los agentes de seguridad ya lo han detenido con un Petrificus Totalis. Vaya, alguien del público ha usado la varita y lo ha vestido con un traje de bufón. Debería hacer lo mismo con los catorce jugadores de este encuentro. Así al menos sabríamos a qué atenernos.

La hora de cenar se acercaba, pero la gente era renuente a dejar el bar, pues desde el comedor no se oía la radio. Al final consiguieron arreglarlo con un par de hechizos y se fueron a cenar, escuchando la retransmisión entre risas y comentarios de las jugadas. Cuando el Guardián croata se metió gol a sí mismo, uno de los jugadores franceses, que en ese momento estaba bebiendo, soltó espectacularmente el agua por la nariz, regando al compañero que tenía delante y provocando unas risas histéricas por toda la mesa. Harry se fijó en Draco, que estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y las manos en el estómago, y sonrió, divertido, lamentando haberse perdido el momento de la ducha involuntaria. Entonces Draco, algo más calmado, cruzó casualmente la mirada con él y, al verse observado, le hizo un movimiento de saludo con la cabeza, aún con la risa revoloteando en sus labios. Harry le devolvió el saludo, pensando, no sin sorpresa, que Malfoy era mucho más atractivo ahora de lo que había sido en el colegio. Sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber pensado algo así de su antiguo enemigo, apartó rápidamente la vista y se puso a hablar con Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------

Draco había empezado a sospechar que Harry era gay o, al menos, bisexual. Había algo en el modo que tenía de mirarle a él o a otros chicos que disparaba sus alarmas: no se trataba necesariamente de deseo, sino, más bien, como si estuviera percatándose de su existencia a un nivel que sus compañeros heterosexuales no compartían. Intrigado, Draco hizo discretas indagaciones aquí y allá y descubrió que, por lo menos, había rumores al respecto, si bien a Potter se le conocían algunas novias, sobre todo Ginny Weasley.

La posibilidad de que Harry fuera gay le obligó a hacer un nuevo reajuste mental, muy parecido, aunque no lo supiera, al que el propio Harry había hecho al enterarse de que él era gay. Al menos a ese nivel, estaban en el mismo bando. Draco no sabía qué pensar sobre encontrarse en el mismo bando que Harry, aunque fuera respecto a su orientación sexual.

La noche previa al Francia-Argentina, cuando ya había terminado de cenar y se iba a su cuarto a leer un poco, Draco pasó junto a la mesa de los ingleses justo cuando uno de los elfos domésticos del hotel le volcó accidentalmente media jarra de agua encima. Harry soltó una pequeña exclamación y se puso en pie. Draco soltó una risilla para sus adentros, pero entonces Harry se levantó la camiseta para evitar el molesto contacto de la tela húmeda contra su tripa. Ese trozo apenas entrevisto de piel ligeramente musculada se convirtió durante una fracción de segundo en el centro del universo. Draco parpadeó con fuerza para quitarse esa sensación de encima y salió del comedor preguntándose si la abstinencia sexual provocada por el Mundial no estaría empezando a afectarle demasiado.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, se descalzó y se tumbó en la cama con el libro en la cama, pero le costó un poco concentrarse. Ese pequeño momento en el que había sentido deseo por Harry le desconcertaba, incluso admitiendo que era objetivamente atractivo. ¿Sería la tentación de lo prohibido? Antes de darse cuenta, su fantasía se había disparado y empezó a imaginárselo desnudo, totalmente entregado, gimiendo y pidiendo más y más. Draco salió bruscamente de su ensoñación cuando fue consciente de su erección. _"Eres idiota",_ se dijo, disgustado consigo mismo. Unirse a las hordas de los que babeaban por el Chico-que-vivió era caer demasiado bajo incluso para él.

----------------------------------------------------

Draco era mejor Buscador que el argentino y tenía muchas posibilidades de acabar la Liguilla sin haber fallado una sola snitch, pero cuando la persecución estaba en su momento culminante, una bludger que no pudo evitar golpeó contra su escoba, haciéndole perder el control. El Buscador sudamericano, que había podido esquivar la bludger, aprovechó su ventaja y atrapó la snitch unos segundos después.

Ahora, Francia y Argentina estaban empatados con tres victorias, pero si Inglaterra ganaba su último partido contra Marruecos, el empate sería triple y los sudamericanos se quedarían fuera porque habían ganado con menos diferencia de puntos. Sin embargo, Argentina aún no lo tendría todo perdido: los cuatro mejores terceros de grupo también se clasificarían para octavos y ellos estarían entre esos cuatro si Uganda ganaba a Israel o Alemania a Mozambique.

Los nervios en el hotel, pues, estaban un poco a flor de piel. Los ingleses se sentían en territorio hostil, ya que franceses, marroquíes y argentinos estaban deseando su derrota. Draco sabía que debería estar deseando lo mismo, pero, aunque a una parte de él le gustaba la idea de la Inglaterra de Harry Potter regresando a casa tras la liguilla con el rabo entre las piernas, otra parte de él quería medirse las caras con Harry en la final.

-Bueno, por mal que me caiga Potter, reconozco que yo también prefeririría que Inglaterra no fuera eliminada en la primera fase-confesó Lucius, por la red Flú.

-Qué patriótico-se burló Draco, sin malicia.

-¿Weasley va a ser el Guardián?

-Sí, Miles ya está entrenando con normalidad, pero no ha tenido tiempo de prepararse para el partido.

Lucius permaneció pensativo unos segundos, y a juzgar por el brillo acerado de sus ojos grises, los pensamientos no eran nada buenos.

-Uno puede sentir cierto respeto por Potter, después de todo. Fuera como fuera, fue capaz de matar al Se... a Voldemort, por no hablar de que te salvó la vida. Pero los Weasley son intolerables. Su mayor logro ha sido pegarse a Potter; todo lo que son y lo que tienen les viene a través de él.

-Weasley es peor que Potter-asintió Draco-. Cree que odiarnos y guardarnos rencor demuestra su virtud. Y sigue siendo igual de estúpido que en el colegio.

-Algún día, las cosas cambiarán-dijo Lucius, en tono rencoroso.

Draco le tenía manía a toda la familia, pero era a Ron a quien no podía tragar. Había recibido un puñetazo suyo durante la Batalla de Hogwarts que no quería ni podía perdonar. _"Te hemos salvado dos veces",_ había dicho, como si las acciones de Potter fueran también las suyas, y además le había insultado. No, no se olvidaba de ello. Y cuando tuviera la oportunidad, se vengaría.

-------------------------------------------------

-No la cagues mañana, Potter-le dijo Draco, cuando dejó el comedor con el resto de su selección después de cenar.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré-contestó Harry.

-¿Y a ése qué le pasa?-gruñó Ron.

-Quiere enfrentarse conmigo en la final-contestó, sin darle más importancia.

Ron dio un resoplido despectivo.

-Como si fueran a llegar a la final. A ése se le ha subido el Mundial a la cabeza.

-A Malfoy se le sube todo a la cabeza, pero tienen posibilidades –dijo Harry, sonriendo-. Son un buen equipo y Malfoy no es malo, créeme. Ahora mismo, ellos, los búlgaros y los luxemburgueses son los favoritos, aparte de nosotros.

-Y los peruanos, si consiguen pasar de octavos con su Buscador suplente –intervino Oliver, que estaba sentado al lado de Ron.

-Bueno, los nigerianos también tienen a su Buscador lesionado.

Los nigerianos eran un equipo sólido, pero no estaban haciendo un Mundial particularmente brillante. Era muy probable que los peruanos superaran ese partido, y para cuartos ya volverían a contar con su excelente Buscadora titular. Pero Harry sabía que si ellos ganaban su partido contra Marruecos con suficiente diferencia de puntos, no se cruzarían con Perú hasta la final.

Después de cenar, Ron tenía pendiente una partida de ajedrez con la Guardiana del equipo argentino y Harry decidió subir a su cuarto y contestar a algunas cartas de sus fans. Era algo que odiaba-le hacía sentirse como Gilderoy Lockhart-, pero muchos de esos fans eran niños pequeños, y le sabía mal no contestarles. Mientras cruzaba el vestíbulo para ir a los ascensores, se consoló pensando que no era el único en recibir ese tipo de cartas. Al fin y al cabo, todos los jugadores profesionales tenían admiradores.

Cuando entró en el ascensor, estaba tan distraído que apenas notó que dos chicas jóvenes de diecisiete o dieciocho años como mucho, una rubia y otra de pelo castaño, entraban tras él. Pero de pronto las muchachas le lanzaron una mirada de devoción y lujuria y, ante el pasmo de Harry, la rubia se echó en sus brazos mientras la otra empezaba a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-¡Harry...!

-¡Oh, MIERDA!-exclamó Harry, nervioso y alterado, sujetando a la rubia por los brazos para ponerla en pie-. ¿Os habéis vuelto completamente locas?

-Te amamos, Harry-gimió la morena mientras trataba de besarlo.

-¿Qué? No, aparta. Escucha...-Se giró hacia la otra, que había vuelto a arrodillarse-. ¿Quieres parar?

Harry no quería hacerles daño, pero no había manera de despegárselas de encima. Con el forcejeo, su espalda chocó contra los botones, y el ascensor se detuvo de pronto, abriendo las puertas. Harry salió como pudo, pero las chicas seguían aferrándose a él, tenaces.

-Haremos todo lo que quieras, Harry, lo juro...

-Oh, por favor, suéltame-protestó, muerto de vergüenza.

-Seremos tuyas, Harry-dijo la otra.

-No quiero haceros daño-le advirtió, cada vez más desesperado. Entonces una carcajada le distrajo por un momento de sus pegajosas admiradoras y vio a Malfoy a unos metros de él, riéndose con una expresión de incredulidad en los ojos-. ¿Te parece divertido?

-Sí.-Una de las chicas aprovechó para plantarle un beso y Harry la apartó con algo de brusquedad. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer más, un hechizo dejó a las dos chicas en el suelo, atadas de pies y manos. Malfoy se acercó a ellas con una mirada de asqueada fascinación-. ¿Qué es _eso_?

-Y yo qué sé. Han entrado detrás de mí en el ascensor y se me han tirado encima.

-¿No te das cuenta de que te queremos, Harry?-dijo la chica rubia, desde el suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Harry dio un resoplido exasperado.

-¿Cómo vais a quererme¡No me conocéis de nada!

-Queremos estar contigo. Por favor... Por favor, no nos eches...

Malfoy meneó la cabeza.

-Será mejor que llames a los de seguridad para que se ocupen de ellas. Seguro que han venido al Mundial con sus padres.-Las miró-. ¿No es verdad?

Las adolescentes estallaron en lágrimas y comenzaron a suplicar que no le dijeran nada a sus padres. Harry estaba un poco molesto por su acoso, pero acabó compadeciéndose de ellas y, tras arrancarles la promesa de que se marcharían del hotel y jamás volverían a intentar nada remotamente parecido, les levantó el hechizo de Draco. Las chicas se pusieron en pie, llorosas y humilladas, y se metieron en el ascensor. La rubia le lanzó una última mirada de carnero degollado. Harry reprimió un escalofrío.

-Hay gente que está muy mal.

Malfoy soltó una risita.

-¿Te pasa a menudo, Potter?

-Oh, déjame en paz.

Malfoy repitió la risita.

-Pensaba que el Destructor de Voldemort sería capaz de solucionar solito este tipo de problemas.

Harry intentó recomponerse un poco antes de quedar más en ridículo.

-Me preocupaba hacerles daño, eso es todo-dijo, con calma.

Aquello pareció funcionar, porque Malfoy se puso más serio.

-Tendríamos que decírselo a los del hotel¿sabes? Tienen una brecha en su seguridad, y si esas idiotas ha conseguido colarse, también puede hacerlo gente más peligrosa.

Harry lo miró como si acabaran de salirle dos brazos más.

-¿Te preocupa que quieran hacerme daño? – preguntó, con marcado escepticismo.

Malfoy lo miró del mismo modo y soltó un resoplido desdeñoso.

-_Por favor..._ Ya tienes bastante admiradores pendientes de tu culo, Potter. Me preocupa que quieran hacerme daño a mí.

-¿A ti?

-¿Te crees que eres el único objetivo de los chalados?

-¿Hablas en serio? –exclamó Harry, confuso, intentando recordar si había leído algo al respecto en El Profeta. Lucius Malfoy había sufrido algunos ataques en todo ese tiempo-abortados fría y eficazmente por la varita de su mujer-, pero nadie había comentado nunca que Draco estuviera pasando por lo mismo.

-Claro. Potter, soy un Malfoy. Desde que nací he sido objetivo de secuestradores que querían un rescate millonario y magos cabreados con mi padre. Si a eso le sumas ahora los fans que gané durante la guerra, confío en que entiendas que prefiero que los tarados se queden fuera de este hotel.

Harry asintió, aún asimilando aquella noticia.

-Ya, claro... Está bien, mañana hablaré con los del hotel. ¿O prefieres hacerlo tú?

-Eran tus _amadas._

El tono en el que pronunció esa última palabra, la expresión de su cara, hizo que Harry se riera, por raro que pareciera reirse cuando unos segundos antes habían estado hablando de amenazas y peligros. Pero la vida de los magos nunca había sido tan segura como la de los muggles, al menos como la de los que vivían en países confortablemente occidentales. El suyo era un mundo de hombres-lobo, lethifolds, maleficios, venenos, vampiros y dragones. Incluso en tiempos de paz, pocos magos conseguían morir de viejos en sus camas.

-Vale, ya me encargo yo.

-Bien –dijo Malfoy, asintiendo también.

Harry decidió que era mejor marcharse ya.

-He de irme. Gracias por ayudarme a defender mi virtud.

Tal y como esperaba, la broma arrancó un ronquido de risa en Malfoy.

-Tienes casi ventiseis años, Potter. Por tu bien, espero que no te quede demasiada virtud que defender.

Harry sonrió, dando a entender que _por favor_, a esas alturas ya estaba de vuelta de todo.

-Buenas noches.

--------------------------------------------

Mientras salía al campo de quidditch, envuelto en el aplauso de los aficionados, Harry era consciente de la importancia de ese partido. La derrota ante Francia había complicado aquella primera fase mucho más de lo que cualquiera de ellos habría imaginado. Costaba creer que perdiendo aquel partido, Inglaterra, actual subcampeona del mundo y campeona de Europa, podía abandonar el Mundial tan vergonzosamente pronto. Pero Harry estaba decidido a no permitir que eso pasara.

Los himnos nacionales empezaron a sonar y Harry le echó una ojeada a Ron. Aunque era la primera vez que jugaba como titular de la selección en un partido oficial, (los Weasley casi al completo estaban en el palco VIW, dispuestos a presenciar ese momento tan importante) parecía tan seguro de sí mismo como cuando jugaba al ajedrez. Nada que ver con el muchacho inseguro que, en Hogwarts, se dejaba intimidar por los cánticos burlones de la afición contraria.

El Buscador marroquí, Razin, estaba tenso como un alambre. Aquella mañana habían oído rumores de que los argentinos les habían ofrecido una prima por ganar a los ingleses, una práctica que en el mundo mágico se había iniciado hacía muy poco tiempo. A Harry no le importaba demasiado: quería ganar por sus propias habilidades, no porque los marroquíes estuvieran desmotivados.

Entonces empezó el partido. Los Buscadores se elevaron por encima del campo de juego, oteando a su alrededor en busca de la snitch, por si la pelota se dejaba ver pronto. Mientras los Cazadores empezaron a jugar con las quaffles y los Bateadores a enviar las bludgers contra los Cazadores y el Buscador del equipo contrario. Harry volaba a poca distancia del jugador marroquí, vigilando sus reacciones por el rabillo del ojo mientras su buscaba la snitch. Entonces la vio, no muy lejos de los aros de la portería de los marroquíes y enfiló velozmente la escoba en esa dirección. El Buscador árabe tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y le siguió a unos metros de distancia.

Si la snitch se hubiera quedado por allí, Harry habría ganado el partido en ese momento, pero estaba hechizada para no dejarse atrapar fácilmente y lo que hizo fue salir disparada hacia las gradas, lo cual produjo una exclamación de excitación entre los espectadores que iban a poder ver de cerca de los Buscadores. Muchos tuvieron que agacharse en su asiento cuando Harry y Razin pasaron como dos rayos por encima de sus cabezas.

Mientras tanto, Ron estaba deteniendo con éxito los ataques de los Cazadores marroquíes, pero sus Bateadores estaban defendiendo bien el área de su Guardián, así que apenas iban 30-10 para los ingleses.

La snitch había decidido pasearse con las gradas. Harry odiaba que hiciera eso, pues debía tener cuidado para no llevarse por delante a ningún espectador despistado, por no hablar de que siempre podía haber algún idiota que intentara tocarlos cuando pasaban junto a ellos. Y una mano, efectivamente se alzó hacia él. Harry la esquivó como pudo, lanzando una maldición entre dientes, y siguió volando, consciente de que Razin, que pesaba veinte kilos menos que él y medía unos cuantos centímetros menos, estaba ganando terreno poco a poco.

Entonces, una bludger, pasó entre ellos y se estrelló con fuerza contra uno de los espectadores. Harry no dejó de volar-al segundo, un medimago se había Aparecido allí-, pero no pudo evitar detenerse un poco para mirar lo que pasaba. El Buscador marroquí había tenido la misma reacción. Al ver que no parecía demasiado grave, los dos aceleraron de nuevo, pero se encontraron con que la snitch había desaparecido de su vista.

Los Buscadores se vieron obligados a volver a volar en círculo mientras los otros jugadores atacaban y defendían. Harry tuvo oportunidad de ver un certero ataque de su equipo que terminó en gol, pero la jugada siguiente terminó en penalty. Ron se tiró bien, pero no consiguió pararlo. Iban 90-50.

La snitch apareció otra vez. Harry se lanzó a por ella decidido a no volverla a dejar escapar. En aquella ocasión, la pelota se mantuvo alejada de las gradas; había optado por los zig zags y los bruscos cambios de dirección. Harry sonrió fieramente; esa era su especialidad. Durante un par de minutos, danzó tras la snitch, moviendo la escoba como si ésta formara parte de él. Razin hacía todo lo posible por seguirlo, pero no tenía su habilidad.

La pelota inició una caída en picado más y Harry fue tras ella, colocándose casi en vertical. Los músculos de sus brazos y sus piernas protestaron por el esfuerzo que hacían para mantenerlo sobre la escoba. Entonces, la snitch frenó en seco y ascendió en una trayectoria algo oblicua que la iba a hacer pasar a un metro de las piernas de Harry. Reaccionando por simple instinto, Harry dio una especie de voltereta en el aire y atrapó la snitch en un movimiento preciso.

-¡Sí!-exclamó, riendo, alzando el brazo.

Sus compañeros fueron hacia él y Harry se vio agradablemente zarandeado mientras repartía abrazos, besos y palmadas.

-¡Hemos pasado!

-¡Bien hecho, Harry!

-¿Por cuánto hemos ganado?-preguntó él, intentando hacerse oir por encima del clamor del estadio-. Ron¿por cuánto hemos ganado?

La sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su amigo no dejaba lugar a dudas. Habían sacado los puntos que necesitaban: Inglaterra pasaba a octavos como cabeza de grupo.

------------------------------------------------

La clasificación de Inglaterra provocó que la entrenadora, tal y como había prometido, permitiera que las parejas de sus jugadores pasaran la noche siguiente en el hotel. Los Weasley habían tenido que marcharse porque, sencillamente, no había una plaza libre en ningún hotel mágico del país, pero Harry acompañó a Ron al punto de llegada de los Trasladores Internacionales para recibir a Hermione, que hacía sólo dos años se había convertido en una Inefable del Departamento de Misterios. Hermione llevaba un vestido muggle de tirantes y el pelo recogido en una prieta trenza y su sonrisa al abrazar a Ron iluminaba como mil soles. Harry esperó su turno, también sonriente, y después la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Mientras Ron se ocupaba del equipaje con un movimiento de varita, ella se colocó entre ambos, pasando sus brazos por sus cinturas.

-Enhorabuena por vuestro pase a octavos, chicos. –Aunque no le gusta nada volar en escoba, siempre había sido una espectadora entusiasta -. Lee Jordan lanzó unos fuegos artificiales magníficos sobre Hogsmeade para celebrarlo. Y Ted está imposible, suplicándole a su abuela que le traiga a ver algún partido.

-Le escribiré una carta a Andromeda-asintió Harry, que también quería que su ahijado pudiera disfrutar de esa experiencia. Ted iba a menudo a verlo jugar con los Cannons, pero los Mundiales tenían un sabor especial.

-¿Cómo está Rose?

-Echa de menos a su papi. Te ha hecho un dibujo¿quieres verlo?

Ron asintió y ella sacó un papel doblado del bolso. Harry lo miró y vio un garabato rojo vertical con uno negro horizontal.

-Mira, me ha dibujado con escoba y todo... Qué lista es.

-En eso ha salido a su madre-le pinchó Harry.

Pero Ron nunca se enfadaba por eso.

-Sí, mi niña va a ser la brujita más lista de Hogwarts.

Hablando de niños, parientes y quidditch, los tres se fueron a cenar a un restaurante muggle, donde podían estar seguros de que nadie les reconocería ni molestaría. Durante un buen rato fueron tres amigos, pero Ron y Hermione no se veían desde hacía casi tres semanas y Harry se dio cuenta de que, a la altura del postre, los dos se habían convertido en un matrimonio deseoso de encerrarse en la habitación del hotel. Cuando terminaron de cenar y salieron del restaurante, Hermione propuso con voz vacilante que fueran a tomar algo por ahí y Harry meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No soy tan cruel, Hermione. Imagino que tendréis ganas de estar solos.

-¿Estás seguro?-insistió Ron.

-Claro, hombre. Pero os advierto que a medianoche entraré para irme a dormir. Por el bien de nuestra amistad, espero que ya hayáis acabado y estéis decentemente vestidos.

Ron miró ostensiblemente su reloj.

-Son las ocho. Supongo que con cuatro horas tendremos suficientes¿no crees, cariño?

Ella se puso algo roja y le dio un codazo.

-No seas idiota.

Ron le guiñó un ojo a Harry sin que Hermione le viera y éste se echó a reir. Le gustaba ver que sus amigos estaban realmente enamorados después de tanto tiempo, aunque a veces le hiciera lamentar no tener algo parecido en su vida.

Cuando se Aparecieron en el hotel, los dos se fueron hacia la habitación mientras Harry se encaminaba hacia el bar. Los marroquíes ya se habían marchado a su país. Los franceses y los argentinos, igual que los ingleses, seguían allí, pero al día siguiente se trasladarían a sus nuevos hoteles. Sin embargo, el bar estaba bastante vacío, ya que muchos jugadores habían salido de fiesta o estaban en sus dormitorios haciendo lo mismo que Ron y Hermione. Harry se sentó en la barra a charlar con una Cazadora argentina que se parecía vagamente a su tía Petunia, aunque mucho más simpática, mientras se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla. Le alegraba que Uganda hubiera ganado y que los argentinos fueran a pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Pero un rato después, a Harry le llegó la noticia de que Ludo Bagman, el director del Departamento de Deportes del ministerio, estaba en el hotel y le buscaba. A Harry no le caía bien Bagman y estaba convencido de que quería proponerle alguna estupidez, así que apuró su cerveza, se despidió de la jugadora argentina (quien, de todos modos, estaba empezando a coquetear con él ) y se dispuso a buscar algún lugar recóndito en el que esconderse hasta que Bagman se olvidara de él.

Su primera opción fue el gimnasio, pero estaba cerrado con un candado mágico, y decidió que forzarlo no era buena idea. Entonces pensó un poco y subió hasta la terraza, donde había algunas hamacas en las que disfrutar del lacónico sol alemán. Siendo de noche, el lugar estaba desierto. Harry se tumbó en una de las hamacas, fijó la vista en el estrellado cielo nocturno y se quedó observándolas, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Podía haber llevado allí unos minutos o una hora, cuando la puerta de la terraza se abrió, dejando pasar la tenue luz del pasillo. Era Malfoy, vestido con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de manga larga-Harry nunca lo había visto con vaqueros-y una botella de algo en la mano.

-Potter¿qué haces aquí?

Harry se incorporó para quedar sentado.

-Lo mismo digo.

Draco alzó la mano, mostrándole la botella.

-Vengo a pillar una buena borrachera. ¿Y tú¿Cómo es que no estás con tus amigos?

-Ahora mismo están ocupados-dijo, remarcando expresivamente la última palabra.

-Ah... Luc también está ocupado. Malditos degenerados sexuales...-Harry sonrió un poco y Draco se encogió de hombros-. ¿Qué dices, Potter¿Te apuntas?

Harry pensó por un segundo si era realmente sensato emborracharse con Draco Malfoy. Después alargó la mano.

-Espero que sea whisky del bueno.

---------------------------------------------------------

**NdA**: VIW significa "very important wizard/witch". Y si a alguien le parece un poco exagerado que esas dos chicas se echen encima de Harry en el ascensor, pensad en las groupies con las estrellas del rock.

Martín, hola, como tú has dicho, en ENDM ya traté lo que podía ser la reacción inglesa al H/D, así que aquí me la he saltado. De todos modos, sí se sabe lo que piensa la gente de Draco y cómo reaccionan algunos amigos/conocidos de Harry frente a la noticia.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6 **Clasificados para octavos (2)**

Draco no sabía si la sensación de irrealidad se debía a la generosa cantidad de whisky que ya llevaba en las venas o, sencillamente, que estaba en una situación que, hasta ese momento, sólo habría creído posible en la imaginación de alguien. Y no precisamente la suya.

Pero allí estaban, sentados en el suelo con la espalda en la pared, hombro con hombro, y era la trabada voz de Potter la que llenaba sus oídos y su aliento teñido de whisky el que se mezclaba con el suyo. Habían consumido ya casi tres cuartos de botella, lo suficiente como para que algunas palabras costaran de pronunciar y hablaran como si llevaran siendo íntimos amigos desde su primer día en Hogwarts.

-...y Bagman sieeeeempre me está proponiendo cosas raras y que me encuentre con uno o que hable con otro, no sé por qué no puede dejarme en paz, ya le he dicho un millón de veces que paso de todo eso.

-Oh, vamos... no intentes hacerme creer que no te gusta toda esa atención a tu _aldrededor_, Potter.

Harry lo miró con verdadero pasmo.

-¿Crees que es divertido¿Crees divertido no poder ir tranquilo por el callejón Diagón o por Hogsmeade sin que la gente se tire literalmente encima de ti? Y... y se creen que eres heroico y perfecto las venticuatro horas del día y se meten en todo lo que haces y la mitad de las personas que se te acercan quieren aprovecharse de ti.

Draco sabía perfectamente lo que era recibir, sin haberlo pedido, la atención de la prensa o de la comunidad mágica, sólo que a él no lo miraban con adoración, precisamente, al menos no Inglaterra.

-Al menos te quieren-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Al fin y al cabo, a él no le molestaba el interés de los franceses por su persona cuando sólo veían al exitoso Buscador de los Chevaliers.

Pero Harry meneó la cabeza negativamente con una pequeña sonrisa amarga.

-No, no me quieren a mí¿no lo entiendes? Quieren al Chico-que-vivió. Y cuando se encuentran con Harry el que odia sus jodidas estatuas y no quiere ir a las fiestas del mimis... ministerio y no tiene el menor sentido del glamour me miran como si fuera un fraude. Debería salir sólo con muggles, así al menos sabría que soy yo quien les gusta.

El alcohol le había embotado las facultades mentales, pero Draco pensó que, ni aun estando sobrio, habría podido asimilar aquello con facilidad. Jamás habría imaginado que el jodido Harry Potter estaba harto de ser el jodido Harry Potter y quería ser sólo Harry.

-Serías famoso aunque no fueras el Chico-que-vivió¿no? Porque eres Buscador, ya sabes. También habrías tenido estos plo... problemas. O sea... en Francia también me pasa porque soy el Buscador de los Chevaliers y de la selección.

-¿Y no te molesta?-replicó Harry, porque ahora ya era Harry, clavando en él con intensidad sus ojos imposiblemente verdes-. ¿No te molesta?

La idea de que alguien le viera la espalda hacía que el estómago se le agarrotara, así que la perspectiva de tener relaciones sexuales fáciles y casi anónimas no le preocupaba en absoluto. Si su fama le allanaba el camino, mejor que mejor. Así que se encogió de hombros.

-No, no mucho.-Le dio un trago a la botella-. Además, por lo general, no me gusta pasar inadvertido.

Harry lo miró con expresión de borracho y soltó una risilla.

-No, eso ya lo sé.

Draco supuso que pensaba en Hogwarts, pero la poca sensatez que le quedaba le aconsejó evitar aquel tema antes de que alguien, seguramente él, saliera malherido en su orgullo.

-Te voy a decir una cosa, Potter, te la voy a decir, escúchame: hablas...

-¿Sí?

-Hablas como si hubieras tenido malas experiencias con los chicos.

Harry se puso tenso y bajó la vista, súbitamente nervioso.

-¿Qué¿Chicos?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Oh, por las pelotas de Merlín... No disimules, sé que eres gay.-Ladeó la cabeza-. No me digas que no se lo has contado a nadie.

Después de unos segundos de duda, Harry decidió que era inútil fingir.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

Draco dio un suspiro melodramático.

-Porque esto está lleno de tipos más que follables y no puedes evitar que se te vayan los ojos de vez en cuando. Además, yo también soy gay, como supongo que ya sabrás, y lo he notado con mis superpoderes de gay.

Harry sonrió un poco, pero luego se puso algo más serio.

-No lo llevo en secreto. Todos mis amigos, los Weasley, lo saben. Es sólo... que no quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo. Me gusta tener vida privada.

-Claro.

Harry le dio un trago a la botella. Draco encontró el gesto inesperadamente erótico y apretó un momento los ojos para tratar de despejar el sopor de su mente.

-Exceptuando a Ginny, nunca he salido más de seis meses con nadie-dijo Harry, en voz baja-. Si no me dejan porque les aburro o les decepciono, los dejo yo porque sólo están conmigo por el interés.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, a mí ninguna relación me ha durado más de tres horas-dijo Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ponerle amistosamente una mano en la espalda.

Harry dio un pequeño respingo al notar el contacto y Draco la retiró, sintiendo una pequeña decepción. Pero entonces Harry dio un suspiro cansado y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Draco tragó saliva, súbitamente nervioso, y volvió a pasarle el brazo por la espalda.

------------------------------------------------------

Harry había alcanzado ese estado de paz y felicidad perfecta que sólo podía proporcionar el alcohol. El contacto del brazo de Draco era agradablemente cálido y la sensación sólo mejoró cuando sintió sus dedos enredando entre los mechones de su pelo. Draco olía bien, a whisky y hierba recién cortada. Sintiendo una súbita curiosidad por el camino que había recorrido, le tocó un momento la pierna, pellizcando la tela de sus pantalones.

-Llevas vaqueros.

-Ajá.

-En Hogwarts nunca te vi con vaqueros.

-Hay muchas cosas que hacía en Hogwarts y que no hago ahora. Y vici.. veci... Y al revés.

Harry dedujo que eso debía incluir abrazarlo, dejar de usar la palabra "sangresucia" y llevar vaqueros, lo cual no estaba mal.

-Ahora me caes mejor.

-Vaya, ya puedo morir tranquilo.

Pero su tono carecía de su antigua mordacidad. Harry movió un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo un poco mejor, aunque era complicado, pues seguía apoyado en su hombro, y se quedó atrapado en su perfil, sin poder creer que en algún momento de su vida hubiera pensado que Draco no era atractivo. No era guapo al estilo corriente, como Oliver Wood o Bill Weasley; lo que le hacía irresistible era la exquisita línea de sus pómulos y su mandíbula, la promesa sedosa de su pelo, la nueva mirada de sus ojos, más limpia y más sabia. Y eso por no hablar de que exudaba tentación por cada poro de su piel.

-Bueno, pues es verdad.-Y entonces un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente y levantó un poco la cabeza para mirar a su alrededor-. Oye, estará permitido estar aquí a estas horas¿verdad?

Mientras Harry volvía a recostarse contra él, Draco hizo un ruido extraño.

-¿Ves? Por eso me caes tan mal.

A Harry le pareció un comentario extraño, considerando que seguía abrazándole.

-¿Todavía te caigo mal?

-Sí, muchísimo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó con curiosidad, como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona.

-Porque eres un jodido santo.

-¿Un santo¿Yo?-Harry se echó a reir.

-Haces que todo el mundo parezca horrible por comparación, es frustrante.

-No puedo creer que digas eso, con todos los líos en los que me metí en Hogwarts.

Draco resopló con desprecio.

-Oh, por favor... Sí, paseabas por los pasillos a medianoche, te colabas en la Cámara Secreta, le robabas ingredientes de pociones a Snape... Y seguro que cada vez que hacías eso estabas luchando contra Voldemort o contra esa gorda imbécil de Umbridge o tenía relación con cualquiera de tus buenas obras del momento. Cuando _yo_ robaba ingredientes de pociones era para preparar poción anti-resaca, no para luchar por el jodido Bien mundial.

-He hecho otras cosas.

-¿Sï¿Como qué¿Escabullirte de alguna concentración¿Emborracharte de vez en cuando?

Harry se convenció a sí mismo de que si no podía acordarse de nada más era por culpa del alcohol, no porque no hubiera nada de lo que acordarse.

-Otras cosas.

Draco sonrió, retador, burlón.

-San Potter...-Aquel era uno de los motes que le ponía en el colegio, aunque esa vez no sonaba tan asqueado como entonces-. Apuesto a que en toda tu vida has hecho nada realmente malo. Apuesto a que en Hogwarts nunca te emborrachaste ni le tocaste a la chica Weasley algo más que una teta por encima de la ropa. Apuesto a que en toda tu vida has hecho nada que supieras que no debías hacer. Apuesto a que...

A Draco le brillaban los ojos y Harry quería cerrarle la boca e hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

Le besó.

Fue un beso torpe, un apretón de labios contra otro. Harry sólo había pretendido sorprenderlo y demostrarle que era capaz de hacer locuras. Pero cuando se apartó, Draco lo miraba con los ojos de par en par y la boca entreabierta y Harry sintió que su cuerpo se había encendido con un calor mucho mejor que el del whisky y que los labios le hormigueaban y le exigían más. Harry se pasó la lengua por ellos en un gesto nervioso que volvió de vidrio los ojos de Draco e, incapaz de resistirlo más, le besó de nuevo.

Estaban borrachos y estaban calientes y el beso fue cualquier cosa menos tierno. Sus bocas se unieron con pasión, sus dientes chocaron, sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha sin cuartel. Harry lo abrazó con fuerza con un brazo mientras enredaba la mano libre en su pelo, ansioso e impaciente. Buscando más contacto, empujó con su propio cuerpo a Draco para que se tumbara y se colocó encima de él, gimiendo cuando sus erecciones se encontraron por encima de la ropa. Una parte de él le gritó que al menos debían pararse para bajarse los pantalones, pero no podía parar de besarle ni de frotarse contra él, intoxicado por su respiración entrecortada.

Pero fue Draco quien consiguió reunir la claridad mental suficiente para obligarlo a moverse y poder bajarse los pantalones.

-Espera, Potter... –dijo, sin aliento-. Harry...

Harry reaccionó rápidamente bajándose los suyos. La boca se le hizo agua al ver la polla de Draco, dura y ligeramente reluciente en la punta, pero Draco le puso una mano en la nuca, lo atrajo hacia sí y empezó a devorarle la boca con la misma ferocidad de antes.

Tras un ligero mordisco en su labio inferior, Harry rompió el beso y se incorporó un poco, mirándole a los ojos. Necesitaba follárselo, _tenía_ que hacerlo. Draco leyó su mirada y asintió, su erección casi pegada a su estómago. Sin dejar de mirarlo, Harry retrocedió y lo ayudó a descalzarse y a quitarse del todo los pantalones, pero cuando fue a hacer lo mismo con su camiseta, Draco se lo impidió.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Quieres follar o hablar de mis manías?

-Follar, follar-aseguró, con una risa floja.

Entonces se desnudó también y se arrodilló entre las pálidas y fibrosas piernas de Draco. Después se escupió en la mano y se inclinó hacia su erección. Cuando le pasó la lengua por la punta de su sexo, caliente y algo salado, le oyó gemir, y repitió el movimiento unas cuantas veces, deseoso de oirlo de nuevo. Una respuesta así merecía una exploración lenta y minuciosa, pero estaba demasiado excitado y demasiado borracho, así que dejó de jugar y se la metió por completo en la boca, sonriendo para sus adentros por el pequeño grito de inesperado placer que arrancó en Draco. Mientras, sus dedos húmedos de saliva empezaron a explorar su entrada, impaciente por conquistar aquel mundo estrecho y caliente.

-Ohjoderharry...

Las caderas de Draco se movían para encontrar sus dedos, para hundir más su sexo en la boca de Harry, y estaba completamente entregado, con el pelo pegado a la frente y la boca entreabierta. Parecía una de esas visiones carnales que el demonio le mandaba a los santos de la Biblia para tentarlos y Harry sintió cómo su propia erección alcanzaba límites dolorosos. Entonces se detuvo, avanzando para colocarse cara a cara con Draco, quien había abierto los ojos y daba la impresión de que no sabía muy bien dónde estaba.

Harry le besó una última vez, lamiendo sus labios, y le acarició el pelo con una mano algo temblorosa.

-Que conste que estoy muy borracho, pero lo haré lo mejor que pueda – le advirtió a Draco, con la lengua trabada.

-Una polla y un culo; seguro que lo consigues, Harry.

Harry dio un pequeño resoplido de risa y presionó contra la entrada de Draco. La sensación le hizo soltar un grito estrangulado y apretó los dientes para ir poco a poco. Draco tenía la frente crispada por lo que podía ser placer, pero también dolor.

-¿Quieres... que pare?

"_Di que no, di que no, di que no, di..."_

-Merlín, no –exclamó Draco, casi sin voz.

Harry empujó un poco más con las caderas hasta que estuvo enterrado todo lo que pudo. Apenas podía respirar; en esos primeros segundos siempre temía correrse por esa presión exquisita y enloquecedora. Pero esa sensación pasó, como pasaba siempre y consiguió abrir los ojos. Draco tenía cerrados los suyos, con la cabeza echada por completo hacia atrás. Siguiendo un impulso, Harry le lamió lentamente la garganta de abajo arriba, como un felino.

-Vaya si me gustas más ahora... –susurró.

Entonces empezó a entrar y salir del cuerpo de Draco con movimientos más firmes de lo que se habría atrevido a esperar, dejando escapar pequeños jadeos de sus labios. Draco le pasó las piernas alrededor de la cintura y soltó una exclamación de éxtasis que le indicó a Harry que había alcanzado su próstata. Entonces repitió el mismo movimiento una y otra vez, haciendo que Draco se estremeciera y gritara y le mordiera en el cuello. Harry sintió su propio cuerpo tensándose cada vez más, rugiendo de anticipación, y explotó en mil gloriosos pedazos. Draco se corrió casi a la vez, con un grito ahogado, clavando las uñas en sus hombros. Y así se quedaron un buen rato, hechos casi un ovillo, recuperando juntos la respiración.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Harry despertó, había empezado a amanecer Aún seguía bastante borracho, pero se estaba deslizando ya hacia el estado de resaca. Al ver que lo que había tomado por su almohada era el hombro de Draco Malfoy, ni más ni menos, recordó lo que había sucedido entre ellos unas horas antes y cerró los ojos con una sensación de absoluta incredulidad.

Pero cuando los abrió, Draco seguía ahí, dormido pacíficamente sobre una hamaca que habían agrandado con un hechizo. En la piel cremosa de su cuello se veía un chupetón del tamaño de un galeón y probablemente no había estado más despeinado en toda su vida. Su aspecto resultaba tan sexy y despreocupado que Harry comprendió mucho mejor por qué había pasado lo que había pasado.

Había cosas que un hombre era capaz de resistir y otras que no.

Uno de los dos –no era capaz de recordar quien- había transformado algo de ropa en una manta con la que se estaban tapando. El frío de la madrugada no invitaba a abandonar la calidez que habían creado entre ambos, pero Harry comprendió que si Ron y Hermione le habían estado esperando despiertos, a aquellas alturas tenían que estar frenéticos de preocupación.

Con un suspiro, meneó suavemente a Draco en el hombro para despertarlo.

-Malfoy... Draco...

Éste entreabrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar.

-Cinco minutos más...-farfulló.

-Tenemos que irnos.

Esta vez, Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, alarmado.

-¡La hostia!

-¿Qué?-exclamó Harry, buscando dementores, mortífagos o inferi a su alrededor.

Draco bajó la vista, cerrando la mano sobre los faldones de su camiseta y dio un suspiro de alivio que Harry no entendió. Después lo miró a él, atónito.

-Oh, Merlín, nos hemos acostado.

Si hubiera sonado asqueado o arrepentido, Harry se habría sentido un poco mal. Pero en realidad sonaba simple y absolutamente sorprendido. O sea, como él.

-Ahora tendremos que casarnos-dijo Harry, muy serio.

Pero Draco estaba aún demasiado descolocado para entender el concepto de broma, y su cara expresó tal alarma que Harry estalló en risas. Por desgracia, al reir la cabeza empezó a darle pinchazos.

-Muy gracioso, Potter.

-Me llamo Harry.-Se apretó la cabeza con las manos, pero los pinchazos no cesaron-. Escucha, tenemos que irnos. Si Ron y Hermione me han estado esperando despiertos, tienen que estar muertos de preocupación.

Draco asintió con sumo cuidado-era obvio que también debía de tener un buen dolor de cabeza-y se levantó lentamente de la hamaca para empezar a vestirse. Harry recogió sus calzoncillos del suelo.

-No irás a contárselo¿verdad? –preguntó Draco.

-Pues... normalmente no les doy explicaciones de con quién me acuesto.-Después frunció el ceño-. ¿Y tú? La verdad, no me gustaría encontrarme esta historia en los periódicos.

-¿Estás loco? No quiero que toda la comunidad mágica inglesa ponga precio a mi cabeza por haber tocado a su precioso Chico-que-vivió. Además... usé a la prensa contra ti con catorce años. He_ madurado_, Potter.

-Harry-insistió él-. Bien, entonces estamos de acuerdo en que es mejor que esto no salga de aquí.

-Completamente –dijo Draco, sentándose en la hamaca para ponerse sus zapatillas de deporte

-Vale.

Harry empezó a buscar su camiseta de deporte hasta que recordó que era lo que habían convertido en manta. Mientras deshacía la transformación, Draco hizo desaparecer la botella vacía de whisky de fuego y devolvió la hamaca a su tamaño original.

-Listo.

Entonces salieron de la terraza y empezaron a bajar los escalones en un silencio que podría haber resultado incómodo si no hubieran estado demasiado resacosos como para poder sentir algo.

-¿A qué hora os vais del hotel? –preguntó Harry, al final.

-A las nueve y media. ¿Y vosotros?

-A las diez.

-¿Quieres que te mande un poco de poción anti-resaca? –preguntó Draco, al cabo de unos segundos.

Harry asintió.

-Sí, gracias.-Cuando llegaron a su planta, se detuvieron y cruzaron una mirada incómoda-. Me encuentro demasiado mal para saber qué decir.

-Ya somos dos.

-¿Nos vemos en la final?

A pesar de la resaca, Draco esbozó una sonrisa tan desafiante como cómplice.

-Allí estaré

Harry hizo un gesto a modo de despedida y echó a caminar por el pasillo. Sus piernas le llevaron como pudieron hasta la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron y la abrió lentamente. Sus amigos parecían estar dormidos y Harry distinguió sus formas en la penumbra. Intentando no tropezar con nada, fue hasta el baño. La luz, proveniente de unas pequeñas lámparas de aire antiguo sobre el espejo del lavabo, se encendieron automáticamente gracias a un hechizo; Harry se miró al espejo esperando verse con aspecto de inferius, pero, a excepción de los ojos hinchados, no había nada más que delatara su malestar.

-Mañana vas a querer estar muerto –le anunció a su reflejo.

Después de lavarse torpemente los dientes, se desnudó hasta quedar en calzoncillos, dejando la ropa tirada por el suelo, y salió del baño.

-¿Harry? –oyó decir a Ron.

-Sí. Duérmete.

Ron no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Harry se metió entre las sábanas, cerró los ojos y rezó para encontrarse mejor cuando despertara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pssst, Harry... Harry, colega... Despierta, hay que ir a desayunar. –Harry gruñó, molesto. Proveniente de otro mundo oyó una voz familiar y femenina informando del estado del baño-. Pero ¿qué hiciste anoche, Harry?

Harry entrabrió los ojos.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Hora de desayunar. Nos vamos a Munich dentro de dos horas¿recuerdas?

Harry se incorporó y gimió.

-Mi cabeza...

Hermione salió a toda prisa del baño, terminándose de hacer la trenza del pelo.

-¿Te duele la cicatriz?

Ron dio un bufido divertido.

-Qué va a ser la cicatriz. Tiene una resaca de campeonato. Y... Oh, Merlín¿eso es un chupetón? –Harry dio un respingo-. De verdad¿qué estuviste haciendo anoche?

-Métete en tus cosas –replicó, enrojeciendo un poco.

-Déjale, Ron¿no ves que está moribundo?

Harry le mandó mentalmente las gracias mientras se ponía en pie con la mayor lentitud posible, esforzándose por no enfadar al dragón de garras y colmillos afilados que se había instalado en su pobre cabeza. El estómago le dolía como si se hubiera tragado una piedra. Cuando se arrastraba hacia el baño, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ron fue a abrir y Harry oyó la chillona voz de una elfina doméstica.

-Buenos días, señor Ron Weasley. Gretie quiere saber si el gran Harry Potter se ha despertado ya, señor.

-Sí.

Harry, que empezaba a encontrarse francamente mareado, se acercó a ella, con una mano sobre su estómago.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Es un honor para Gretie servir al gran Harry Potter, señor! –dijo la elfina, extasiada.

-Ssssht, no grites.

La elfina le mostró un pequeño tubito de cristal con una dosis de poción.

-A Gretie le han mandado que le traiga esto al magnífico Harry Potter, el defensor de los elfos libres, el Destructor de...

Harry sintió cómo todo el contenido de su estómago le subía por la garganta y voló hacia el cuarto de baño. Llegó a tiempo a la taza del water casi de milagro, y mientras vomitaba el whisky nocturno, oyó las carcajadas casi histéricas de Ron.

"_Ten amigos para esto",_ pensó Harry, totalmente destrozado por la resaca. Como pudo, se lavó la cara y los dientes y salió al dormitorio. Hermione le recibió con una mirada de reproche; Ron se estaba secando las lágrimas de la risa.

-¿Estás bien, magnífico Harry Potter?

-Déjame en paz –gruñó Harry. Después le tendió la mano a la elfina para que le diera la poción-. ¿Qué es esto?

-No lo sé, señor. El mago que me lo dio dijo que lo necesitaría cuando despertara.

Harry recordó entonces que Draco le había dicho algo de poción anti-resaca y asintió. La elfina se marchó, feliz de haber cumplido con su misión, y él observó la poción con esperanza.

-Espera¿vas a tragarte eso sin más? –le preguntó Hermione.

-Ya lo creo.

-¿Y si está envenenado?

-Si este dolor de cabeza no se me pasa antes de cinco minutos querré estar muerto.-Ella no sonrió-. Es poción anti-resaca, sé quién me la envía.

Aquella mención a su, para ellos, misteriosa noche, les hizo olvidarse por un momento de la posibilidad del envenenamiento. Harry tampoco les dio más opciones, pues se bebió la poción de un trago. Los efectos se empezaron a notar casi de inmediato y gimió con alivio cuando los músculos de su cuello y espalda empezaron a relajarse. Unos segundos después, el dragón airado que había estado afilándose las uñas en su cerebro había desaparecido y su estómago estaba listo para el desayuno.

-Oh, Dios, es mejor que la que venden en las tiendas.

-Sí, ya haces más buena cara-dijo Ron.

Hermione, que al parecer ya no estaba enfadada, le guiñó el ojo a su marido.

-Bueno, Harry, eso ha sido todo un detalle por su parte. ¿Vas a decirnos ahora quién es?

"_Ni bajo tortura."_

-Sólo ha sido una noche loca, olvidadlo.

Ellos sonrieron un poco y asintieron. A Harry le sorprendió un poco que se rindieran tan pronto, pero descubrió pronto la razón.

-Está bien, como quieras.-La sonrisa de Ron se amplió aún más-. Nosotros sí tenemos algo que contarte.

Harry los miró inquisitivamente. Estaban agarrados por la cintura, escandalosamente felices y orgullosos.

-Estoy embarazada otra vez –dijo Hermione.

-¿En serio? –exclamó, contento-. Ron, Hermione, eso es genial. ¿De cuánto estás?

-Seis semanas. Lo supe hace cinco días. Ron y tú sois los primeros a los que se lo he contado.

-Es fantástico-dijo, abrazándolos-. Enhorabuena a los dos.

-Gracias.

-Venga, ve a ducharte –dijo Ron, dándole un pequeño empujón hacia el cuarto de baño-. El gran y magnífico Harry Potter no puede bajar a desayunar oliendo así a whisky de fuego.

--------------------------------------------------

Mientras bajaba al comedor con sus amigos, recién duchado y con los chupetones sanados gracias a un hechizo, Harry no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de encontrarse con Draco. No sabía muy bien cómo comportarse ahora con él. Pero cuando lo vio, sentado entre sus compañeros, todo lo que sintió fue una cierta complicidad. Draco le devolvió la mirada con expresión inescrutable y después volvió a dirigir la atención a sus compañeros.

-Oh, ahí está Malfoy –comentó Hermione, en voz baja.

-Sí, es la única pega de este hotel, admiten hurones –dijo Ron.

Ella y Alicia Spinnet, que también había oído el comentario, se rieron. Harry fingió una sonrisa desganada y empezó a untarse una tostada con mantequilla. Por suerte, ninguno de los dos siguió con el tema. Angelina Johnson, que había tratado a Hermione en el colegio, no la había visto el día anterior y esa mañana la saludó y la embarcó rápidamente en una conversación con Alicia. Ron, por su parte, se puso a hablar con Romelius sobre uno de los últimos productos de la tienda de George Weasley. Harry agradeció que lo dejaran desayunar en silencio, estaba distraído con sus propios pensamientos.

Lo sucedido aquella noche no se le iba de la cabeza. Intentaba asimilar que se había acostado con Draco Malfoy y no se lo creía, pero, a la vez, la piel le cosquilleaba con los recuerdos. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que Draco besaría así, gemiría así, se movería así? Y habían estado borrachos perdidos los dos. No quería ni pensar lo que podía pasar si lo repetían sobrios.

-Harry¿hablaste ayer con Ludo Bagman? –le preguntó Percival Robinson, el representante del ministerio inglés que acompañaba a la selección en sus desplazamientos fuera del país. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto y muy flaco cuya cabeza tenía un parecido asombroso con un huevo con la punta hacia arriba.

-No.

-Hay dos personas que quieren entrevistarse contigo los representantes de la marca Glanz y una tal Louella Strassen, la secretaria general de una asociación de defensa de los mooncalfs o algo así.

Las Glanz eran las escobas más conocidas de Alemania.

-Ya sabes que no quiero hacer publicidad.

-Lo de las escobas es cosa tuya, pero sinceramente, creo que no deberías atender a la mujer. No te conviene que te relacionen con gente que salta desnuda a los campos de quidditch.

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió, porque ya había tenido un par de experiencias con grupos como ese y normalmente estaban compuestos por chalados del estilo del padre de su amiga Luna Lovegood. Entonces, los franceses empezaron a levantarse de sus sillas, preparándose para irse y dejar el hotel. Harry los miró disimuladamente y tragó saliva, algo nervioso, cuando vio que Draco se acercaba a su mesa. Una parte de él temía que pudiera decir algo que desvelara lo que había pasado, algo que provocara que Ron estuviera seis meses sin hablarle. Pero todo lo que Draco hizo fue detenerse junto a Bletchey y Flint, que se pusieron de pie para despedirse de él.

Harry lo observó de reojo mientras hablaba con sus amigos en voz baja, sin prestar atención a la inevitable tensión que surgía entre los demás miembros de la selección inglesa cada vez que se acercaba a su mesa. Sus ojos grises no se desviaron hacia los de Harry ni una sola vez.

-Nos vemos, chicos-dijo al fin, estrechándoles la mano.

-Cuídate, Draco.

Y después se marchó con el resto del equipo, sin mirar a nadie más, con ese caminar tan suyo elástico y elegante.

Harry no supo si sentirse aliviado o defraudado.

------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, hola. Como has visto, la cosa ha avanzado bastante, jaja. Ahora han pasado a octavos. Después van los cuartos, después semifinales y después la final.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 **Octavos de final (1): Francia-Suecia.**

"_Gracias por la poción. Si es una receta original tuya, deberías comercializarla._

_Suerte contra Suecia._

_H."_

Draco la leyó dos veces antes de doblarla y guardársela en el bolsillo.

-¿Malas noticias?-le preguntó Luc, tumbado en su cama.

-No.

-¿Es del tipo con el que has pasado la noche?

-No seas cotilla.

Luc lo miró con curiosidad.

-¿Es que no vas a contarme nada?

-No.

-Eso suena a algo más que un lío de una noche.

-Pues te parece mal, porque eso es todo lo que ha sido.

Si Luc pensaba realmente eso, se equivocaba. Draco sabía que lo que había pasado aquella noche se debía básicamente al alcohol. Pero lo que no podía quitarse de la cabeza era el hecho de que Harry, quien, en justicia, no tenía ningún motivo para sentir la más mínima simpatía por él, había actuado como si el pasado no tuviera importancia, le había dicho que le gustaba. Y aunque no iba a pensar que no se lo merecía (su auto-estima había vacilado un poco entre los diecisiete y los dieciocho años, pero ahora estaba perfectamente bien, gracias), muy en el fondo era consciente de que había imaginado a Harry demasiado pagado de sí mismo por su estatus de valiente héroe del mundo mágico como para relacionarse con cualquiera que no estuviera a la altura de sus virtuosos principios y su intachable conducta.

Y él, por su parte, se había encontrado con que también le gustaba ese Harry que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y estaba agobiado por su fama y hacía esos ruiditos durante el sexo.

Aceptar que vivía en un universo en el que él y Harry Potter podían follar y tratarse bien exigía remodelaciones profundas sobre su manera de entender dicho universo, muy parecidas a las que había hecho cuando había aceptado que su padre había sido un estúpido por seguir a Voldemort o que tras la guerra vivía en un mundo donde cualquier squib iba a recibir más respeto que un Malfoy:

"_No hay dos sin tres",_ se dijo a sí mismo, con filosófica resignación.

Pero no dudó ni por un momento que lo de esa noche había sido un incidente aislado. Él no quería atraer aún más la animadversión de la comunidad inglesa, no quería que Harry le viera las cicatrices de su espalda y, desde luego, no sentía deseos algunos de tratar de ser amable con Ron Weasley. Además, estaba seguro de que Harry pensaba del mismo modo: todo aquello había pasado porque había querido demostrarle que era capaz de hacer una gamberrada, algo malo.

Las cosas eran así y a él le parecía perfecto.

Pero aquella noche, soñó con él, con su lengua explorando su boca, sus dedos acariciando su sexo. Draco se despertó, tan perplejo como excitado. Su pene estaba duro y exigente y, tras asegurarse de que Luc seguía dormido, lo rodeó con una mano y la movió arriba y abajo, pensando en Harry y en su fantástica manera de besar hasta que se corrió, mordiéndose los labios para no hacer ruido.

Cuando se limpió con la varita y se preparó para volver a dormir, aún seguía pensando en Harry. Lástima que sólo hubiera sido cosa de una noche. Le habría gustado follárselo.

-----------------------------------------------

"_Querido hijo,_

_¿Cómo estás¿Te gusta el nuevo hotel? Tu padre y yo nos alojamos allí una vez, poco después de que tú nacieras, pero ignoro si sigue teniendo la misma calidad._

_Nos harías un gran favor si pudieras enviarnos cinco entradas para el próximo partido de la selección inglesa. Tu padre se las ha prometido a un funcionario del ministerio para que pueda llevar a su mujer y a sus hijos. No creo que lo conozcas, se han hecho amigos recientemente._

_Tu padre ha conseguido una audiencia en el Wizengamot a finales de agosto para tratar de nuevo el tema de su varita. Ha contratado unos abogados americanos que se han instalado en la mansión para ayudarle a preparar su caso. Obviamente, esos abogados no podrán estar con él en el tribunal, pero están convirtiendo a tu padre en un experto en leyes. A los dos nos gustaría mucho que estuvieras con nosotros esos días, aunque comprenderíamos que tuvieras otros planes._

_Te alegrará saber que la pequeña de Daphne y Theo Nott ya ha nacido. Estuvimos hace dos días en casa de Nott padre y pudimos verla. Es una niña adorable, se parece a ella. Van a llamarla Cassiopea, como a la madre de Theo. Los dos nos mandaron muchos recuerdos para ti._

_En fin, querido, espero que no tengas problemas para conseguir las entradas de quidditch. Mucha suerte en el partido contra Suecia. Tu padre y yo hemos decidido que iré a verte jugar los cuartos de final aunque él no pueda acompañarme. No podré quedarme mucho porque sabes que no me gusta dejarlo solo en su condición, pero al menos te veré jugar._

_Te quiere,_

_Narcissa Malfoy."_

Draco guardó la carta mientras desechaba rápidamente la indirecta de su madre respecto a los niños. Ser gay no suponía ningún problema; también era mago, había otros métodos. Pero, sencillamente, no estaba listo aún para sentar la cabeza. Lo más importante de la carta eran esas cinco entradas de quidditch. Draco sabía leer entre líneas y no le cabía duda que era un "incentivo para la colaboración", que era como sus padres llamaban a los sobornos y que tenía que estar relacionado con la audiencia sobre la varita.

Conseguir las entradas no suponía ningún problema, ya que todos los jugadores recibían entradas para repartir entre sus familiares y amigos. Lo único que tenía que hacer era mandarle una carta a Miles Bletchey preguntándole si entre él y Flint podían conseguírselas. Mientras la lechuza se marchaba volando hacia el hotel de los ingleses, Draco se preguntó si supondría alguna diferencia para su padre. Esperaba que sí, pero se temía lo contrario. Nada les gustaría más a los miembros del Wizengamot que poder reirse en su cara y negarle la varita.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, Luc le dijo que Lecroix, su entrenador, quería hablar con él.

-Eh, Draco, Lecroix quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De qué?

-Ni idea.

-¿Dónde está?

-En el bar, hablando con unos tipos con pinta de funcionarios. No te habrás metido en líos¿verdad?

Draco fingió pensar un poco.

-Me he acostado con tu madre¿eso cuenta?

Luc se echó a reir y le tiró la almohada a la cara.

-Cabrón... Además, en todo caso, te habrías acostado con mi padre.

Draco salió a buscar al entrenador, preguntándose qué querría. No tenía motivos para pensar que pudiera tratarse de algo malo, pero en los últimos años las palabras "funcionarios del ministerio" se habían plagado de connotaciones negativas.

En cuanto los vio en el bar, supo por qué Luc los había descrito así. Eran una pareja, un hombre y una mujer, y los dos habrían parecido peces en el agua detrás de un escritorio hasta arriba de papeles. Pero, para su sorpresa, no eran funcionarios, sino representantes de Santa Brunilda, uno de los dos hospitales mágicos alemanes. Querían que formara parte de una delegación de jugadores que iba a visitar a los niños hospitalizados.

A Draco no le entusiasmaba demasiado la idea, pero sabía que el entrenador no iba a darle más opciones y que, de todos modos, sería un estúpido si no aceptaba. Aquella era una oportunidad excelente para limpiar un poco su apellido. Así que intentó poner su mirada de "¿quién no querría animar a esos pobres niños?" y asintió.

Sólo después pensó que allí podría encontrarse de nuevo con Harry.

------------------------------------------------------

Pero primero tenía que encarar el partido contra Suecia. Resultó mucho más fácil de lo esperado. A los diez minutos de juego, cuando la snitch ni siquiera se había dejado ver aún, un bateador francés le envió una bludger al Buscador sueco con admirable puntería y lo derribó de la escoba. Una Atrapadora detuvo su caída y un Cazador sueco dejó su posición para sustituirlo. El jugador volaba bien, pero no era un Buscador. Cuando la snitch apareció por fin, Draco tardó un poco en capturarla debido a sus erráticos movimientos, pero el jugador sueco no supuso ningún peligro.

Francia había conseguido su pase a cuartos y se enfrentaría con el vencedor de Perú-Nigeria, que se jugaba al cabo de dos días. Un delegado de la selección gala le dijo a Draco que la suya se había convertido en la segunda camiseta más vendida de los jugadores del Mundial, sólo por detrás de la de Harry Potter. La única excepción a esos números estaba en Inglaterra, pero Draco se lo esperaba . Ni siquiera él podía imaginarse a los papás Gryffindors comprándoles a sus hijos camisetas con el apellido Malfoy en la espalda.

Draco se despertó al día siguiente del Francia-Suecia consciente de que había soñado con su casi seguro encuentro con Potter en el hospital. El sueño no había sido sexual, pero sabía que se debía, simplemente, a que había despertado antes de que pudiera ir en esa dirección. "_Quizás quieras calmarte, Draco",_ se dijo, mientras entraba en la ducha. "_No puede ser bueno para la imagen de los Malfoy visitar niños enfermos con una erección de caballo_".

Después de ducharse, Draco se vistió con el traje de calle de la selección francesa y se hizo el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo. Por un momento pensó en completar su sobria apariencia echándose todo el pelo hacia atrás con gomina, como cuando estaba en Hogwarts, pero después decidió que no quería parecer demasiado severo y se lo dejó como siempre, con el flequillo cayéndole dócilmente sobre las cejas y el resto no tan corto como a Narcissa le gustaría ni tan largo como Lucius desearía.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Draco y Marcel Pignon, el delegado de prensa de la selección francesa, viajaron por red Flú hasta el hospital Santa Brunilda. Otros jugadores habían llegado ya: la Buscadora titular de Perú y el de Nigeria, aún recuperándose de sus lesiones (serían los suplentes los que jugarían el partido de octavos), dos Bateadores gemelos de la selección australiana que _tenían_ que albergar algún gigante entre sus ancestros, los Buscadores de México y Alemania, el Guardián de España, la hermosa Cazadora de Luxemburgo... Todos eran estrellas indiscutibles del quidditch a nivel mundial. Draco saludó cortésmente a los que conocía mientras se preguntaba si Harry iba a estar allí invitado, después de todo, pero al momento lo vio salir de la chimenea con la delegada de prensa inglesa.

Como los demás, llevaba el traje de calle de su selección, El suyo incluía pantalones color crema y una chaqueta azul marino, casi del mismo color que el traje de los franceses. Su pelo picudo y alborotado deslucía un poco el efecto formal del traje, como le había sucedido de niño con el uniforme escolar, pero aun así Draco sintió un calor blando debajo del ombligo nada más ponerle la vista encima. Harry, por su parte, dio un pequeño respingo y miró para otro lado.

-Ya estamos todos-dijo, satisfecha, una de las responsables del centro.

Los periodistas, explicó, esperaban en el vestíbulo del hospital. Cada planta tenía una pequeña sección dedicada exclusivamente a los niños, aunque algunos no tan niños habían expresado su vehemente deseo de conocer también a algunos de sus ídolos. Mientras la seguía con los demás, Draco escuchaba sólo a medias, más ocupado en asegurarse de que no miraba a Harry en absoluto.

Los pacientes pronto le sirvieron de distracción. Tenía que sonreir, firmar autógrafos, posar para los periodistas y las fotos de los particulares... No era la primera vez que hacía algo así y se dejó llevar por su instinto, teniendo muy presente que cada uno de sus pequeños fans crecería admirando el apellido Malfoy. Daba igual que la mayoría fueran alemanes; el gobierno inglés también hacía tratos y negocios con el gobierno alemán y esos niños serían adultos algún día.

Draco miró de reojo a la Buscadora peruana, que estaba charlando animadamente con un niño de unos diez años de aspecto macilento. Había algo, una luz, en los ojos de la jugadora que él sabía que no estaba presente en los suyos. Draco suponía que la mayoría de los jugadores que estaban allí sentían una sincera compasión por esos niños, pero él no podía encontrar nada parecido en su interior. No estaba allí por ellos, sino por él, porque le convenía. Sí, habría preferido que estuvieran sanos-eran admiradores, al fin y al cabo-, pero eso era todo.

"_Ah, por esto deben decir siempre que los Malfoy somos unos monstruos", _se dijo, con humor negro. No se sintió culpable por ello. Nunca había entendido que hubiera personas capaces de preocuparse de verdad por completos desconocidos. Su amor siempre había sido algo tan feroz como exclusivo, dirigido, en primer lugar, a sus padres, y después a un pequeño grupo de amigos del colegio: Pansy, Blaise, Greg, Theo y Daphne. Quizás Luc y Gérard, el jugador de los Chevaliers. Los demás, le cayeran mejor o peor, no importaban.

-Eh, Malfoy-susurró Potter, sonando de pronto cerca de su oreja-. Felicidades por pasar a cuartos.

Draco sintió cómo se le ponía toda la piel de gallina y resistió el impulso de cerrar los ojos mientras maldecía para sus adentros. No le atraía demasiado la idea de ampliar la lista de los que sí importaban.

-Gracias-contestó, en el mismo tono de voz-. A ver qué haces tú contra Turquía.

-Ganar, espero. ¿Cuándo os vais a Dresde?

-El entrenador quiere que nos quedemos en Nüremberg hasta que acaben todos los partidos de octavos.

La delegada inglesa de prensa estiró a Harry del brazo firme y amablemente para llevarlo a otra habitación. Draco lo agradeció, disgustado consigo mismo por la reacción de su cuerpo. ¿A qué venía sentir ese estúpido deseo por Potter? Por atractivo que fuera, había miles de magos mucho más guapos que él en el mundo, no era para ponerse así. Con un gruñido ahogado de frustración, Draco siguió al delegado de prensa francés a otra habitación.

-Se llama Gunther-le explicó un médico. Draco hablaba suficiente alemán como para no necesitar traductor-. Se envenenó en un accidente durante la clase de Pociones y estuvo muy grave, pero ya se ha recuperado casi del todo.

"_Merlín, un pequeño Longbottom", _pensó Draco, esforzándose por sonreir amablemente y no poner los ojos en blanco. Pero las comisuras de sus labios se tensaron un poco al darse cuenta de que Harry también estaba allí, escuchando al niño como si entendiera algo de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Gracias por venir, señor Malfoy-dijo el padre del niño, con una expresión en los ojos que transmitía cualquier cosa menos agradecimiento-. Gunther es un gran admirador suyo.

Draco dedujo que estaba ante un hombre que habría preferido que su hijo admirara a alguien menos mortífago que él.

-Es un placer-saludó, con la mayor cortesía-. Hola, Gunther. Me han dicho que ya estás casi recuperado¿eh?

El chiquillo era pequeño y rubio, de unos doce años y sonreía como si aquel fuera el mejor día de su vida.

-Hola...

El delegado de prensa le dio una foto a Draco.

-Te he traído una foto mía-dijo, dándosela al niño.

-Gracias.-Entonces miró a ambos Buscadores-. ¿Es verdad que ibais a la misma clase?

-Sí.

Potter asintió también cuando le tradujeron la pregunta.

-¿Y es verdad que sois enemigos?-preguntó de nuevo Gunther, con expresión entre curiosa y resignada.

Draco se quedó un poco descolocado y miró a Harry, que estaba escuchando la traducción. Por un momento, él tampoco pareció saber qué decir. Pero después meneó enérgica, negativamente la cabeza y puso su mano en el hombro de Draco.

-No, para nada. En el campo somos rivales, pero fuera del campo no nos llevamos mal.

Algo aturdido por la velocidad que había tomado súbitamente su corazón, Draco le tradujo al niño la respuesta de Harry.

-Sí, no somos enemigos-añadió, también en alemán.

Harry le apretó un momento el hombro y después le soltó, pero Draco aún podía sentir cómo le ardía la piel. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su auto-control para centrarse y mantener con Gunther la breve conversación de rigor y desearle que estuviera pronto recuperado para no pasar allí todo el verano. Cuando Marcel Pignon le tocó discretamente el brazo, se despidió de la familia y salió de la habitación con alivio.

-Me voy un momento al baño-le dijo al delegado. Necesitaba mojarse la cara con agua fría y pasar cinco segundos a solas para recuperar el control.

-¿Te acompaño?

-¿Para qué¿Vas a sujetarme la polla mientras meo?

Los dos se conocían ya, así que Pignon sólo resopló y fingió ignorarle a él y a su deliberada grosería. Draco se fue al cuarto de baño, que estaba al doblar un pasillo. Antes de girar, miró atrás y sus ojos chocaron con los de Harry, que también había salido ya de la habitación. Draco tuvo la certeza de que Harry le había buscado con la vista al volver al pasillo.

"_Atrévete a venir, Harry, y sabrás lo que es que te follen hasta volverte del revés"._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry también había estado recordando aquella noche con diversos estados de ánimo. Había momentos aislados en los que realmente esperaba que Draco usara aquella borrachera contra él. Otros, en los que los recuerdos le hacían esbozar una sonrisa secreta, como quien rememora una noche salvaje. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, su nariz parecía inundarse de nuevo del olor a Malfoy, y su carne y sus huesos le decían que querían más, que aquellas horas emborronadas de alcohol no eran suficiente ni por asomo. Y escuchó el Francia-Suecia por la radio deseando la victoria gala porque una derrota mandaría a Draco de vuelta a Francia o por ahí, de vacaciones, y él quería que se quedara en Alemania, donde podría encontrárselo.

A Harry le habría gustado contárselo a alguien, pero habría sido difícil encontrar un confidente adecuado incluso en Inglaterra. Prácticamente todas las personas con las que se relacionaba habían sido heridas, insultadas o secuestradas por alguno de los Malfoy y no podía pedirles que le escucharan con ecuanimidad. Y tampoco podía pedirles que lo entendieran porque él mismo no lo entendía, como no fuera que el chico rubio de la azotea no tenía nada que ver con el Draco Malfoy de Hogwarts.

Ron notó que estaba algo extraño y estaba claro que sospechaba que todo aquello estaba relacionado con la noche de la borrachera, pero siempre había sido discreto y fingió aceptar su explicación de que era simplemente la tensión del Mundial. Cuando se mostraba así de sensato, Harry se sentía un poco culpable por no habérselo contado. Muy en el fondo, sabía que Ron lo vería como una traición. Pero se negaba a ceder a la culpabilidad: Ron, que por lo general era un trozo de pan, se volvía absolutamente irracional cuando se trataba de Draco. Harry había encontrado su rencor aburrido cuando todavía pensaba que Draco era un racista desagradable y traicionero y ahora que había descubierto que no era así, ese rencor incansable e implacable le molestaba aún más. Si se lo contaba, lo único que obtendría sería una pelea monumental. Y más o menos le había asegurado a Draco que no se lo iba a decir a nadie.

Harry fue al hospital con Maureen Davies, su delegada de prensa, sabiendo que Draco podía estar allí también. Animar niños enfermos no parecía su estilo, pero le habría extrañado que no hubiera aprovechado esa oportunidad para quedar bien ante el público. Ron lo había considerado hipócrita por su parte, pero Harry, que entendía un poco mejor a los Slytherin gracias a su trato con Andromeda Tonks, lo encontraba inevitable. Tampoco veía muy probable que a Draco le hubieran dejado otra opción, si las cosas funcionaban como en los clubs ingleses y su selección nacional. Los jugadores profesionales, por contrato, tenían que cumplir con ciertos actos sociales o protocolarios.

No muy convencido, Harry se dijo a sí mismo que le daba lo mismo verlo que no verlo. Que si sentía interés por encontrárselo, era sólo para asegurarse de que aún podían seguir siendo agradables el uno con el otro. Pero cuando sus ojos lo localizaron entre las otras estrellas del quidditch, lo que sintió fue mucho más carnal y más primario. Su cuerpo gritó "mío" y su mente le inundó de recuerdos de la noche que habían pasado juntos y la química loca que había surgido entre ellos.

Dios, no era normal desear tanto a alguien.

Atender a sus pequeños fans fue más difícil que otras veces. Sus ojos estaban más pendientes de atrapar atisbos de Draco y sus oídos, de captar su voz. En medio de una conversación con una adorable niñita de trenzas rubias le asaltó el ridículo pensamiento de que Malfoy estaba completamente desnudo debajo de esa ropa y ya no pudo quitarse esa idea de la cabeza. Se acercó a él, buscando cualquier excusa para entablar conversación, tan incapaz de evitarlo como unas limaduras de hierro de no sentirse atraídas hacia un potente imán, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mandar a paseo a Maureen cuando ella lo apartó de él y lo llevó a otra habitación.

Cuando vio que Draco entraba allí también, su corazón dio un indigno vuelco de quinceañera y se quedó mudo unos segundos porque las únicas frases que se le pasaban por la cabeza no eran adecuadas para ser dichas en público. Sólo había recuperado el habla al oir la pregunta de si Malfoy y él eran enemigos. La mano se le había ido prácticamente hacia su hombro, buscando, sin saberlo, una confirmación a través de ese contacto. Y esa confirmación llegó, un pequeño estremecimiento en Draco. _"Está como yo",_ pensó Harry, alegrándose al ver que no era el único afectado, que Malfoy no dominaba por completo la situación, como él temía.

Harry tenía la impresión de que todos en aquella habitación podían notar las chispas que saltaban entre Draco y él, el modo cuidadoso en el que no se miraban, ni se rozaban. Sentía que si no hacía algo pronto iba a estallar. Y entonces Draco se marchó y él le siguió poco después en un gesto tan instintivo como el de un depredador tras un rastro.

En el pasillo, vio que Draco se alejaba solo y doblaba en dirección al baño. La mirada que le dirigió antes de desaparecer por la esquina fue toda la invitación que necesitaba.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entró en el baño, se encontró a Draco lavándose las manos frente al espejo. Tenía la cara algo roja y las puntas del flequillo húmedas. En cuanto vio que Harry estaba allí, se irguió y se lo quedó mirando. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos hablaban por sí mismos y Harry se perdió en esa plata turbia como un hombre-lobo bajo la luna llena. Respirando pesadamente, se dio media vuelta mientras sacaba su varita y ejecutó un Fermaportus en la puerta.

Fue él quien dio el primer paso hacia Draco y éste quien alargó la mano para sujetarlo de la corbata, atraerlo hacia él y abalanzarse vorazmente sobre su boca. Era la misma ansiedad de la noche en la azotea, pero esta vez no tenían los sentidos abotargados por el alcohol. Harry se entregó al beso, abriendo la boca, lamiendo su lengua, sus dientes, su paladar. Sin dejar de besarlo, Draco le empujó poco a poco contra el lavabo y metió una pierna entre las suyas, separándoselas. Harry gimió al notar la fricción de sus caderas, su erección cada vez más dura, y jadeó cuando Draco empezó a acariciarle por encima de los pantalones.

-Qué duro estás, Harry. ¿Todo esto es por mí?

-Oh, Dios... No hagas eso si... si no vas a...

Draco le impidió continuar con otro beso posesivo y dominante. Su mano continuaba sus caricias firmes, un poco rudas, y Harry, medio atrapado contra la pila del lavabo, se dejó llevar por él. Después, Draco empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones.

-Date la vuelta-le dijo al oído, con voz impaciente, insinuante.

Harry se giró antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía y apoyó las manos con firmeza en el lavabo, abriendo las piernas todo lo que le permitían los pantalones medio bajados. Draco se apretó contra él, mordisquéandole la nuca, y Harry vio a través del espejo cómo alargaba el brazo hacia el dispensador de jabón para echarse una buena cantidad en la palma de la mano. Su erección tembló de anticipación y se inclinó un poco más.

El jabón estaba un poco frío y Harry dio un pequeño respingo cuando notó que Draco lo esparcía por su entrada. Después, su otra mano se cerró firmemente sobre su erección y Harry se mordió los labios para no gemir demasiado fuerte.

-Ojalá tuviéramos más tiempo-dijo, de nuevo cerca de su oreja, sin dejar de prepararlo-. Te haría suplicar. Te volvería loco.

Pero no disponían de más tiempo. Harry sintió cómo los dedos jabonosos dejaban su interior y eran sustituidos por algo mucho más duro y caliente.

-Oh, sí, vamos, vamos... –le apremió, lanzándole a la puerta una mirada angustiada.

Draco empezó a moverse con embestidas secas y rápidas mientras empezaba a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo y Harry hizo un ruido gutural, satisfecho. Sus manos se aferraron al lavabo para no perder el equilibrio por los empujones. Las rodillas empezaron a flaquearle y los gemidos se hicieron más difíciles de contener. Harry se entregó a las oleadas de placer que se extendían por su cuerpo y se corrió con un grito ahogado, notando a Draco tensándose y deshaciéndose sobre él.

Durante unos segundos permanecieron así, Harry inclinado sobre el lavabo y Draco sobre él, con la frente sudorosa apoyada en su hombro. Pero después Harry se dio media vuelta y lo besó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Quiero quedar contigo en algún sitio-susurró, sin pensarlo demasiado porque no hacía falta pensar nada cuando algo se sabía con tanta certeza-. Quiero que me hagas suplicar y que me vuelvas loco. Quiero follarte hasta que no puedas andar derecho.

Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba un poco.

-Harry...

Sonaba como si creyera que había alguna estúpida razón para negarse y Harry le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Di cuándo y dónde. Yo estaré allí.

-Pero...

-Sabes que lo estás deseando –dijo, tentándolo-. Sabes que te mueres por tenerme a cuatro patas pidiendo más.

Draco tragó saliva.

-Oh, Merlín... De acuerdo.

Entonces sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y los dos se apartaron el uno del otro de un salto culpable.

-¡Harry! Harry¿estás ahí?

Era Maureen, la delegada de prensa. Harry intercambió una mirada de pánico con Draco y sacaron sus varitas a toda prisa para limpiarse.

-¡Voy¡Un segundo!

-¿Por qué está cerrada la puerta¿Estás ahí con Malfoy?

Una voz masculina preguntó por Draco en francés y Harry supuso que era el delegado de prensa de la selección gala.

-Mierda-exclamó Draco, en voz baja, mientras se subía los pantalones y se metía la camisa por dentro-. _Oui, oui, un instant!_

Harry lo miró mientras hacía lo mismo: los dos tenían exactamente el aspecto de dos personas que acababan de follar y no veía cómo nadie iba a pensar otra cosa.

-¡Harry, abre la puerta!

-¡Que sí, ya voy!

Después de asegurarse frente al espejo de que sus ropas estaban en su sitio y no había manchas sospechosas por ningún sitio, Harry miró a Draco y éste asintió, adoptando una expresión neutra. Harry abrió la puerta y los dos delegados de prensa entraron casi a la vez, mirándolos con suspicacia. El francés dijo algo que Harry no entendió y Draco se encogió de hombros con un bufido desdeñoso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-le preguntó Maureen, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria a Draco como si pensara que eso era cosa suya-. ¿Por qué estaba cerrada la puerta?

-Nada, no sé.

El delegado galo volvió a decir algo y esta vez Draco contestó con un torrente de palabras en francés. Si Harry no hubiera estado tan nervioso, lo habría encontrado absolutamente sexy.

-Harry¿os habéis estado peleando?

-No, no... –contestó, sujetándola del brazo para salir de allí y llevársela con él.

-¿Entonces...?-Pero se detuvo y lo miró de un modo diferente, suspicaz-. ¿No habréis...?

Ella misma se detuvo, sin atreverse a continuar, pero Harry comprendió que había olido la verdad y se puso aún más nervioso.

-No es nada.-Y entonces, tratando de disipar sus sospechas, se giró hacia Draco-. Y tú y yo ya ajustaremos cuentas la próxima vez que nos veamos en el campo, Malfoy.

Después de un segundo de absoluto desconcierto, Draco reaccionó e intentó seguirle el juego.

-Pfff... Pfff...- bufó un par de veces. Parecía estar buscando desesperadamente alguna buena réplica sin encontrarla. Al final, alzó la nariz con toda la arrogancia que pudo reunir-. _Vive la France!_

Harry parpadeó, confuso y comprendió que lo mejor que podía hacer era marcharse de allí cuanto antes y cortar el ridículo de raíz, así que estiró del brazo a Maureen y salió del baño. Pasó un buen rato respondiendo vagamente a sus preguntas y asegurándole que su supuesta discusión con Draco no tenía la menor importancia. Pero en cuanto volvieron al hotel y Maureen lo dejó solo, en lo único que pudo pensar era en si Draco se decidiría a quedar o no con él.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, hola. Ahora ya voy a actualizar dos veces a la semana, los lunes y los viernes. Como has visto, las cosas han vuelto a avanzar y esta vez le ha tocado a Harry estar abajo. Yo los veo a los dos bastante dominantes, por eso hago que se turnen.

Marcia Canija, hola. Me alegra mucho que te guste lo del Mundial; quería detenerme bastante en la organización, sus entresijos y eso. Habrá capi nuevo los lunes y los viernes.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: **Octavos de final (2): Inglaterra-Turquía.**

Al día siguiente, después del entrenamiento, Harry se fue a la chimenea del hotel conectada a la Red Flú internacional y contactó con Andromeda Tonks. La mujer, más parecida físicamente a su hermana Bellatrix que a Narcissa, le dedicó una breve sonrisa afectuosa. No se habían conocido hasta el último año de la guerra, pero después se habían convertido en la única familia que le quedaba al pequeño Ted Lupin. Harry tenía con ella una relación muy parecida a la que mantenía con Minerva McGonagall, la directora de Hogwarts: se apreciaban, pero ambas eran demasiado reservadas como para tomarse con ellas las libertades que se tomaba con Molly Weasley, a la que consideraba prácticamente como una madre adoptiva.

Harry quería darle el último empujoncito para convencerla de que ella y Ted fueran a Alemania y vieran un partido de la selección inglesa.

-Podéis venir el día de antes y marcharos después del partido, incluso al día siguiente.

-¿Y dónde nos alojaremos? Dicen que es imposible encontrar una plaza libre en ningún hotel, posada o camping de Alemania.

-Está todo arreglado. Los padres de Oliver Wood van a estar aquí todo el Mundial y tienen sitio de sobra en su tienda. Estarán encantados de prestaros una habitación.

Andromeda asintió un poco.

-De acuerdo. Pero no puedo organizarlo todo a tiempo para ir al partido contra Turquía. Si pasáis a cuartos, iremos entonces.

-Vale, perfecto.

-Espera un momento, voy a decirle a Ted que estás aquí.

Mientras su ahijado llegaba, los pensamientos de Harry se deslizaron hacia Draco, algo que había dejado de ser una novedad. Había esperado en vano su carta, aunque tampoco le sorprendía tanto que estuviera mostrando más resistencia que él; lanzarse de cabeza hacia delante sin pensar las consecuencias era un rasgo típico de los Gryffindor, no de los Slytherin. Pero eso no le desanimaba; siempre le habían gustado los retos.

Y Draco era el primer mago gay sin pareja que no se tiraba en sus brazos a la primera insinuación.

-¡Hola, Harry!

La cara de Ted, sobresaliendo entre las ascuas, sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-Hola, Ted¿cómo estás?

-La abuela me ha dicho que tienes que decirme algo. ¿Vamos a ir a Alemania?

Harry asintió, sonriente.

-Pero tenéis que esperar a que pasemos a cuartos¿de acuerdo?

Ted frunció un poco el ceño en un gesto reflexivo heredado de su padre.

-Vas a ganar a Turquía¿verdad?

-Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda –dijo Harry.

Eso bastó para hacer sonreir al niño de nuevo.

-Genial, me muero de ganas. Ya verás Hector cuando se entere.-Hector Scamander era su mejor amigo, un sobrino del marido de Luna Lovegood-. ¿Puede venirse él también?

-No creo, tú solo ya le das bastante faena a tu abuela.

El niño protestó un poco, porque tenia nueve años y habría sido demasiado pedirle que no protestara, pero aceptó con buena cara que Hector tendría que quedarse en Inglaterra con sus padres. Después le contó a Harry que había estado practicando con la escoba, que había ido al cine con Andromeda, y que él y Victoire Weasley, la hija de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour, habían pasado una tarde fantástica desgnomizando el jardín de su casa.

Ted se parecía a su madre, pero tenía los ojos color miel y el pelo fino y castaño de su padre. Había algo en su mirada que hacía que Harry se sintiera en la obligación de pasarle el Mapa del Merodeador cuando entrara en Hogwarts, como si su instinto le dijera que, una vez en el colegio, Ted pasaría a ser su legítimo dueño. Harry no quería ni pensar en las cosas que su ahijado podía terminar haciendo con el Mapa en sus manos, y mucho menos en lo que Andromeda le diría a él si se enteraba de que le había proporcionado a su nieto la herramienta perfecta para meterse en líos. Pero su instinto mandaba. Ted tendría el Mapa y que Dios y Merlín se apiadaran del Jefe de su Casa, fuera el que fuera.

Cuando regresó a su habitación, Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino, pluma y un tintero y le escribió un breve mensaje a Draco, recordándole que estaba esperando un mensaje suyo diciendo un sitio y una hora. Después fue a buscar una lechuza a la lechucería, situada al lado de la terraza en la que se habían acostado por primera vez. Mientras iba hacia allí, no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de que ahora era más consciente que nunca de que Andromeda era tía de Draco y Ted, su sobrino. Que él supiera, Draco jamás había intercambiado palabra ni con uno ni con otro, y aunque todos daban por sentado que él y Narcissa despreciaban a Andromeda por haberse casado con un mago de sangre muggle y a Ted por tener, además, sangre de hombre-lobo por parte de su padre, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro.

En una de sus visiones durante la guerra había visto a Voldemort burlándose de los Malfoy y de Bellatrix Lestrange por sus parientes supuestamente inadecuados, pero sólo Lucius y Bellatrix habían actuado como si eso fuera una ofensa para su honor de mortífagos. Narcissa parecía haber estado demasiado ocupada ocultando su odio hacia Voldemort para poder sentir algo más y Draco... bueno, en ese momento, sencillamente, daba la impresión de estar a punto de sufrir un shock nervioso. Harry se preguntó qué pensaría ahora de Ted Lupin, aunque era más curiosidad que deseos de reunir a las dos familias: no estaba nada seguro de querer que su ahijado se relacionara con Lucius Malfoy.

La lechuza se marchó volando, portando el mensaje para Draco. Harry deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no tardara en traer la respuesta deseada. Quizás si conseguían desfogarse a gusto durante una noche, esa locura que los había invadido de pronto se disiparía y quizás entonces podría concentrarse en el Mundial y dejar de comportarse como un adolescente obsesionado por el sexo.

------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Inglaterra se enfrentó a Turquía. La mañana se presentaba desapacible, con rachas de viento que hacían el vuelo más peligroso que otras veces. Harry, subido en su escoba, se sentía tan intranquilo como el tiempo, y sabía que no eran solo los nervios de los primeros momentos del partido.

Draco no había contestado a su carta y Harry había empezado a pensar, decepcionado y algo herido en su amor propio, que no estaba interesado en acostarse más veces con él. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera quedado satisfecho con un revolcón empapado en alcohol y un polvo rápido en el baño¿Es que no había comprendido que podían estar en puertas de tener el mejor sexo de sus vidas¿O sí lo comprendía, pero aun así lo rechazaba.¿Por qué podía controlarse más que él? No era justo.

Harry se esforzó en olvidarlo mientras volaba alrededor del campo de juego. Estaba en mitad de un partido de octavos de final del Mundial, no era el momento de ponerse introspectivo ni caliente. Los turcos aún estaban intentando lavar su honor después del patético partido contra Croacia y no se andaban con chiquitas. El Buscador turco había intentado picarle un par de veces, pero había abandonado la provocación al darse cuenta de que Harry no entendía ni media palabra de su atroz inglés.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry divisó la snitch a sólo cien metros de él, y en una dirección que le daba toda la ventaja frente al Buscador turco. Entonces enfiló su escoba hacia allí, con los ojos fijos en el destello dorado. Pero cuando ya estaba sólo a cinco o seis metros, un hechizo le dio de lleno, haciendo que su escoba diera varias vueltas de campana. Harry se sujetó como pudo, sin saber si era un intento desesperado de los turcos de evitar la derrota o un ataque en toda regla, pero el rugido furioso del campo le hizo optar por lo primero. Cuando por din recuperó el control de su escoba, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

-¡Harry!-Era la voz de Oliver, sujetándole con fuerza por los brazos, como si quisiera anclarlo-. ¿Estás bien?

-Creo... que sí. ¿La snitch...?

Oliver señaló con la cabeza en dirección a la otra punta del campo y Harry, aunque aún veía doble, distinguió al Buscador rival persiguiendo la snitch. Mientras, el jugador turco que le había disparado el hechizo había sido expulsado. Probablemente le caerían varios partidos de suspensión, pero si así le daba la victoria a su equipo, consideraría que había valido la pena.

Harry asintió, apretó los ojos con fuerza para ver si así se le pasaba el mareo antes y echó a volar en dirección a la snitch. El público, incluso los turcos, aplaudieron con fuerza su recuperación. Harry estaba bastante indignado con lo que había pasado-era una falta extrema que se producía rara vez- y volaba como si estuviera a punto de batirse en combate. En una decisión arriesgada, optó por tratar de interceptar la snitch en lugar de unirse a su persecución. La snitch, presintiendo quizás que su camino iba a ser bloqueado, ascendió bruscamente hacia arriba. Harry hizo una especie de pirueta para cambiar de dirección y subió también.

Una blduger enviada por Marcus Flint obligó al Buscador turco a desviarse para evitar el impacto. Harry aprovechó la ventaja para colocarse por delante. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de ella, podía darse cuenta de los pequeños bandazos que daba, y comprendió que la fuerza del viento iba a obligar a la snitch a apostar por la velocidad, no por los cambios constantes de rumbo o los zigzags. Harry aplastó su cuerpo contra la escoba todo lo que pudo y estiró el brazo.

Su escoba dio una sacudida, y de nuevo, fue el clamor del campo el que le indicó que había sido objeto de una falta. El árbitro pitó rápidamente blagging, señalando al Buscador turco, y Harry comprendió, atónito, que le había sujetado el palo de la escoba. Los turcos fueron penalizados, pero ya habían conseguido lo que querían, pues la snitch había tenido tiempo de alejarse. Con un resoplido frustrado, Harry reanudó la persecución.

Los ingleses iban ganando 130-40 gracias a la acumulación de faltas de los turcos. Oliver, Angelina y Marianne estaban echando el resto para conseguir una diferencia de ciento cincuenta puntos entre los marcadores; entonces, aunque los turcos consiguieran la snitch, la victoria seguiría siendo para ellos. Pero Harry pensaba que eso sólo haría que el Buscador turco se desentendiera de la snitch y se centrara únicamente en boicotearlo a él.

Era el partido más largo que había dispuestado en aquel Mundial y los brazos y las piernas empezaban a resentirse. Cuando encaró la snitch por tercera vez, se conjuró a sí mismo para que fuera la definitiva. Estaba pendiente de todo, la posición de las bludgers, los movimientos del Buscador turco, cualquier hechizo que pudiera tenerle como objetivo. La snitch tenía que ser suya. El Buscador turco intentó darle un codazo y Harry respondió con otro, desequilibrándolo y poniéndose por delante.

La snitch iba directa hacia las gradas. Harry sabía que haría un cambio de dirección, pero¿hacia dónde¿Derecha, izquierda, arriba o abajo? Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pelota, como un portero antes de parar un penalty. La snitch esperaría hasta el último segundo para esquivar el choque contra las gradas. Faltaban cinco metros. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Uno.

"_¡Izquierda!"_

Harry giró hacia la izquierda bruscamente, alargó el brazo y atrapó la snitch mientras su espalda chocaba con fuerza contra los asientos. Su aullido de dolor quedó ahogado por los gritos del público. Después, perdió el conocimiento.

-------------------------------------------------------

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Harry se encontró en el hospital. Una enfermera de mediana edad y aspecto maternal le sonrió amablemente.

-Ah, herr Potter¿se encuentra mejor?-le preguntó en un inglés con fuerte acento germano.

Harry se dio cuenta de que, al contrario de lo que cabía esperar, no le dolía nada.

-¿Me he roto algo?

-Un par de costillas, pero ya está curado, no se preocupe. Podrá jugar su próximo parrtido.

Eso tranquilizó su miedo a perderse un encuentro antes incluso de que pudiera cristalizarse. Lo que quedaba, pues, era el placer de una victoria duramente conseguida. Después de tragarse una poción previsiblemente asquerosa, la entrenadora, Ron y Oliver entraron a la habitación para hablar con él, asegurarse de que estaba bien y comentarle lo sucios que habían sido los turcos.

Harry temía que le obligaran a pasar allí la noche, pero los huesos rotos sanaban muy rápidamente en el mundo mágico y al cabo de un par de horas le dieron el alta, aconsejándole simplemente que pasara el resto del día en cama.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Harry, bajo la vigilante mirada de su entrenadora, se fue con Ron a la habitación, armados con un tablero de damas explosivas y un mazo de naipes. En menos de cinco minutos estaban enfrascados en una partida de damas, intercambiando pullas amistosas.

-Esto me recuerda a todas las veces que uno de los dos acababa en el enfermería en Hogwarts-sonrió Harry, al cabo de un rato.

-Habla por ti, colega. Yo sólo aterricé allí un par de veces.

-Sí, eso es verdad.

Ron meneó suavemente la cabeza.

-Si te digo la verdad, espero que Rose y el bebé no se metan en tantos líos como nosotros cuando les llegue el momento de ir a Hogwarts. No entiendo cómo a mis padres no les dio un infarto.

-Supongo que los gemelos fueron un buen entrenamiento.

"Los gemelos" era una expresión que aún dolía, después de nueve años, pero todos se habían acostumbrado a ese dolor. Incluso George parecía haberlo superado, en especial tras el nacimiento de su hijo Freddy, que ya tenía cinco años.

Había sido doloroso presenciar cuánto tiempo tardaba en perder la costumbre de dejar sus frases a mitad, esperando a que su hermano la completara.

-¿Te has preguntado alguna vez si el viejo Dumbledore avisaba de esas cosas? –dijo Ron-. Tengo que preguntarle a mi madre si recibió alguna carta suya. Ya sabes: "Querida Molly; no te inquietes, pero tu hijo Ron se enfrentó ayer a un troll en los lavabos."

Harry se echó a reir.

-Si se las mandó, yo quiero leerlas.

Angelina, Alicia y los demás se fueron turnando para hacerles compañía a ambos sin abarrotar la habitación. Maureen Davies y Percival Robinson aprovecharon que esta vez no tenía escapatoria y también le dieron la lista completa de las invitaciones oficiales, ofertas y peticiones de entrevistas que había recibido: el gobierno alemán insistía una vez más en dar un baile en su honor, la mujer de los mooncalfs quería que asistiera a una de sus conferencias de su grupo y Play-Witch le ofrecía cien mil galeones por posar desnudo en las páginas centrales de su revista.

-Quieren ver la _varita_ que derrotó a Voldemort –dijo Ron, con su expresión más seria, provocando una explosión de risas a su alrededor.

Harry, colorado, lo fulminó con la mirada. Pero al menos luego se comportó como un amigo decente y se las apañó para sacar de allí a Maureen y a Robinson, que lo estaban mareando con propuestas que pensaba rechazar. Estaba distraído; no paraba de preguntarse si Draco se habría enterado ya de su accidentada victoria. Seguramente sí, ese tipo de noticias volaban entre las distintas sedes del Mundial. Gracias a un hechizo, las lechuzas oficiales y de los jugadores de quidditch entraban sin cesar por la ventana de su habitación –las de los fans tenían que hacer sus entregas en recepción-, pero nunca era la que él quería. Y a medida que se aproximaba la hora de cenar, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que era mejor no esperar ningún mensaje de Draco.

Pero el mensaje llegó, justo cuando un elfo doméstico acababa de llevarles la cena a él y a Ron. La letra del sobre estaba disimulada, pero no la del mensaje.

"_Enhorabuena, pero no te mates hasta haber jugado conmigo la final.. D"_

-¿Quién es?

Harry se mordió los labios, con la mente a mil por hora. Le había escrito. Y firmado con la inicial de su nombre, no de su apellido. Y a su manera, le estaba diciendo que se cuidara.

-Nadie.

Ron lo miró con curiosidad.

-Esto tiene que ver con el chico misterioso¿verdad? Quiero decir... no estarás en medio de... _algo._

Harry tuvo que sonreir.

-¿Algo¿Algo como abrir la Cámara Secreta o buscar horrorcruxes?

-Bueno, hay precedentes¿no? –se defendió Ron, sonriendo también mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Dios, no. Ya tuve bastante de todo eso en Hogwarts. No, esto... es personal.

Ron asintió.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y a qué viene tanto secreto¿Es que está casado o algo así?

Harry miró a Ron boquiabierto, sin poder creer que hubiera sugerido tal cosa.

-No, claro que no.

Pero no dijo nada más, en una clara alusión a que no quería hablar más del tema y Ron, que jamás había sido entrometido, no insistió. Harry se lo agradeció sinceramente, no sin una fugaz punzada de culpa. Sin embargo, su atención estaba centrada en la carta. En lo que decía y en lo que no decía. Draco no había mencionado nada de quedar, pero daba lo mismo. Sabía perfectamente que si no hubiera querido volver a verlo no le habría escrito ni siquiera esa nota. "Eh, estoy aquí¿ya te has cansado de perseguirme?". Eso es lo que quería decir ese mensaje, lo supiera Draco o no.

Y la verdad era que no, no se había cansado de perseguirle.

---------------------------------------------------

"_Gracias por escribir, Draco, Ha sido una fractura limpia y mañana estaré cómo nuevo. Pero sigo pensando en aquello que hablamos. Sigo queriendo las mismas cosas. ¿Por qué te está costando tanto decidirte¿No será que tienes miedo de ser tú el que acabe suplicando, después de todo? H_."

En su hotel, Draco leyó la carta y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Eso crees? –exclamó-. ¡Ja!

Ya se las apañaría para que no le viera la espalda. Harry Potter iba a convertirse en el Niño-que-no-se-sentó durante una buena temporada.

-------------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, hola. Les habían pillado por sorpresa, pero nadie sospecha nada, que es lo importante.

Haima, k tal? Muchas gracias por el comentario, me alegra que te guste la historia.

Marcia Canija, hola. La verdad es que yo no sé apenas nada de Alemania, sólo unos cuantos nombres de ciudades, II Guerra Mundial y poco más. Ya ves que este capi ha quedado un poco más corto que el otro, eso no se puede evitar. Pero el siguiente será más largo, prometido. Casi el doble que este.

Sami Marauder, hola, déjame pensar... ¿querías que actualizara? Jaja, aquí lo tienes y el lunes, más.

Efi-Lala, hola. Me alegra muchísimo que los lemon estén quedando bien, jeje. Y lo del Mundial, también. Supongo que ser un poco futbolera ayuda a no perderse. Las súplicas, en el próximo capítulo.

Lireve, k tal, me alegra volver a verte, guapa. ¿En serio te lías con las eliminatorias? Mira, primero jugaron una liguilla. Dentro de cada grupo, todos jugaban contra todos, como en la Liga de fútbol. Los dieciséis mejores equipos pasaron a octavos. A partir de ese momento ya se enfrentan por parejas; el que gana sigue y el que pierde, se va del Mundial. Los ganadores de octavos pasan a cuartos, los que ganan cuartos a semifinales y los que ganan las semis, a la final. ¿Te he ayudado en algo? Espero que sí. Por otro lado, me alegro mucho de que estés pasándotelo bien con el fic y ojalá que puedas volver a conectarte pronto, un besito.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9 **Entre fases: Harry-Draco.**

Harry consultó la dirección del papel que tenía en la mano y alzó la vista para ver el elegante edificio que tenía delante. ¿Draco le había citado en un piso muggle? Con un gesto de duda, empujó la puerta y entró al amplio vestíbulo. Un hombre con uniforme de almirante venido a menos le observó de arriba abajo como si fuera un marinero borracho y desaseado y le preguntó algo en alemán. Cuando Harry le dijo, como pudo, que era inglés y no entendía nada, el portero se pasó a su idioma.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Voy a la puerta veinte.

-¿Es usted el señor Potter?-Harry asintió-. El señor Malfoy le está esperando. Es el cuarto piso.

-_Danke_ –dijo Harry, usando una de las pocas palabras alemanas que conocía.

Bueno, al menos Draco debía tener derecho a estar ahí, si el portero de la finca estaba al corriente. Eso eliminaba la posibilidad de que estuviera ocupando ese piso en ausencia de sus verdaderos dueños, como había hecho en otros tiempos el profesor Slughorn.

Una vez en el ascensor, Harry respiró hondo para controlar un poco la mezcla de nervios y lujuria que le corría por las venas desde que se había escapado del hotel tras la cena. Ron era el único que estaba al corriente de su escapada; había estado contemplando con una expresión risueña en los ojos cómo pasaba casi treinta minutos decidiendo qué ponerse (un tiempo inusitado, él solía meter la mano en el armario y ponerse lo primero que sacara) y cómo después salía de la habitación cubierto con la Capa de Invisibilidad, ya que era imposible Aparecerse y Desaparecerse dentro de los límites del hotel.

Harry se miró en el espejo del ascensor. Se había puesto una camiseta blanca y roja y unos vaqueros que le hacían un buen culo-al fin y al cabo, era gay, le daba la importancia debida a un buen culo- y, como eran de factura mágica, tenían un estrecho, alargado e invisible bolsillo a lo largo de su pierna derecha que servía para guardar la varita. En la mano llevaba su cazadora vaquera, por si la necesitaba más tarde. No se había molestado en intentar nada con su pelo, sabía que era una derrota asegurada. Pero, en general, tenía buen aspecto. Harry se preguntó si esa vez dispondrían de tiempo para fijarse en esas cosas antes de que empezara el sexo salvaje.

La puerta veinte estaba al final del pasillo. Draco la abrió antes de que él llegara a tocar al timbre.

-Hola, Harry, pasa.

-Hola.

-El mayordomo raro de la entrada me ha avisado de que subías.

-No es un mayordomo, es un portero-le aclaró Harry, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Draco llevaba unos pantalones de hilo blanco que se ceñían a sus piernas y una camisa azul claro de manga corta con los faldones por fuera-. Estás guapo.

-Tú también-dijo, mirándole del mismo modo. Después se mordió el labio un segundo-. ¿Quieres tomar algo? En la nevera hay cervezas y también he visto un par de botellas de vino con muy buen aspecto.

Harry se sintió un poco confuso.

-¿De quién es esta casa?

-Mía¿de quién va a ser? Bueno, mía, no; la he alquilado.

-¿Cuándo?

-Pensé que necesitaríamos un sitio donde estar tranquilos, así que le pedí al secretario de mi padre que me buscara un piso amueblado en Berlín y se ocupara de llenarme la despensa. O la _nievera_ o como se diga. Bueno¿qué te apetece¿Quieres que abramos una de las botellas de vino?

Harry asintió y le siguió hasta la cocina, impresionado a su pesar con la naturalidad con la que Draco hablaba de aquello. Debía de ser la diferencia entre ser rico y _saber_ ser rico. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que lo que realmente le había descolocado era que Draco se hubiera encargado de solucionarlo todo por su cuenta. Él llevaba encima su pasaporte y dinero muggle porque había pensado que irían a un hotel, que Draco esperaría que él se encargara de organizarlo. Era lo que la mayor parte de sus amantes magos hacían.

La cocina era amplia, con electrodomésticos de última generación. La nevera era una mole de dos metros de alto, y cuando Harry la abrió, a instancias de Draco, vio que estaba abarrotada de los productos más variados: salchichas, quesos, patés, tabletas de chocolate, un buen surtido de botellas de cerveza, mostaza, ketchup, paquetes de lonchas de salmón ahumado, tarrinas de caviar seguramente auténtico y un montón de cosas más cuyo contenido no pudo inspeccionar.

Draco seleccionó una de las botellas de vino, la abrió y, mientras se aireaba, buscó por los armarios hasta dar con un par de copas. Después se fueron al comedor y se sentaron en uno de los sofás, dejando las copas y la botella sobre la mesilla de cristal que había al lado. Harry miró a su alrededor; la decoración era moderna, pero indudablemente lujosa. Frente a ellos había una televisión de plasma gigante y un equipo de música.

-Es un piso muy bonito.

-Mejor que un hotel-dijo, echando un hechizo de limpieza sobre las copas. Después las llenó las copas con el vino, olisqueó la suya y le dio un trago especulativo-. Está bueno.

-¿Entiendes de vinos?

-Un poco. No es una bebida muy habitual entre magos. Pero viviendo en Francia, aprender algo de vinos es casi una obligación moral.

Harry no sabía gran cosa, pero cuando lo probó, lo encontró exquisito.

-¿Has tenido problemas para escaparte del hotel?-preguntó, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

-No, ha sido fácil. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo.

Draco ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Harry, te das cuenta de que esto es una verdadera locura¿verdad?

Harry paseó la vista por sus ojos grises, su boca entreabierta, sus pómulos altos. Y no, no entendía nada tampoco, pero sí sabía qué le decía su instinto.

-No somos los mismos que en Hogwarts-murmuró-. Ahora está bien.

Draco dio un pequeño suspiro, enredó las manos en su pelo y se inclinó hacia él para besarlo. Al contrario que las otras veces, fue un beso lento, casi tierno, y Harry se dejó llevar por él con facilidad, saboreando el gusto a vino de su lengua. Después de una placentera eternidad, Draco abandonó su boca y bajó hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo y mordisqueando suavemente. Harry suspiró, sintiendo cómo se le ponía toda la piel de gallina.

-Voy a cumplir mi palabra, Potter-le susurró Draco al oído, causándole otro escalofrío-. Te haré suplicar.

--------------------------------------------------------

Casi una hora más tarde, Harry gimoteaba en la cama, con la frente sudorosa, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus caderas se arqueaban una y otra vez. Draco estaba entre sus piernas, jugando con sus dedos y su lengua para volverlo completamente loco. Si hubiera podido, Harry se habría empezado a masturbar para correrse de una vez y poner fin a aquella agonía, pero Draco le había lanzado un hechizo que impedía que pudiera tocarse a sí mismo, así que sus manos, impotentes, se aferraban a las sábanas. Los latigazos de placer le recorrían el cuerpo de modo ya casi doloroso y se sentía abierto, resbaladizo, desesperadamente dispuesto, y con los labios a punto de sangrarle de tanto mordérselos para no suplicar.

Y entonces Draco hizo algo con la lengua y Harry se olvidó de todo.

-Draco, por favor... Por favor... Ya no puedo más. Necesito correrme ya. Por favor...

Las caricias se redujeron a un mínimo soportable y Harry entreabrió los ojos como pudo. Draco le miraba, sonriente, con las mejillas encendidas y desnudo a excepción de su camisa desabrochada. Su erección era un grueso trazo casi púrpura sobre su piel blanca.

-¿Has dicho algo, Harry? –dijo, llevándose una mano a la oreja como si fuera duro de oído.

Harry gimió y se rió a la vez.

-No seas cabrón... Hazlo ya, Draco, vamos...

Él se inclinó y le besó brevemente.

-Está bien. Coloca las piernas sobre mis hombros.

Aquella no era la postura favorita de Harry cuando estaba abajo, pero¿qué más daba? En aquel momento no le habría importado ni hacer el pino. Doblado en dos, sintiéndose extremadamente vulnerable y ansioso a la vez, acarició la nuca de Draco.

-Vamos...

Draco le penetró con un movimiento firme y cuidadoso y Harry culebreó sobre las sábanas con un grito de éxtasis.

-Ohsísísí...

Las rítmicas embestidas de Draco parecían sacudir todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo. Harry apenas podía moverse, aplastado por su peso; sólo podía recibirlo, sentir el orgasmo creciendo dentro de él, intenso y ardiente. Draco hundió la cara en su cuello y le mordió, succionando y lamiendo.

Fue demasiado. Harry se corrió con un último grito, estallando en uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de toda su vida y el mundo desapareció.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

A Draco le habría gustado pensar que Harry se había quedado inconsciente de placer, pero el modo en que tenía el brazo doblado sobre su estómago sugería que simplemente estaba demasiado agotado como para moverse o abrir los ojos, lo que no dejaba de tener su mérito. Había algo en su cuerpo perlado de semen y sudor, en sus labios entreabiertos, que despertó en él un instinto de protección casi desconocido.

"_Nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando ni siquiera me he disculpado por haberte puteado en Hogwarts o por haber intentado capturarte y entregarte a Voldemort. Estaba convencido de que me mirarías como me mira la comadreja, de que te encantaba ser el Chico-que-vivió. Jamás habría imaginado que podrías confiar tanto en mí como para dejar que te follara. Creía que seguías viendo el mundo en blanco y negro. Da la sensación de que siempre me equivoco contigo, Harry, pero... al menos esto lo estoy haciendo bien_."

La camisa estaba arrugada y pegada a la piel húmeda de su espalda. Draco meneó los hombros, incómodo, y deseó poder quitársela. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que Harry fuera a reirse de él. Pero el miedo a ser humillado estaba demasiado arraigado en su mente y se dejó la camisa puesta, diciéndose que se estaba dejando llevar por un serio caso de embobamiento post-coital. Después buscó su varita y echó sobre ambos un hechizo de limpieza.

Harry abrió los ojos, notando sin duda el tintineo de la magia sobre su piel.

-Mmm, gracias, yo no puedo moverme.-Levantó un poco las manos-. ¿Te importa?

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla al recordar la cara de Harry cuando había notado los efectos de ese hechizo.

-Claro –dijo, murmurando un Finite Incantatem.

Harry se llevó la mano a la entrepierna como si quisiera asegurarse de que ya volvía a poder hacerlo.

-¿De dónde te has sacado este hechizo?

-Habitualmente, se usa para impedir que los enfermos de viruela del dragón, o con picaduras de hiedra venenosa y cosas así no se rasquen.

-¿Me lo enseñas?

-No sé. Podrías usarlo contra mí.

Harry rió por lo bajo.

-Oh, puedes contar con eso, Malfoy. _Yo_ también puedo hacerte suplicar. Sólo necesito... recuperarme un poco.

-¿Tendrás suficiente con un par de semanas? –preguntó Draco, con su voz más inocente. Aunque que le descubrieran un antepasado troll si no había sentido un pinchazo en las pelotas ante la idea.

-Un par de horas _como mucho_ –replicó Harry, con un ademán adorablemente desdeñoso. Después le sujetó por la nuca y le hizo inclinar la cabeza para recibir un beso cargado de promesas-. Menos, si como algo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco. No he cenado mucho.

Draco suspiró, consciente del cansancio de sus piernas. Este era uno de esos momentos en los que echaba de menos a los elfos domésticos.

-Bien, vamos.

Entonces se levantaron, buscaron sus calzoncillos por el suelo, se los pusieron y se fueron a la cocina. Draco abrió la nevera, observó su contenido y sugirió que comieran un poco de queso y paté con rebanadas de pan tostado. Harry asintió y sacó también un tarro de aguacate, algo que Draco no había probado en su vida y le gustó más de lo que esperaba. Aunque la botella de vino tinto seguía abierta en la salita, los dos prefirieron cerveza.

-Siento curiosidad, Draco-dijo Harry, después de terminarse su primera tostada con paté-. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eras gay?

-A los catorce, cuando cuando vinieron los chicos de Durmstrang y se instalaron en Slytherin. Después de hacerme pajas seis noches seguidas pensando en ellos, deduje que era gay.

-Buena deducción –sonrió Harry.

-Tengo mis momentos. Aunque también me acosté con un par de chicas estando en Hogwarts.

-¿Pansy Parkinson?

-Sí. En el colegio estaba loca por mí. Pero ahora es una buena amiga.-Harry hizo una cara extraña y Draco no dudó que estaba pensando en que Pansy había intentado alzar a los estudiantes contra él durante el sitio de Voldemort. Era mejor cambiar de tema-. ¿Y tú? Habría jurado que ibas a casarte con la chica Weasley y a superpoblar Hogwarts a base de niños pelirrojos con gafas.

Harry se rió y meneó la cabeza.

-No... Supongo que lo de Ginny me ayudó a engañarme a mí mismo una temporada. Pero cuando rompimos, me di cuenta de que también me gustaban los chicos.

-¿Cuántos años tenías?

-Veintiuno.

Draco intentó que no se le notara en la cara que pensaba que había que ser un poco obtuso para tardar tanto en darse cuenta de algo tan básico.

-Pero luego saliste con más chicas¿no¿O son todo inventos de la prensa?

-Sí, he salido con alguna, aunque me emparejan con todas las chicas con las que me ven, hasta con Hermione, una vez.

-¿Cómo has conseguido que la prensa no se entere de que juegas en los dos equipos?

Harry hizo un gesto curioso, como si la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera tan complicada como un ÉXTASIS de Aritmancia.

-Bueno... soy discreto. Pero creo que alguno de mis ex lo habría filtrado a la prensa. No sé por qué no lo han hecho. Ron dice que es porque tienen miedo de cabrearme. Hermione, que es porque piensan que se ganarían la antipatía general. Aunque es cuestión de tiempo, supongo. Empieza a haber rumores.

Parecía resignado, pero Draco tuvo la sensación de que también estaba decidido a convivir con todo aquello lo mejor posible. Le recordaba un poco a su propia actitud frente a ciertos artículos de prensa y ciertos anónimos insultantes.

-¿No has pensado en irte a vivir a otro sitio?

Harry le dio un trago a su cerveza y Draco hizo un gesto apreciativo para sus adentros. Definitivamente, le excitaba verlo beber directamente de una botella,

-A veces. Pero mis amigos y mi familia están en Inglaterra. No podría irme y dejar a Ted, no estaría bien.

-¿Ted?

Harry le lanzó una mirada que Draco no entendió hasta que escuchó la respuesta,

-Ted Lupin, mi ahijado.

El hijo de su prima Nymphadora y el hombre-lobo, recordó Draco, pillado por sorpresa. No le había dedicado más de dos pensamientos en aquellos nueve años. Nunca lo había visto y sus padres no hablaban de él.

-¿Qué tal es?

-Es una buena pieza, en realidad- sonrió Harry-. Y George Weasley lo tiene demasiado bien surtido de sus artículos de broma. Pero es un gran chico, muy cariñoso.

Saltaba a la vista que adoraba a ese niño. Draco se alegró de no haber metido la pata y no pudo dejar de recordar una de las pocas cosas que sabía de él.

-Siento que esa perra loca de Bellatrix matara a sus padres –dijo, en serio.

Harry no pareció tan sorprendido de su comentario sobre Bellatrix como Draco habría imaginado.

-Gracias. Ted no se acuerda de ellos, claro, pero... un niño debería tener padres.

Draco sintió cierta vergüenza al recordar todas las veces que se había reído de la orfandad de Harry. Merlín, que idiota había sido de pequeño. Pero sobre todo quiso cambiar otra vez de tema, porque estaba seguro de que si se ponían a hablar de Hogwarts o de la guerra, la noche quedaría inevitablemente arruinada. Así que asintió y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Oye, Harry, tú sabes cómo funcionan los televisores¿verdad? Antes de que vinieras he intentado ponerlo en marcha, pero no tiene botones.

Harry asintió y acabaron trasladando la bandeja de comida a la salita. Draco se sintió un poco tonto cuando vio lo fácil que era encenderlo y escuchó atentamente las explicaciones sobre el mando a distancia para no volver a cometer un error de ese estilo. La tele era una de las pocas cosas muggles que le llamaban la atención y no le habría importado tener algo parecido en el mundo mágico. Sentados en el sofá, fue pasando canal a canal mientras Harry le contaba qué clase de programa era. Al final, se detuvo en un documental que estaban emitiendo sobre volcanes, atraído por las impactantes escenas de las erupciones.

-Una antepasada mía estuvo a punto de morir por culpa de un volcán –le contó a Harry, dándole un mordisco a una manzana. Ahora que había comido, el cansancio había remitido de nuevo.

-¿En serio¿Cuándo¿Qué pasó?

-Fue en 1631, en Italia. Mi antepasada, Antigona Malfoy, estaba en Nápoles cuando el Vesubio entró en erupción. Ella y su amante, Caroline McCormack, querían apurar todo lo posible y Desaparecerse en el último momento. Pero cuando el volcán entró en erupción, las salpicaduras de lava y agua hirviendo hicieron que a mi antepasada se le cayera la varita al suelo. Por suerte, Caroline se dio cuenta enseguida de que se había quedado atrás y regresó justo a tiempo de sacarla de allí con una Doble Aparición. Después del susto no volvieron a acercarse a los volcanes nunca más; dice Antigona que hasta se ponía nerviosa viendo el fuego encendido en las chimeneas.

-¿Dice Antigona? –exclamó Harry.

-El cuadro de Antigona –le aclaró Draco-. Está en el Salón de Retratos de la mansión.

-¿Tenéis muchos?

-Cincuenta y tantos.

-¿Y hablas mucho con ellos?

Draco dejó el corazón de la manzana en la bandeja.

-Cuando era pequeño, sí. Me entretenían, era como si me estuvieran contando cuentos todo el rato.

Harry sonrió de un modo curioso.

-Eso es bonito. Que te cuenten cuentos, digo. Era lo que más me gustaba de ir al colegio, cuando era pequeño.

Los dos se sentían un poco llenos después del tentempié como para volver a la cama así sin más, y pasaron un rato charlando de cosas sin importancia y viendo la tele. Draco no había esperado exactamente eso de aquella noche; había imaginado que follarían un par de veces y que quizás pasarían allí la noche si terminaban muy tarde o estaban demasiado cansados para Aparecerse. Y sin embargo, ese giro en los acontecimientos, tan doméstico, no le disgustaba en lo más mínimo. Era extraño y agradable, como si llevaran diez años viendo juntos la tele en el sofá.

Pero le habría sido difícil relajarse del todo. Como la inmensa mayoría de los magos, una fracción de su mente estaba en alerta, pendiente del ataque de algún mago vengativo, fuera del bando que fuera, o de alguna criatura nocturna. Daba igual que estuviera en medio de Berlín; era el hábito de toda una vida y Draco, además, lo valoraba especialmente. Y otra fracción, algo más grande, estaba pendiente de su camisa, de que no se moviera demasiado y no dejara ver lo que escondía. Ya había pillado a Harry un par de veces mirándola como si quisiera preguntarle sobre ella. Draco esperaba que lo dejara correr, porque en el momento en el que insistiera demasiado en que se la quitara, dejaría de quedar con él.

Y mierda, aún le debía un orgasmo.

-----------------------------------------------------

Cuando terminó el documental sobre volcanes, Draco hizo otro repaso por los canales y se detuvo en uno donde estaban emitiendo música.

-Esa canción tiene lo menos veinte años–dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-"Like a virgin". Esa es Madonna. Es una cantante muggle muy, muy famosa.

-Va vestida muy raro. Pero... ¿es una actuación?

-No, esto es un video-clip.

Harry le explicó el significado de la palabreja. La canción no le impresionó especialmente, pero ya estaba acabando y empezó la siguiente. Era lenta, aunque no conocía esa clase de ritmo; más adelante, Harry le dijo que eso era reggae. Pero Draco no tuvo tiempo ni de leer el título de la canción porque su atención se centró en la mano que Harry le tendía.

-¿Quieres bailar?

Podría haber pensado que era ridículo ponerse a bailar una canción en calzoncillos. O que lo consideraba uno de los peores bailarines del mundo. Pero sabía que ese gesto era el preludio de algo más y pensar ello hizo que un rumor de deseo le despertara el cuerpo.

"_Sácame a bailar todo lo que quieras; no pienso suplicar"._

-Claro.

Entonces se levantaron y se pusieron en el espacio abierto que había frente a la tele. Harry le pasó las manos por la cintura y Draco decidió hacer lo mismo. El ritmo era fácil de seguir, aunque no lo hubiera escuchado nunca, y ni siquiera un patoso como Harry podía hacerlo mal. Tampoco es que importara mucho. No cuando notaba los dedos de Harry insinuando caricias cerca de su culo, o cuando se estaba acercando poco a poco a él, o cuando su respiración contra su cuello le estaba poniendo la piel de gallina.

Harry se acercó del todo a él, y Draco pudo sentir su ligera erección presionando contra la suya. Después le dio un suavísimo beso en el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Draco tragó saliva, notando cómo le ardía ese trocito de piel, y se preguntó por qué demonios se había detenido. Pero no dijo nada ni trató de apresurar las cosas. Si Harry aguantaba, él también aguantaría.

Después de demasiado, demasiado tiempo, Harry repitió el beso de antes y a Draco se le escapó un suspiro. Y volvió a hacerlo, subiendo un poquito cada vez más, recorriendo su mandíbula. Cuando por fin llegó a sus labios, Draco le recibió con alivio, abriendo la boca para dejar entrar su lengua. Fue como una cucharada del postre más delicioso del mundo, uno de esos que hacían cerrar los ojos y emitir un suspiro de satisfacción. Harry le besó lenta y minuciosamente y cuando terminó, Draco estaba ya duro como una piedra.

-Creo que ya hemos recuperado las fuerzas... –le dijo, acariciándole la polla por encima de los calzoncillos.

Draco se mordió los labios y esbozó una sonrisa. Entonces Harry le dio un empujoncito con las caderas en dirección al dormirtorio y los dos fueron hacia allí empujándose mutuamente. Una vez en el cuarto, Harry le hizo tumbarse en la cama, boca arriba, y le desabrochó el único botón de la camisa que llevaba abrochado, dejando su pecho al descubierto. Después empezó a depositar besos en su estómago, a subir hasta los pezones. Draco intentó relajarse, porque aquellas caricias se sentían francamente bien y ahora era muy raro que las recibiera, pero se estaba poniendo nervioso. En cualquier momento, Harry subiría la mano al hombro e intentaría quitarle la camisa.

Pero Harry se detuvo antes de llegar a ese punto.

-Draco¿pasa algo?

-¿Eh?

-Estás tenso.

Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, maldiciendo para sus adentros. Odiaba esas situaciones: tener que mostrar ese punto débil le hacía sentir vulnerable, defectuoso.

-Estoy bien. Es sólo... no me quites la camisa¿vale?

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no.

Harry lo miró inquisitivamente a los ojos unos segundos y Draco tuvo el fatal presentimiento de que iba a insistir. Insistiría y él diría algo más que cortante y todo se iría a la mierda. Pero Harry asintió.

-De acuerdo. No te preocupes. Esto no es divertido si uno de los dos se siente incómdo. Pero relájate¿quieres?-dijo, acariciándole el costado-. Confía en mí.

Ahora fue Draco quien asintió, aunque confiar no fuera un verbo que conjugara a menudo. Harry se inclinó sobre él y lo besó como antes, con una ternura sin duda destinada a tranquilizarlo. Draco se obligó a sí mismo a concentrarse en sus sensaciones y a olvidarse de todo lo demás y poco a poco se fue sumergiendo en el beso de Harry, en el roce de sus dedos sobre su piel. Una de sus manos le acarició lánguidamente la espalda mientras la otra se enredaba en su alborotado pelo negro.

Harry abandonó su boca y fue bajando por su cuello hasta llegar de nuevo a sus pezones. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre uno y sus labios sobre otro y Draco dejó escapar un gemido.

Después de un par de minutos, Harry descendió hacia el ombligo. Draco notó su erección tensándose un poco más. Pero Harry pasó de largo, desatendiéndola miserablemente, y se dedicó, en cambio, a la tierna piel de la parte interior de sus muslos.

-Harry... –protestó.

-¿Qué?

Pero pedirle algo se acercaba peligrosamente a las súplicas, así que Draco apretó los labios.

-Nada.

Harry rió contra su pierna y subió un poco más, pero sin acercarse del todo a su entrepierna. Los gemidos de Draco se hicieron más frecuentes y empezaron a teñirse de necesidad y frustración. Pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera cuando Harry paseó de nuevo la lengua por su estómago y su ombligo, ni siquiera cuando sus dientes se cerraron en su cuello o le besó los párpados.

-Yo también conozco un par de trucos –le dijo, echándole todo el pelo hacia atrás, clavando los ojos en los suyos.

-¿De verdad? –dijo Draco, acariciándole la nuca.

Harry asintió, con una sonrisa traviesa, y se quitó de encima de él para ir en busca de su varita. Draco lo observó, más distraído por las líneas de su cuerpo que del hechizo, al menos hasta que Harry le apuntó a la entrepierna y luego al culo y musitaba entre dientes unas palabras en latín. El ligero hormigueo que sintió en la zona no le dio pista alguna sobre los efectos del hechizo y miró a Harry interrogativamente.

-Ahora lo verás.

Harry volvió a repetir la retahíla de besos en dirección a su entrepierna y Draco trató de contener su impaciencia, seguro de que ahora, al menos, su erección iba a recibir la atención que necesitaba con tanta desesperación. Y entonces, por fin, con una lentitud exasperante, Harry acercó la lengua a su glande y dibujó un círculo con ella.

Y Draco sintió, además, la misma sensación en el culo.

-¡JODER!-Sus caderas se elevaron como si tuviera vida propia. Harry se rió, y volvió a acariciarlo igual una y otra vez y en cada ocasión, su caricia se repetía entre sus nalgas-. Joder, Harry... Este es el mejor hechizo del mundo... Merlín, no pares...

La sensación era casi insoportable y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo, que de su garganta salían ruidos que no sabía ni que podía emitir. Harry dio un largo lametón desde la base de su miembro hasta la punta que le hizo arquearse con desesperación y sus gemidos se rompieron en gritos cuando su boca engulló por completo su polla y Draco sintió también una lengua húmeda penetrándole por detrás.

Era demasiado. Iba a correrse así. El placer creció imparable en su interior, un volcán como los que había visto en la tele, y alzó las caderas contra la boca de Harry... y de repente unos dedos pinzaron un punto muy concreto de su anatomía y su orgasmo se detuvo, inalcanzable.

Habría llorado de frustración.

-¿Tienes prisa, Malfoy?

Draco maldijo para sus adentros y en cuanto Harry volvió a acariciarle del mismo modo empezó a suplicar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban de las seis de la mañana cuando Harry se Apareció frente al hotel, cubierto por la Capa de Invisibilidad. A esas horas, sólo parecía estar despierto el recepcionista, aunque Harry sabía que, en las cocinas, los elfos estarían sumidos en una labor frenética preparando el desayuno.

Harry se movió silenciosamente por el vestíbulo vacío y subió hasta el primer piso, donde se alojaba, por las escaleras. No se encontró con nadie. Finalmente llegó a su puerta y la abrió con cuidado por si Ron estaba durmiendo. Pero aun así, Ron le habló en cuanto cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué horas de llegar son estas, jovencito?

Harry dio un respingo y luego sonrió y encendió una de las lámparas con un movimiento de varita. Ron lo miró desde su cama con ojos somnolientos y risueños.

-Hola.

-Bueno, no hace falta que te pregunte cómo te ha ido la noche, sólo hay que mirarte la cara.-Harry sonrió y Ron ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Has dormido algo? Porque no deberías entrenar hoy si no has dormido.

-Sí, hemos dormido casi cinco horas –le explicó Harry.

-Estás loco¿sabes?-dijo, con admiración.

-¿Ha habido algún problema?

-No, nadie ha venido por aquí. Si no te han visto entrando...

-No me he cruzado con nadie.

Harry se sentó en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Se había duchado en el piso e iba ya vestido con la ropa de entrenamiento, pero aún no eran ni las siete y el desayuno no se serviría hasta las ocho y media. Y su cabeza, en realidad, seguía en la habitación con olor a sexo que había dejado atrás.

Trató de recordar si alguna vez se lo había pasado así de bien follando y no encontró nada. Casi tan bien, quizás, pero nunca _así_ de bien.

Ron parecía tan dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle como de dar media vuelta y seguir durmiendo un poco más hasta el desayuno. Harry sugirió lo segundo. Aunque no tuviera mucho sueño, sabía que su cuerpo necesitaría todo el descanso que pudiera darle. Definitivamente, los entrenadores que decían que el sexo era malo para el rendimiento tenían toda la razón, al menos si se trataba de sexo con Draco.

Y se repetiría. No en vísperas de un partido, desde luego, pero se repetiría. Ya habían acordado otra cita para el día siguiente. Esta vez no había habido necesidad de indirectas o de juegos: Draco también quería quedar, también quería repetir.

Una mezcla irresistible de deseo, alivio y vanidad le hizo sonreir de oreja a oreja.

Un pájaro pió fuera de la ventana, anunciando prematuramente el amanecer. La lenta y profunda respiración de Ron indicaba que se había vuelto a dormir del todo. Y mientras, el pensamiento de Harry paseaba satisfecho por los recuerdos de aquella noche. Entonces, de pronto, le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la camisa de Draco y sus cejas se fruncieron con una ligera preocupación.

Le pasaba algo. Tenía algo en su espalda que no quería que viera, algo de lo que se avergonzaba: cicatrices, quizás quemaduras del incendio de la Sala de Menesteres, señales de algún castigo de Voldemort. Harry había reprimido su curiosidad aquella noche porque había leído claramente en los ojos acorralados de Draco que si insistía, la noche se terminaría allí mismo; fuera lo que fuera, lo tenía francamente acomplejado. Y aunque la curiosidad y la inquietud seguían presentes, Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse de aquello. Draco se lo enseñaría cuando confiara más en él... si ese momento llegaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lireve, hola. Pues mira, la verdad es que escribir partidos y escribir lemons me resultan muy parecidos; lo más difícil es no repetirse demasiado. En cuanto a la penetración psicológica de Harry... jaja, lo habría hecho más berzotas si aún tuviera diecinueve o veinte años, pero como ya tenía casi, casi los veintiseis, he pensado que podía ser más listo. Y Andromeda le ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas. En fin, besitos y hasta que volvamos a vernos.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10 **Cuartos de final: Francia-Nigeria**

Draco bajó al vestíbulo del hotel cuando uno de los elfos le avisó de que su madre estaba en recepción. El partido contra Nigeria empezaría en un par de horas, a las once, pero ellos no se irían al campo hasta las diez. Tendrían tiempo de charlar un poco hasta entonces, ya que en cuanto acabara el encuentro, Narcissa volvería a irse a Inglaterra.

Su madre lo esperaba en el vestíbulo vestida con una túnica de verano ocre y azul oscuro y llevaba su melena rubia recogida en un elegante moño. Draco se fijó en que muchos huéspedes que andaban por allí la miraban de reojo, pero como estaban en Alemania y no en Inglaterra, las miradas que recibía eran de admiración.

Cuando Narcissa lo vio, esbozó una sonrisa minúscula y le tendió la mano.

-Draco, querido...

Él le apretó cariñosamente la mano mientras se acercaba más a ella y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Hola, madre¿has tenido problemas para llegar?

-En absoluto. Tu padre te envía muchos recuerdos.

-Lamento mucho que no le haya sido posible venir.

Draco guió a su madre hacia su dormitorio, donde podrían charlar sin ser molestados, mientras ella le informaba del estado de salud de todos sus conocidos, incluidos aquellos que no les importaban a ninguno de los dos. Hacía tiempo que Draco había dejado de verle el sentido a aquella costumbre de tratarse en público con fría corrección, pero era el hábito de toda una vida y le resultaba fácil caer en él. Sólo cuando entraron en la habitación y estuvieron fuera del alcance de ojos y oídos ajenos, abandonaron su actitud formal.

-Tienes buen aspecto, dragón –dijo ella, con una sonrisa mucho más cálida que la del vestíbulo.

-Gracias. Tú estás preciosa. ¿Túnica nueva?

-Me la compré ayer. Quiero aparecer bien en las fotos.-Como el Profeta, igual que todos los periódicos, estaban cubriendo todos los partidos del Mundial, Draco pensó que su madre tenía razón en dar por sentado que aparecería alguna foto suya en la crónica del partido-. Dime¿te lo estás pasando bien?

A Draco le hizo gracia su manera de decirlo, como si fueran un montón de niños pequeños divirtiéndose en el jardín.

-Sí.-Le fue imposible no pensar en Harry. Después de tres noches follando como locos habían tenido que hacer una pausa porque era víspera de partido; aquella noche volverían a verse, ya que Harry no tenía el Inglaterra-España hasta dos días después-. Me lo estoy pasando en grande.

Narcissa ladeó la cabeza.

-Mmmm... –Narcissa clavó los ojos en él y Draco intentó no sentirse incómodo con el escrutinio. Su madre era muy buena en Legeremancia, pero lo que realmente le daba miedo a él era su instinto maternal-. Ya veo. Aunque esta vez... no parece una aventura de las tuyas.

-Mamá... –protestó.

-Ya sabes que me nada me gustaría más que verte sentar la cabeza, hijo.

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-Créeme, no te gustaría verme sentar la cabeza con éste.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? –Él no dijo nada, pensando que era más prudente guardar silencio-. Si estuvieras realmente enamorado de él, no me importaría quién fuera, aunque sus padres fueran muggles.

-¿En serio? –exclamó, sorprendido.

-A nadie le importa ya la pureza de la sangre. No sacrificaría la felicidad de mi único hijo por un ideal que ya no existe. Y desde luego, no dejaría que lo hiciera tu padre. Obviamente, si al final optas por un matrimonio de conveniencia, las cosas serían distintas. Si te da lo mismo, no hay por qué no buscar a la persona correcta.

Después de la guerra, Draco había aprendido a valorar mucho más el sentido práctico de su madre que el idealismo terco de su padre. Si los Malfoy salían adelante no sería manteniéndose aferrados a unas costumbres que ya no reportaban ninguna ventaja objetiva.

-Me alegra oirlo. Pero este no es el caso: no estoy enamorado de ese chico.

De verdad, enamorado de _Potter_... Hasta la locura debía tener algunos límites.

-Pero hay algo más.

No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Pero Draco no habría sabido explicarle qué sentía ahora por Harry ni queriendo. No lo odiaba ni le caía mal, eso estaba claro. Tampoco despertaba en él la indiferencia de sus amantes de una noche. Si se parecía a algo, era al cariño impreciso que sentía por Luc, mezclado con toneladas de lujuria y bastante perplejidad. En cualquier caso, resultaba complicado hablar de ello y más cuando faltaba tan poco para el partido.

-Es un buen amante y conectamos. Yo de ti, no imprimiría aún las invitaciones de boda-dijo, con ironía-. Y ahora, por favor, háblame de papá. ¿Ha descubierto alguna cosa que pueda ayudarle con el Wizengamot?

Aquello sirvió para mantenerlos charlando hasta que llegaron las diez y Draco tuvo que irse al campo de quidditch con el resto de la selección mientras su madre hacía el mismo camino acompañada del delegado de prensa. No pensaba ni en ella ni en Harry; la Buscadora nigeriana no había conseguido recuperarse a tiempo y su lugar lo ocupaba Yakubu Abacha, el Buscador suplente. Draco no sabía si eso sería una ventaja o un inconveniente. Abacha no tenía tanta experiencia en Mundiales, pero podía estar deseoso de ganarse el puesto y dejar de calentar banquillo. Al fin y al cabo, no lo había hecho nada mal en octavos, contra Perú.

Draco lo miró de reojo cuando lo vio saltar al campo y empezaron a sonar los himnos nacionales. Abacha sonreía con confianza. Draco entrecerró los ojos. "_Ya veremos si sigues sonriendo cuando acabe el partido_".

-------------------------------------------------------

Como era habitual, los primeros minutos del partido consistieron en dar vueltas y más vueltas mientras esperaba a la snitch y lanzaba ocasionales ojeadas a las evoluciones de las bludgers y las quaffles. Abacha volaba cerca de él, haciendo más o menos lo mismo. Seguía teniendo ese atisbo de sonrisilla confiada en los labios que Draco empezaba a encontrar irritante.

Entonces, la snitch se dejó ver a unos veinte metros de ellos y los Buscadores iniciaron la persecución. Draco tenía los ojos puestos en la pelota, pero vio de pasada cómo un Bateador nigeriano lanzaba una bludger justo en su dirección.

-¡Mía! –le gritó Rostand, un Bateador francés.

Draco se desentendió de la bludger, consciente de que su compañero tenía una puntería excelente y de que la pelota llevaba una trayectoria dura, pero fácil de interceptar. La única pelota que debía interesarle estaba delante de él.

La bludger partió la escoba y su tibia casi a la vez.

Draco dio un grito y, mareado por el estallido de dolor, cayó de la escoba. Aun fue capaz de conseguir sujetarse con una mano, pero el mango roto había acabado con su estabilidad y las sacudidas de la escoba le hicieron soltarse. Draco volvió a gritar, esta vez de pánico, al precipitarse al vacío, pero su caída se vio frenada a mitad camino por los hechizos de los Atrapadores. Justo cuando aterrizó suavemente en el suelo oyó un clamor en el campo proveniente de la grada donde estaban los hinchas nigerianos y comprendió que Abacha acababa de atrapar la snitch.

Había perdido. Maldita sea, había perdido.

Los medimagos ya se abalanzaban sobre él, tratando de averiguar qué se había roto, pero Draco dio un rugido de rabia y luchó por ponerse en pie.

-¡ROSTAND¡ROSTAND, ERES UN INÚTIL DE MIERDA! TENDRÍAN QUE DESCUARTIZARTE VIVO Y CONVERTIRTE EN PIENSO PARA KNEAZLES¿EN QUÉ COÑO ESTABAS PENSANDO¿CÓMO HAS PODIDO DEJAR PASAR ESA PUTA BLUDGER?

Rostand, que pesaba al menos treinta kilos más que Draco, no se atrevía a acercarse demasiado y le dijo algo que él no pudo oir, demasiado ensordecido por la sangre que hervía en sus venas y por sus propios gritos. Los sanadores tampoco estaban consiguiendo calmarlo. Pero entonces se acercaron Luc y el entrenador y entre los dos lograron que permitiera que le examinaran la pierna y dejara de insultar a gritos a Rostand.

Los sanadores se llevaron a Draco al hospital mientras el resto del equipo marchaba cabizbajo a las duchas. Allí le esperaba Narcissa, tiesa como un palo. Draco no se alegró de verla; no podía creer que hubiera perdido un partido así de importante justo delante de su madre. Había esperado ver el orgullo en sus ojos y ahora sólo veía preocupación, quizás incluso decepción.

Después de inmovilizarle la pierna y darle una buena dosis de jarabe para la fractura, los sanadores dejaron que Narcissa y el segundo entrenador francés entraran a verlo. Él les contó lo que le habían dicho los medimagos y después, a un gesto de su madre, le pidió al técnico de la selección que los dejara solos un momento.

-Tienes tan mal perder como tu padre –dijo ella.

Incluso en su estado, Draco distinguió la nota de afecto de sus palabras, pero se sentía demasiado mal como para que le importara.

-Tú no lo entiendes. Es el _Mundial._ Podríamos haber llegado a la final. Podríamos haberlo ganado _Yo_ podría haberlo ganado.-Sonrió con amargura-. Esto es un puto fracaso, eso es lo que es.

Narcissa frunció el ceño y le apretó el brazo con fuerza.

-No vuelvas a decir esa palabra _jamás_¿me has oído? Tú no eres ningún fracaso.

-No lo decía por eso.

-¿No? –replicó, poniéndolo en duda-. ¿No estás pensando que él tenía razón?

Maldito instinto maternal... Draco enrojeció y apartó la vista.

-No.

Narcissa respiró profundamente.

-Has perdido un partido. Todos los Buscadores del mundo pierden partidos de vez en cuando. Es absurdo que pienses que esto tiene nada que ver con lo que te hizo ese desgraciado de Voldemort.

Draco pensó que no podía evitar la vergüenza de su derrota, pero sí la de esa debilidad.

-Te repito que no lo he dicho por eso-dijo fríamente, con su mejor tono de heredero Malfoy-. He perdido algo más que un partido, he perdido el Mundial. Estoy de muy, muy mal humor y eso es todo¿está claro?

Tal y como esperaba, su madre lo interpretó como lo que era: una señal de que estaba de nuevo al control de sus emociones y no cedería terreno sin luchar.

Narcissa lo aceptó con un gracioso movimiento de cabeza y cambió de tema.

-¿Cuándo volvéis a Francia?

Por primera vez, Draco pensó en Harry. Y no sabía si tenía muchas ganas de volver a verle.

-Mañana por la mañana.

-¿Te esperamos en casa?

-No sé. Ya hablamos¿vale?

-De acuerdo.

Draco le apretó cariñosamente la mano.

-Anda, vuelve a Inglaterra. Papá te necesita más que yo.

------------------------------------------------

Sólo tres horas después, Draco estaba ya en el hotel con la pierna completamente sanada. El ambiente entre los franceses no podía ser más lúgubre y contrastaba con la fiesta que los nigerianos estaban celebrando en el bar del hotel. Era difícil oirlos sin tener ganas de entrar allí y empezar a lanzar maleficios, así que se subió a su habitación. Luc estaba allí, tirado en su cama con aire deprimido, con un periódico deportivo muggle sobre su estómago.

-Eh¿ya te han soltado?

-Sí.

Draco decidió que la idea de Luc era buena y se tumbó también en su cama para deprimirse con él.

-¿Hemos de esconder a Rostand en algún lugar seguro?

-No, bastará con que no se cruce en mi camino durante un par de años.

-Es increíble que fallara lo que falló. Tendrías que haber visto con qué cara se quedó mirando su propio bate, el pobre desgraciado.

-Esto es una mierda.

Los dos se quedaron callados unos minutos. Draco repasaba una y otra vez la escena en su cabeza, preguntándose si podría haber evitado el choque.

-¿Tu madre ya se ha ido?

-Sí. Ya sabes, no le gusta dejar solo a mi padre mucho tiempo.

-¿Te he contado ya que mi madre se desmayó la única vez que me vio jugar al quidditch?

-Sí.

-La pobre odia que sea jugador de quidditch.

-Ya...

-Esto es una mierda-volvió a decir Luc.

Una lechuza entró por la ventana abierta y le presentó la pata a Draco. Este le desanudó el mensaje y no se sorprendió demasiado al ver que era de Harry.

"_Hola, Draco._

_Imagino que ahora estás de muy mal humor y sin ganas de hablar con nadie. He escuchado el partido por la radio y siento muchísimo que Francia haya sido eliminada. Me hacía ilusión poder volver a enfrentarme a ti en la final y ahora, aunque consigamos llegar, ya no será lo mismo._

_No sé qué planes tienes ahora. A mí me gustaría que te quedaras en Alemania para que pudiéramos seguir viéndonos. No se trata sólo de follar; me lo paso bien contigo y te echaré de menos si te vas. Pero en todo caso, me gustaría que nos encontráramos esta noche, como estaba previsto. No tenemos que follar si no te apetece, ni quedarnos mucho tiempo; sólo quiero tener la oportunidad de despedirme de ti. _

_Si no me contestas, daré por sentado que lo de esta noche sigue en pie. _

_Besos,_

_Harry."_

-¿Carta del novio?

Draco frunció el ceño.

-Métete en tus cosas.

-Mis cosas ahora mismo son una depresión de caballo porque nos han eliminado del Mundial. Prefiero hablar del lío ese raro que te traes con Harry Potter.

A Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Qué?

Luc lo miró con burlona condescendencia.

-No has sido tan cuidadoso como creías, Draco, no para mis superiores dotes de observación. Has dejado pequeños indicios, sutiles pistas, casi desde el principio. Como cuando llegaste borracho aquella noche, te tiraste encima de la cama y dijiste "Merlín, no puedo creer que haya follado con Potter".

Draco se dio cuenta de que le estaba tomando el pelo a base de bien y enrojeció un poco.

-Jaja.

-Eso me hizo empezar a sospechar –consiguió decir Luc, antes de empezar a reirse de lo lindo.

Draco lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, calculando en un momento las probabilidades de que Luc lo contara por ahí, lo filtrara a la prensa, le guardara fielmente el secreto o lo usara para chantajearlo. Pero lo conocía desde hacía muchos años y nunca le había traicionado.

-¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?

-No, claro que no –dijo, intentando hablar un poco más en serio.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie.

-Sí, me imagino que sería una noticia bomba. Pero Draco¿cómo coño has acabado acostándote con Harry Potter?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quieres dejar de llamarlo "Harry Potter" todo el rato? Pareces un elfo doméstico.

-Vale, como digas. Pero¿qué ha pasado? Creía que os odiabais, tú mismo me lo dijiste.

Draco comprendió que no tenía sentido seguir ocultándole lo que había pasado y se lo resumió brevemente, sin saber si se alegraba o no de que Luc lo hubiera averiguado. Al menos podía compartir su asombro con alguien.

-Por supuesto, hay un millón de temas que no tocamos. Pero quitando eso... es como si nunca hubiéramos sido enemigos.

-Vaya... ¿Ves? Siempre he sabido que eras un buen chico.

A Draco le chocó el comentario. ¿Así iban a tomárselo algunas personas¿Como si Harry fuera una garantía de bondad? Por ventajoso que resultara para él, la idea le parecía absolutamente errónea en su planteamiento. ¿Cómo podía saber que Harry no estaba pensando con la polla y ya está? Y eran sus acciones en los últimos nueve años las que demostraban si había cambiado o no, no su lío con el jodido y perfecto Chico-que-vivió.

-Quizás no soy tan bueno y lo que pasa es que follo demasiado bien como para pararse a mirar esas cosas.

Luc negó con la cabeza, un poco sorprendido.

-Nadie folla así de bien, Draco. Además, joder... ¿por qué dices eso? Como si no tuvieras nada más que ofrecer. Si mi hermano fuera gay... bueno, gay y mago, intentaría emparejarte con él.

Sus palabras suavizaron un poco a Draco, que se esforzó en apagar el rencor hacia Harry que había vuelto a brotar en su interior. Él no tenía la culpa de que la gente reaccionara así ante su nombre; ahora sabía lo poco que había hecho voluntariamente para provocarlo.

-Lo único que digo es que lo que soy o dejo de ser no tiene nada que ver con Harry.

-Claro que no, yo no no quería decir eso. Aunque no sé, quizás sí influya en la gente que no te conoce personalmente. Tampoco es algo malo¿no?

-Ya veremos –contestó, sin querer comprometerse. Después volvió a leer la carta. El interés de Harry por él se notaba en cada frase y Draco se dio cuenta de que lo encontraba vagamente consolador. Al menos no le estaba restregando la derrota por la cara. Entonces comprendió que, en cierta manera, la posibilidad de que Harry fuera a burlarse de él era una de las razones por las que no había estado muy seguro de querer ir al piso aquella noche y se sintió un poco avergonzado: Harry no era así.

-Eres un cabrón con suerte –le dijo Luc-. Al menos a ti va a consolarte alguien esta noche. Debería subirme a alguna fan a la habitación mientras estás fuera.

"_Visto así...",_ pensó Draco. Además, el cumpleaños de Harry era al cabo de tres días y le había comprado algo. Se lo daría, se despedirían y listo.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Lo siento mucho, Draco –dijo Harry, cuando llegó.

-Sí, bueno... Prefiero no hablar del tema.

Harry se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para animarte?

Draco se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?

Diez segundos después, Draco estaba recostado en el sofá con los pantalones desabrochados, gimiendo sofocadamente y Harry estaba arrodillado entre sus piernas, haciéndole una enérgica mamada. Draco intentó avisarlo de que estaba cerca ya, pero Harry no alteró su ritmo, y cuando Draco se corrió, se tragó el semen mientras seguía dándole lametones en la punta.

Draco se quedó cómo estaba, algo jadeante y con los ojos cerrados. Harry le subió los calzoncillos y se recostó a su lado, abrazando su cuerpo relajado. Ahora era él el que tenía una erección, pero podía esperar.

-¿Mejor?-Draco esbozó una media sonrisa a modo de respuesta-. Draco¿qué vas a hacer ahora? Ya sabes lo que te ponía en mi carta, me gustaría que te quedaras hasta el final del Mundial.

Draco seguía dudando. El niño de cinco años que ocasionalmente aún le hablaba desde el fondo de su mente le decía que no era justo que Harry tuviera el Mundial y además un amante a su disposición. Pero también sabía que aquello era una estupidez; Harry no era el único que disfrutaba con el sexo.

-No lo sé aún. Deja que lo piense y mañana ya te diré algo. Ahora estoy deprimido.

Harry asintió y le acarició el pelo.

-Está bien.

Pero en el fondo, estaba fastidiado desde que había oído por la radio la eliminación de Francia. Estaba casi seguro de que Draco iba a irse de Alemania¿no era lo que habría hecho él, si hubieran eliminado a Inglaterra? Había sabido desde el principio que aquello duraría mientras durara el Mundial, como una de esas aventuras que algunas personas tenían cuando viajaban al extranjero de vacaciones. Algo que dejaba tras de sí un bonito recuerdo.

Sólo que ahora que el momento de la despedida había llegado, Harry ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera eso lo que quería.

"_Si no se llamara Draco Malfoy, querrías seguir saliendo con él y ver dónde acaba todo esto",_ comprendió, observando su rostro aún entristecido por la derrota. Había algo en él que encontraba sumamente atractivo, más allá del sexo, de su ácido sentido del humor: la ausencia absoluta de adoración en sus ojos. Draco lo miraba con deseo, con irritación, con diversión o con curiosidad, pero jamás como a un héroe. Aquella era una cualidad que Harry había terminado valorando muchísimo.

Pero sí se llamaba Draco Malfoy. Y aún no sabía si eso cambiaba las cosas.

-¿Qué?-inquirió Draco, al sentirse observado.

-Nada-dijo, olvidándose del tema.

Entonces Draco sonrió un poco.

-Te he comprado una cosa por tu cumpleaños –dijo, levantándose del sofá y yendo a por una caja que había sobre una silla.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco sorprendido. No había esperado ningún regalo suyo.

-¿En serio?

Draco apartó un momento la vista y se encogió de hombros, como si no estuviera muy seguro de si aquello era socialmente aceptable o no y le dio el paquete, que tenía el tamaño del libro "Hogwarts. Una Historia".

-En los cumpleaños se regalan cosas.

-Gracias –dijo, dejando el regalo sobre sus rodillas y dándole un beso ligero en los labios.

-Ya sé que no es hasta dentro de tres días, pero... bueno, como igual no estoy...

Parte de la ilusión de Harry se desvaneció al oirlo decir eso. Maldita sea¿por qué no podía quedarse hasta que eliminaran a Inglaterra o terminara el Mundial? Pero desenvolvió el regalo sin decir nada y se echó a reir al descubrir que era un paquete lleno de las deliciosas pastas que habían compartido en el hospital un par de semanas atrás.

-Oh, no sabes la de veces que he pensado en ellas...

-Tienen un hechizo para que no se sequen ni se echen a perder.

-No te preocupes por eso, no les daré tiempo.-Entonces volvió a darle un beso, esta vez un poco más largo-. Gracias otra vez.

-De nada. Es sólo un detalle.

Las pastas resultaban demasiado tentadoras para no empezar la caja ya y Harry fue a la cocina a por una botella de zumo y dos vasos. Cuando regresó, vio que Draco se había levantado la pernera izquierda de los pantalones y estaba examinándose la pierna, que estaba amoratada.

-¿Te duele?

-No, no mucho.

-Por lo que han contado en la radio, ha sido un fallo de la defensa increíblemente estúpido. El locutor no podía creer que Rostand hubiera dejado escapar esa bludger.

-El muy inútil...-Meneó la cabeza-. Al menos la lesión me ha ahorrado la rueda de prensa.

-"Nos lo hemos dejado todo en el campo, pero no hemos tenido buena suerte. Ahora lo que importa es pensar en el próximo partido" –recitó Harry.

-"El quidditch es así: unas veces se gana, otras veces se pierde."

-"No hay enemigo pequeño".

Tras unos minutos más de charla y galletas, Draco empezaba a encontrarse realmente de mejor humor y, sujetando a Harry por el cuello de su camiseta, lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó.

-Hoy tendrás que hacer tú todo el trabajo, los sanadores me han dicho que no debo forzar la pierna.

Harry sonrió, ligeramente burlón.

-Si quieres que te folle puedes decirlo tranquilamente, Draco, no hace falta que inventes excusas.

-Sigue soñando, Potter.

Harry se echó a reir y lo presionó contra el sofá para besarlo hasta perder el aliento. No tardaron en estar en la cama –Draco sólo con una camiseta y Harry, ni eso-, besándose y forcejeando amistosamente. La pierna de Draco estaba amoratada casi por completo desde el tobillo hasta el medio muslo, pero no le molestó demasiado hasta que se preparó para la penetración, con las rodillas algo flexionadas. Aunque intentó aguantar porque aquello se sentía demasiado bien y nadie en su sano juicio habría querido detenerlo, al final tuvo que pedirle a Harry que parara, temeroso de agravar seriamente su lesión.

-Así me duele la pierna.

Harry se salió de él, intentando recuperar el uso del cerebro.

-Túmbate boca abajo –le sugirió, besándole en el cuello.

-No-dijo rápidamente-. No, espera.

"_Sus cicatrices"_ recordó Harry. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra sugerencia o decirle que no le importaba lo que tuviera en la espalda, el propio Draco encontró una postura más cómoda para él colocándose la almohada doblada bajo las caderas. Harry le dio un beso largo e intenso destinado a hacerlo olvidarse de todo lo que le preocupaba y volvió a penetrarlo, atento a cualquier señal en su rostro de que la pierna pudiera estar fastidiándole de nuevo.

-¿Mejor? –dijo, con suavidad.

Los únicos sonidos y expresiones de Draco hablaban de placer.

-Mmmmmm... Harry, me encanta... que hagas eso.

-Eres el chico... más sexy del mundo, Draco –le dijo al oído, moviéndose lentamente dentro y fuera de él-. El más sexy... te lo juro.

Cuando terminaron, se quedaron abrazados un rato. Harry se sentía satisfecho, pero, a la vez, no podía dejar de pensar que aquella era probablemente la última noche que habían pasado juntos. Y la idea le molestaba aún más que antes. Mirando a Draco, que tenía los ojos cerrados y le acariciaba suavemente el vello del pecho, sólo podía decirse que era pronto, demasiado pronto.

Pero entonces captó un refulgor extraño en la ventana y giró la cabeza hacia allí, intrigado. Para su sorpresa, era un patronus, un toro imponente que se introdujo en su habitación, atravesando la ventana como un fantasma. Una rápida ojeada a Draco le indicó que tampoco reconocía al dueño de ese patronus.

Del toro salió una voz que hablaba en rápido y alegre francés. Draco abrió los ojos y se echó a reir.

-No puede ser. ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué pasa?

Draco volvió a reir, se echó sobre él y le dio un fuerte beso en los labios.

-Era Luc, mi compañero de cuarto. El Buscador nigeriano tomó poción Felix Felicis y la FIQ va a anular el partido. ¡Seguimos en el Mundial!

También Harry se rio, igual de contento que él.

-Genial.

-Y Lacroix me está buscando como un loco por todo el hotel –dijo, empezando a vestirse a una velocidad sorprendente-. Tengo que irme.

-Claro.-Entonces recogió del suelo los pantalones de Draco, que estaban del revés, y les dio la vuelta para ayudarle a ganar tiempo-. Ten.

-No sé si voy a poder volver esta noche, pero te escribo mañana contándotelo todo¿eh?.-Draco se terminó de vestir y le dio un último beso-. Adiós, ya hablamos.

-Adiós. Y enhorabuena.

Draco le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante antes de Desaparecerse. Harry sonrió también y se tumbó en la cama, satisfecho, con los brazos tras la cabeza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

p160880, hola. Qué nick más original tienes. Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando tanto el fic. Como ves, en este capi ha habido un par de pistas sobre la espalda de Draco. El lunes subiré el siguiente. Besitos y hasta entonces. Gracias por comentar.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11 **Cuartos de final. Inglaterra-España.**

"_Hola, Harry._

_No sé si la carta te llegará antes que las ediciones especiales de los periódicos, pero de todos modos, te contaré todo lo que me han contado y he averiguado._

_Al parecer, Abacha estaba algo borracho por la celebración y se fue de la lengua con Emma Sowande, una de las Golpeadoras. El muy idiota no se dio cuenta de que tenía un periodista francés sentado a dos metros, escuchándolo todo. Al periodista le faltó tiempo para contárselo a nuestro entrenador, quien se puso en contacto con la Federación y después fue a encarar al entrenador nigeriano. Se ve que no llegaron a las varitas de puro milagro. Cuando llegué al hotel, había aurores por todas partes, y no sólo para interrogar a los nigerianos, sino también para evitar duelos._

_La Federación se reunió con carácter de urgencia y el resultado del partido está ya oficialmente anulado. Aún están discutiendo si van a darnos la victoria o nos van a hacer jugar de nuevo, seguramente al día siguiente del Inglaterra-España. Los nigerianos, obviamente, intentan conseguir la repetición del partido y afirman que ellos no tenían ni idea de los planes de Abacha; lo han inhabilitado para la selección de por vida y la Federación Nigeriana de Quidditch está considerando apartarlo del quidditch profesional para siempre._

_Sea como sea, nosotros aún seguimos en el juego. Imagino que no querrás quedar hoy porque tienes partido mañana. ¿Qué tal al día siguiente? Aunque nos toque jugar la repetición del Nigeria-Francia, podemos vernos esa noche. _

_Bueno, espero tu respuesta. Eso sí, no la cagues y gana mañana. España siempre cae en cuartos, así que no debería ser muy difícil, jaja. _

_Besos._

_Draco."_

A Harry le habría gustado ir a recoger a Andromeda y a Ted a la Terminal de Trasladores Internacionales, pero si cualquier jugador de quidditch habría causado un alboroto considerable a su alrededor, el Niño-que-vivió podía provocar un auténtico caos. Así que se quedó esperando en el hotel mientras el segundo entrenador iba a recogerlos y antes de que llegaran, alcanzó a escuchar por la radio que la FIQ, ante las pruebas de que Abacha había actuado por su cuenta, había decidido que se repitiera el encuentro.

Gracias a Harry, Ted conocía personalmente a todos los jugadores de los Cannons y a varios de otros equipos, pero tratar a toda la selección inglesa al completo le hizo comportarse como un auténtico fan. Parecía mareado de puro contento. Andromeda lo observaba con una media sonrisa que a Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar hasta que, de pronto, comprendió que era similar a la que Draco le dedicaba de vez en cuando. "_Draco no es sólo un Malfoy. También es un Black, como Andromeda y como Sirius. Quizás Ron y Hermione podrían terminar viéndolo como al sobrino de Andromeda y no como al hijo de Lucius."_ Pero sabía que la mayor diferencia entre ambos era que ella había roto todos los lazos con su familia al casarse con Ted Tonks, y Draco, sin embargo, mantenía una relación normal con sus padres. Si Lucius y Narcissa seguían pensando que el mejor muggle era el muggle muerto, Draco no lo consideraba razón suficiente para rechazarlos como habían hecho Andromeda y Sirius con sus respectivos padres.

-Estás muy callado, Harry –le dijo ella, al cabo de un rato-. ¿Estás pensando en el partido?

Harry la miró. Ron, Oliver y Angelina estaban entreteniendo a Ted unos metros más lejos y no podrían oirlos.

-No. Estaba pensando en Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué?

Aquel no era un tema de conversación habitual en ellos.

-Coincidimos en el hotel cuando jugamos la fase de la liguilla y hablamos un par de veces. Da la sensación de que ya no es la misma persona que en Hogwarts.

Andromeda no puso la cara de desaprobación y desconfianza que Harry, de algún modo, había dado por sentado que pondría.

-Bueno, el hecho de que se marchara al extranjero y tratara de hacerse un nombre basado en sus propios méritos, y no en la fortuna de su padre, siempre me pareció una buena señal.

Harry sonrió, un poco sorprendido.

-Sí.-Su entusiasmo pareció atraer la atención de Andromeda, que clavó en él sus ojos oscuros, tan similares a los de Bellatrix, y Harry intentó sonar más indiferente-. Ya te digo, lo encontré cambiado.

-Eso es bueno –dijo ella, sin demasiado interés-. En el mundo hay imbéciles de sobra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ingleses salieron al campo decididos y con confianza en sus posibilidades. Los españoles eran buenos, pero nunca habían pasado de cuartos. Algunos hablaban incluso de una antigua maldición gitana, si bien tal cosa nunca había sido probada –y no porque la Federación Española de Quidditch no lo hubiera investigado-. A Harry no le importaba demasiado: con maldición o sin ella, pensaba ganar ese partido.

La mañana se presentaba desapacible y apenas media hora después del inicio, cuando la snitch aún no se había dejado ver, empezó a llover con fuerza. La gente del público se cubrió a toda prisa con paraguas y hechizos, pero los jugadores volaban entre una cortina de agua que se les metía en los ojos y volvía sus ropas demasiado pesadas para volar con la agilidad de siempre.

Harry se acercó al banquillo, sin llegar a tocar tierra, para cambiar sus gafas habituales por las que usaba en los partidos lluviosos. Un hechizo de impermeabilidad, contemplado en el reglamento, impedía que el agua le emborronara los cristales. Pero aun así la lluvia era tan fuerte que emborronaba también el aire, convirtiendo la búsqueda de la snitch en un juego de azar.

-Odio que llueva –le comentó la Buscadora española, en inglés, cuando se acercó de nuevo a ella.

-No se ve nada –asintió Harry, que se sentía bajo una ducha.

Durante unos minutos, el aguacero continuó sin desfallecer. Harry y su compañera se dedicaron a vagar por el campo y esquivar bludgers mientras sus compañeros marcaban y defendían. Después, por suerte, amainó un poco y los dos Buscadores recuperaron la visibilidad de todo el campo. Sin embargo, sus ropas estaban empapadas y sus dedos, algo entumecidos por el frío. Los dos se vieron forzados a volar con más lentitud de la que querían, incluso cuando divisaron la snitch cerca de la zona de la prensa y se lanzaron a por ella. Pero Harry estaba mucho más acostumbrado a jugar bajo la lluvia que la Buscadora española y se manejaba mejor con el incómodo peso de la capa mojada. Mientras la snitch voló en línea recta, los dos jugadores se mantuvieron a la par, pero cuando empezó a moverse a saltos de un lado para otro, Harry consiguió ponerse por delante y atrapó la resbaladiza snitch.

Mientras los ingleses estallaban en aplausos y sus compañeros lo buscaban para felicitarlo, Harry voló hacia el palco, donde Ted daba saltos de alegría, agitando una bufanda de la selección.

-¡Harry¡Harry! .

Él sonrió.

-¡Te la dedico, enano!

Ted se emocionó tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse de las gradas, pero Andromeda lo sujetó con fuerza del faldón de su camiseta y volvió a sentarlo en su sitio. Harry intercambió una sonrisa con ella y se dio media vuelta para recibir a sus compañeros.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Después de pasar por la Sala de Prensa, la selección inglesa volvió al hotel y se encerró en el bar para celebrar la victoria. Al principio trataron de controlarse para no irritar demasiado a los españoles, pero cuando estos se marcharon de vuelta a su país, una hora después, se sintieron libres para armar todo el alboroto que quisieron. Harry, que aún se acordaba del dolor de cabeza que le había provocado su última borrachera, bebió poco. Además, él, Ron y Oliver habían quedado por la tarde con los Wood, Andromeda y Ted para irse a dar un paseo por la ciudad y curiosear el mundo muggle. Harry disfrutaba caminando en una multitud que no le reconocía ni le señalaba por el dedo; ciertamente entre muggles, el pelo azul de Ted llamaba muchísimo más la atención. El niño, acostumbrado a que también lo miraran así los magos, charlaba animadamente con Sebastian, uno de los sobrinos de Oliver, que había terminado su primer curso en Hogwarts y lo estaba volviendo loco a anécdotas.

-¿Tú no has pensado en tener hijos, Harry? –le preguntó la señora Wood, que era igual que su hijo.

-Bueno, me gustaría tenerlos algún día –contestó él.

-¿Sales con alguien?

-No, ahora mismo, no.

Ron carraspeó disimuladamente a sus espaldas, pero, por suerte, nadie le oyó.

-Mamá, no seas cotilla –le riñó Sarah, la hermana mayor de Oliver.

-Es que estaba pensando en Nica,-Miró a Harry-. Es mi sobrina, Domenica. Tiene más o menos tu edad, pero sus padres se mudaron a los Estados Unidos y ella estudió en Salem, por eso no la conociste en Hogwarts. Creo que haríais muy buena pareja, Y es muy guapa. ¿A que sí, Oliver?

Mientras Oliver asentía sin convencimiento, Sarah le mandó a Harry una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Seguro que Harry sabe buscarse sus propias novias¿verdad? Anda, mamá, déjalo estar.

-Pero si lo digo por su bien... No me irás a decir que no harían buena pareja. Es un encanto. Y...

Harry no pensó en aclarar que le gustaban los chicos. No se fiaba de que los parientes de Oliver no fueran a contarlo por ahí, aunque fuera a gente en la que confiaban, y por otro lado estaba seguro de que sólo conseguiría que la señora Wood cambiara a Domenica por algún otro sobrino varón. Pero antes de que se le ocurriera qué decir para salir de ese compromiso, se dieron cuenta casi todos a la vez de que la conversación de los niños se había convertido en una discusión cada vez más acalorada.

-¡Retíralo! –vio que gritaba Ted.

-¡No pienso retirarlo¡Todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherin son unos cobardes y unos asesinos!

Harry llegó a tiempo de separarlos antes de que Ted pegara a Sebastian.

-¡Mi abuela no ha matado a nadie! –rugió Ted, forcejeando para esquivar a Harry y tirarse encima del otro niño.

-Ya vale, Ted –le riñó, con severidad-. Él no lo estaba diciendo por eso.

-Yo no he dicho nada de su abuela –corroboró Sebastian, acalorado-. ¡Ha empezado él a defender a los Slytherin!

Los Wood, conscientes de que Andromeda había ido a esa casa, parecían bastante incómodos con la situación, aunque Sarah tenía las manos puestas sobre los hombros de su hijo en ademán protector. Harry se dio cuenta de que Sebastian parecía confundido y precupado; estaba claro que no lo habíadicho con intención de hacerle daño a nadie.

-La abuela de Ted fue a Slytherin –le aclaró Harry, con voz tranquila-. Y por supuesto, nunca le ha hecho daño a nadie. No creas todo lo que oigas de ellos¿vale? La mayoría son personas normales y corrientes, como tú y como yo.

Era el Chico-que-vivió, al fin y al cabo, y Sebastian había crecido considerándolo un semi-dios, así que asintió, algo impresionado por haber atraído su atención de ese modo. Sin embargo, era obvio que no todos los Wood compartían su visión de los Slytherin. La tensión subterránea entre Andromeda y parte de los Wood se mantuvo durante el resto del paseo, pero todos se esforzaron en actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. Un poco antes de lo previsto, los Wood volvieron a su camping y los demás, al hotel.

-Lo siento mucho, Andromeda.

-Tú no tienes la culpa.

-No les haga caso, señora Tonks –dijo Ron, con amabilidad-. Nosotros sabemos que usted no es como los otros Slytherin.

Andromeda dio un suspiro casi imperceptible.

-Gracias, querido. Tú tampoco eres como los otros Gryffindor.

Harry casi se echó a reir por la expresión de Ron, recordando todas las veces que él se había llevado una réplica similar de Andromeda. Ella odiaba a los mortífagos y jamás defendía a sus hermanas, pero no permitía que hablaran mal de la casa de Slytherin en su presencia. Y con el tiempo, la pésima opinión que Harry tenía de ellos como grupo había ido cambiando, no sólo porque Andromeda la invalidaba con su propio ejemplo, sino también porque le había hecho entender algunas cosas de la gente de esa casa. Ella era una de las pocas personas a las que le había contado que Snape había estado enamorado de su madre desde los diez años hasta el último instante de su vida y la única que no había demostrado demasiada sorpresa. "_Los Slytherin somos gente con el corazón muy duro, Harry" _había dicho_. "No queremos fácilmente y algunos no quieren nunca. Pero cuando queremos a alguien, sea, es para siempre, pase lo que pase. No sabía que Snape hubiera estado enamorado de tu madre, pero si realmente lo estaba, no me extraña que la hubiera amado hasta el final". _Harry suponía que aquello era verdad, porque nueve años después de haber enviudado, Andromeda seguía tan fiel al recuerdo de su marido como el primer día. Bellatrix había estado enamorada de Voldemort hasta el final, aunque se hubiera casado con otro hombre. Y la tenacidad de guardaespaldas con la que Narcissa Malfoy velaba de su marido en público era un hecho bien sabido por todos.

Antes de que Andromeda y Ted se marcharan, Harry habló con el niño para asegurarse de que ya se le había pasado el disgusto que se había llevado durante el paseo. Por suerte, Ted se recuperaba rápido de esa clase de cosas, y una pelea con otro niño no era algo que pudiera enturbiar el hecho de haber presenciado en directo una victoria de la selección inglesa en el Mundial, ni de haber charlado con todos los jugadores. Harry se quedó más tranquilo y se despidió cariñosamente de los dos.

Un rato más tarde, habló también con Oliver Wood.

-Siento que Ted se lo tomara así, Harry –dijo, con sinceridad-. Pero sabes que en cuanto vaya a Hogwarts va a estar escuchando cosas parecidas todo el rato. Tienes que explicarle que la gente no lo dice por su abuela, sino por los otros.

-Prefiero que crezca sin prejuicios de ningún tipo, gracias.

Oliver se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que hay Slytherin que también son buenas personas. Pero la fama que tienen se la han ganado a pulso.

-¿Los niños de once años que Sortean cada año también?

-Creo que recordar a unos cuantos que ya eran unos cabroncetes en primero. Vamos, Harry, no te enfades. Sé lo que quieres decir. Pero la verdad es que nunca he conocido a ningún Slytherin a quien me apeteciera tratar demasiado, eso es todo.

Aquella vez, Harry ni siquiera se molestó en contestar; aburrido, asintió, le dijo que se olvidara de lo que había pasado con los niños y se marchó.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Por la noche, después de cenar, Harry vio que Romelius y los dos Slytherin de la selección, Miles y Marcus, estaban sentados en una mesa tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla y charlando y, sin pensárselo dos veces, se acercó a ellos.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

El ambiente entre los Gryffindor y los Slytherin de la selección era bastante civilizado, pero había una obvia frontera entre ellos que sólo Harry atravesaba de vez en cuando por su papel de capitán. Miles y Marcus asintieron y le miraron, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

-¿Qué pasa, Potter? –preguntó Miles al cabo de unos segundos, cortés.

-No pasa nada.

Los tres se miraron sin comprenderse, pero Romelius se hizo cargo de la situación.

-Estábamos hablando del Francia-Nigeria de mañana. ¿Quién crees que ganará?

-Francia, seguro. Los nigerianos van a salir con un Cazador haciendo de Buscador y los franceses deben de estar deseando desquitarse por lo del otro día.

-Malfoy va a reventarlos –convino Miles-. Ese cabrón podría haber volado así de bien cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

-Tendrían que haberle dado la victoria a los franceses, la verdad-dijo Romelius, con un gesto de preocupación-. Tal y como están los ánimos entre los hinchas, será un milagro que no ocurra una desgracia.

-Han dicho que van a enviar un contingente especial de aurores al campo-intervino Miles.

-¿Dónde habéis oído eso?-preguntó Harry, interesado.

-Me lo han dicho Spungen y Runcorn –dijo Marcus Flint, refiriéndose a los Bateadores que habían estudiado en Durmstrang-. Se ve que lo han escuchado en una emisora alemana. Esperan que haya problemas entre los ultras.

Al decirlo, no parecía ni la mitad de preocupado que Romelius, sino más bien divertido y Harry pensó que era por cosas como esas por las que los Slytherin caían tan mal más allá del asunto de Voldemort. Sin embargo, Marcus jugaba en los Falmouth Falcons y en ese equipo pensaban que un partido no había valido la pena si no mandaban a San Mungo al menos a un contrario. En los Falcons, además, había normalmente tantos Gryffindor como Slytherin,

-Bueno, espero que no ocurra nada grave.

Harry era consciente de las miradas que Ron y sus amigos le estaban lanzando de vez en cuando desde otra mesa. Eran de curiosidad y comprendió que también debían de estar pensando que hablaba con ellos de algo relacionado con la selección.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo Marianne, ocupando una silla antes de que le contestaran.

Miles y Marcus intercambiaron una mirada.

-¿Qué pasa¿Es la noche de "sentémonos con los Slytherin"?

-Eh, gilipollas, yo me siento con vosotros siempre –dijo Romelius, apaciblemente.

Esa vez, los dos miraron directamente a Harry.

-¿Qué pasa? –inquirió, tranquilo-. ¿Queréis que me vaya?

Marcus Flint hizo una mueca que le hizo parecer aún más feo y dentudo.

-No nos gustan los Gryffindor.

Miles le dio un codazo considerablemente fuerte y le lanzó una mirada molesta. Marcus apretó los labios y apartó la vista. Después, Miles se giró hacia Harry.

-No le hagas caso, Potter. Por mí puedes sentarte donde te salga de los cojones –dijo, casi con cordialidad-. Es sólo que es raro verte por aquí y nos preguntamos a qué se debe.

Harry no sabía qué contestar. Se debía a que no quería tener que preocuparse por Teddy si el niño seguía los pasos de su abuela y terminaba en Slytherin. Se debía a que Draco había ido allí y al final había resultado ser un chico genial. Y a todo lo que Snape había hecho durante la guerra. Y a que hacía mucho tiempo que pensaba que la división que existía entre los Slytherin y las otras Casas, reflejada después en la vida adulta, resultaba perjudicial para el mundo mágico y para todos los que vivían en él.

Pero no tuvo que contestar porque Marianne lo hizo por él, con gesto enérgico.

-Todos los que fuisteis a Hogwarts sois unos enfermos mentales. Estoy harta de oir hablar de los Gryffindor, los Slytherin, los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. ¿Esa es toda la variedad que admitís¿Cómo podéis ir por ahí clasificando a la gente según la Casa del colegio a la que le envió un Sombrero melómano?

-El Sombrero analiza tu personalidad –explicó Miles, un poco impresionado por su reacción.

Aquello no suavizó en nada a Marianne.

-Oh, claro, porque juzgar a las personas por uno mismo es muy cansado –dijo, sarcástica-. Es mucho mejor confiar en el juicio de un trozo de tela¿verdad?

Harry soltó una risilla.

-Oh, cuánta razón tienes...

Miles lo miró con una mueca de ligero desdén.

-Ya, porque tú siempre has defendido a los Slytherin¿no?

-Lo que creía sobre vosotros en el colegio no tiene nada que ver con lo que creo ahora, Bletchey –contestó, tranquilo-. Me gusta pensar que he madurado.

Marianne miró a Miles.

-Si os creéis que Harry va por ahí hablando mal de vosotros, os equivocáis. Ni lo hago yo, ni Romel ni otros de la selección. Hay personas capaces de juzgar a los demás por algo más que la Casa a la que fueron en el colegio. Y hay idiotas que no.

Miles ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Lo estás diciendo por mí?

-¿Te das por aludido? –dijo ella, impertérrita.

Él arqueó las cejas con admiración.

-Habrías ido a Slytherin.

Marianne puso los ojos en blanco.

-Me voy a nacionalizar francesa, como Malfoy –dijo, levantándose de la silla.

Harry la observó marchar con una sonrisa en los labios. No la había tratado mucho hasta ese momento, pero acababa de descubrir que le caía francamente bien. Después miró a Ron y a los demás, que parecían esperar que en cualquier momento se levantara y se fuera con ellos. Y comprendió la mayoría dividían el mundo aún tomando a Voldemort como medida, o con él o contra él. Pero el tiempo había pasado, la guerra había terminado nueve años atrás y no se podía seguir pensando así. Había una nueva división; los que querían seguir adelante y dejar la guerra atrás y los que no. Harry no tenía intención de permitir que Voldemort fuera el hecho más importante de su vida ni de considerar a Draco su enemigo; sabía muy bien cuál era ahora su nuevo bando. Y desde el fondo de su corazón, deseó que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí también.

-------------------------------------------------------

Kotorimoon, hola. Ya has visto que lo de los nigerianos era un susto.

Ruka, q tal? Tienes toda la razón; a los escritores nos gusta hacer sufrir un poquillo a los lectores, jeje. Pero es por una buena causa, para dar más emoción. Espero que el final de este capi te haya dejado un poco más tranquila que el último.

P160880, hola. Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Así que tienes una teoría respecto a las cicatrices de Draco? Bueno, ya no falta mucho para que Harry le vea la espalda.

Marcia Canija, vaya, muchas gracias por tu entusiasmo, jaja. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando tanto.

Orne, hola, q bien que el fic te encante. Suelo actualizar lunes y viernes aunque, de todos modos, es muy posible que cambie un poco las fechas en Navidad. Ya lo avisaré.

Dnanne, holita. A mí la verdad es que me gusta más leer de golpe que a capítulos. Ahora están jugando cuartos de final, aunque Inglaterra ya se ha clasificado para las semifinales. Y después de las semis, viene la final. No sé si Harry tiene las cosas más claras: él se siente hecho un lío. Pero sí se ha dado cuenta de que lo de Draco está dejando rápidamente de ser "sólo sexo".

Maria, q tal? Me alegra que te "descastigaran". No sé muy bien qué quieres decir con eso de que el último capi era "menos yo", pero espero que este te guste igualmente. Y siento lo de tus suspensos.


	12. Chapter 12

**NdA** Hola. Debido a las Navidades, subiré los capis otros días. Voy a intentar actualizar el domingo; si no puedo, lo haré el miércoles 26¿vale? Felices fiestas a todos y que os traigan muchos, muchos regalos.

CAPÍTULO 12 **Entre fases: Conociéndose (1)**

Draco no perdonó. La Federación Inglesa había apoyado desde el primer momento la petición de Nigeria de volver a jugar el partido y estaba seguro de que lo habían hecho para fastidiarle a él. Además, la sensación de haber sido apeado del Mundial antes que Harry no le había gustado nada.

Aquella noche se vieron en el piso y Draco le demostró que su pierna estaba ya en perfectas condiciones por el sencillo método de follárselo hasta el olvido. Cuando terminó con él, Harry se sentía decidido a quedarse el resto de su vida en aquella cama. A su lado, Draco lo medio abrazaba, con los ojos cerrados y una insinuación de sonrisa en sus enrojecidos labios. Lo único que, a su juicio, estropeaba la perfección de su imagen era la camisa sin mangas, desabrochada, que llevaba puesta, pero Harry apartó ese detalle insignificante de su mente, demasiado contento por tenerlo de vuelta.

-Draco...

-Dime.

-Me alegro un montón de que no hayas tenido que irte de Alemania.

Él abrió los ojos, sonriendo, y le besó.

-Yo también me alegro.

-¿Te habrías quedado?

-No lo sé –confesó, encogiéndose de hombros-. Al principio estaba muy rabioso por haber perdido.

-Nunca has tenido buen perder.

-Eso dice mi madre-sonrió él-. Quizás me habría ido y habría vuelto cuando hubiera echado de menos ese culito de Gryffindor que tienes.

Ese era el tipo de bromas que sus amantes magos, tanto hombres como mujeres, habían tardado semanas en atreverse hacer, considerando sin duda que era una falta de respeto hablarle así al Chico-que-vivió. Uno hasta había llegado a decirle que era un honor acostarse con él. Un honor... Draco y él, sin embargo, habían bromeado así desde la primera noche que habían pasado juntos en aquel piso.

-Sé que mi culo es estupendo, Malfoy, pero no trates de actuar como si no te encantara abrirte de piernas para mí. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que vas a estar haciendo dentro de un rato.

Draco dio un suspiro y se tumbó de nuevo boca arriba.

-¿De verdad que el sexo con chicas te gusta tanto como esto?

Harry sonrió. Dudaba que el sexo con alguien le hubiera gustado tanto como eso.

-Hace bastante que no pienso en chicas, la verdad.-Le acarició el pecho-. ¿En serio habrías vuelto?

A Draco le costaba mucho admitir ciertas cosas, pero con Harry, que siempre daba el primer paso, resultaba más fácil de lo que esperaba.

-Creo que ni siquiera me habría ido. Estaba casi decidido a quedarme cuando llegó el patronus de Luc.

Harry volvió a sonreirle.

-Genial.

Draco se sintió un poco nervioso sin saber por qué. Hasta ese momento, había dado por sentado, como Harry, que aquello terminaría cuando terminara el Mundial. Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que fuera eso lo que los dos querían. Sin saber qué decir, cambió de tema.

-Me muero de hambre¿tú no?

-Sí –contestó Harry.

-¿Puedes levantarte o te he dejado agotado?-le preguntó, con una suave burla.

Harry le sonrió y le acarició el pelo con ambas manos, echándoselo hacia atrás, paseando la vista por sus ojos grises y sus rasgos afilados.

-Eres muy presumido.

-No creas. Sólo realista.

-Muy, muy, _muy_ presumido.

Esta vez fue Harry quien le besó cariñosamente. Draco, olvidándose del todo de los nervios de antes, le acarició la nuca con los dedos.

-Besas muy bien, Harry, pero sigo teniendo hambre. Venga, vamos.

Entonces recogieron sus calzoncillos, se los pusieron y se fueron a la cocina. Harry sacó un paquete de salchichas de la nevera.

-¿Te apetece? Podemos tomarlas con lo que queda de guacamole.

-¿Eso hay que freirlo? Porque yo no sé usar esa cosa –dijo, señalando los fogones con la cabeza-. Luc me ha dicho que va con gas, suena bastante peligroso.

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré –replicó Harry, burlón, mientras acercaba el encendedor eléctrico a uno de los fuegos.

-Pfff, luego soy yo el presumido.

Harry echó las salchichas en la sartén y se giró hacia él.

-¿Sabes que Andromeda y Ted vinieron a ver el partido contra España?

-Sí, me comentaste que vendrían Y leí en el Profeta que le habías dedicado tu victoria a tu ahijado. Imagino que se lo pasaría en grande.

-Sí, estuvo bien.-Le picó la curiosidad-. ¿Has pensado alguna vez en ellos¿Crees que a ella y a tu madre les gustaría hacer las paces?

Draco pareció un poco sorprendido y después le dirigió una larga mirada calculadora.

-Nunca he tenido relación con ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno... –Draco dejó sobre la mesa el bote de guacamole-. ¿Es que mi tía nunca te ha contado nada?

-¿De qué¿De por qué se pelearon?

Draco frunció un poco las cejas

-No se _pelearon_. Mis abuelos le dijeron que escogiera entre su novio de sangre muggle y su familia y mi tía los mandó a todos a la mierda, incluyendo a mi madre. No es que ella tuviera mucho que ver en ese asunto y no es lo que habría preferido.-Harry, que nunca había oído esa versión de los hechos, abrió la boca para preguntar por qué, entonces, Narcissa no había intentado demostrarle a su hermana que no pensaba como sus padres, pero Draco le hizo callar meneando impacientemente la cabeza-. Pero no me estaba refiriendo a eso. Mi madre y mi tía se ven de vez en cuando.

-¿Qué?-exclamó, atónito.

-No es que sean íntimas –le aclaró-. Creo que quedan tres o cuatro veces al año: mi madre nunca ha visto al niño, y sé que mi tía nunca ha ido a Malfoy manor.

Aquello era lo último que Harry habría esperado oir, aunque entendió mejor por qué Andromeda no había hablado de Draco con rencor.

-Pero... ¿desde cuándo¿Qué pasó?

-No conozco todos los detalles. Fue hace cuatro... no, cinco años. Se encontraron por casualidad en Hogsmeade. Hubo un cruce de palabras que se convirtió en un cruce de insultos, luego en un cruce de hechizos y, finalmente, terminó en una tregua.

Harry asimiló esa noticia como pudo.

-Bueno... mejor para ellas. Aunque no entiendo por qué Andromeda no me lo contó.

-Las salchichas se están quemando.

-¡Mierda!

Harry les dio la vuelta con un tenedor y observó con alivio, que los daños no eran muy graves.

-Quizás no te lo contó porque no pensó que fuera asunto tuyo. O creyó que no lo entenderías.-Alzó una ceja-. Lo cual, si lo piensas bien, no deja de tener su lado divertido, ya que tú también te estás viendo a escondidas con un miembro de la noble y altamente incestuosa casa de los Black.

Harry habría pensado que tener antepasados incestuosos no era precisamente algo de lo que enorgullecerse, pero Draco parecía encontrarlo divertido.

-Espero que no sea por eso. Aunque esto no hubiera pasado nunca, no me habría molestado que se viera con tu madre. Es su hermana.

Draco se encogió de hombros, zanjando el tema.

-Si se parece en algo a mi madre, no le habrá dado la gana darte explicaciones. ¿A qué hora os vais mañana al hotel nuevo?

-A las diez. ¿Y vosotros?

-También.

-Es una idiotez. Podrían instalarnos ya a todos en el mismo hotel y ahorrarnos un viaje.

-¿Y actuar con dos dedos de frente? Por favor, ya no sería la FIQ que tanto queremos.

Y despotricando alegremente de los directivos, se sentaron a dar cuenta de su tentempié nocturno.

--------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, Draco estuvo dándole vueltas a la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior. A veces estaba seguro de que Harry quería seguir viéndolo después del Mundial; otras, rechazaba la idea por absurda. Pero al final, hecho un lío, lo consultó con Luc; no era precisamente el interlocutor más idóneo, considerando que tenía la misma experiencia que él en relaciones de más de una noche, pero era su única opción. Sin embargo, después de escucharle con atención, Luc le hizo una pregunta que Draco, inconscientemente, había evitado durante sus reflexiones.

-Bueno¿y qué quieres tú?

-¿Yo?

-No sé, faltan ocho días para que se acabe el Mundial. ¿Te gustaría seguir viéndolo después?

-Sí, claro –dijo, después de pensarlo un poco-. Supongo que podríamos quedar de vez en cuando.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Bueno... ¿qué esperas¿Que nos hagamos novios? Me odia casi toda Inglaterra.

Luc meneó la cabeza.

-No me parece la clase de persona que deja que esas cosas le afecten.

-Bien, pues odia a mis padres y a todos mis amigos excepto a ti. Y no es que a mí me caigan muy bien sus amigos.

-Eh, sois como Romeo y Julieta.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-Luc le explicó la historia y Draco alzó una ceja, poco complacido-. Pues no me gusta la comparación, eran un par de idiotas. Romeo tendría que haberle dicho a Julieta su plan y ella era una estúpida melodramática.

Luc suspiró con paciencia.

-La cuestión es: si él quisiera salir en serio contigo¿querrías tú?

Draco pensó un poco. Salir con Harry. Verlo prácticamente todos los días, hacer cosas con él, sexo, sexo y más sexo... Pero cuando iba a contestar que sí, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de su espalda. Harry no querría salir con alguien que tuviera eso en la espalda.

-Es complicado.

---------------------------------------------

Harry se Apareció en el piso aquella noche después de haber tenido una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños con sus compañeros de equipo. Draco, que había llegado antes que él, lo observó, consciente más que nunca de la mezcla confusa, aunque agradable, de sentimientos que provocaba en él.

-¿Qué tal la fiesta? –dijo, a modo de saludo.

-Divertida. Aunque me habría gustado poder celebrarlo también contigo.

-Aún no es tarde –sonrió Draco, empujándolo con la cadera hacia el dormitorio.

Desnudar a Harry era uno de esas cosas que uno no podía apreciar en su justa medida hasta que no lo había hecho. A Draco le encantaba quitarle la ropa lentamente y recibir con besos y caricias la piel que había quedado al descubierto y observar cómo sus ojos verdes se iban oscureciendo más y más por el deseo. Además, Harry tenía un cuerpo muy sexy, con el grado exacto de musculatura que le gustaba –más o menos como la suya-, algo de vello oscuro en el pecho y uno de los mejores culos que había visto en su vida. Entonces se fijó en su pene semi-erecto y lo acarició con las puntas de los dedos antes de metérselo en la boca, sintiendo cómo se endurecía contra su lengua casi al momento.

-Ssssí...

Los dedos de Harry se cerraron sobre su cabello, sin llegar a marcarle el ritmo. Draco iba despacio, disfrutando de los gemidos y los suspiros que arrancaba en Harry y de su olor almizclado. Él también estaba ya muy excitado, pero no tenía prisa. Era su cumpleaños, al fin y al cabo; tenían que hacer algo especial.

Draco, que aún iba completamente vestido, sacó su varita y dejó por un momento la mamada. Con un Accio rápido y no verbal, un tubo de lubricante y un vibrador salieron del cajón de su mesita y volaron hacia él. Harry entreabrió los ojos.

-¿Tú no estás muy vestido?

-Posiblemente –contestó Draco, empezando a desnudarse con rapidez.

-¿Un vibrador?

Parecía más apreciativo que escandalizado, algo que Draco ya había dado por sentado, después de descubrir su desenvuelta actitud hacia el sexo.

-Te prometo que está limpio –dijo, medio en broma, medio en serio.

Harry se echó a reir.

-Vale, gracias por la aclaración.

-Bueno –replicó Draco, volviendo a colocarse entre sus piernas-, a mí me gustaría saberlo.

Sin darle tiempo a que se riera otra vez de él, se metió de nuevo su erección en la boca. Fue efectivo, pues la incipiente risa de Harry se convirtió en una exclamación ahogada de placer. Draco se untó los dedos con un poco de lubricante y presionó uno contra la entrada de Harry, sintiendo cómo se abría para él. Después de meterlo y sacarlo unas cuantas veces, añadió un segundo dedo y buscó su próstata. Harry gimió y arqueó las caderas contra él.

-Oh, joder... Draco...

Draco usó un poco más de lubricante y empezó a introducirle lentamente el vibrador. No sabía qué era más erótico, ver cómo iba desapareciendo poco a poco dentro de Harry o cómo su cara se crispaba de placer, pero sí sabía que tenía la garganta seca de deseo y que ninguno de sus amantes le había parecido tan fascinante. Sus labios se movieron para pronunciar el sencillo encantamiento que ponía en marcha el vibrador, pero tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, atontado por la tensión de su entrepierna. Cuando por fin lo consiguió, el vibrador empezó a moverse por su cuenta, entrando y saliendo suavemente del culo de Harry. La respiración de éste se hizo más entrecortada y sus manos se crisparon sobre la sábana.

-No venden... vibradores de estos... en Inglaterra –dijo, en un tono de voz algo agudo.

-_Vive la France, _ya sabes.

Habría podido correrse sólo mirándole. Draco dio un suspiro de satisfacción por el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí y, haciendo caso omiso de la urgencia de su propia necesidad, continuó de nuevo con su mamada. Harry dio un pequeño grito y trató de apartarlo con manos que habían perdido toda su fuerza.

-No... me correré,,, espera...

Draco no le hizo mucho caso y continuó un poco más, queriendo que disfrutara de la deliciosa sensación de ser penetrado y, a la vez, estar recibiendo una mamada. Cuando sus gemidos alcanzaron una frecuencia que empezaba a ser familiar, se detuvo. Él tampoco podía más.

Su mano alcanzó a tientas el tubo de lubricante y esparció una buena cantidad en su propio culo. Despuñes se colocó a horcajadas sobre Harry, que aún jadeaba por los efectos del vibrador y tenía los ojos apretados. Draco pensó que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-Abre los ojos, Harry –dijo, con voz un poco ronca, pero sugerente.

Él lo hizo y alzó las cejas fugazmente en ademán de sorpresa.

-Joder.-Draco descendió lentamente sobre él hasta que la polla de Harry quedó totalmente enterrada en su cuerpo-. Oh, Dios... Oh, Dios...

Draco entrelazó sus manos con las de Harry, presionándolas contra el colchón y empezó a cabalgarle al mismo ritmo que marcaba el vibrados, moviéndose un poco para alcanzar su propia próstata. Se sentía lleno y caliente y ver a Harry tan perdido bajo él le estaba catapultando hacia el orgasmo a más velocidad de la que esperaba. Su cuerpo empezó a tensarse de una manera insoportable y tuvo que usar la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba para seguir sujetando las manos de Harry y no empezar a masturbarse, Entonces Harry dio un último grito y se corrió, arqueando las caderas, ofreciéndole el cuello al echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Cuando su cuerpo quedó laxo sobre las sábanas, Draco lo soltó por fin y lo abrazó con fuerza, dándole un beso que Harry apenas pudo devolver.

-Oh, ven...-murmuró débilmente.

Una mano temblorosa se cerró sobre su erección. Era todo lo que Draco necesitaba ya y se corrió casi al momento, medio abrazado a él. Envuelto en Harry, pensó, algo aturdido por el orgasmo. Después le quitó el vibrador, se apretó bien contra Harry y cerró los ojos.

------------------------------------------------------

-Draco...-le susurró al oído, al cabo del rato.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Es sobre algún tema incómodo?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Estamos bien así, no estropees este momento perfecto.

-Porque quiero conocerte mejor.

La respuesta podía ser bonita, pero Draco dio un suspiro resignado.

-¿Qué quieres preguntarme? –dijo, de mala gana.

Harry lo miró con seriedad a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no quieres que te vea la espalda?

Draco se apartó de él y se abrochó nerviosamente un botón de la camisa.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me la enseñes, Draco. Pero no quiero que pienses que tienes algo ahí que puede cambiar mi opinión sobre ti. Creo que eres fantástico, y no me importa que tengas la espalda cruzada a cicatrices o quemada de arriba abajo o con una Marca Tenebrosa o lo que sea que te pase.

-Harry, te lo digo en serio.-Sonaba más suplicante que amenazante-. No quiero hablar de ese tema.

Su incomodidad apenó a Harry. Era obvio que aún no confiaba del todo en él. Pero lo comprendía: aunque a veces tuviera la sensación de que Draco y él llevaban toda una vida quedando para follar en aquel piso, apenas hacía tres semanas desde la noche de la borrachera.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes. Pero vuelve aquí, anda. Me gusta abrazarte.

La tensión aún seguía ahí, empujándole en dirección opuesta a la de Harry, lo más lejos posible. Pero al ver las emociones que latían en sus ojos verdes-compasión, pero también cariño y ganas de asegurarse de que con aquellas preguntas no lo había estropeado todo-, suspiró hacia sus adentros y se acercó a él para dejarse abrazar. Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon al momento y Draco sintió su nariz presionando cerca de su oreja, sus labios dándole unos cuantos besos ligeros en el cuello.

-Así está mejor...-le oyó murmurar-. Venga, para animarte, te contaré lo bien que me fue la primera vez que salí con una chica.

-¿Cho Chang?

-La misma.

Harry empezó a hablarle de su desastrosa cita con la Buscadora de Ravenclaw, exagerándolo todo para que resultara más gracioso –aunque a él no le había parecido muy gracioso en aquel momento-. Tal y como esperaba, Draco pronto estuvo riéndose a carcajada limpia. Y aunque fuera un poco a su costa, a Harry no le importó.

------------------------------------------------------

Unas cuantas horas después, Harry desayunaba en el comedor del hotel, rodeado de sus compañeros. Ron estaba a su derecha, leyendo la sección deportiva del Profeta mientras masticaba su quinta tostada del día. A su izquierda, Alicia Spinnet charlaba con la sobrina de Shacklebolt sobre célebres capturas de la snitch. Harry estaba terminándose su desayuno, con la cabeza más puesta en Draco que en el entrenamiento que tenía por delante, el último antes de la semifinal.

Ya no dudaba. Draco podía ser la cosa más complicada que había visto en su vida. Pero también era alguien que estaba más interesado en él que en el Chico-que-vivió, el cuerpo en el que quería perderse, el mago que le había devuelto el quidditch, el chalado que en tres días se alquilaba un piso muggle de lujo porque follar en una habitación de hotel resultaba "sórdido y de clase media". Quería salir con él.

A su lado, Ron hizo un ruido raro.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

Las manos de Ron arrugaron los bordes de las páginas. Y sus ojos se giraron hacia Harry con una expresión cargada de incredulidad y traición.

Sabía lo de Draco.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?-le preguntó Ron, poniéndose en pie.

Harry no sabía qué había leído en el periódico. Por un momento, incluso pensó que Draco lo había contado todo, hasta que comprendió que si hubiera hecho tal cosa, habría aparecido en primera página, no en el suplemento de deportes. Pero de algún modo, Ron lo sabía. Y, conociéndole, si no le seguía se arriesgaba a tener esa discusión en medio del comedor.

Los demás se habían dado cuenta de que pasaba algo raro y los miraban con disimulo. Harry, con un peso en el estómago, se levantó y siguió a Ron fuera del comedor. Mientras iban a su habitación, Harry no pudo evitar sentirse como si fuera todavía un estudiante de Hogwarts a punto de ser castigado y luchó contra esa sensación porque sabía que era una trampa. Saltaba a la vista que Ron estaba furioso, mucho más de lo que había esperado, pero él no había hecho nada malo.

Entonces llegaron a la habitación. Ron entró primero y Harry cerró la puerta tras de él.

-¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?

Ron agitó el diario.

-¿No lo sabes? Según este periódico, pillaron a Malfoy regresando al hotel ayer a las seis y media de la mañana. ¡Esa es la hora a la que llegaste tú! –Meneó la cabeza-. Dime que estoy loco, Harry. ¡Dime que tú nunca te follarías a esa cucaracha albina!

Harry suspiró.

-Ron, escucha...

Pero Ron debió de comprender que si no había saltado a defenderse de tales acusaciones sólo podía ser porque eran ciertas.

-¡No puedo creerlo¿Has estado quedando con él¿Cómo has podido?

-¡Escucha!

-¡No quiero escuchar!-gritó, rojo de rabia-. ¿Cómo puedes tocar siquiera a alguien que piensa que tu madre y Hermione son basura¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de todo lo que nos hizo¡Mi hermano Bill está desfigurado por su culpa¡Su tía mató a Fred y torturó a Hermione!

-¡Y su otra tía es la abuela de Ted!-replicó Harry, harto-. ¿Quieres escucharme, joder¿Crees de verdad que estaría con él si Draco fuera la misma persona que en Hogwarts?

-Draco...-pronunció, casi escupiendo su nombre, como si pensara que llamarlo así era una señal de su degradación.

Harry sentía la ira creciendo dentro de él, en parte por las muestras de desprecio de Ron hacia Draco, en parte porque le estaba enfureciendo verse tratado así. Pero intentó mantener la calma y ser paciente. El energúmeno que le estaba gritando era su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, a quien quería como a un hermano. No quería discutir con él.

-Ha cambiado. Ya no cree las cosas que creía antes. Y no va por ahí puteando a la gente.

-Ya, claro, eso es lo que él te ha dicho.-Lo miró con una mezcla de asco y disgusto y Hary se sintió cómo si le hubieran clavado un puñal en el estómago y se lo estuvieran retorciendo-. A mí no me hables, Harry. Mientras sigas viendo a esa basura, a mí no me hables.

-Ron... –dijo, dando un paso hacia él.

Pero Ron le dio un empujón y se marchó de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

P160880, hola. No te puedo decir si pasará como quieres o no, sorry. Pero no tardarás en averiguarlo.

Marcia Canija, qué tal? Vaya comentario más largo! A ver, hasta ahora, ellos han estado siguiendo los partidos del Mundial por la radio, aunque en las semifinales puede que eso cambien. Ahora mismo estoy muy liada, pero si puedo, me pasaré por tus historias. Me gusta mucho el slash, claro, aunque leo más en inglés que en español. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, guapa.

Lireve, hola. Harry y Draco están ya tan, tan colgados uno del otro aunque aún no se hayan dado cuenta... XD Rowling sigue soltando perlas llenas de prejuicios contra ellos, así que yo sigo defendiéndolos. Eso sí, en mi próximo fic ya no sacaré el tema, que ya lo he usado mucho. A veces creo que JK pensaba que todos sus lectores se identificaría con los Gryffindor superguays como ella, lo cual demuestra lo poco que sabe sobre psicología humana. Yo habría ido a Ravenclaw de cabeza y, sinceramente, si los Gryf hubieran sido como los describe JK, habría acabado harta de ellos, de su complejo de superioridad y de su moral de quinto de primaria.


	13. Chapter 13

**NdA** Subiré el próximo capítulo el sábado.

Capítulo 13 **Entre fases: Conociéndose (2)**

Harry tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo por concentrarse en el entrenamiento de quidditch, el último antes de la semifinal contra México, la selección que había eliminado a los anfitriones en cuartos. Todo el equipo había notado ya la helada distancia que había ahora entre él y Ron, pero no imaginaban qué podía haber pasado y tampoco estaban preocupados, dando por sentado que lo arreglarían antes o después. Si Harry no hubiera estado en ese momento tan enfadado y decepcionado con Ron, también lo habría dado por sentado. No sabía qué le irritaba más: que se creyera con derecho a hablarle en ese tono, que no hubiera querido ni escucharle o que le hubiera dado un ultimátum. ¿No eran amigos¿Es que de verdad pensaba que se habría acercado a Draco si éste hubiera sido aún el mismo que en Hogwarts? No, Ron se había pasado y no iba a ser él quién diera su brazo a torcer. No tenía nada que ver con su relación con Draco, era una cuestión de principios.

Después de entrenar y charlas con los periodistas en la rueda de prensa diaria, Harry volvió al hotel. La mayoría de sus compañeros se fueron al bar, donde también esperaban el almuerzo algunos jugadores mexicanos; Ron se marchó en dirección a la Red Flú y Harry intuyó que iba a contárselo todo a Hermione. Una parte de él lo comprendía: al fin y al cabo ella era su mujer y Ron debía necesitar desahogarse tanto como él. Además, con un poco de suerte, Hermione le ayudaría a entrar en razón. Pero la parte que seguía enfadada con Ron le hizo acusarlo de chivato y entrometido.

-¿Harry?-dijo Spooney, que se había acercado sin que lo notara. Él la miró-. ¿Puedes venir a mi habitación un momento? Tenemos que hablar.

Harry la siguió hasta allí. No temía que supiera lo de sus escapadas nocturnas porque si hubiera sido así, habría parecido más molesta que preocupada. Y no le sorprendió demasiado que, una vez en su cuarto, ella le preguntara sin demasiados preámbulos qué había pasado entre Ron y él.

-Nada –dijo, en un tono que quería decir que sí había pasado algo, pero que era personal y ya lo resolverían solos.

-¿Nada? Harry, este es el peor momento para este tipo de cosas. No necesito decirte lo importante que es el partido de mañana.

-Claro.

-Si Ron te ha molestado en algo o quieres que hable con él...

Harry, muy incómodo, pensó que si no había enrojecido hasta las raíces del pelo no había sido por falta de ganas. No se sentía especialmente orgulloso de estar engañándola como lo estaba haciendo, pero era peor que diera por sentado que la culpa de la pelea entre ellos la tenía Ron sólo porqueélera el Salvador del Mundo Mágico y todo el mundo sabía que si el Salvador del Mundo Mágico se peleaba con alguien, la culpa era _siempre_ de la otra persona.

-No, gracias –dijo, sonando más frío de lo que había pretendido.

Spooney asintió.

-Está bien. Pero no dejes que esto te afecte¿vale? No puedo permitirme un Buscador distraído, te necesito al cien por cien.

-Sí, claro... No te preocupes. No te fallaré.

Aunque tenía edad para ser su madre, Spooney resplandeció con adoración.

-Por supuesto que no, Harry. Eso ni se me pasaba por la cabeza.

Él esbozó como pudo una sonrisa cortés y se despidió de ella.

Echaba de menos a Draco.

----------------------------------------

"_Hola, Harry._

_No sé si lo habrás leído en El Profeta, pero se ve que una huésped del hotel me vio llegar ayer de madrugada y se lo ha contado a un periodista. Le he dicho a Lacroix de que me había desvelado y había salido a caminar un poco; no sé si se lo ha creído, pero lo ha aceptado para ahorrarse problemas, ya que difícilmente querrá sentarme en el banquillo en una semifinal. Supongo que habrá un montón de preguntas al respecto en la rueda de prensa de después del entrenamiento, pero pienso seguir repitiendo lo del paseo, no te preocupes. _

_Pero he recordado que me comentaste que Weasley siempre se despertaba cuando llegaras. Espero que no haya atado cabos. ¿Ha pasado algo? Como sólo nos separan unos cien kilómetros y no le oigo gritarte desde mi ventana, confío en que no se haya dado cuenta de nada._

_Suerte mañana, nos vemos después del partido. Besos,_

_Draco_".

Aquella carta fue la única cosa que alivió un poco el malestar que sentía por la reacción de Ron, y si no se sentó a contestarla en cuanto la recibió fue porque llegaba tarde al almuerzo. Sus compañeros, de hecho, ya habían empezado a comer. Harry se sentó en el sitio libre junto a Ron, que tenía los ojos fijos en su plato. _"Si ha hablado con Hermione, ella no ha conseguido meterle algo de sentido común en la cabeza"_, pensó, sirviéndose algo de ensalada. _"O quizás le ha dado la razón y piensa lo mismo que él"._

Pero por mucho que le entristeciera la idea de una larga pelea con sus amigos, no podía cambiar sus sentimientos y estaba seguro de que si Ron pudiera entender lo que sentía, no le pediría que los cambiara. Al fin y al cabo habían sido él y Hermione quienes habían tenido que animarlo después de cada ruptura amorosa.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Harry, menos enfadado que antes, intentó hablar con él otra vez. Ron asintió sin decir nada y subieron de nuevo a la habitación.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó Ron, secamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Que me escuches.

-¿Y qué vas a contarme¿Todas las mentiras que te ha dicho Malfoy?

Harry respiró profundamente.

-Ron, nueve años y una guerra sirven para cambiar mucho a una persona. ¿Tanto te cuesta creer que Draco quiera olvidarse de todo aquello y que haya aprendido de sus errores?

-Los Malfoy son unos cobardes-replicó Ron. Daba la sensación de que él también estaba intentando mantener un tono de voz civilizado-. Si el hurón va ahora hablando bien de los magos de origen muggle es porque le conviene, no porque lo crea de verdad. Si piensas otra cosa es que no le conoces tan bien como crees.

-Tú eres el que no le conoce tan bien como cree.

-Y tú eres el que se está olvidando de todo lo que Malfoy nos ha hecho y de lo que aún podría hacerte. Tendrás suerte si no se lo cuenta todo a la prensa cuando menos te lo esperes.

-Draco no haría eso.

Ron dio un resoplido amargo, decepcionado.

-No, _Draco_ es un santito. No voy a quedarme aquí a escuchar cómo le defiendes. Me va a sentar mal el almuerzo.

Y entonces se marchó. Esta vez, Harry no intentó detenerlo.

-------------------------------------------------------

"_Hola, Draco. Te estoy esperando en la puerta de tu hotel, fuera. ¿Podemos hablar? Harry."_

Draco salió del hotel con la varita en una mano y la nota arrugada de Harry en la otra. No sabía qué pensar de todo aquello. Podía ser una trampa y, por otro lado, si la nota era auténtica, probablemente significaba que Weasley estaba al corriente de todo.

Algunos hinchas que merodeaban por la entrada se acercaron a pedirle autógrafos y Draco los complació con impaciencia, mirando de reojo a su alrededor en busca de Harry. No se le veía por ningún sitio. Pero cuando se despidió de sus admiradores y se alejó un poco, oyó un susurro inconfundible cerca de su oreja.

-Draco, soy yo.

Draco consiguió no dar un respingo sobresaltado ni mirar descaradamente a su alrededor.

-¿Harry?

-Llevo una Capa de Invisibilidad. ¿Dónde podemos hablar?

Teniendo sobre él las sospechas de Lacroix, Draco no se atrevía a marcharse del hotel a plena luz del día y sin un motivo justificable, así que le propuso subir a su habitación. Si entraban juntos, las alarmas del hotel le dejarían pasar.

Suponiendo que Harry le seguiría, Draco volvió a entrar en el hotel. Si escuchaba atentamente, podía oir el rumor de pasos a su lado, el roce suave de la tela. Pero Harry no habló y Draco también se mantuvo callado, haciendo cábalas sobre el propósito de esa visita.

Luc estaba en la habitación, leyendo una novela muggle.

-Eh... ¿Qué pasaba con ese mensaje?

-Nada. Luc... ¿te importa marcharte un rato? Necesito la habitación.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Después de un segundo de curiosidad, Luc abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Harry Potter está aquí?

Draco oyó a Harry soltar un levísimo jadeo de sorpresa. Aunque no supiera casi nada de francés, obviamente había reconocido su nombre.

-No te preocupes –le murmuró en inglés, antes de pasarse de nuevo al francés-. ¿Puedes marcharte ya, por favor? Ya hablamos luego.

Luc se levantó de la cama haciendo un exagerado ruido de martirio.

-Eres un asco de compañero de habitación, voy a pedir un cambio.

-Anda, no protestes, luego le diré a Harry que te firme un autógrafo.

-Vete a la mierda –replicó, no sin cariño.

Con un "bye-bye" dirigido al espacio que ocupaba el invisible Harry, Luc salió de la habitación llevándose su libro consigo. Draco se giró inmediatamente hacia Harry.

-No le dirá nada a nadie, tranquilo.

Harry se quitó la Capa, revelando que iba con una camiseta y unos vaquros, y Draco le estudió al momento, buscando en su expresión la clave para descifrar de qué iba a ir aquella conversación. Estaba muy serio y la tensión de su cuerpo era evidente.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste?

-No sé lo conté, lo descubrió él solo. Me dijo que lo sabía la semana pasada, cuando jugamos el primer partido contra Nigeria.

-Podrías tener más cuidado. ¿No se supone que los Slytherin sois buenos en este tipo de cosas?

Draco se encogió de hombros. Estaba claro que Harry estaba de mal humor y andaba con ganas de pelearse con alguien, pero después de haber aprendido a esquivar más o menos bien la ira de Voldemort, esquivar la de Harry no iba a ser muy complicado.

-Aquel día estaba en baja forma. Y lo de ayer por la mañana fue un accidente.-Harry lo miró sin decir nada y se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza gacha. Draco se sentó a su lado y le puso la mano en la espalda-. ¿Qué ha pasado, Harry¿Weasley lo ha descubierto?

Tal y como temía, Harry asintió.

-Lo sospechó en cuanto leyó el artículo y cuando me lo preguntó directamente no pude negarlo.

Draco se mordió el labio.

-¿Se lo ha tomado muy mal?

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestarle.

-Peor de lo que pensaba. No quiere saber nada de mí.

Draco dedujo que Harry iba a cortar con él y sintió el regusto amargo de la derrota en la garganta. No era justo. No era justo que le dejaran probar a Harry y luego se lo quitaran. Su aborrecimiento hacia Ron Weasley se intensificó hasta hacerse físicamente doloroso, como una opresión en el pecho que le obligaba a respirar con dificultad. Pero intentó no dejarse dominar por la rabia. Había ganado algo muy importante aquellos días: pasara lo que pasara, Harry ya no podría volver a odiarlo ni despreciarlo nunca más. La comadreja no podía arrebatarle eso, a no ser que lo estropeara a última hora.

-Bueno, Harry, los dos sabíamos que esto no podía durar mucho. –Resultaba complicado pensar con claridad cuando la mitad de su cabeza pedía sangre y la otra mitad estaba teniendo problemas para asumir que realmente aquello era el final-. Gracias por venir a decírmelo a la cara. Ahora...

Harry le detuvo.

-¿Quieres cortar?

-No soy yo al que le han dado un ultimátum.

Harry lo observó durante un buen rato y cuando habló, lo hizo con voz firme y algo desafiante.

-Si soy capaz de resistir una Imperius de Voldemort, te aseguro que también soy capaz de resistir un chantaje emocional de Ron.

Draco no terminaba de comprender lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Quieres estar conmigo aunque eso rompa tu amistad con Weasley?

-Draco, éramos _niños_. Las peores cosas que hiciste, y tampoco fueron tan graves, las hiciste a los quince años. ¡Quince! Y todo lo demás... Voldemort había amenazado con matar a tus padres. Maldita sea, Ron habla con el padre de Luna Lovegood aunque él también trató de entregarnos por miedo a que le pasara algo a su hija. ¿Por qué no puede hacer lo mismo contigo?-Se suavizó un poco-. No me entiendas mal, Ron es fantástico, el mejor amigo que se pueda tener. Pero no pienso consentir que ni él ni nadie me digan con quién puedo salir o no.

La única razón por la que Harry había podido hablar durante tanto rato sin ser interrumpido era porque Draco se había quedado temporalmente sin voz. La última palabra de Harry, sin embargo, le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Salir?

Harry se dio cuenta de lo aturdido que estaba Draco y aunque no sabía por qué, sintió que había llegado el momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, así que se acercó a él y le dio un beso suave, acariciándole la mejilla con la mano.

-Draco, quiero seguir viéndote cuando acabe el Mundial. Me lo paso genial contigo.-Sonrió-. Y no sólo en la cama.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?-Draco sabía que estaba quedando como un idiota, pero sencillamente era incapaz de manejar mejor lo que estaba pasando.

Harry se encogió de hombros, aún sonriente.

-Me gustas un montón. Y sé que yo también te gusto a ti. A mí me parece la mejor opción.

Había cosas que un Malfoy hacía y otras que no y pellizcarse para ver si uno estaba en medio de un sueño era una de las cosas que no se hacían. Pero Draco se sentía así, porque eran demasiadas cosas inconcebibles pasando a la vez. Harry, sin duda, tenía que haberse loco. O eso o era un inconsciente.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente, incluidos Weasleys y amigos, se enfadarían contigo?

-Si realmente me quieren el enfado no les durará mucho. Pero muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí.

O alguna bludger le había dado en la cabeza durante el último entrenamiento. Pero a él, no.

-Tú no quieres salir conmigo, Harry.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-No lo entiendes. Yo... Harry.. Lo que tengo en la espalda... Tú no quieres salir con alguien que tenga _eso_ en la espalda.

Harry sabía que Draco estaba muy acomplejado, pero le sorprendió que fuera hasta ese punto.

-Ayer te dije claramente que nada de lo que tengas ahí podría cambiar lo que pienso de ti o lo que siento cuando estoy contigo-dijo, con voz muy seria-. ¿Tan superficial crees que soy?

-No es por ser superficial. Harry... créeme, tú menos que nadie...

-¿Quién te lo hizo¿Voldemort?

-Sí.

-¿Es una Marca Tenebrosa?

-No.

-Eso es lo peor que se me ocurre. Y no bastaría para que cortara contigo. Draco, Voldemort ya me ha quitado a muchas personas que me importaban. No voy a perderte a ti también por su culpa.

Draco lo estaba pasando muy mal, pero una parte de él sentía con más fuerza que nunca que podía confiar en él. La noche anterior, Harry aún no le había dicho que quería salir con él, ni le había preferido por encima de la comadreja. "_Has actuado como un cobarde un montón de veces, Draco. Y has hecho muy bien en serlo, probablemente estás vivo gracias a eso. Pero esto es distinto. No se trata de luchar por ideales y estupideces de esas. Se trata de luchar por conseguir lo que tú quieres. Eso sabes hacerlo_." Y llegados a ese punto, sólo le quedaba una salida. No siempre se había podido comportar con la dignidad de un Malfoy, pero quizás pudiera hacerlo esa vez.

Y con un suspiro algo tembloroso, se dio la vuelta.

-Súbeme la camiseta.

-Draco...

-Hazlo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No. No, pero hazlo.

-------------------------------------------------------

Harry se había preparado para encontrarse con cualquier cosa y aun así, eso le pilló por sorpresa. En la espalda de Draco había una palabra que le recorría la columna vertebral. "Cobarde". Las letras no estaban tatuadas; daba la sensación de que habían sido talladas en su piel con un cuchillo. Pero el tono oscuro y ligeramente inflamado de las cicatrices indicaba que se había hecho con magia. Ningún hechizo ni poción podría ocultarlas o hacerlas desaparecer.

Si hubiera podido, habría resucitado a Voldemort para poder matarlo otra vez.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada –y se alegró porque sólo podía mirar esa espalda sin entender que alguien pudiera hacer algo así-, Draco habló, y aunque su nerviosismo era evidente, había una nota de inconfundible desafío en su voz.

-Si quisiera, desaparecerían. Lo único que tendría que hacer sería matar a alguien a sangre fría. Para eso lo hizo, para ver si me sentía tan humillado que me decidía a matar de una vez y ser un buen mortífago. Pero sólo tuvo éxito a medias. Me humilló, pero no me convirtió en un buen mortífago.

Harry apretó los puños, enfermo de rabia y recordó las visiones que había tenido durante aquel año, todas las veces que había visto a Draco, pálido, con cara de estar inmerso en una pesadilla. Y pensó en lo que podía suponer para él ver esos insultos en su espalda cada vez que se miraba al espejo sabiendo que la única manera de librarse de ellos era matar. Era como si Voldemort llevara nueve años riéndose de él desde la tumba, haciéndole pagar por algo de lo que debería sentirse orgulloso.

Pero no, se corrigió, Voldemort no estaba riéndose de Draco, estaba atrapado en el infierno de su propio miedo y su propia cobardía. Él podía decirlo porque lo había _visto_. Y Draco estaba ahí delante, maravillosamente vivo, todavía capaz de reir y amar. Era Draco quien había ganado.

Sus manos soltaron la camiseta y la tela cayó cubriendo su espalda.

-Draco... –Él se giró, con las mejillas rojas, haciendo un esfuerzo por mirarlo a los ojos-. Gracias por confiar en mí.

-¿Lo entiendes ahora?

-Entiendo que Voldemort era un hijo de puta sádico y cruel y siento muchísimo, _muchísimo_, que te hiciera eso –dijo, acariciándole el brazo -. Pero sigo sin ver cómo puede afectar esto a nuestra relación.

-Vamos, Harry... ¿el paradigma de Gryffindor con un novio marcado de por vida como cobarde¿Vas a decirme que no te molesta?

-Lo único que me molesta que lo estés pasando mal por culpa de ese cabrón. Me enfurece que te hiciera eso. Pero te lo repito una vez más: quiero salir contigo tengas lo que tengas en la espalda.

En las fantasías más optimistas de Draco, Harry se comportaba con decencia y no le contaba nada a nadie, pero, desde luego, rompía con él. El hecho de que estuviera allí sentado, tan cerca que sus piernas se tocaban, mirándole con aquellos ojos imposiblemente verdes y diciendo que seguía queriendo salir con él era más de lo que podía asimilar.

-Pero... ¿no ves que...que hay cosas que... nunca podrás hacer conmigo? No sé... ir a la playa o a una piscina si... si hay más gente.

Aquello era una estupidez, lo supo mientras lo decía. Y Harry puso los ojos en blanco, demostrando que pensaba lo mismo.

-Sí, Draco, esa es una razón de peso para no salir con alguien.-Pero luego se sintió un poco mal por haber sido irónico. Draco estaba muy nervioso y acababa de hacer algo que requería un inmenso valor por su parte. Se merecía recibir un poco más de comprensión-. Escucha... si no quieres ir nunca a la playa, no iremos. Si algún día te animas a ir, estaré contigo. Si allí te quitas la camiseta y alguien se burla de ti y quieres que lo ignoremos, lo ignoraremos, y si quieres que le demos una paliza, se la daremos. Tu espalda. No. Cambia. Nada.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Lo que tienes ahí sólo demuestra que eres mucho mejor persona de lo que ese desgraciado pudo ser jamás.-Se inclinó hacia él, dándole un beso ligero en la mejilla y otro en la barbilla. Su piel, habitualmente sedosa, mostraba aquella tarde el roce rasposo de una barba incipiente tan clara que apenas era visible. Harry sintió su aliento escapando de su boca entreabierta-. Y la clase de fortaleza que tienes.

-Harry...-musitó, casi sin voz.

-Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Draco –dijo, aún cubriendo su cara con esos besos ligeros-. Así que por favor, di de una maldita vez que también quieres salir conmigo.

Draco tardó un par de segundos en contestar, pero fue sólo porque no conseguía encontrar las palabras.

-Joder, claro.

Harry se echó a reir y se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Qué poético.

Y entonces le besó también en los labios, moviéndose suavemente sobre ellos. Draco dio un suspiro de placer y abrió un poco la boca, insinuando la lengua. Harry la dejó entrar y la saboreó como si fuera una cucharada de un postre delicioso, apoyando el brazo en su hombro para acariciarle la nuca y hundir sus dedos entre su pelo. Sin romper el beso, Draco se movió para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él y pasó los brazos por su espalda. Sus respiraciones se aceleraron y Harry sintió un calor maravilloso extendiéndose por su vientre. Entonces dejó la boca de Draco y bajó hasta su cuello. Su lengua recorrió su yugular, sintiéndola palpitar a toda velocidad y después cerró los dientes sobre un trozo de piel, mordiéndola suavemente.

-Me importa... una mierda... que tengas... partido mañana-le dijo Draco-. Espero... que estés dispuesto... a terminar esto.

-Oh, ya lo creo que sí.

Entonces empezaron a quitarse la ropa y en cuestión de segundos, los dos estaban ya desnudos, a excepción de la camiseta de Draco. Harry observó sus sus largas piernas, su erección rodeada de oro. El deseo le secó la garganta e hizo que sus ojos se oscurecieran. Había estado con hombres más guapos, pero no recordaba que ninguno hubiera sido capaz de provocar en él esa _necesidad_ de acariciar, lamer, morder y estrujar. Gracias, a Dios, Draco no había tenido esa capacidad en Hogwarts porque allí habría resultado algo de lo más embarazoso.

Pero no pudo quedarse mucho tiempo mirando porque Draco le estiró del brazo y atrapó su boca en un beso impaciente.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo –le dijo después, mientras Harry empezaba a mordisquearle otra vez el cuello-. A las cinco... va a venir... oh, sí, Harry...una delegación... del Ministerio... de Deportes... mmmmm... y he de ir... a recibirlos... Merlín, me encanta que hagas eso... a recibirlos... y a contestar... a sus estúpidas preguntas.

-¿Tienes lubricante?

-Levanta un poco –le pidió, apartándole con las manos.

Draco sacó una pequeña cajita metálica del cajón de su mesita y se la dio. No era lubricante, sino vaselina para los labios con un fuerte olor a moras y Harry la miró, dudoso.

-¿Seguro que no pasa nada por ponértelo allá abajo?

-No-replicó Draco, sujetándole del cuello para seguir besándolo.

Harry reconoció la misma impaciencia que habían sentido las dos primeras veces. Tenían que hacerlo ya, sellar de algún modo las palabras que acababan de cruzar. Sus dedos embadurnaron la entrada de Draco y el olor a moras se mezcló con el del sudor y el jabón de la ducha, haciéndole pensar en desayunos en la cama. Entonces la lengua de Draco empezó a hacerle cosas en la oreja que debían de ser ilegales y se estremeció de arriba abajo.

-Dios...

-Vamos... Vamos, Harry...

No habría podido resistirse a ese tono ni aunque hubiera querido. Se colocó entre sus piernas, abiertas y flexionadas y le penetró con decisión, pero despacio, consciente de que no le había preparado mucho. La sensación le hizo apretar los ojos y soltar una exclamación entrecortada. Cuando ya no pudo continuar, apoyó la frente en la de Draco y sintió sus dedos acariciándole la mejilla. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio que Draco los tenía abiertos también y le sonreía con complicidad y cariño. Harry sintió cómo le abandonaba toda la prisa, toda la urgencia, y le dio un beso largo y lento.

-Me gusta verte sonreir así –le dijo después, rozándole las mejillas y los pómulos con los labios.

-A mí me gusta que me mires así –replicó Draco, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

Entonces sonrió, volvió a besarlo y, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, cuyas pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que parecían negros, en vez de grises, comenzó a moverse dentro de él con lentitud. Draco se mordió los labios y gimió, pero mantuvo los ojos fijos en él.

-Estaremos bien –susurró Harry-. Todo saldrá bien.

------------------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, hola. Yo creo que Rowling pensó que todos querríamos ser de Gryffindor, la casa de los superguays. Yo siempre supe que habría ido a Ravenclaw. Y bueno, el caso es que me da mucha rabia que condenen a Slytherin como casa. Ahora es cuando JK se está dando cuenta de que se le ha visto el plumero y ya ha empezado con que si al final hubo Slytherin que lucharon contra Slughorn. Pero, lo dice en el libro? Si realmente hubiera querido poner que hubo Slys allí, lo habría hecho cuando tocaba.

Lireve yo tb tengo sentimientos ambivalentes hacia Ron. Me caía muy bien hasta el séptimo, cuando pegó a Draco y se metió con Scorpius. Ya me dirás si acertaste con lo de la espalda. JK sigue hablablablando todo el rato; si te pasas por mi lj verás sus últimas perlas. Así que habrías ido a Sly, eh? Bueno, en ese caso no puedo hablar más contigo, jajaja.

Maria, hola. El segundo Francia-Nigeria se jugó al principio del capítulo, apenas hablé de él.(Los pobres no tenían ni un Buscador de verdad). Somos muchos a los que nos gustaría saber por qué la selección española nunca pasa de cuartos, jaja. Aunque en la Eurocopa de Francia84 llegó a la final. Tengo el gol que le clavaron a Arkonada grabado a fuego en mi memoria. Las hermanas Black tienen un carácter bastante temperamental, arreglan las cosas con una buena pelea y listo. Ron y Hermione tienen defectos, como todo el mundo, pero no creo que sean malas personas. El nuevo fic tendrá once capis y sí, lo publicaré aquí.

Marcia Canija, siempre he dicho que a Ron no le faltan motivos para tenerle manía a Draco y encuentro normal que su primera reacción sea tan mala. Me alegra no haberlo exagerado, no quiero hacerle bashing a Ron.

Ruka, yo tb creo que Ron no habría querido saber nada de Harry si hubiera ido a Slytherin. Como puedes ver, Harry no tiene intenciones de dejar a su dragoncito por nada del mundo, jaja.

Maggie, estoy esperando a que me conteste la otra chica francesa. En cuanto sepa algo, te mando un e-mail¿vale? Gracias de todos modos por tu oferta.

Tefi, guapa, que te lo pases bien en Nochevieja.

Riot Candy Voy a hacer como Rowling: según mis apuntes, Chile participa en la liguilla, en el mismo grupo que España, Brasil, Rusia y Australia. Pero sólo pasaron España y Australia. Tenía apuntadas todas esas cosas para no liarme, pero claro, no pude escribir qué pasaba con cada selección, habría sido aburrido. Yo tampoco soy muy patriota, incluí a España sólo para meterme con ellos. No te preocupes por lo de los comentarios, que yo tb leo y sé que siempre no se pueden dejar. Te agradezco mucho tus deseos navideños y feliz Navidad a ti tb.


	14. Chapter 14

**NdA**. Hola, tres cositas. La primera, subiré el próximo capi el martes, para ver si os ayuda a pasar un poquillo la resaca, jaja. La segunda, siento mucho ser a veces breve en las respuestas a los rr, pero de verdad, a veces no tengo más tiempo. Y la tercera, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos/as. Os merecéis el mejor 2008 del mundo.

CAPÍTULO 14 **Entre fases: Conociéndose (3)**

Un rato después, los dos estaban acurrucados en la cama, recuperando el aliento. Draco se sentía maravillosamente flojo desde las puntas de su lacio cabello hasta las uñas de los dedos de sus pies, rodeado de los brazos de Harry, sintiendo su aliento cosquillear en su cuello. Tardó unos segundos en comprender qué le pasaba, ya que era una emoción que en los últimos diez años sólo había experimentado con tanta intensidad en el campo de juego, cuando atrapaba la snitch después de un duelo especialmente complicado: una absoluta felicidad.

"_Yo soy yo. Harry es la snitch, por supuesto. Y el otro Buscador... El otro Buscador es Ron Weasley. Te he ganado, comadreja. Te he ganado. Harry es mío."_

Oh, había tantos problemas aún por resolver... Tantos obstáculos a la vista... Pero Harry le había visto la espalda y todavía estaba ahí, con él, no con la comadreja, y eso era lo único que importaba ahora.

-Draco...

Él sonrió un poco. Que Harry fuera el primero en romper el relajado silencio tras el sexo empezaba a ser una costumbre.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te duelen?

Su sonrisa vaciló. No era el tema que más le apetecía tratar, pero suponía que era inevitable,

-No, sólo dolió al principio.

-¿Qué hechizo usó?

-Uno parecido al que usaba para poner la Marca Tenebrosa.

-¿Lo ha visto algún especialista?

-El mejor. Pero no hay nada que hacer. La única solución es asesinar a alguien, y no creo que eso sea una solución.

-¿Fue por lo de Dumbledore? –preguntó Harry, con suavidad. Notaba la incomodidad de Draco, pero necesitaba saberlo.

-No. Por eso me castigó con la Cruciatus. Fue más adelante... Volvió a pasar. Trajeron a una pareja de muggles que habían secuestrado. Voldemort quiso ver si era capaz de matarlos y no pude, ni siquiera cuando me crució como incentivo. Después de un par de experimentos más, decidió que necesitaba una lección. Me tatuó eso y, para endurecerme, me convirtió en su torturador personal. Les dijo a mis padres que era todo un honor que él mismo se encargara de adiestrarme correctamente.

-Vaya hijo de puta...-Meneó la cabeza-. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, Draco. Escucha...no lo digo por joder¿vale? Pero después de lo que te había hecho, de cómo estaba tratando a tus padres¿por qué todavía intentaste entregarme a Voldemort en la Sala de Menesteres? No es posible que todavía quisieras que ganara él.

-Sólo intentaba... hacer lo mejor para mí y para mis padres. Estaba seguro de que si ganabais vosotros, los tres íbamos a terminar muertos o dementorizados. Pensaba que la única opción de sobrevivir que nos quedaba era tratar de congraciarnos de nuevo con Voldemort y que ganara él.-Dio un pequeño suspiro y lo miró a los ojos-. Lo siento, Harry. Pero entonces a ti no te quería y a mis padres, sí.

La disculpa era sincera, pero no había el más mínimo arrepentimiento en Draco. Harry sabía que pensaba que había hecho lo único que podía hacer en esas circunstancias, así que asintió. Había hecho una pregunta y había tenido su respuesta.

-Comprendo...

La luz del sol y el olor a verano entraban aún por la ventana entrabierta, y todo parecía demasiado hermoso y plácido como para creer que los oscuros momentos del pasado habían existido realmente.

-A veces pienso en esas cosas... y no puedo creer que todo eso pasara de verdad. La batalla, el incendio, la muerte de Vince, las torturas, Dumbledore... Es como si le hubiera pasado a otra persona. Si no fuera por mi espalda y El Profeta, creo que me habría olvidado de todo aquello.

Las palabras de Draco despertaron un eco extraño en el corazón de Harry.

-No nos dejan olvidar –dijo, casi para sí mismo. Después suspiró también-. Me temo que la mayoría de mis amigos reaccionarán igual que Ron. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los tuyos?

-¿Pansy y los demás...?-Se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza-. Ellos también quieren olvidarse de aquello, Harry. Como de un mal sueño. No es una guerra que quieran volver a empezar.

Draco pensó en Pansy. A ella seguían sin gustarle los muggles o los magos de origen muggle. Sencillamente, había aprendido a disimular. Pero la verdad es que a Pansy le gustaban más los chismes e ir de compras que la filosofía o la política. Blaise siempre se arrimaba al sol que más calentaba. Si Voldemort hubiera triunfado, habría encontrado pocos sirvientes más entusiastas que Blaise. Pero el hecho era que Blaise se había marchado a Italia para evitar la guerra y ahora ocupaba una lucrativa posición en el Ministerio de Magia italiano donde, sin duda, se mostraba como un vehemente defensor de la integración de los magos de sangre muggle en la sociedad. Daphne y Theo nunca habían apoyado realmente las ideas de Voldemort. Y Greg, que había pasado seis meses en Azkaban tras la guerra, se había instalado en los Estados Unidos con su madre y no había vuelto a Inglaterra desde entonces.

No, tardarían en creerse que no hubiera gato encerrado, se burlarían de él durante una buena temporada (todos menos Greg, que carecía de sentido del humor) y era posible que Pansy no fuera simpática con Harry jamás, pero ninguno de ellos reaccionaría como Ron Weasley.

-¿Y tus padres?

-¿Mis padres?-Draco se pasó la mano por el pelo, pensativo y miró a Harry-. Bueno, depende.

-¿De qué?

-Del tipo de relación. Verás, si sólo fuera follar y ya está, pondrían la misma cara que si apareciera un día con el viejo Slughorn de la mano y les dijera que es mi amante.

-Ouch.

Draco le besó para disculparse por haberle comparado con alguien tan poco agraciado y luego se puso un poco más serio.

-Pero ellos me quieren, Harry. Y si ven que soy feliz, que vamos en serio... no se meterán.

-¿Aunque sea... yo?

-Antes de la guerra habrían reaccionado de otra manera, pero ahora... eres técnicamente lo que se llama un buen partido. ¿Por qué iba a molestarles?

-¿Porque me odian?

-Eso era antes de que pudieran ir a las fiestas hablando de ti como "el novio de nuestro hijo Draco". Además, los dos están un poco preocupados con eso de que nunca haya salido con nadie. Mi madre prácticamente me dio permiso para casarme con un troll cuando vino a verme en cuartos.

Harry se echó a reir.

-Primero me comparas con Slughorn y ahora con un troll. No eres muy romántico¿verdad?

Draco hizo otro gesto de disculpa, aunque no pudo evitar reirse también. La risa compartida hizo que desapareciera la ligera melancolía que les había empañado el ánimo tras hablar de la guerra.

-Lo siento. No, no mucho.

-Ya veo...

-Pero si es importante para ti, aprenderé –dijo, con su cara más inocente-. Puedo pedirle clases de poesía romántica a Ginny Weasley. ¿Cómo era aquel poema que te dedicó en Hogwarts?

-Oh, no...

-Era... "Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche..."

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate.

-Oh, cállate...-Y demostrando que no subestimaba la capacidad de Draco de chincharlo, se colocó sobre él y le dio el beso más intenso y apasionado que pudo. Cuando se separó de él, Draco no sabía muy bien quién era Ginny Weasley-. Tenía sólo once años, no seas malo.

Sonreía al decirlo y algo en esa sonrisa y esa expresión de los ojos hizo que Draco se olvidara de sus amigos, y de la alegría pueril de haber ganado a Ron Weasley y comprendiera realmente, sencillamente, que Harry le quería. Y sentir ese amor era como remolonear en la cama calentita durante una fría mañana de invierno o pasear por los jardines de Malfoy manor en verano.

Valía la pena luchar por él.

Sintiendo que estaba peligrosamente cerca de comportarse de un modo demasiado sensiblero, buscó un nuevo tema que le distrajera.

-Oye, Harry¿cómo es que te han dejado salir del hotel en vísperas de un partido?

Harry le explicó entonces que le había dicho a su entrenadora que tenía que salir y que era importante para el partido. Que aquello fuera suficiente para conseguir un permiso dejó a Draco sin palabras; estaba claro que la entrenadora inglesa tenía una fe absoluta en el Chico-que-vivió.

-Es verdad que era importante para el partido –protestó Harry, defendiéndose de las acusaciones de embustero redomado que Draco acababa de hacerle-. Estaba de muy mal humor y muy nervioso. No habría dormido bien. Y al día siguiente, habría jugado peor.

Draco sonrió.

-¿Y ahora te encuentras mejor?

Harry sonrió también y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Draco giró la cara para poder besársela. Ninguno de los dos, en realidad, había dejado de toquitear al otro desde que el orgasmo les había dejado cansados y abrazados.

-Pues sí, mucho mejor.-Sin embargo, su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse un poco-. Si Ron no quiere hablarme, que no me hable.

Draco estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y empezar a decirle todo lo que pensaba de Ron Weasley. La comadreja nunca se había merecido la compañía de alguien como Harry, no era más que un parásito y un payaso. Harry estaba mucho mejor sin él, sin Granger y sin todos los Weasley. Pero la cerró justo a tiempo, recordando lo mucho que Harry los quería.

Al fin y al cabo, uno no habría sobrevivido a un huésped como Voldemort sin aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

No, no debía decir una sola palabra en contra de ellos. Ahora Harry estaba enfadado y quizás, sólo quizás, le daría la razón. Pero era más probable que a Harry, enfadado o no, le molestara escucharlo. Y en cualquier caso, seguramente acabaría haciendo las paces con la comadreja y todo acabaría volviéndose contra él.

"_Tienes que ser más listo, Draco. Mantente al margen y deja que Weasley se meta en las arenas movedizas solo. Con un poco de suerte, no se dará cuenta de dónde está hasta que no sea demasiado tarde. Y si entonces su amistad con Harry se rompe, nadie podrá decir que ha sido por culpa mía."_

-Seguramente necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse, eso es todo –dijo, con su tono más ecuánime-. No puedes esperar que acepte sin más que estás liado conmigo.

Harry, que a veces podía ser muy previsible, ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Draco?

-Muy gracioso, Potter. Sé lo que Weasley significa para ti. No gano nada metiéndome con él.

Nunca habría imaginado que la verdad pudiera ocultar tantas cosas, ni conseguirlo un beso como el que se ganó. Por desgracia, unos golpes en la puerta les interrumpieron.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó en francés, mientras cruzaba una mirada alarmada con Harry.

-Soy yo-le contestó Luc-. Dentro de quince minutos tienes la cita con los vejestorios.

-Oh, mierda... Vale, gracias.-Se dirigió a Harry-. Tengo que estar abajo en quince minutos.

Harry se lo había quedado mirando.

-Creo que es definitivo: me pone caliente oirte hablar en francés.

Draco soltó una risita.

-¿En serio? Ya hablaremos de eso pasado mañana, _mon cher_.-Le dio un empujón-. Vamos, muévete.

No había tiempo para duchas; los hechizos de limpieza servirían. Harry y Draco se vistieron después a toda prisa, intercalando algunos besos y promesas apresuradas de ir a verse jugar en las semifinales por el camino_. "Bonito momento para descubrir que somos un par de empalagosos"_, pensó Draco, algo asombrado de sí mismo. Pero la culpa era de Harry, claro, por ser tan besable.

-¿Tendrás problemas para salir del hotel pasado mañana? –le preguntó Harry.

-Lacroix no me quitará ojo de encima, pero espero arreglármelas.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.

-Si a las nueve no estás ahí, vendré a por ti –le prometió Harry, sonriente.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tú ocúpate de ganar a los mexicanos.

----------------------------------------------------

-¿Podemos hablar?

Harry, que no hacía ni cinco minutos que había vuelto a su hotel, observó a Ron sin molestarse en ocultar ni su sorpresa ni su enfado.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? Porque sigo saliendo con él, para tu información.

Ron apartó la vista, algo avergonzado.

-Sí. He... he estado hablando con Hermione y... Siento haber reaccionado así. Tendría que haber imaginado que tú... no habrías hecho algo así sin un buen motivo.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, calibrando si lo decía en serio o no, y terminó asintiendo.

-Está bien. Vamos a la habitación.

Por tercera vez en aquel día, los dos caminaron en silencio hacia allí. Harry se sentía con el ánimo aún menos impresionable que el aquella mañana. Después de lo que había pasado aquella tarde, no pensaba seguir justificándose o disculpándose por su decisión.

Una vez en la habitación, Ron se sentó en su cama y le hizo una señal a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo en la suya.

-¿Has estado con él? Mañana hay partido.

-¿Crees que haría algo que pudiera perjudicar mi actuación mañana?-replicó, secamente.

Ron volvió a apartar la vista un par de segundos.

-Esto cuesta un poco de creer, Harry –dijo, con forzada suavidad-. Ayer creía que Malfoy te caía tan mal como a mí. Y hoy me entero de que lleváis follando desde... ¿la noche en que vino Hermione?

-Sí.

-Cuando volviste borracho.

Harry sonrió, aunque parecía más una mueca de advertencia que otra cosa.

-Espero que no estés insinuando que Draco me emborrachó para aprovecharse de mí. Sobre todo porque hemos quedado varias veces desde entonces.

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero no lo entiendo.

-Lo entenderías si fueras capaz de aceptar que Draco ha cambiado.-Lo miró directamente a los ojos-. Eres mi mejor amigo, Ron. Mi hermano. Y te quiero. Pero me estoy enamorando de Draco, te guste o no y...

-¿Enamorando? –repitió Ron, atónito.

-Enamorando –le confirmó Harry, con firmeza.

-¿En dos semanas?

-Eso da igual, lo que importa es que ha pasado. Y cuando el Mundial acabe, vamos a vernos en Inglaterra.

Ron lo miró de un modo extraño, muy serio, y apretó los labios como si quisiera callarse algún comentario. Después habló con una cautela que hizo que Harry se sintiera como un loco peligroso.

-Creía que sólo... estabais pasando el tiempo.

Harry recordó la expresión de Draco cuando le había mirado a la cara después de enseñarle la espalda; ese miedo y ese orgullo mezclados, sin una pizca de fe. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado que algo así le haría alejarse de él? Y aún así, se la había enseñado. A alguien que, por si fuera poco, le había llamado cobarde docenas y docenas de veces.

-Eso fue al principio.

-¿Y no te parece un poco_ extraño _que de pronto estés enamorado de Malfoy?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Ron dudó un momento y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Nada. Escucha, te he oído quejarte mil veces de toda la gente que se acerca a ti por interés. Y vale, pongamos que él no hace nada de eso.-Su tono no podía expresar menos convencimiento-. Pero ¿qué crees que hará Lucius Malfoy¿No te das cuenta de que lo usará para lavar su imagen, para intentar hacerse pasar por alguien respetable?

Aquello debía de ser en lo que Draco estaba pensando cuando había hablado de que sus padres irían a las fiestas hablando de él como del "novio de nuestro hijo". Bueno, Lucius podía ser una buena pieza, pero jamás le había apartado de su objetivo y desde luego, no iba a empezar ahora.

-No pienso preocuparme por Lucius Malfoy hasta que haga algo por lo que deba preocuparme.

-¿Y qué hay de la gente¿Tampoco te preocupa cómo puedan sentirse cuando lo sepan?

-Deberían alegrarse por mí.

-Harry, es _Malfoy_ –dijo, con incredulidad-. ¿Crees que Luna va a alegrarse de que salgas con uno de sus secuestradores¿O mi hermano Bill de que salgas con el responsable de las cicatrices de su cara¿Tienes idea del disgusto que van a llevarse mis padres si se enteran de esto?

Harry se puso en pie, meneando la cabeza con terquedad. Había muerto –literalmente- por todos ellos. No tenían derecho a exigirle nada más.

-Prefiero irme del mundo mágico para siempre a dejar que otros dirijan mi vida. Yo no le pedí a nadie que me convirtiera en un modelo de nada. Si no les gusta, que se busquen a otro héroe al que adorar. Neville, Hermione, Ginny y tú os lo merecéis tanto como yo, llevo años diciéndolo.

-No estoy hablando de eso¡te estoy hablando de tu familia y de tus amigos!

-¡Pues la familia y los amigos están para apoyarte cuando hace falta!-exclamó Harry, perdiendo la paciencia-. ¡Podrías preguntarme cómo me siento cuando estoy con él¿Sabes lo que significa para mí estar con alguien que me trata como a una persona normal¿Con alguien que jamás querría vivir a través de mí y que sólo aceptaría ser mi igual?

Ron cerró los ojos un momento.

-Claro que lo sé, Harry.

-Pues no lo parece-replicó bruscamente-. Y es muy sencillo. O confías en mí o no.

Ron frunció el ceño, molesto.

-Suena a ultimátum.

-No, no lo es –dijo Harry, optando por no señalar el hecho de que él le había dado uno aquella misma mañana-. No voy a hacerte elegir. No me hagas elegir tú a mí.

Esta vez, el silencio de Ron fue un poco más largo.

-Somos hermanos, Harry, tú lo has dicho. Lo de que no me hablaras ha sido una estupidez. No lo decía en serio.

Era sincero, Harry le conocía demasiado bien para dudarlo. Y el alivio que sintió al escucharlo también fue sincero.

-Gracias. ¿Qué hay de Hermione?

-Bueno, le gustaría hablar contigo –dijo, mirándole con preocupación-. Pero ya sabes, los dos estaremos siempre ahí cuando nos necesites.

Parecía pensar que Draco planeaba hacerle daño en la ocasión más inesperada, pero Harry supuso que era lo mejor que iba a obtener de Ron en ese momento y, a modo de ofrenda de paz, esbozó una sonrisa que, esta vez. realmente era una sonrisa. Aunque daba la sensación de que Ron iba a necesitar aún algún tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea, él se permitió la esperanza de considerarlo una señal de que, al final, como le había dicho a Draco, las cosas saldrían bien.

---------------------------------------------------------------

P160880, hola. Me alegra que te gustara el momento espalda. Y como has visto, Ron ya ha entrado un poco en razón y lo peor de la pataleta ya ha pasado.

Marcia Canija, qué tal? Intento que no queden nunca empalagosos, así que muchas gracias. Además, son dos chicos y no especialmente sensibles, así que...

Kotorimoon, hola. Yo creo que considerando que casi toda Inglaterra piensa que Draco es un cobarde y que el propio Harry lo ha tenido por tal durante tanto tiempo... entiendo que el chico esté un poco paranoico. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría Ron si lo supiera?

Dnanne, a mí Rowling también me pone de mal humor, te lo aseguro. Me alegra que te guste el Harry de este fic.

Ruka, hola. Harry en esta historia no escucha demasiado a los demás (y ya era hora, por cierto). Como puedes ver, Ron y Hermione han aceptado más o menos lo que hay. Draco es sexy, vaya que sí.

Lireve, el pobre Draco estaba muy nervioso entre lo de las cicatrices y Harry declarándole su amor imperecedero (bueno, casi) y no daba pie con bola, angelito. Somos muchos ya los que pensamos que Rowling debería buscarse un hobby con urgencia, sí.

Hio Ivanov, Harry ha estado muy bien aquí¿verdad? Yo tampoco rechazaría a Draco con o sin insulto. Y lo de la prensa se verá más adelante.

María, hola, me alegra que te gustara. El otro lo empezaré a publicar cuando termine con este.

ir.


	15. Chapter 15

**NdA** Ya vuelvo a subir lunes y viernes, así que el próximo capi será el día 4.

CAPÍTULO 15 **Semifinales: Inglaterra-México.**

Draco habló aquella noche con Lacroix y le pidió permiso para ir con Luc a ver el partido de Harry, usando la excusa de que quería estudiar a ambos Buscadores de cara a la posible final. El entrenador francés ya había dejado que otros jugadores fueran a ver otros partidos de otras selecciones y terminó accediendo, aunque le advirtió que se andara con ojo, recordándole que los ingleses no sentían ninguna simpatía por él.

Harry le habría dado dos de sus entradas sin problemas, pero como habían decidido seguir manteniendo en secreto su relación hasta después del Mundial, Draco había preferido pedírselas a Flint. Así no tendría que mentir cuando le preguntaran quién le había invitado al partido.

Cuando llegaron al campo, los jugadores aún no habían salido de los vestuarios. Después de contestar un par de preguntas de un periodista francés (_"He venido a ver el partido. Espero que gane Inglaterra, por supuesto, tengo amigos jugando allí y, además, sigo siendo inglés, además de francés"), _Draco se sentó con Luc entre los amigos y parientes de Marcus Flint y miró a su alrededor. Conocía a muchas de las personas que había allí sentadas: al lado de los Wood vio a Percy Weasley con su mujer y sus dos hijos; no muy lejos, vio a Neville Longbottom con una chica de Hufflepuff cuyo nombre era incapaz de recordar y a Lavender Brown con Lee Jordan. Los cuatro charlaban animadamente, pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba allí le dirigieron una mirada de desaprobación y superioridad y, sin duda, comenzaron a chismorrear sobre él.

-¿Amigos tuyos?-le preguntó Luc.

-Amigos de Potter-replicó Draco. Probablemente los Flint no hablaban mucho francés, pero si lo llamaba Harry y se imaginaban a quién se refería, encontrarían extraño que usara si nombre de pila-. Se les reconoce enseguida por su expresión virtuosa y su olor a santidad.

Luc se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar.

-Sangresucia¿recuerdas? No creas que no valoro que lucharan contra Voldemort.

Realmente había veces que Draco olvidaba que Luc no era un Slytherin.

-¿Y crees que yo no me alegro de que lo hicieran? El problema es que todos desearían verme muerto, pero son demasiado hipócritas para reconocerlo.-Entrecerró los ojos un momento-. Espera a que se enteren de quién sale con quién. Esos cabrones van a ponérselo difícil.

-¿Tú crees? Al fin y al cabo, mira We...-Draco le dio un codazo para que no dijera el nombre-. Bueno, míralo. ¿No te ha dicho él... o sea no el "él" del codazo, sino el otro "él", ya sabes... que ya habían hecho las paces?

La carta de Harry había llegado por la mañana, antes de que se marcharan a entrenar, diciéndole que Granger había hecho entrar en razón a su lamentable marido.

-No me fío nada de lo que diga.

-¿Quién?

-Él.

-¿Cuál de los dos "él"?

-La comadreja, Me odia tanto como yo a él. Es imposible que esté dispuesto a hacer las paces; sólo está fingiendo, igual que yo.

Luc puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación, pero un súbito aumento del griterío de las gradas les hizo comprender que las selecciones iban a salir ya al campo y dejaron la conversación. La voz del locutor alemán empezó a recitar uno a uno los nombres de los jugadores mexicanos y estos volaron al centro del campo subidos en sus escobas.

-¡Y ahora, la selección inglesa¡Bletchey¡Clayton¡Flint¡Wood¡Summerhill¡Spinnet¡Y Harryyyy Pooootter!

Como era habitual, la mayor parte del estadio, fuera cual fuera su nacionalidad, se puso en pie para recibirlo entre aplausos. Puede que entre los Buscadores más ambiciosos o competitivos se hubiera abierto la veda, pero eso no había afectado demasiado a la opinión que la mayoría de la gente tenía sobre él. Y esta vez, Draco estaba demasiado ocupado asegurándose de que no sonreía de oreja a oreja al verlo como para que le importara.

-Ahí está...

La señora Flint, que estaba a su lado, lo miró con curiosidad y Draco trató de disimular mejor. No era culpa suya, todos aquellos sentimientos nuevos eran complicados de manejar; la mitad del tiempo era como si estuviera colocado de Felix Felicis y la otra mitad iba tan caliente como unos huevos de ashwinder. Ahora entendía que la gente escribiera poemas e hiciera cosas ridículas; el amor le volvía a uno imbécil perdido.

Tras la salida del árbitro, los dos equipos formaron para escuchar los himnos nacionales. Primero sonó el mexicano; después, el inglés. Draco intentó no mostrar su desaprobación hacia los magos que lo cantaban; él seguía considerándose tan inglés como francés y se sentía orgulloso de serlo, pero ¿súbdito de una reina o de un rey _muggle_? Ni hablar.

-¡Y comienza el partido!-gritó el locutor.

Los jugadores del centro del campo empezaron a mover las bludgers y las quaffles a velocidades de vértigo mientras los Buscadores se disponían a vagabundear en busca de la snitch. Draco contuvo el aliento cuando Harry y la Buscadora mexicana se acercaron a la zona VIW del campo y se mordió los labios para no sonreir de nuevo cuando vio que Harry lo miraba de reojo al pasar. "_Es mío. De verdad que es mío_." No se habría cansado de repetírselo ni en un millón de años.

---------------------------------------------------------

Unos veinte minutos después, con un marcador de 80-50 a favor de los mexicanos, Harry divisó la snitch y se lanzó a por ella a velocidad de vértigo. La Buscadora mexicana le siguió con gesto decidido, pero Harry no estaba dispuesto a perder esa snitch ni la posibilidad de encontrarse de nuevo con Draco en la final, por mucho que ahora ese hipotético partido tuviera para ellos un significado diferente al que había tenido al principio. Era _su_ final, de Draco y él, y no pensaba dejar que nada se interpusiera en su camino.

La snitch se dirigió hacia el centro del campo, molestando a los otros jugadores y multiplicando el peligro de que los Buscadores recibieran algún golpe de las bludgers. Harry estaba demasiado concentrado en su persecución y volaba demasiado rápido como para poder fijarse en nada más, pero con el rabillo del ojos alcanzó a ver cómo Flint se interponía entre él y una de esas pesadas pelotas y la enviaba con un duro movimiento del bate contra uno de los Cazadores del equipo contrario. El mexicano consiguió esquivarla, pero fue a costa de chocar contra uno de sus propios Bateadores, lo cual estuvo a punto de hacerlos caer a ambos de la escoba. En un giro loco de la snitch, Harry también chocó contra Marianne y se golpeó en el brazo con el palo de su escoba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó ella, recuperando el equilibrio.

Harry le dijo que sí sin dejar de perseguir su presa. El brazo le dolía y tendría una buena moradura, pero no se había roto nada. Los mexicanos también se mandaban indicaciones a gritos, intentando facilitarle las cosas a su compañera y molestar a Harry todo lo posible, cruzándose una y otra vez en su camino.

La snitch cambió de aires y se dirigió hacia la torre de los periodistas. Torreblanca, la Buscadora mexicana había podido deshacerse del bloqueo de los jugadores ingleses antes que Harry y le llevaba un par de metros de distancia. Los locutores narraban la acción con los ojos fijos en ellos, listos para apartarse de un salto si la snitch se acercaba demasiado a ellos, pero la pelota dio un giro inesperado hacia la derecha. Harry reaccionó con rapidez y consiguió ponerse a la par con ella, de modo que la dejó atrapada entre él y las gradas. Sin dudarlo un momento, se acercó un poco más a ella, dejándole menos espacio, con la esperanza de que eso la pusiera nerviosa. Mientras no la tocara, no sería falta. Ella mantuvo el envite e intentó acelerar para quitárselo de encima, aunque ambos estaban ya alcanzando el límite de velocidad de sus escobas.

Pero entonces la snitch dejó de volar siguiendo la línea de las gradas y se elevó, dirigiéndose hacia el centro del estadio. Harry soltó un gruñido de frustración y enfiló su escoba tras ella, seguido de la Buscadora mexicana.

-¡Harry!-oyó gritar a Romelius.

Harry vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo se acercaba una bludger hacia él y, sin detener su carrera, giró sobre sí mismo para quedar boca abajo. La bludger pasó por encima de sus piernas y Harry flexionó el cuerpo para volver a colocarse bien. El públicó aplaudió su pirueta, pero lo único que le importaba a él era que la snitch estaba un poco más lejos y la Buscadora mexicana, un poco más cerca.

La snitch había empezado a dar vueltas al campo. Harry aprovechó para mirar el marcador cuando pasó frente a él y vio que los mexicanos les estaban ganando 150-70. No tenía muy claro qué estaba pasando con sus compañeros porque no podía prestarle atención al partido, pero estaba claro que los mexicanos les estaban dando una paliza.

-----------------------------------------------

Draco cerró los ojos cuando los Cazadores mexicanos volvieron a marcarle un gol a Miles. A ese ritmo, si Harry no se daba prisa en atrapar la snitch, los mexicanos acabarían sacándoles ciento cincuenta puntos de ventaja.

-Si nos los tenemos que encontrar en la final, espero que jueguen igual de mal –comentó Luc, metiéndose un puñado de palomitas dulces en la boca en claro desafío al equilibrado menú que recibían en el hotel.

-Es esa Cazadora, Aguirre, les está destrozando. No la había visto volar antes¿y tú?

-El año pasado, en un amistoso entre ellos y Bélgica, pero ese día no se movía así.-Draco le quitó unas cuantas palomitas-. Oye, si terminamos jugando la final contra los ingleses¿no habrá ahí un conflicto de intereses?

Draco apartó un momento la vista del campo para dedicarle su mirada de desprecio más lograda.

-No seas ridículo.

-¿Y no hay una pequeña parte de ti que desearía que ganara tu novio?

Si no hubiera estado seguro de que Luc sólo intentaba tomarle el pelo, le habría puesto la caja de palomitas por sombrero.

-No, quiero ganar _yo_. La única diferencia es que esta vez no me alegraré de verlo perder.-Esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y le guiñó el ojo-. Y luego le haré algo para animarlo.

Luc sonrió también.

-Si ganamos... Guau¿te imaginas cómo nos recibirán en casa?

Draco sabía perfectamente bien qué se estaba imaginando Luc.

-Ándate con ojo o te pasarás el próximo año demasiado ocupado con las demandas por paternidad para asistir a los entrenamientos.

-Sssht, eso ni de broma.

Y Luc, como medio muggle que era, hizo esa cosa tan graciosa de tocar madera para alejar la mala suerte. Draco iba a preguntarle por milésima vez si eso era toda la magia que había aprendido en Beauxbatons cuando un lance del juego atrajo toda su atención. Harry, en su persecución de la snitch, se dirigía de frente hacia una bludger que Marcus Flint no había llegado a tiempo de despejar.

Medio estadio se puso en pie.

-Oh, joder...-exclamó Draco, en tensión.

A la velocidad que iban, fue cuestión de dos, tres segundos. La snitch se alzó por encima de la bludger en el último momento. Desde su posición, lo único que Draco vio fue una especie de choque triple entre la bludger y los dos Buscadores. Un grito colectivo sacudió al estadio. Y los dos jugadores cayeron de sus escobas a la vez.

Los Atrapadores impidieron con sus hechizos que los Buscadores golpearan el suelo. Draco sentía el corazón latiéndole a toda prisa. Nadie sabía si alguno de los dos tenía la snitch o cuál de los dos se había llevado el golpe de la bludger_. "Habrá sido ese idiota. ¡Seguro que iba a darle a la mexicana y se ha puesto delante, maldito Gryffindor estúpido con complejo de héroe! Oh, Merlín, que no sea grave, que no sea grave..._". Mientras los sanadores y el árbitro ya estaban corriendo hacia ellos, el locutor alemán anunciaba que la snitch había sido capturada. Draco tenía la sensación de que tanto Harry como Torreblanca estaban inconscientes.

-¿Qué está diciendo? –le preguntaron a la vez Luc y la madre de Marcus Flint, cada uno en su idioma.

-Uno de los dos la ha atrapado, pero no saben quién es –contestó, primero en inglés y luego en francés.

Entonces el árbitro se inclinó entre los sanadores que se habían arrodillado alrededor de los dos Buscadores y, poniéndose en pie, hizo una señal en dirección al locutor.

-¡HARRY POTTER TIENE LA SNITCH¡VICTORIA PARA INGLATERRA!

Los ingleses se pusieron a gritar y a aplaudir, pero no con la loca alegría que habría cabido esperar. Saltaba a la vista que, al igual que los mexicanos, estaban preocupados por saber qué había pasado con los Buscadores. Draco estaba tenso como un alambre, intentando no parecer sospechosamente contento por la victoria de Inglaterra ni inquieto por la suerte de Harry, pero no sabía si iba a aguantar mucho más. El círculo de sanadores y de los otros jugadores, que habían bajado ya al campo, le impedía ver lo que pasaba, pero estaba claro que los dos Buscadores seguían en el suelo. Apenas notó el apretón discreto y tranquilizador que Luc le daba en el brazo.

Y por fin, los sanadores empezaron a moverse y Draco pudo ver cómo Harry y Torreblanca se ponían en pie. Sólo entonces, los hinchas ingleses explotaron de alegría, y Harry abandonó el campo oyendo cómo coreaban su nombre. Draco observó cómo se marchaba, mordiéndose los labios para no sonreir, pero perdió la batalla cuando, un momento antes de abandonar el campo, Harry se giró a mirar justo en su dirección.

------------------------------------------------

Un buen rato después, Harry entró en la sala de prensa del campo de quidditch con un esparadrapo en la frente y los ojos risueños. Los fotógrafos empezaron a hacer fotos mientras los periodistas alzaban las manos. Como era habitual, Maureen dio paso en primer lugar al reportero del Profeta.

-Felicidades, Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, gracias. Ha sido un golpe fuerte, pero sin consecuencias.

-¿Qué tal has visto el partido?

-Bueno, nos ha costado mucho contenerlos en el centro del campo, pero por suerte hemos conseguido mantenernos a una distancia segura.

-¿Y respecto a la snitch?

-Ha costado de atrapar. Torreblanca es una Buscadora muy buena.

Maureen señaló a un periodista alemán que le habló en un inglés claro.

-¿Pensaba en la semifinal del Mundial del 2002?

Harry sonrió y se señaló el esparadrapo de la frente. No recordaba muy bien qué había pasado, pero tenía la impresión de que la bludger había hecho una carambola con su cabeza y la de la Buscadora mexicana.

-Ha estado a punto de repetirse. Pero confío en poder jugar la final esta vez y ayudar a que Inglaterra gane el Mundial.

Una periodista italiana de larga melena oscura fue la siguiente.

-¿Tiene alguna preferencia en cuanto al rival?

-Bueno, tanto Francia como Bulgaria son rivales fuertes y han hecho un gran Mundial. Sin duda las dos selecciones se merecen llegar a la final. Pero personalmente, preferiría jugarla contra la selección francesa.

-_Pourquoi?-_preguntó un periodista francés, sin esperar a que la delegada de prensa le cediera el turno.-¿Tiene algo que veg con su degota en la liguilla?

Harry se fijó en la expresión de muchos periodistas, especialmente la de los ingleses, que parecían estar creyendo que pensaba en venganza o algo así. Que él supiera, en ninguno de los artículos que habían hablado de la visita al hospital Santa Brunilda no se mencionaba que Harry había dicho que él y Draco se llevaban bien.

-Sólo en parte. Sencillamente, no conozco en persona al Buscador búlgaro, pero Draco y yo hemos hablado muchas veces de volver a encontrarnos en la final.

Muchos periodistas dieron la impresión de estar buscando inútilmente el sarcasmo o la ironía en su tono. Unos cuantos hasta sonrieron como si lo hubieran encontrado. Otros parecían estupefactos al verlo usar el nombre de pila de Malfoy. "_Bien, será mejor que se vayan acostumbrando_". Harry no albergaba intenciones de contarles nada de su relación con Draco, como no había hablado de sus otras relaciones, pero tampoco pensaba esconderse; antes o después los verían juntos yendo a algún lado, o charlando, y según Draco, eso bastaría para que se desatara una histeria masiva en Inglaterra.

Fue un periodista irlandés quién se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza de la mayoría.

-¿Malfoy y tú sois amigos?

-Nos llevamos muy bien.-Ladeó la cabeza-. ¿Alguna pregunta más _sobre el partido_?

Parecían tan descolocados que Harry tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reir. Pero al cabo de unos segundos, un periodista argentino le preguntó cómo tenía los ánimos de cara a la final. Harry le contestó tranquilamente y un par de preguntas después se marchó de la sala de prensa para ir al hotel y celebrar su pase a la final con sus compañeros.

-------------------------------------------------------

Después de decirle al periodista francés que se alegraba de la victoria de Inglaterra y consideraba a Harry un Buscador excepcional al que se creía capaz de batir en la final, Draco había vuelto al hotel con Luc y el entrenador le había dado unas cuantas grabaciones del Buscador búlgaro. Draco no se puso inmediatamente a verlas; primero subió a su habitación para escribir una carta para Marcus y Miles y otra para Harry, felicitándoles por su triunfo, aunque de una manera muy diferente.

Sólo entonces bajó a una de las salas del hotel y se puso a estudiar las grabaciones. Cuando iba por la segunda, un elfo doméstico entró por la puerta y llamó cortésmente su atención.

-El señor Malfoy tiene una llamada urgente por Red Flú, señor.

-¿Una llamada urgente¿De quién?

-Hunsy no sabe, señor. Hunsy sólo sabe que es de Inglaterra, señor.

Un poco inquieto por si había pasado algo en su casa, Draco bajó al vestíbulo y se metió en la salita con chimenea que el elfo le indicó. Tal y como suponía, era la cara de su madre la que aparecía entre las brasas.

-Hola, mamá¿ha pasado algo?

Narcissa se lo quedó mirando unos segundos con una expresión extraña.

-Hemos oído por la radio la rueda de prensa de nuestros jugadores.-Frunció levemente sus finas cejas, más con incredulidad que con reprobación-. _¿Él?_

-Él¿qué¿De quién hablas?-preguntó Draco, sin estar seguro de que se estuviera refiriendo a Harry.

-No te hagas el tonto conmigo, Draco. Sé que tienes un amante. Y ahora Potter habla de ti como si fuerais amigos. ¿Es él?

Draco pensó a toda prisa. Su madre no podía estar tan segura de sus sospechas como aparentaba; si lo negaba de manera convincente, podía llegar a engañarla. Quizás. Al fin y al cabo, no había planeado que sus padres lo supieran tan pronto ni así. Pero Draco, más allá de echarle la culpa a los elfos de un par de jarrones y cristales rotos cuando era pequeño, nunca le había mentido a sus padres.

Vaya éxito estaban teniendo guardando el secreto.

-Creo que sería mejor que habláramos de esto cuando vaya a Inglaterra.

Era un sí encubierto, por supuesto, y Narcissa lo entendió así.

-Draco... Draco, no sé lo que te traes entre manos, pero detenlo ahora mismo.

-¿Qué?

Ella se giró hacia su derecha.

-Cállate, _Lucius_ –dijo, en tono airado. Después volvió a mirar a su hijo, apenas un poco menos enfadada-. No puedes echar a perder todo lo que has ganado en estos nueve años¿no te das cuenta¿A qué viene ese estúpido plan de venganza ahora?

Draco, que por un momento había pensado que su madre censuraba su elección, se dio cuenta de que en realidad creía que le estaba tendiendo una trampa a Harry. Y probablemente se podía decir lo mismo de su padre, solo que él lo encontraba fabuloso.

-Yo no quiero vengarme de Harry –dijo, sin molestarse demasiado por la conclusión a la que habían llegado sus padres. Al fin y al cabo, ni los Slytherin en general ni los Malfoy en particular cedían fácilmente en sus rencores.

-Oh, por favor...-exclamó Narcissa, poniéndose aún más seria.

-Hablo en serio-dijo, pacientemente-. Los dos queremos salir juntos y eso es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer, diga la gente lo que diga. Espero contar con vuestro apoyo, ya que es la primera vez que alguien me gusta tanto como para querer verlo una segunda vez, no digamos salir con él.

No era del todo verdad porque en alguna ocasión había repetido con algún amante, aunque había pasado tanto tiempo entre una noche y otra que nadie podría considerar aquello igual que lo de Harry. Sencillamente, no había tantos magos franceses atractivos a quienes les gustaran los chicos como para no tener que repetir.

Y por una vez, Narcissa parecía totalmente perdida.

-¿Quieres salir con Potter¿Y él quiere salir contigo?

Draco asintió.

-Sí.

-¿Le... le has hablado de...?

-Se lo he enseñado –dijo, consciente de que eso dejaba las cosas meridianamente claras.

Narcissa hizo un último gesto de sorpresa, pero asintió también.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Los dos hemos cambiado en nueve años, eso es todo. No te preocupes¿vale? Ya te lo contaré todo cuando vaya a Inglaterra.

-Quizás antes; había pensado en ir a verte a la final, si conseguís pasar mañana.

Draco se alegró.

-¿En serio? Fantástico. ¿Y papá?

-Lo intentará, como siempre –dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros de un modo que parecía poco esperanzado. Después se mordió un segundo el labio y meneó la cabeza-. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Draco imaginó que volvía a estar hablando de Harry y él.

-Nosotros tampoco.-Le gustaba cómo sonaba ese "nosotros"-. Pero creo que es lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Creo que es así... como tendrían que haber sido siempre las cosas.

Narcissa esbozó una sonrisa comprensiva, decidida.

-De acuerdo, dragón. Cuenta conmigo.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka, hola. Tu impaciencia es todo un cumplido, te lo aseguro, muchas gracias. Yo también diría que Ron no ha quedado nada convencido, pero en fin... Peor para él.

Marcia, hola. Como puedes ver, ya has tenido partido. Espero que haya quedado emocionante, jeje. Y muchísimas gracias por todo lo que me has dicho en el comentario. Es muy bonito y me emociona pensar que a la gente le gusta tanto lo que escribo.

Lireve, k tal? Sí que era un poquito más corto. Este es tamaño normal, jeje. Me alegra que lo encuentres verosímil.

Patty, hola, me alegro de que el fic te esté gustando tanto. Y no te disculpes por no dejar comentarios de manera habitual, que no pasa nada. Yo leo muchos fics que tampoco comento, la verdad. Gracias por dejar este.

Efi-Lala, lo de que puedes querer a Harry más que a Draco por mis fics es un gran cumplido, muchas gracias. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic y que no lo encuentres empalagoso. Yo también prefiero leer historias terminadas.

Dnanne, Draco tiene aún su puntito de inmadurez porque el chico es como es. Hermione ha suavizado un poco a Ron.

As Black, no te preocupes, que Ron es suplente, jaja.

Sami, gracias por la aclaración, guapa.

María, hola. Yo creo que en los fics donde ellos ya son adultos y no adolescentes, has de mostrarlos algo distintos a los libros, porque la gente cambia cuando crece. JK tampoco es santo de mi devoción, la verdad. Sí que me han dicho lo de las conversaciones post-sexo, pero me gusta oirlo, jaja. Besos.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16 **Semifinales: Francia-Bulgaria**.

"_¡¡Hola, cariño!!_

_Si no hemos calculado mal, esta carta te llegará el día de tu semifinal. No estés nervioso, cielo, tú eres mejor Buscador que ese búlgaro patoso. Y tienes que ganar absolutamente porque hemos decidido ir todos a verte a la final. Sí, todos: Adri, Theo, Daphne, Milly, Tracey, Blay, su novio de turno y yo. ¡Te apoyaremos! Pasamos de la selección de Potter y nos nombramos franceses honorarios en este mismo momento. Te daremos apoyo moral y nuestro cariñito incondicional (y protección contra hechizos provenientes del lado ingles). Además, así tu madre no estará sola rodeada de todos esos santurrones de Gryffindor._

_Así que haz el favor de pasar a la final y de conseguirnos entradas para todos¿vale? Muchos besos y abrazos de todos._

_Pansy Parkinson."_

_---------------------------------------_

"_Queridos Harry y Ron;_

_Felicidades por el pase a la final, sois unos campeones. Parvati ha accedido a retrasar su viaje a la India y a que vayamos a ver la final con los demás, así que os imploro, os ruego, que me enviéis tres entradas, dos para nosotros y una para Dean, que se ha animado también. Hemos tratado de comprarlas, pero nos han dicho que se han agotado. Imagino que Ron habrá repartido todas las suyas entre sus padres y sus hermanos, pero confiamos en que a ti te queden cuatro, Harry. Contestadnos pronto, por favor._

_Con cariño,_

_Seamus Finnigan."_

_----------------------------------------------_

La cara de Ron al acercarse a la zona VIW del campo era de una absoluta neutralidad. Harry le había visto poner esa cara otras veces, cuando los deberes del amor le forzaban a acompañar a Hermione a algún sitio que consideraba aburrido, pero no le dio importancia. El hecho de que hubiera decidido ir con él a ver el Francia-Bulgaria ya era un gran paso, considerando cuál había sido su primera reacción.

La llegada de Harry provocó un pequeño revuelo en esa parte de las gradas. Victor Krum, un viejo amigo que había sido Buscador de Bulgaria, pero ahora trabajaba para el ministerio, impidió que la gente rodeara a Harry para pedirle un autógrafo o expresarle su admiración o agradecimiento. Fuera lo que fuera lo que ladró en búlgaro, todos obedecieron, incluso los franceses, que probablemente no habían entendido ni media palabra.

-Gracias –le dijo Harry, planteándose, divertido, si debía contratarlo de guardaespaldas. En realidad era un buen tipo, pero tenía un aspecto tan hosco que daba la impresión de ir a comerse al primero que le chistara.

-No hay de qué –replicó, tendiéndole la mano para saludarlo-. Me alegrra verros porr aquí.

Harry le estrechó la mano.

-Hemos venido a ver a nuestro próximo rival.

Victor también le tendió la mano a Ron,

-Hola, Ron¿cómo está Herr-mio-ne?

Harry pensó que podrían pasar cien años y Victor seguiría teniendo problemas para pronunciar ese nombre. Pero lo que sí había cambiado eran los celos que Ron había sentido una vez de él. Victor estaba casado también y tenía una niña de cuatro años. Su amor adolescente por Hermione quedaba ya muy lejano.

-Muy bien. Vuelve a estar embarazada.

Victor sonrió.

-Ah, fantástico. Dale felicitaciones de mi parrte. ¿Cuánto tiempo está embarrazada?

-Dos meses.

-Nosotrros querremos también prrobarr otrro embarrazo parra tenerr un chico.

-Sí, eso esperamos nosotros, que sea un chico.

Una funcionaria del Ministerio alemán de Magia, una mujer de mediana edad con aspecto de cerdito acalorado, se acercó a ellos a toda prisa.

-Señor Potter, no teníamos ni idea de que iba a venir aquí –exclamó en un correctísimo inglés-.¿Por qué no nos avisó? Por favor, vengan usted y su amigo al palco de honor.

Harry intercambió una mirada con Ron, que se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que le daba igual un sitio que otro.

-No es necesario, de verdad-le dijo a la alemana-. Estamos bien aquí.

-_Oh, bitte_... Por favor, insisto. Permítanme que les acompañe.

Resignado, Harry se puso en pie, seguido de Ron, y todos, incluido Krum, se fueron al palco de honor, donde Harry se pasó cerca de diez minutos estrechando manos y oyendo lo honrados que se sentían todos de conocerlo. Muchos saludaron también a Ron, quien también disfrutaba de cierta fama, menos exagerada que la de Harry, por sus acciones durante la guerra.

A pesar de haber dicho públicamente que se llevaba bien con Draco, Harry no pudo notar que los demás le estuvieran tratando de una manera distinta. Y puede que El Profeta sólo hubiera dicho ""_Harry Potter no quiso darle importancia a su conocido enfrentamiento con Malfoy_", pero los demás periódicos habían reproducido fielmente sus palabras. Quizás la gente no se escandalizaría tanto de su relación con él como el propio Draco temía.

---------------------------------------------------

Mientras sonaban los himnos nacionales, Draco miró hacia el palco, buscando a Harry. Lo localizó gracias al pelo rojizo de Ron y sonrió para sus adentros. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, haciéndole sentir poderoso e invencible, y su decisión de llegar a la final era tan firme como la que había mostrado Harry el día anterior.

Cuando la última nota del himno búlgaro dejó de oirse, el público rompió en aplausos y los capitanes se estrecharon la mano mientras los jugadores se dispersaban por el campo hacia sus puestos, dándose ánimos los unos a otros. Draco se elevó por encima de los demás, seguido de Emil Cherkelov, el Buscador búlgaro que había relevado a Victor Krum. Era un chico rubio y atractivo que se había dedicado a mirarlo con cara de pocos amigos cada vez que se cruzaban por el hotel, incluso después de verlo charlar amistosamente con dos de sus compañeros, a los que conocía de cuando había jugado en Bulgaria. Draco no le había dado la menor importancia y lo había atribuido a que lo consideraba un rival peligroso o un asqueroso mortífago, pero las primeras palabras que le dirigió Cherkelov le demostraron que se equivocaba.

-Vas a tragarte la snitch, maricón.

Draco lo miró con sorpresa y puso los ojos en blanco. Sangresucias...

-¿Eso es lo que te han enseñado los muggles, cielo?-replicó, en un búlgaro más que aceptable y sumamente afeminado-. ¿No sabes que no es bueno tener prejuicios?

Tal y como esperaba, aquello encendió aún más a ese pobre imbécil.

-Eres un maricón de mierda.

Draco se preguntó si sería capaz de provocarlo lo suficiente como para que le agrediera y fuera expulsado por el árbitro. Desde luego, si aquello era lo que Cherkelov entendía por guerra psicológica... bien, no tenía ni idea de con quién se estaba enfrentando. Pero justo cuando su cerebro ya estaba planeando cómo hacerlo explotar –acusarlo de ser un gay reprimido primero, tratar de convencerlo para que lo aceptara después y, como golpe de gracia, mencionar que se decía que podía ser hereditario y que probablemente su padre también se moría de ganas por meterse una buena polla por el culo-, Draco se obligó a renunciar a esa táctica, recordando cuántos partidos había perdido en Hogwarts y en sus primeros meses como profesional por no estar concentrado en la snitch.

No sin pesar, mantuvo cerrada la boca y siguió volando en silencio. Cherkelov siguió insultándolo un buen rato, llamándolo también mortífago y preguntándole si se había dejado dar por culo por Voldemort. Draco le escuchaba sólo a medias; era fácil desconectar del búlgaro y aquellos eran insultos a los que estaba acostumbrado.

Y qué narices, siempre podía matarlo después.

----------------------------------------------

En aquellos primeros minutos de partido, el encuentro parecía igualado. Ambos equipos mantenían un férreo control del centro del campo y los Guardianes tenían poco trabajo. Harry, desde las gradas, apenas les prestaba atención. Había pedido prestados unos binoculares y los tenía puestos casi todo el tiempo en Draco, que volaba por el campo, acompañado del Buscador búlgaro, tratando de localizar la snitch. Y aunque se suponía que estaba observando profesionalmente el estilo de vuelo de ambos Buscadores, no había mirado ni una sola vez a Cherkelov y los prismáticos enfocaban con frecuencia la expresión decidida de la cara de Draco, lo que le hacía sonreir de manera un tanto boba.

Unos aplausos del público le hicieron apartar la vista.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Mihailov ha hecho un paradón –dijo Ron, señalando al Guardián búlgaro.

-Juega en los Kelpies de Sofía¿verdad?

-Por poco tiempo; lo quieren fichar los italianos. Eh, Victor-dijo, girándose hacia Krum, que estaba unos asientos más lejos-¿quién anda detrás de Mihailov? Los Marineri de Napoli¿verdad?

-Ah, ya verremos. Ha hecho un grrande Mundial y ahorra los Kelpies darrán un buen contrrato. Él puede quedarrse en Bulgarria, a lo mejorr. Oye, Harry¿en serrio tú prrefierres jugarr contrra Frrancia?

-No es nada personal, Victor. Si ganáis vosotros, jugaré contra vosotros.

Una mujer de pelo corto que estaba sentada entre medias le dijo algo a Victor en búlgaro y después se giró hacia Harry.

-No quierro faltarrle al respeto, señorr Potterr, perro¿realmente se lleva bien con Malfoy?

Su pregunta había sido hecha en un tono de lo más cortés, pero las conversaciones de la gente que la había escuchado se interrumpieron y todos miraron, con más o menos disimulo, en dirección a ellos. Ron también se había puesto tenso.

-Sí, ahora sí –contestó con sencillez.

Ron le dio un codazo.

-¡La snitch!

Los dos Buscadores habían abandonado sus vueltas en círculos y se habían lanzado como posesos en dirección a las gradas del otro lado del campo. Harry, como los demás, se olvidó de la conversación y se concentró del todo en el partido, que hasta entonces había estado igualado. Draco parecía ir un poco más adelantado que Cherkelov, aunque a esa distancia y con ese ángulo era difícil decirlo. La snitch empezó a hacer cambios bruscos de dirección y Harry se dio cuenta de que el búlgaro se movía con tanta agilidad como Draco. Los dos desaparecieron por debajo de las gradas y Luc Deveraux anotó un tanto espectacular que se vio repetido por la pantalla gigante. Los franceses se pusieron por delante 50-40.

Después de unos segundos, Draco y Cherkelov salieron de debajo de las gradas en las que estaba Harry y todos se pusieron instintivamente en pie para verlos mejor. Estaban a la par, a unos tres metros de la snitch.

-Vamos, Draco –le animó Harry, para sí mismo.

La pelota voló hacia donde estaban los hinchas franceses y la gente del público se agachó con gritos de alarma, cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. El peligro dio la vuelta al campo un par de veces y Harry y Ron pudieron ver cómo la gente que estaba unas filas por debajo de ellos tenían que tirarse al suelo para evitar el choque con los Buscadores.

-¿Te acuerdas de cuando la snitch estuvo haciendo eso durante veintiséis vueltas? –le preguntó Ron, haciendo referencia a un partido contra los Almogàvers de Barcelona en la Euroquidditch.

Harry asintió. Aquella había sido una de sus pocas derrotas porque había salido despedido por los aires tratando de no chocar contra un mago demasiado gordo y corpulento para agacharse a tiempo. Pero esta vez, la snitch cambió de rumbo tras la sexta vuelta y ascendió en dirección al centro del campo, donde mejor se podía ver todo. Una vez allí, pareció volverse completamente loca y empezó a moverse como un polstergeit encerrado en una caja diminuta, tan rápido que casi era imposible seguirla a simple vista. Los ingleses lo llamaban "una snitch relámpago" pero en otros países, más literales, era una "sacaojos" y ningún Buscador cuerdo habría intentado atraparla cuando hacía eso. Harry vio como Draco y Cherkelov se detenían, uno al lado del otro, listos para salir tras ella en cuanto decidiera qué dirección tomar.

Un Bateador búlgaro aprovechó para lanzarles una bludger durísima, pero Rostand se interpuso en su camino y la bateó en dirección opuesta, obligando al Guardián búlgaro a esquivarla. Los Buscadores apenas se habían movido de su posición. Y de pronto, la snitch salió disparada hacia la derecha. Draco fue rápido, pero Cherkelov prácticamente le arrolló y casi le tiró de la escoba del empujón. Los hinchas franceses protestaron, pero el árbitro no había visto nada y lo dejó seguir. Ahora Cherkelov le sacaba casi cinco metros de distancia y Harry se agitaba nerviosamente en su silla como si pudiera ayudar a darle a Draco más velocidad.

Los dos estaban forzando la escoba casi al límite y Draco tuvo que pelear por cada centímetro que le iba recortando. Una bludger enviada por los suyos hizo perder un poco de tiempo a Cherkelov, y cuando la snitch empezó a hacer zigzags alrededor de los focos mágicos del campo, ahora apagados, Draco consiguió volver a colocarse a la altura del búlgaro.

La snitch les obligó a hacer unas cuantas piruetas. Harry lanzó una exclamación de admiración cuando vio a Draco escurrirse entre dos postes de un modo imposible que hizo que Cherkelov se golpeara el hombro izquierdo contra uno de ellos. Pero el búlgaro mantuvo la posición y Draco apenas pudo arañar unos centímetros de distancia. Entonces la snitch salió disparada hacia el centro del campo, seguida de los Buscadores, e inició un súbito y abrupto descenso. Draco y Cherkelov fueron tras ella, colocándose casi en perpendicular al suelo. El locutor alemán gritó algo sobre el amago de Wronski. Harry, como los otros, estaba de nuevo en pie, observando la caída casi en picado de los Buscadores. Sabía lo dura que era esa posición y la tensión en la que estaban sometidos sus brazos y sus piernas.

La snitch giró bruscamente hacia la derecha en una trayectoria ascendente que obligó a los Buscadores a frenar en seco. Cherkelov estuvo a punto de chocar contra Draco, pero este esquivó el golpe en el último momento e hizo un giro casi imposible con la escoba capaz de partirle la columna a cualquiera. Harry vio cómo alargaba el brazo y cómo, un segundo después, alzó ambos brazos al aire.

-¡DRACO MALFOY ATRAPA LA SNITCH!-gritó el locutor, en una de las pocas frases en alemán que Harry entendía perfectamente-. ¡VICTORIA PARA FRANCIA!

Los franceses se habían vuelto medio locos y lanzaban chispas de todos los colores al aire con sus varitas mientras coreaban el nombre de Draco. Harry, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se había puesto en pie y aplaudía con fuerza. De pronto, su sonrisa se convirtió en un grito de alarma e indignación, similar al de muchos otros, cuando vio que Cherkelov iba a por Draco con intenciones agresivas. Draco evitó el choque en el último segundo y Harry habría jurado –lo conocía bien- que se reía del búlgaro. Pero otros jugadores y el propio árbitro ya habían ido a sujetar a Cherkelov para llevárselo de allí. Draco voló entonces, rodeado de sus compañeros, a la zona donde estaban los aficionados más jóvenes y ruidosos de la selección francesa, que rugieron de triunfal satisfacción.

-¿Qué habrá pasado? –le preguntó Harry a Ron, en voz muy baja, para que nadie le oyera. A pesar de que los que les rodeaban eran extranjeros, suponía que la mayoría sabían inglés.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?-repitió Ron, con incredulidad. Después se llevó la mano a la barbilla, como si estuviera reflexionando-. Déjame pensar... ¿Habrá ido Malfoy a restregarle por la cara su victoria¿Le habrá insultado? No, no puede ser eso, Malfoy nunca haría algo así.

Dado que aquello era algo que Draco había hecho un millón de veces en Hogwarts, el sarcasmo era más que obvio.

-Muy gracioso. Bueno, al menos no ha pasado nada.

Ron le dio un último trago a su zumo de calabaza frío.

-Cherkelov es de padres muggles.

Harry dio un respingo y clavó la vista en él.

-No vayas por ahí –le advirtió.

Ron lo miró un momento sin decir nada y luego asintió mansamente.

-Claro.-Hizo desaparecer su refresco con la varita-. ¿Nos vamos?

--------------------------------------------

Ron había pasado toda la tarde desaparecido, pero volvió a dejarse ver poco antes de la cena. Harry, que estaba contestando cartas de sus fans, impaciente por que llegara la hora de encontrarse con Draco de nuevo, alzó la vista al oirlo entrar en el dormitorio.

-Eh¿dónde has andado?

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Charlando, jugando al ajedrez...

-¿Has ganado?

-Sí –dijo, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Harry le sonrió un poco.

-Felicidades. Ah, y ahí tiene tu montón de cartas, para cuando te animes.

Ron hizo un gesto poco entusiasmado y Harry, riendo entre dientes, volvió a su carta, pues quería terminarla antes de bajar a cenar. Y entonces, de pronto, sintió un hechizo golpeándole de lleno en la espalda. Sobresaltado, se dio la vuelta, volcando la silla, y sacó la varita a toda prisa. Pero no había nadie, sólo Ron, que alzaba las manos en ademán tranquilizador aunque llevaba la varita en la mano. Harry lo miró sin comprender, tratando inútilmente de descubrir los efectos del hechizo.

-¿Me acabas de lanzar un hechizo?

Ahora Ron lo miraba inquisitiva, expectantemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué coño me has hecho?

-Nada –contestó, empezando a parecer confundido.

-¿Nada?-repitió, con incredulidad-. Ron, te lo digo en serio¿qué hechizo era ese?

No entendía nada. Y menos aún, por qué era Ron el que ponía cara de estar extrañado.

-Es... es un hechizo tonto que me enseñó George. Sólo quería... gastarte una broma, perdona. Pero no ha salido como yo creía. Supongo que no... que no lo he hecho bien

-¿Un hechizo de George? –dijo Harry, preguntándose por qué no conseguía creerle. Quizás porque no tenía cara de estar gastándole una broma.

-Se supone que tenía que salirte un pico de pato. Mi hermano es... idiota.

Harry seguía sin estar convencido de lo que realmente había pasado ahí, pero era verdad que el hechizo que le había lanzado Ron no parecía haber surtido efecto alguno, y mucho menos perjudicial. Así que después de decirle ásperamente que era una estupidez echarle hechizos experimentales encima cuatro días antes de la final, volvió a su carta y se olvidó de aquel asunto.

---------------------------------------------

Unas horas después, Harry abrazaba a Draco.

-¡Felicidades!

Draco le besó con entusiasmo.

-Lo hemos conseguido, Harry. ¡Somos finalistas los dos!

Draco se sentía como en un sueño todo el día, más borracho de triunfo que del alcohol que había consumido durante la celebración en el hotel. Las preguntas de la prensa se mezclaban en su cabeza con los mensajes de felicitaciones y la maravillosa y orgullosa expresión en los ojos de sus padres incluso a través de las brasas de la chimenea. Y ahora estaba con Harry, que tenía también esa expresión en los ojos y le abrazaba con fuerza.

-Joder, estos están siendo los mejores días de mi vida –afirmó, con risueña vehemencia-. ¿Viste cómo atrapé la snitch? La oí, Harry¡te juro que la oí!

-Yo también he tenido esa sensación a veces-contestó Harry.

-Yo nunca, fue alucinante. Y ese imbécil de Cherkelov...-Draco se echó a reir.

-¿Qué pasó con él? –preguntó Harry.

Todavía entre risas, aunque sus ojos tenían ahora un brillo feroz Draco le contó los insultos que había recibido durante el partido.

-...y entonces cuando atrapé la snitch, le dije "eh, capullo, el mortífago maricón te la acaba de meter por el culo"-Draco acompañó sus palabras enseñando groseramente el dedo corazón-. y un poco más y casi me mata. Ya ves... Hay gente que no sabe perder.

Harry se rio también porque ese imbécil era un homófobo y además se había metido con _su_ Draco y había recibido menos aún de lo que merecía.

-Qué malo eres, Draco.

-Gracias –dijo, pagado de sí mismo. Luego le puso la mano en el pecho-. Ahora estoy listo para disfrutar de mi premio.

-¿No deberíamos disfrutar primero de _mi_ premio por mi pase a la final? –replicó, en tono burlón.

_-Non, c´est à moi,, mon cher._

Harry se derritió como un helado al sol.

-Mmmmm, Draaco...

Draco lo sujetó de la camiseta y lo atrajo hacia él, moviendo los labios sobre él con ternura y acariciándole la mejilla y el cuello con la otra mano. Después, cuando notó la impaciencia de Harry, profundizó el beso y cruzó ambas manos tras su espalda. Harry dio un pequeño suspiro de placer y se apretó un poco contra él, haciéndole notar su ligera erección. Draco le acarició el culo por encima de los pantalones y le mordió cariñosamente el labio inferior antes de terminar el beso. Harry tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la expresión más plácida que le había visto en su vida. Eso lo había hecho _él,_ y ese pensamiento se tradujo en una ola de orgullo y posesividad que empezaba a resultarle muy familiar.

Entonces volvió a besarlo y caminaron a trompicones hasta la cama, donde empezaron a desnudarse sin dejar de comerse a besos.

-Harry...

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes que yo nunca he salido con nadie-dijo, forcejeando con sus pantalones-, pero creo que voy a ser un novio absorbente, celoso y posesivo. Los Malfoy no somos buenos compartiendo.

-Vale. Yo también soy celoso y posesivo.

-¿Sí?

-Soy Leo¿no?

Cierto.

-Vale.

Draco se dejó la camiseta puesta, porque una cosa era haberle enseñado los insultos de Voldemort y otra muy distinta, sentirse cómodo con la espalda al aire, pero ya no le importaba si la camiseta se movía y se veía algo. Podía olvidarse de eso y dejarse llevar por completo. Sus labios llenaron de besos el pecho y el estómago de Harry y bajaron hasta su erección. Harry dejó escapar un gemido y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Draco jugueteó un poco con la lengua antes de metérsela del todo en la boca.

-Sí, Draco, sí... Ohdios... Podría pasarme así todo el día...

Y él también, porque verlo estremecerse bajo su lengua era algo que podría contemplar toda una eternidad sin cansarse. Proporcionar placer a sus compañeros de cama había sido, a excepción quizás de Blaise, una manera de dejar bien claras sus habilidades como amante. Con Harry era algo más profundo, y más complejo. Por supuesto, quería que Harry lo considerara el mejor amante que había tenido nunca, pero también deseaba que vibrara de éxtasis porque en algún punto de aquel Mundial fantástico la felicidad de Harry se había convertido en una prioridad en su vida.

Draco le hizo el amor murmurándole palabras de cariño en francés, tomando posesión con besos y caricias de cada centímetro de su piel y se mantuvo abrazado a él hasta que su corazón recuperó su ritmo normal y su respiración se tranquilizó. Después sintió sus labios recorriendo sus párpados cerrados con suavidad y sonrió. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con los ojos verdes y embobados de Harry fijos en él con una mirada tan dulce que apartó la vista un momento, pero enseguida volvió a alzarla porque nadie en su sano juicio querría perderse un solo segundo de esa mirada.

Nunca se había olvidado del mundo en los ojos de alguien.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Mañana me va a costar mucho verte por el hotel y fingir que no estoy loco por ti –dijo Harry, poco después, recorriéndole los labios con los dedos.

Draco volvió a sonreir, aunque esta vez con una chispa traviesa en los ojos.

-Va a ser divertido. Pero nada de follar el día antes del partido.

-No, claro.-Recordó otras derrotas de Draco a sus manos-. Oye, Draco... si gano yo, no me odiarás¿verdad?

-Probablemente sí, pero se me pasará en un par de horas.-Lo miró con una sonrisilla condescendiente y presuntuosa-. Aunque no te preocupes por eso, voy a ganar yo.

-¡Ja! Esta vez no me vas a pillar desprevenido, guapo. Además, tengo que desquitarme.

-Oh, vaya, y luego somos los pobrecitos Slytherin los que cargamos con la fama de rencorosos.

Harry tardó unos segundos en comprender a qué venía ese comentario.

-Me refiero a la final que me perdí en el 2002, no al partido que jugamos tú y yo en la liguilla, idiota. Esa fue la mejor derrota de mi vida.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Draco-. Pensé que ibas a odiarme.

-No, me hiciste un favor, aunque esa no fuera tu intención. Y si lo piensas bien... ¿crees que habría pasado todo esto si ese partido lo hubiera ganado yo? Tú te habrías puesto insoportable... No me mires así, acabas de reconocer que me odiarás cuando te gane.

-Si me ganas –remarcó Draco, al momento.

-Bueno, como te decía¿crees que habría pasado?

-No, supongo que no. Pero tú no podías saber que esto iba a pasar cuando entraste a mi habitación a darme las gracias y retarme.

-No, desde luego que no –dijo Harry, riendo para sus adentros. Si le hubieran dicho en ese momento que iba a terminar enamorado de Draco, les habría mandado poco amablemente a San Mungo-. ¿Y?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Nada. Es sólo que me sorprendió que reaccionaras así.

-Se llama perder con deportividad-le pinchó Harry-. Es un concepto totalmente alejado de tu experiencia, por eso te sorprende.

-Bah, rumores... Oh, por cierto¿recuerdas la rueda de prensa que diste ayer¿Esa revelación tuya de que ahora nos llevamos muy bien?-Harry asintió-. Pues... mis padres ataron cabos y... bueno, ya saben lo nuestro.

Harry lo miró, estupefacto.

-¿Qué¿Sólo por eso?

-Bueno, y porque mi madre sabía que yo tenía un amante que no era exactamente la clase de persona que habrían esperado en un primer momento, y supongo que porque en las últimas semanas cuando te mencionaba hablando con ellos sólo decía "Potter", sin... adjetivos floridos. Y de repente apareces tú diciendo que nos llevamos muy bien... ¿qué quieres que piensen?

Harry alzó las manos en señal de derrota y, de pronto, se echó a reir.

-Vaya mierda de secreto... Joder, mañana podríamos follar en medio del comedor a la hora del almuerzo y ahorrarnos todas las molestias.

-Por mí vale si yo estoy arriba.

-Ya... –Harry se encogió mentalmente de hombros-. ¿Se lo han tomado bien?

-Sí, claro –dijo Draco, sin entrar en detalles. Meterle a su padre en la cabeza que eso no era un plan para vengarse de Harry había sido como quitarle un puffskein a un niño o algo así de Hufflepuff. Por suerte, al convencerse de la verdad le había visto el lado práctico a todo el asunto en un santiamén-. Ya te lo dije, me quieren.

-¿En serio? –dijo, mirándole atentamente para ver si le estaba ocultando algo-. ¿Ni una pega?

-Ajá. Podremos considerarnos afortunados si tus Weasley reaccionan la mitad de bien.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Black Fleur, hola, encantada de saludarte. Me alegra mucho que el fic te esté gustando y que hayas encontrado un tiempito para dejar un rr. Soy española, por cierto, de Valencia.

Lireve, de nada, guapa, si tú ya sabes que aunque sea Raven, simpatizo con los Sly. Y sí que es verdad lo de los no-premios, estuvieron geniales. Tienes razón con lo de Draco, aquí es menos frío y controlado de lo habitual. La verdad... a mí en los libros Draco no me parece ni frío ni controlado, jaja. No sé, intento que en cada fic sean un poquitín distintos, dentro de lo que es su personalidad; así también es más divertido para mí.

Marcia Canija, hola. Me alegra que te gustara el partido; hoy has tenido otro, jaja. Narcissa es mucha Narcissa. Gracias por todo, guapa.

Ruka, dudo mucho que Harry los llame así alguna vez, jaja, aunque sería divertido verles las caras. Tienes razón en lo de Lucius, como has podido ver tú misma.

P160880, haces bien en pensar eso de Ron. Y Narcissa... pues sí, conoce bien a Draco, jaja.

Riot Candy, me alegra que te haya gustado el capi y espero que te sientas mejor.


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17 **Entre fases: Preparando la final.**

Los ingleses se habían instalado en el lujoso hotel Paracelsus de Berlín un día antes, y aquella mañana Harry bajó a desayunar al comedor contento ante la perspectiva de volver a compartir el hotel con Draco. Aunque aún tuvieran que disimular lo que realmente sentían el uno por el otro, podrían charlar o escuchar juntos el partido entre Bulgaria y México por el tercer puesto.

-Vaya... Eh, Harry¿has leído El Profeta? –le preguntó Angelina Johnson.

-No, todavía no –dijo él, descubriendo que, de pronto, el olor de la mermelada de moras del desayuno le ponía caliente.

Ella le lanzó el periódico.

-Tú sabrás lo que haces, pero no sé cómo puedes haberte hecho amigo de ese tipo.

Olvidado ya el calentón, Harry frunció el ceño y buscó el artículo sobre Draco –no podía ser otra cosa- que había provocado ese comentario. La noticia, plagada de insinuaciones y algunas frases ambiguas de Cherkelov, afirmaba que Draco había estado llamando sangresucia al Buscador búlgaro.

-Esto es mentira –dijo, disgustado-. Lo que pasó fue que Cherkelov empezó a meterse con Draco por ser gay y Draco se burló de él cuando le ganó, pero no lo llamó así.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad y luego esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Y eso te lo ha dicho Malfoy?

El resto de la mesa empezó a darse cuenta de que estaban discutiendo.

-Pues sí, y da la casualidad de que creo que me decía la verdad.

-Pues yo no puedo creer que te lo tragues.

Pero apartó la vista, como si pensara que no debía seguir discutiendo más con él. Harry también lo dejó estar, aunque hervía por dentro. Estaba completamente seguro de que Draco no le había mentido. Además, conocía al dedillo el estilo de periodismo del Profeta y aquel artículo apestaba a manipulación. Cherkelov no afirmaba en ningún momento que Draco lo hubiera insultado de ese modo; frases como _"No voy a contestar nada porque lo que se dice en el campo debe quedar en el campo. Pero todos conocemos la fama de Malfoy"_ parecían especialmente calculadas para dejar que la imaginación del lector hiciera el resto y a Harry no le merecieron ningún crédito.

Si llevaba deseando verlo desde que se había levantado, esa sensación ahora se agudizó, pero tuvo que irse a entrenar antes de que los franceses aparecieran por el hotel. Al principio voló distraído, preguntándose cómo se habría tomado Draco la noticia o si habría tenido problemas con su selección, y Sophie Shacklebolt terminó robándole la snitch bajo las narices. La sobrina del Ministro de Magia casi le envió una mirada de disculpa y Spooney voló hacia ellos.

-Harry, por favor, necesito que estés más concentrado.

-Sí, sí, lo siento.

Harry sabía que tenía razón y se esforzó en olvidarse de Draco y concentrar sus cinco sentidos en el entrenamiento. Después de perseguir la snitch durante casi una hora más, pasó media hora esquivando docenas de bludgers hasta que una de ellas le dio en la muñeca. Harry oyó el crack de varios huesos al romperse y estuvo a punto de caer de la escoba con un grito de dolor, pero consiguió mantenerse estable y descendió, pálido, pero tranquilo, para que los sanadores le arreglaran las fracturas. Sólo cinco minutos después, Harry movía con energía la muñeca para asegurarse de que había sanado perfectamente.

-¿Bien? –preguntó el sanador.

-Sí, gracias.

-Vete ya a las duchas, Harry –le djo Spooney, que estaba a punto de terminar el entrenamiento.

Harry obedeció y se metió en el vestuario. Estaba ya bajo el agua cuando oyó el ruido de sus compañeros acercándose y un par de minutos después, los otros ocho chicos del equipo se unieron a él.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Ron, poniéndose a su derecha.

-Sí, como antes del golpe.

-Bueno, por suerte en los partidos sólo hay dos bludgers¿eh? –bromeó Romelius, que se había colocado a su izquierda.

-Sí, son muy amables al permitir que los Buscadores podamos salir vivos del campo.

Después de cambiarse aún tuvo que comparecer ante los periodistas. La entrenadora y la delegada de prensa iban con él, y Harry se acercó a la segunda.

-¿Sabes si Malfoy ha hecho alguna declaración sobre el artículo del Profeta?

-No te conviene nada juntarte con ese tipo¿lo sabías?

-Bueno, eso es asunto mío –replicó Harry, secamente-. ¿Sabes algo o no?

-No, no sé nada.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó al hotel, Harry le dio su bolsa de deportes a Ron.

-¿Puedes subírmela al cuarto? Quiero ver si encuentro a Draco antes del almuerzo.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, pero alargó la mano para sujetar la bolsa y siguió su camino sin decir nada. Harry reprimió una oleada de irritación y se fue hacia el bar, suponiendo que Draco estaría allí o en su habitación. Pero lo encontró antes, hablando con Luc casi en medio del pasillo.

-Ah, Harry... Te estaba esperando.

Los dos hicieron un serio esfuerzo por no tocarse, ni saludarse con un beso.

-Hola.

-Harry, escucha, lo que dice Cherkelov es mentira. Nunca lo llamé sangresucia, te lo juro.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Luc intervino en un inglés espantoso.

-Mis padgues es muggles. Él dice cosas malas de ellos y yo no seg amigo con Dgaco.

Harry comprendió lo preocupado que debía de estar Draco por la posibilidad de que creyera al Profeta y se sintió conmovido.

-Draco, no te preocupes –dijo, con voz tranquilizadora-. Sé que no dijiste nada de eso.

-Pasó lo que te dije. Él empezó a meterse conmigo porque soy gay y yo le ataqué por ahí.

-¿Lo has desmentido?

-Sí, hace una hora, con la prensa francesa. He contado todo lo que ha pasado y he dicho que estoy dispuesto a mantener mi versión bajo veritaserum si él hace lo mismo.

Draco aún estaba algo alterado por todo aquel asunto, pero ver que Harry no dudaba de él redujo considerablemente su nerviosismo. La quaffle estaba ahora en el campo de Cherkelov, era él quien tendría que aceptar su reto y aceptar la prueba del veritaserum o quedar como un mentiroso. No es que a la mayoría de los ingleses fuera a importarles, pero al menos eso sería un argumento a favor de su inocencia que los demás –incluido Harry- no podrían dejar de ver.

Unos cuantos besos y arrumacos a escondidas consiguieron calmar del todo a Draco, aunque fuera a costa de despertar un deseo que no tenían tiempo de satisfacer. Era la hora del almuerzo y tenían que ir al comedor. Después, las dos selecciones tenían una hora de descanso, pero los dos prefirieron aprovecharla para descansar de verdad y dejar el sexo para la noche.

Los franceses tenían entrenamiento aquella tarde. Harry estuvo un buen rato observando grabaciones de partidos de Draco, aunque conocía bien su forma de volar. Su técnica en Hogwarts ya había sido muy buena; la mayor parte de las derrotas que había sufrido las había causado su tendencia a distraerse pensando insultos o haciendo trampas. Pero ese no era un error que fuera a cometer en la final. Harry sabía que Draco iba a salir al campo tan dispuesto a ganar como si aún se odiaran; exactamente igual que él, por otro lado.

Cuando Draco regresó, Harry y él se fueron al cuarto del primero y se tumbaron en la cama, completamente vestidos, con la intención de charlar.

-Tengo una sorpresa –le dijo Harry.

Draco lo miró con interés.

-¿El qué?

-Ayer estuve hablando con los elfos del hotel y me enseñaron un cuarto secreto del tercer piso. ¿Sabías que esto antiguamente había sido la casa de una familia de magos? Se ve que hay bastantes escondrijos.

-Los Spinne. La rama principal de la familia se extinguió a principios del siglo XIX, cuando las autoridades descubrieron que realizaban rituales de magia negra con sacrificios humanos. Todos, excepto la hija menor, que tenía sólo catorce años, fueron condenados a cadena perpetua o a recibir el beso del dementor. A la chica la perdonaron, pero la desheredaron. Sin embargo, llegó a la edad adulta y se casó con un mago que había conocido en el colegio.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-La mitad de mis amigos y yo mismo tenemos antepasados Spinne y además, antes de ir a Hogwarts me sabía toda la historia de todas las familias antiguas de Europa, incluyendo las extintas.-Se encogió de hombros-. Pansy, Blaise y los demás también se las saben. Nos enseñaban eso, idiomas, bailes de salón, matemáticas, geografía... Esas cosas. Y no pongas esa cara, todos tus amigos tuvieron que haber recibido algún tipo de educación académica antes de ir a Hogwarts o habrían llegado analfabetos perdidos.

-Sí, pero aparte de las mates y la geografía, su plan de estudios no tenía nada que ver con el vuestro. Se trataba más de... cultura general.

Draco se encogió de hombros, sospechando que dar su opinión sobre lo que los Weasley podían entender por cultura sólo le conduciría a una pelea monumental con Harry. ¿Y quién quería pelear, cuando podían besarse?

-Bueno¿qué pasa con ese cuarto secreto¿Podemos ir ahí a follar?

Harry sonrió.

-Tiene una cama y todo. Podemos quedar allí cuando todo el mundo esté ya acostado y pasar la noche juntos. Es más seguro que salir del hotel y Aparecernos en el piso.

Draco sonrió también.

-Genial.

-----------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente, las dos selecciones se fueron a entrenar por la mañana; los ingleses al campo del equipo berlinés y los franceses, al del equipo de Hannover. La polémica tras las acusaciones de Cherkelov no había desaparecido del todo; El Profeta se había visto obligado a reproducir la versión que Draco había hecho del asunto, pero habían conseguido hacerlo sin mencionar la palabra veritaserum. La prensa europea, sin embargo, afirmaba sin ambages que Cherkelov mentía y el propio árbitro del encuentro había declarado también que, en el momento de la expulsión, el jugador búlgaro no había acusado a Draco de insultos racistas.

Harry y Draco pudieron charlar un poco después del almuerzo, pero el segundo tenía una cita con unos periodistas de una revista italiana que querían hacer un reportaje sobre él. Harry también se había comprometido a darle una entrevista a un medio norteamericano, pero fue en el mismo hotel y duró mucho menos. Cuando terminó de atenderlos, se fue a su cuarto. Para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba allí, con Ron y Spooney. Harry se habría alegrado mucho de verla si no hubiera sido por las caras serias de los tres.

-Hermione¿qué haces aquí¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella sonrió un poco y le besó en la mejilla.

-Hola, Harry. No ha pasado nada, no te preocupes.

-Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya –dijo Spooney, lanzándole a Harry una mirada preocupada al pasar por su lado.

Harry se preguntó por qué le estaban mirando como si fuera un enfermo incurable con sólo tres meses de vida.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sus dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada. Hermione volvió a sonreirle un poco –y ahora Harry encontró que esa sonrisa tenía algo que definitivamente le ponía los pelos de punta- y le indicó la cama.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –Él lo hizo y vio cómo Hermione abría su bolso y sacaba un pequeño frasco de color azul-. He venido porque Ron y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Preocupados-repitió él, comprendiendo que aquello tenía que ver con Draco.

-Harry¿recuerdas cuando Romilda Vane intentó darte bombones con Amortentia y se la tomó Ron en su lugar y tú lo llevaste enseguida a ver al profesor Slughorn para que le diera un antídoto? Tú sabías que era imposible que ese repentino amor por ella fuera real¿verdad?

Harry sintió que enrojecía hasta las puntas del cabello al entender lo que Hermione estaba insinuando.

-¿Crees que... crees que Draco me ha dado un filtro de amor para que me enamore de él?

No podía creerlo. Nunca habían estado dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a Draco, sólo le habían estado siguiendo la corriente, como a los locos.

-Si yo viniera de pronto y te dijera que estoy enamorada de Lucius Malfoy, el filtro de amor también sería tu primera opción –replicó Hermione.

-Harry, venga, no tienes nada que perder -añadió Ron-. Si Malfoy no te ha dado nada, no sentirás nada. Y si te lo ha dado... ¿no querrías saberlo?

Harry necesitó unos cuantos segundos para asimilar que aquello estaba pasando de verdad y articular una frase mínimamente coherente.

-Te diré lo que no quiero –dijo al fin, pronunciando lentamente-. No quiero insultar a Draco tomándome vuestro jodido cóctel de antídotos. Así que muchas gracias, Hermione, pero paso.

-Harry...

-He dicho que _no_.

Hermione le mantuvo la mirada con decisión.

-Tómatelo, Harry. Nadie sabe aún lo que está pasando, ni siquiera la entrenadora. Pero sabemos que Malfoy te ha hecho algo, y estoy dispuesta a denunciarlo a los aurores si hace falta, aunque acabe haciéndose público.

Harry frunció el ceño, indignado.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-Sabes que lo hará, Harry –dijo Ron, colocándose un poco más cerca de ella-. Igual que en tercero le dijo a McGonagall que habías recibido anónimamente la escoba porque tenía miedo de que fuera una trampa. Lo hará porque somos tus amigos y no vamos a consentir que Malfoy te haga daño.

¿Cómo decía Dumbledore? Hacía falta más valor para enfrentarse a los amigos que a los enemigos. Y Ron tenía razón; Hermione era capaz de hacerlo. Y si se hacía público, el escándalo salpicaría sobre todo a Draco, que vería de nuevo su nombre arrastrado por el barro.

-No es él quien me está haciendo daño –replicó, en voz baja. Después le tendió la mano-. Dame el frasco.

El sincero alivio de sus amigos no le sirvió de consuelo.

-Gracias, Harry –dijo Hermione, pasándole el cóctel de antídotos.

Harry abrió el frasco y se lo bebió. Sabía a limón muy ácido; pegaba bien con la amargura que sentía en ese momento. Cuando lo terminó, lo colocó boca abajo para que vieran que no caía ni una gota y lo tiró sobre la cama.

-Ya tenéis lo que queríais¿contentos?

-¿Notas algo? –preguntó ella.

Hermione lo miraba como Ron lo había mirado después de haberle echado aquel hechizo en la espalda. Harry tenía ahora una idea muy precisa de lo que había tratado de hacer Ron: revelar un supuesto conjuro de Draco.

-No, Hermione. No noto nada porque Draco no ha usado ningún truco para hacer que me enamorara de él. No necesita trucos. Y ahora¿qué? Dime. Ahora que sabes que le quiero de verdad¿vas a dejar de hablarme¿Tú también, Ron? Otra vez, quiero decir. Porque veo que sois incapaces de aceptar que Draco tenga algo bueno o me haga feliz.

Hermione parecía demasiado estupefacta para hablar. Ron meneó la cabeza y tampoco dijo nada. Harry los miró unos segundos y después dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-------------------------------------------

Cuando llegó al hotel, Draco vagabundeó en busca de Harry, Primero buscó por el comedor y el bar, pero no le vio. Al salir se cruzó con Miles y Marcus y les preguntó a ellos.

-No fastidies, Draco –dijo Miles, con cara de pocos amigos-. No sé que líos te llevas con Potter, pero es _nuestro_ Buscador. Como le hagas algo para que pierda la final te romperemos las piernas.

Una parte de Draco no pudo dejar de pensar que antes de la guerra Bletchey no se habría atrevido jamás a hablarle así a un Malfoy, pero desechó ese pensamiento inútil.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada para que pierda la final excepto volar mejor que él. ¿Dónde está?

-Ni idea.

Draco subió entonces a buscar en su habitación secreta, que también estaba vacía, y después se decidió a ir a su dormitorio. No le hacía mucha gracia la idea porque podía encontrarse con Ron, pero aun así fue y llamó cortésmente a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

Era la voz de Ron y Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Soy Malfoy. ¿Está Harry ahí?

Casi al momento la puerta se abrió y un Ron furioso salió y sujetó a Draco por la camisa.

-No, no está aquí, Malfoy. ¡Desaparece de mi vista!

Antes de que Draco hubiera podido reaccionar, Ron le soltó y cerró la puerta de la habitación de un portazo. Draco se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, preguntándose qué narices acababa de pasar, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora por el sobresalto. ¿La comadreja acababa de atacarle¿Y había visto dentro a Granger con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar?

Entonces lo entendió. Harry se había peleado con ellos, seguramente por él. Por eso Weasley se había puesto así. Sonriendo, volvió a ponerse en marcha, deseoso de encontrar a Harry cuanto antes. Su plan no podía estar funcionando mejor. Un par de peleas más como esa, y Harry se vería libre de la perniciosa influencia de los parásitos Weasley. Qué diablos, quizás aquella ya había sido la pelea definitiva.

Después de casi media hora de ir de un lado a otro, a Draco se le ocurrió mirar por una ventana y lo vio por fin, sentado en el tejado con la espalda apoyada en una chimenea. Maldiciéndole por su falta de sentido común, usó la varita para invocar su propia escoba y salió por la ventana. Al acercarse a él vio la cara de tristeza con la que contemplaba el horizonte y parte de su entusiasmo por haberse librado de los Weasley se esfumó. Pero luego se acordó de cómo Ron se había tirado encima de él y se reafirmó en su idea original: Harry lo pasaría mal al principio, pero a la larga estaría mucho mejor sin ellos.

Cuando Harry lo vio llegar, se sorprendió un poco.

-Draco...

-Me he vuelto loco buscándote –dijo él, aterrizando suavemente a su lado y bajando de la escoba.

-Quería estar solo.

Draco, que iba a sentarse a su lado, se quedó a medio camino.

-¿Todavía quieres estar solo?

Harry lo miró y meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-No, ya no –dijo, indicándole que se sentara.

Draco lo hizo y le miró también.

-Ha pasado algo con Weasley¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –dijo, un poco sarcástico.

-He ido a tu cuarto a ver si estabas allí y casi se me come. Y he visto que estaba Granger también.

Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Te ha hecho daño Ron?

-No te preocupes por eso. Harry¿qué ha pasado?

Aún enfadado, Harry le contó lo del hechizo de Ron, lo del cóctel de antídotos contra filtros de amor y cómo había tenido que tomárselo para evitar que intervinieran los aurores.

-No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a tomarme esa porquería. ¡No puedo creer que sean incapaces de admitir que esto es verdad! Te lo digo en serio, Draco, por mí pueden irse los dos a la mierda.

-Bueno, ahora estás enfadado –dijo Draco, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en su papel de novio comprensivo y no dar saltitos de alegría-. Ya se te pasará.

-No, han ido demasiado lejos –replicó Harry, sombrío-. No quiero saber nada más de ellos. Y total, lo más seguro es que ellos tampoco quieran saber nada de mí. Toda esa comprensión que estaban demostrando no era más que un cuento.

Draco le pasó la mano por los hombros.

-Lo siento, Harry. Te mereces que confíen más en ti.

Harry se apoyó contra él de un modo muy parecido a como lo había hecho la noche de la borrachera.

-No pasa nada.

Draco le acarició el pelo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a nuestra habitación y seguimos hablando allí? Estas tejas son muy incómodas.

Harry asintió y se puso en pie. Subidos en sus escobas, entraron al hotel por la misma ventana por la que había salido Draco y después se fueron hacia el cuarto abandonado del que se habían apropiado. Por el camino se cruzaron con Oliver Wood y Alicia Spinnet, que se sorprendieron al verlos juntos. Draco se dio cuenta de que Harry los saludaba con un gesto de la cabeza, pero no se apartaba de él ni trataba de disimular que estaban caminando juntos. No dijo nada; estaba claro, ese secreto era tan consistente como un azucarillo en leche caliente.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, Draco empujó suavemente a Harry sobre la cama y empezó a cubrir su cara con besos, deseando animarlo y borrar la tristeza . Recordando la propia técnica que Harry había usado con él cuando creía haber sido eliminado del Mundial empezó a desabrocharle los pantalones, pero Harry puso la mano encima de la suya un momento, indicándole que parara, y se limitó a abrazarlo con fuerza, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Draco se sorprendió un segundo y lo entendió después , y le devolvió el abrazo, dispuesto a abrazarlo pacientemente hasta que tuviera suficiente y haciendo caso omiso a la vocecita del interior de su cabeza que le estaba diciendo estupideces sobre sentirse culpable.

Harry se separó al fin de él y le acarició la mejilla antes de acercarse a sus labios y besarlo.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por animarme. Dime¿cómo ha ido tu reportaje¿Te han hecho alguna pregunta mínimamente original?

-Sí, no ha estado mal. Me han preguntado sobre más cosas, además del quidditch. Sobre la fama, sobre mi infancia, sobre mi decisión de hacerme también francés...-Draco le empezó a contar los detalles que más le habían llamado la atención de aquella entrevista. incluido lo bueno que estaba el fotógrafo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry sólo fingía escucharle y que su cabeza estaba muy, muy lejos de allí.- Eh, hazme caso.

Harry suspiró.

-Lo siento. Es que no puedo parar de pensar en lo que han hecho Ron y Hermione.-Draco le hizo un gesto de simpatía; estaba demasiado liado acallando a la maldita voz como para poder hacer otra cosa-. No puedo creer que no me estén apoyando en esto.

-Ya...

Harry lo miró con ojos que de pronto parecían aniñados y vulnerables.

-Mis tíos, los que me criaron, me odiaban¿sabes?-Draco frunció las cejas, sorprendido. No sabía nada de aquello-. Hasta que no conocí a Ron y a su familia no supe que era... no sé, que se preocuparan por si no comía lo suficiente o no llevaba ropa de abrigo. Ya sabes, la clase de cosas que hacen los padres por sus hijos. Y Ron y Hermione... no habría sobrevivido a la guerra sin ellos. Y no me refiero a que me salvaran la vida más de una vez, sino... Impidieron que me derrumbara, ellos me... me anclaban¿me entiendes? Y con todas las cosas que hemos pasado juntos, no puedo creer que pese más lo que tú eras en Hogwarts que lo que sienten por mí.

La vocecilla se había convertido en un clamor difícil de ignorar. Draco recordó al niño mal vestido y flacucho que había conocido en la tienda de túnicas tantos años atrás y pensó en todas las veces que había visto a Harry con sus amigos y en todo lo que habían vivido juntos.

-Es una lástima.

Harry meneó la cabeza.

-Bueno... Se me pasará, no te preocupes.

Draco pensó en Weasley y en el odio ácido que le provocaba en las tripas y el modo en el que andaba presumiendo siempre se su amistad con Harry. Y en el puñetazo, sobre todo en el puñetazo que le había dado cuando estaba muerto de miedo y bajo el shock de saber que Vince había muerto en el incendio de la Sala de Menesteres. Después pensó en Granger, que la primera vez que le había dirigido la palabra había sido para acusarlo de haber comprado su ingreso en el equipo de Slytherin a base de escobas nuevas. No era más que una sabelotodo insufrible, preparando estúpidos cócteles de antídotos porque creía que su maravilloso Harry nunca iría voluntariamente con alguien como él.

Y luego miró a Harry, y cómo parecía que le estuvieran destrozando el alma a golpes. Harry los quería. Y él quería a Harry.

-Eres una reina del drama, Potter –dijo, sin poder creer lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué?

Draco suspiró.

-Es obvio que te mueres de ganas de hacer las paces con ellos, así que¿por qué no dejas de quejarte y vas a hablar con ellos?

Harry lo miró como si pensara que se había vuelto loco.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar. ¿Es que no has oído todo lo que te he contado?

-Se pensaban que te había dado algo para hacer que te enamoraras de mí. Vaya cosa –dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Harry, cuando mis padres se enteraron de que estaba liado contigo lo primero que pensaron fue que te estaba tendiendo una trampa. Mis propios padres.

-¿Lo dices en serio? –exclamó Harry, atónito.

-Pues claro que sí. ¿Es que no te das cuenta, Harry? No son ellos, soy yo. Y si me creen capaz de hacer algo así para vengarme de ti es porque sería capaz de hacerlo; no se equivocan. Puede que no sea un asesino, pero si quiero puedo ser muy cabrón y tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-Eso era antes.

-Eso es ahora –replicó Draco, tajante. Después tomó aire-. Harry... nunca haría nada para hacerte daño, ya no. Pero eso no me convierte en un santo.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo¿Que me olvide de lo que han hecho?

-¿Y qué han hecho¿Preocuparse por ti¿Crear una poción que pensaban que te ayudaría? Sus intenciones eran buenas. Que hayan hecho el ridículo más espantoso es otra cuestión. Además –añadió, esperando que aquello fuera el empujoncito que necesitaba. Si seguía hablando asi de aquellos dos imbéciles iba a terminar vomitando-, Granger estaba llorando cuando la he visto. Y Weasley estaba más transtornado de lo habitual, que ya es decir. Yo no estoy tan seguro de que quieran expulsarte de la familia Weasley.

Harry volvió a quedarse callado, pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco. Aún se sentía ofendido y disgustado, pero no podía dejar de encontrarle cierto sentido a sus palabras. Ron y Hermione sólo habían tratado de protegerle de un peligro inexistente. Y si Draco estaba en lo cierto, si se sentían tan mal como él y querían ser amigos suyos ahora que sabían que sus sentimientos eran sinceros...

-No puedo creer que les estés defendiendo.

-Yo tampoco. Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie.

Aquello hizo sonreir un poco a Harry.

-Idiota.-Pero le besó con todo el cariño del mundo porque en ese momento habría hecho cualquier cosa por él-. Está bien, tienes razón. Sé que creían estar haciendo lo mejor para mí. Pero ya hablaré con ellos mañana. Ahora estoy demasiado enfadado aún.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry ni siquiera bajó a cenar. Spooney no fue un problema, porque rara vez le ponía objeciones a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. La intención de Harry, en realidad, era que Draco se quedara con él, pero este lo pensó un poco y decidió bajar para no volver los rumores insoportables. Además, quería ver la cara de Ron para asegurarse de que su teoría de que él y Hermione querían hacer las paces con Harry eran realmente ciertas.

Draco caminaba a paso rápido, pues ya debían de haber empezado todos a cenar, pensando si era buena idea desinfectarse la boca después de haber defendido a los amigos de Harry, cuando oyó un ruido de gente corriendo, proveniente de la esquina que tenía a unos diez metros, llamó su atención. Apenas había tenido tiempo de preguntarse quiénes podían ser y a qué venía tanta prisa, un hechizo de color rojo se estrelló contra la pared. Y luego, casi al momento, vio un fogonazo azul.

Su instinto le dijo que aquello iba en serio y sacó a toda prisa su varita para echarse a sí mismo un encantamiento Desilusionador. Draco se hizo invisible justo a tiempo; un segundo después, Sophie Shacklebolt pasó corriendo como una exhalación con los ojos desorbitados de un animal acosado por cazadores. No llegó muy lejos. Dos seres extraños que aparecieron por la esquina tras ellas la derribaron con sendos Desmaius.

Draco observó la escena sin dar crédito a sus ojos y el corazón bombardeando adrenalina como un loco. Estaba tan alterado que, por un momento, creyó que la Buscadora suplente de la selección inglesa había sido abatida por dos mooncalfs gigantes y tardó un par de segundos en comprender que eran hombres con máscaras que imitaban los rasgos de esos animales mágicos. Pero aun así, era incapaz de comprender qué estaba pasando y todo lo que hizo fue quedarse quieto para no atraer la atención de aquellos dos tipos.

Uno de ellos hizo un movimiento de varita y la chica se alzó medio metro en el aire.

-Venga, vámonos –le dijo a su compañero, en alemán. Su voz sonó algo distorsionada por la máscara, pero Draco pudo entenderle bastante bien.

-¿Crees que ya habrán encontrado a Potter?

Draco apretó los puños y una súbita furia se mezcló con su miedo. ¿Iban a por Harry?

Ni hablar,

"_¡Desmaius!"._

El hechizo golpeó de lleno a uno de los hombres y lo hizo caer al suelo antes de que su compañero fuera consciente de que les atacaba alguien. Draco no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un segundo Desmaius contra su oponente. Éste intentó protegerse con un Protego, pero el hechizo de Draco fue más rápido.

Sophie Shacklebolt seguía suspendida en el aire; sus agresores yacían en el suelo, boca abajo. Draco se permitió cinco segundos de estupefacción antes de ponerse manos a la obra y usar en los dos hombres todos los hechizos inmovilizadores que conocía. Después intentó reanimar a la jugadora de quidditch, pero los dos Desmaius habían sido demasiado para ella. Draco pensó un poco, alzó a los hombres en el aire con el mismo hechizo que mantenía flotando a la chica y echó a correr hacia la habitación en la que había dejado a Harry, seguido por los tres cuerpos inconscientes.

------------------------------------------------------------

Marcia Canija, hola. Sólo queda un partido, el de la final, pero como puedes ver, ha surgido una "pequeña" complicación. Tomar una decisión sobre qué pasaba en esa final ha sido muy difícil y aún no sé si he elegido la correcta, pero bueno... Si no hay cambio de última hora, tendrá 21 capis.

Sandy, hola. Ya has visto lo que era el hechizo de Ron. Y sí, el palco VIW estará muy concurrido ese día.

Lireve, k tal? Yo creo que a Draco le gusta imaginarse como alguien que proyecta una imagen fría y contenida, como sus padres o Snape... Otra cosa es que lo haga. Se supone que el año con Voldemort le ha ayudado en eso, pero no, no es el príncipe de hielo. Lo del hechizo de Ron ya se ha desvelado.

Ruka, yo no digo nada de la final, pero como puedes ver, los chicos ahora tienen otras cosas en las que penar.

Dnanne, hola, felicidades, lo adivinaste, jaja. El hechizo era para eso y, además, Hermione andaba detrás de la idea. Claro que en el mundo mágico, los filtros de amor son una posibilidad. Si no, que se lo digan a Merope Gaunt.

Kuky3, vaya comentario más largo, qué bien. Me alegra mucho que el fic te esté gustando tanto. Yo también pensaba como tú de Harry; básicamente, me gusta sólo cuando está con Draco, aunque entonces me gusta muchíiiiisimo. Ya has podido ver qué pasaba con el hechizo de Ron. Ah, si Harry y Draco no han coincidido nunca es porque juegan en países diferentes y desde que Draco se había convertido en el Buscador de la selección francesa, no habían jugado ningún encuentro contra Inglaterra. No puedo decir nada sobre la final, pero como ya has visto, va a haber un poco de emoción inesperada antes. Y sí, el fic se terminará cuando termine el Mundial; no tiene sentido prolongarlo más, pero seguramente incluirá un epílogo. Muchas gracias por todo, guapa.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18 **Entre fases: Visitantes inesperados**.

Al irse Draco, Harry se había tumbado en la cama, pensando en Ron y Hermione. No sabía si ella seguiría en el hotel; seguramente ya se había ido, ya que Spooney no iba a dejar que se quedara a dormir allí para no crear un precedente durante la concentración. Lo más seguro era que Ron le hubiera encontrado algún sitio en el que pasar la noche hasta que los Weasley al completo llegaran al día siguiente.

Aunque ya no estuviera tan disgustado con ellos (gracias a Draco, lo cual resultaba irónico se mirara como se mirara), todavía le costaba creer que le hubieran obligado a tomar un asqueroso mejunje contra filtros amorosos. Y aún se tenía que sentir afortunado de que tuviera tan mal sabor o habrían sido capaces de dárselo sin que él llegara a darse cuenta, mezclado con zumo o café. Ya se imaginaba cómo había sido la conversación entre ellos y visualizó perfectamente a Hermione volando a por todos los libros a su alcance que hablaran de conjuros y filtros amorosos. Siendo una Inefable, probablemente tenía miles a su disposición.

Entonces Draco entró atolondradamente por la puerta y, por un momento,Harry estuvo convencido de que había vuelto a la habitación porque había cambiado de idea e iba a quedarse a cenar allí con él.

Pero esa errónea impresión duró poco.

-Harry, están atacando el hotel –exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él y agarrándole con fuerza de la pechera de su camiseta de quidditch.

Por si aquello no fuera un sobresalto bastante grande, Harry descubrió de pronto la inconsciente comitiva que Draco llevaba tras de sí.

-¿Qué coño...?

-Esos dos han atacado a Shacklebolt con Desmaius-explicó Draco rápidamente-. Y han dicho algo de que iban a ir a por ti.

-¿Qué?

-Harry, tenemos que irnos de aquí, rápido. Podemos llevarnos a la chica si quieres; usaremos a esos dos como rehenes.

La impaciencia nerviosa de Draco era casi contagiosa, pero Harry se quedó quieto, mirándolo como si le estuviera hablando en un idioma extranjero.

-No, espera, espera... No, no puedo huir. Por lo que sabemos, podrían haber retenido a toda la gente del hotel.

-Por eso mismo. Vámonos de aquí y avisemos a los aurores.

-Claro que avisaremos a los aurores, pero no voy a irme de aquí. Quizás haya algo que pueda hacer hasta que ellos lleguen. Draco, son nuestros amigos.

Draco iba a decir que no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero luego se acordó de Luc, de Miles y de Marcus y admitió para sí mismo y a regañadientes que eso no era exactamente así.

-Mierda –masculló, molesto con ellos por haberse dejado capturar.

Harry miró a Draco. Parecía un poco asustado y él no quería que le pasara nada. Lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerlo fuera de peligro.

-Me sentiría más tranquilo si te quedaras aquí con Sophie.

-Y yo me sentiría más tranquilo si saliéramos ahora mismo los dos de este hotel, pero en la vida uno no siempre obtiene lo que desea, así que supéralo.

-¿Estás seguro?

Draco comprendió entonces por dónde iban los tiros y arqueó las cejas.

-¿Estás seguro tú de que quieres insinuar que soy un _cobarde_, Potter?

Su tono había sonado demasiado frío y suave y Harry comprendió que se había metido en arenas movedizas. Era de esperar que Draco se mostrara susceptible con ese tema, pero Harry no estaba tampoco dispuesto a dejarle arriesgar su vida sólo para probar que Voldemort se equivocaba, como si eso no se hubiera probado ya de todas las maneras posibles.

-No, nunca insinuaría eso. Sé que no lo eres. Pero no necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie y si no quieres luchar, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

Ahora era Draco el que miraba a Harry como si se hubiera puesto a hablar en un idioma desconocido.

-¿_Querer_ luchar? Maldita sea la gracia que me hace meterme en algo así, Harry. Pero jamás he dejado a alguien a quien quiero tirado a su suerte¿me entiendes? Jamás.

Harry recordó todo lo que Draco había hecho por sus padres durante la guerra –cosas horribles, extremas y que hablaban de un amor absoluto e incondicional- y se sintió abrumado al pensar que ese amor ahora lo incluía también a él. Siguiendo un impulso irresistible, le dio un beso eufórico y apasionado que apaciguó el enfado que había provocado involuntariamente en Draco.

-Lo sé y yo también te quiero- le dijo, sonriendo. Draco le devolvió la sonrisa-. Venga, vamos a por ellos.

Un brazo le sujetó con fuerza camino de la puerta.

-O vamos a interrogar primero a nuestros prisioneros para saber a que nos enfrentamos y no correr a ciegas hacia un peligro desconocido.

-Es otra opción –admitió Harry, riendo entre dientes.

Draco levantó entonces uno de sus hechizos para que los hombres pudieran contestar mientras Harry le quitaba sus absurdas máscaras. Eran dos tipos rubios, uno de ventitantos años y otro mucho más mayor, quizás de unos cincuenta. Ninguno de los dos tenía un aspecto realmente peligroso aunque, por supuesto, la apariencia física de un mago no siempre daba indicios sobre su verdadero poder.

-¿Qué les has hecho¿Un Desmaius?

-Sí. –Draco miró a los hombres que iba a interrogar y sintió una aprensión en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el miedo-. Oye, Harry¿has interrogado alguna vez a alguien?

-No, la verdad es que no.

-Puedo intentar la Legeremancia con ellos. Pero... –Se mordió los labios un segundo-¿y si son buenos em Oclumancia y no quieren hablar?

Harry recordó que Voldemort había forzado a Draco a torturar a mortífagos caídos en desgracia y a más de un prisionero y reprimió un escalofrío.

-Si no hablan, tendremos que volver al plan original y correr a ciegas hacia un peligro desconocido –dijo, con firmeza decidida a tranquilizarlo.

Draco asintió con evidente alivio.

-Prepárate para parecer malo –dijo, apuntando al hombre más mayor con la varita-. _¡Ennervate!_

Harry hizo lo mismo con el hombre más joven. Los dos parpadearon con confusión, pero abrieron los ojos como platos en cuanto reconocieron a Harry.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué pretendéis? –dijo éste, con su tono más severo.

-Harry Potter...-exclamó el mayor, con emoción.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué pretendéis?- repitió Draco, esta vez en alemán.

-Somos el Ejército de Guardianes de los Mooncalfs –explicó el hombre, con fervor-. Nuestra líder ha planeado esta acción para llamar la atención del mundo sobre la terrible situación en la que se encuentran los mooncalfs hoy en día. Usted puede ayudar a parar este exterminio, señor Potter. A usted le escucharán.

Harry miró a Draco, totalmente perdido, y este le tradujo lo que había entendido con absoluta estupefacción.

-¿Mooncalfs¿Lo dices en serio?

-Eso creo.

-Esa líder suya, Louella Strassen, ha tratado de de reunirse conmigo en un par de ocasiones –recordó, tan perplejo como Draco-. Pensaba que sólo estaban _un poco_ chalados.

Draco se giró hacia sus prisioneros.

-¿Cuántos sois? –les preguntó en alemán-. ¿Dónde retenéis a los huéspedes del hotel?

-No hablaremos –dijo el joven, con ademán obstinado.

-Será mejor para vosotros.-Los dos se mantuvieron con la boca cerrada. Draco estaba a punto de usar la Legeremancia, pero tuvo una idea de última hora-. ¿Sabéis quién soy?

-Sí, y lo que hiciste durante la guerra –dijo el mayor, con desprecio.

-¿Y no vas a hablar? –preguntó, con una media sonrisa amenazadora.

-Jamás.

Draco se encogió de hombros y de su varita salió un rayo verde, del mismo color exacto del Avada Kedavra, que golpeó en el pecho al prisionero más joven. Era un Extingo Totalis, un hechizo que había inventado su madre y que sumía a su víctima en un estado casi comatoso, aunque inocuo. Pero parecía exactamente como si acabara de asesinarlo y a juzgar por los ojos aterrorizados de su compañero, se había tragado el anzuelo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Le... le has matado...

El hombre se volvió hacia Harry, con lágrimas en los ojos, en busca de apoyo. Draco también lo miró de reojo, preguntándose si Harry sería capaz de seguirle la corriente, si no habría sido mejor avisarlo antes. Pero Harry sabía que Draco no llevaría el insulto que llevaba a la espalda si hubiera sido capaz de asesinar con esa sangre fría, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Dile que tiene mi palabra de que no le matarás si contesta a tus preguntas.

A Draco le pareció una buena idea y se lo tradujo al alemán, que volvió a mirar a Harry como si fuera su única posibilidad de salir vivo de ahí. Este asintió, para darle más confianza, y el hombre se giró hacia Draco, temblando de miedo.

-Somos quince –dijo, mientras le lanzaba a su compañero miradas de horror y pena-. Cuatro tenían que encargarse de los elfos domésticos. Los demás, de los huéspedes del hotel.

-¿Dónde los habéis metido?

-En el antiguo salón de baile, en el primer piso.

-¿Cuáles son vuestras intenciones?

-Ya lo he dicho, sólo queremos detener la extinción de los mooncalfs. ¡Alguien tiene que detener esta masacre!

Draco se lo tradujo todo a Harry.

-Pregúntale para qué han secuestrado a los huéspedes del hotel y si han planeado hacerles daño.

El hombre negó con la cabeza cuando oyó la traducción.

-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo queremos que hables con Strassen y que la gente abra los ojos. No tenías por qué matarlo –dijo, con un súbito sollozo-. Sólo aturdimos a la chica, no tenías por qué matarlo.

Draco hizo una mueca y miró a Harry.

-Dice que no, que sólo quieren que hables con esa tal Strassen, pero está mintiendo. Nadie toma rehenes si no es para amenazar con matarlos o, al menos, hacerles daño en serio.

Harry asintió, con los labios apretados y una mirada decidida.

-Tenemos que ir a ese salón de baile y acabar con esto.

Draco asintió también, no tan convencido, pero dispuesto a seguirlo igualmente. Antes, intentaron una vez más despertar a Sophie, pero la chica había caído en una profunda inconsciencia e iba a necesitar algo más que Ennervates para recuperarse.

-Más les vale que no le pase nada –gruñó Harry.

Draco se lo tradujo al alemán y éste lo miró como si no terminara de creérselo.

-¡Sólo le hemos dado con dos Desmaius¡Tú has matado a Joseph!

-Oooh¿de veras?-replicó burlón. Después se inclinó hacia él-. Sólo está inconsciente, subnormal.

La expresión de aquel hombre le hizo reir, satisfecho de haberle engañado, pagado de sí mismo. A Harry le hizo gracia: Draco había cambiado mucho en nueve años, pero estaba claro que había cosas que no podían cambiar.

-Deberíamos ir primero a mi habitación, a por la Capa de Invisibilidad. Así podremos acercarnos al salón de baile sin que nos vean.

-Sí, pero lo más seguro es que hayan dejado a uno o dos guardias allí.

-¿Y si nos ponemos las máscaras de estos dos?

A Draco le pareció que bastaría para engañar a los guardianes el tiempo suficiente como para acercarse a ellos y atacarles a traición. Entonces dejó inconsciente al otro prisionero también. Después se pusieron sus túnicas negras y sus máscaras y salieron de la habitación llevándose a Sophie con ellos para esconderla en otro cuarto, ya que a Harry no le parecía seguro que se quedara sola con los dos alemanes, por atados e inconscientes que estuvieran. Al final la dejaron en la habitación más cercana al ascensor, sobre la cama. No era la mejor opción, pero con ellos correría más peligro. Antes de marcharse, Harry se asomó a la ventana y lanzó un patronus destinado al ministerio de magia alemán con un mensaje sencillo de auxilio en ese idioma dictado por Draco.

Estaban listos.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Los dos chicos bajaron hasta el segundo piso por las escaleras, con las varitas en la mano. Draco le había cedido a Harry la iniciativa sin problemas; él nunca se había encontrado en una situación así y estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar en planes, mientras que Harry, más experimentado, parecía saber instintivamente qué hacer. Que Harry se ocupara de todo; así él podría ocuparse de Harry y su conocida tendencia a ponerse delante de los Avada Kedavras.

-¿Cuántas entradas crees que tendrá el salón de baile? –le preguntó éste, en voz baja.

Draco pensó en el estilo de la casa.

-Normalmente tienen tres; una principal y dos secundarias, una a cada lado, que dan a pequeños salones o a recámaras pensadas para que la gente se siente y descanse del baile.

-Y esas recámaras¿tienen también más de una entrada, además de la que las conecta con el salón de baile?

-Sí, en la construcción original, seguro que sí. Pero pueden haberlo cambiado al convertirlo en un hotel.

Cuando llegaron al pasillo en el que estaba la habitación de Harry y Ron vieron, tal y como Draco había previsto, dos personas haciendo guardia en la puerta. Ambos llevaban la máscara de mooncalfs puesta, pero aun así, por las posturas de sus cuerpos, Harry tuvo la sensación de que uno de ellos estaba muy nervioso mientras que el otro, sin embargo, vigilaba la puerta como un animal al acecho. Él y Draco siguieron caminando como si tuvieran todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí.

-¿Qué pasa? –les dijo en alemán, al verlos aparecer por el pasillo.

-Nada –respondió Draco, tratando de poner su mejor acento germano.

Pero daba igual. Harry ya lo había desarmado con un Expelliarmus . Al más nervioso se le había caído la varita al suelo. Draco le lanzó un Desmaius mientras Harry terminaba de incapacitar al otro con un Inmobilicorpus. En menos de cinco segundos, todo había acabado.

-Esto ha sido fácil –dijo Harry, optimista-. Venga, vamos.

Draco le sujetó del brazo antes de que tocara siquiera el picaporte.

-O vamos a asegurarnos primero de que no han preparado ninguna trampa, ya que está claro que pensaban que podías venir aquí –dijo, más exasperado que antes. ¿Es que no tenía ningún instinto de conservación o qué?

Harry arqueó las cejas, burlándose un poco de su paranoia y le hizo un gesto con la mano para indicarle que podía hacer los honores. Draco le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos antes de empezar a usar todos los hechizos que conocía capaces de revelar trampas ocultas y peligros. Ninguno de ellos tuvo efecto alguno y Draco bajó la varita.

-¿Ya? –dijo Harry, en un tono que hizo que Draco tuviera ganas de atizarle bien fuerte.

-Parece segura- reconoció. Pero justo cuando Harry iba a abrirla otra vez, le vino otro contra-hechizo a la cabeza-. Espera.

Draco hizo un movimiento más con su varita y el pomo de la puerta siseó y liberó un humillo verde de aspecto peligroso y olor ponzoñoso. Los dos dieron un precavido paso hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es eso? –inquirió Harry, ahora sin rastro de humor.

-Es un maleficio corrosivo, creo –contestó, un poco pálido-. No te habría matado, pero te habría dejado sin dedos con los que sujetar la varita en cuestión de segundos.

-Uf... –dijo, cerrando la mano derecha en un ademán protector, como si quisiera asegurarle a sus dedos que no les iba a pasar nada malo.

En otras circunstancias, Draco habría disfrutado repitiendo "yo tenía razón y tú no" en todas las variantes posibles, pero la situación era demasiado peligrosa y no le hacía ninguna gracia lo cerca que había estado Harry de perder la mano. Por una vez, habría preferido no tener razón.

Estaba asustado y _odiaba_ estar asustado.

-No hay nada más o al menos yo no he descubierto nada más. Creo que un Alohomora será seguro.

Harry ejecutó ese hechizo mostrando una cautela que no había mostrado hasta entonces y después abrió la puerta de una patada. No pasó nada. Los dos respiraron más tranquilos y Harry le apretó la mano un momento.

-Gracias.- Draco tragó saliva y asintió brevemente y sólo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que lo de la puerta le había afectado más que a él. Podía entenderlo, porque a él le preocupaba más la seguridad de Draco que la suya propia. Pero no les haría ningún bien dejarse impresionar demasiado por aquel maleficio-. Ya sabes, habría sido una tragedia. Es la mano con la que contesto las cartas de mis fans.

Draco no se lo esperaba y por un momento Harry pensó que iba a reñirle por bromear en una situación como esa, pero al final resopló y rio a regañadientes.

-Idiota... Habría sido una tragedia porque es la mano con la que me haces las pajas.

Harry también se rio, satisfecho al ver que su broma había surtido el efecto deseado.

-Sí, hay que cuidarla bien.-Después, más serio, miró a su alrededor-. Todas las cosas están en el sitio de siempre, no parece que hayan conseguido entrar.

-¿Dónde guardas la Capa?

-En mi baúl –dijo, señalándolo.

Mientras Draco volvía a descargar su batería de hechizos, Harry reflexionó sobre lo que estaba pasando. Había algo decididamente extraño en aquel asunto, mucho más extraño de lo que ya parecía a simple vista.

-Draco¿no crees que el tipo al que hemos interrogado parecía sincero?

-¿Qué?-exclamó, pensando que tenía que estar de broma-. ¿En serio te crees que todo esto sea por los mooncalfs?

-No, claro que no. Digo que ese hombre creía lo que estaba diciendo. A mí me ha parecido un chiflado inofensivo –dijo, pensando que, de hecho, le había recordado bastante al padre de su amiga Luna.

Draco lanzó el último hechizo.

-Listo –dijo, apartándose para dejarle pasar-. Los chiflados inofensivos no ponen maleficios corrosivos en las puertas, Harry.

-Ya, pero ¿y si hay malos de verdad usando a esos chiflados inofensivos como tapadera? –replicó Harry mientras abría el baúl. La Capa estaba dentro, doblada-. ¿No te has fijado en la actitud que tenían los de ahí fuera? Uno de ellos parecía Fluffy, pero el otro estaba cagado de miedo.

-¿Fluffy?

Aunque a pesar de su miedo Draco estaba demostrando ser un aliado de valiosos recursos, Harry no pudo dejar de pensar que Ron y Hermione jamás le habrían hecho esa pregunta.

-El perro de tres cabezas que... No importa. Escucha, antes de ir al salón de baile quiero interrogar al que te digo, al que estaba listo para saltarnos al cuello. Ese sí que sabe lo que está pasando aquí de verdad.

Draco asintió. Todo lo que fuera darle tiempo a los aurores alemanes para que llegaran a hacerse cargo del asunto, como era su obligación, le parecía bien.

-Vale, vamos a por él.

Y entonces una voz de mujer sonó en el aire como si alguien estuviera usando un sistema de megafonía muggle.

-¿Estás ahí, Potter? –dijo en inglés sin rastro de acento alemán-. Te espero en el salón de baile. Si en cinco minutos no estás aquí solo y desarmado, empezaré a matar a tus amigos. Y creo que Ron Weasley será el primero.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ruka, hola, espero que ya se te haya pasado el enfado, jeje. Yo puedo entender la postura de Ron y Hermione. Por mucho que confíen en Harry, eso no quiere decir que lo crean todopoderoso o que piensen que es imposible engañarlo (Draco lo engañó en el primer partido, de hecho). Me alegra que notaras el detalle de la mermelada de moras, jaja.

Lireve, yo creo que Harry estaba tan alucinado con lo que estaba pasando que no le daba para enfadarse, jaja. De todos modos, ya veremos cómo acaba todo esto. De Draco y su espalda no digo nada. Y bueno, es que necesitaba un poco de emoción porque lo de que iban a enamorarse y llegar a la final estaba muy cantado.

MMTXDMB, hola. Me alegra mucho que mi fic te haya vuelto a enganchar a los Drarrys. Gracias por el comentario.

Lisa, k tal? El problema es que Ron y Hermione no han actualizado su base de datos sobre Draco. Quizás cuando empiecen a conocerlo mejor cambien de idea. Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic, guapa.

Sandy, hola, actualizo los lunes y los viernes. No está tan mal, no? XD Un beso.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19 **Entre fases: Ecos del pasado**.

Para Harry, fue como si le hubieran hecho retroceder en el tiempo y estuviera de nuevo en Hogwarts, oyendo cómo Voldemort exigía su cabeza y amenazaba con atacar el colegio y matar a todos sus ocupantes si no lo entregaban. Pero esta amenaza era aún peor, más específica, más terrible e inmediata.

Tenía cinco minutos para neutralizar a esa mujer o no le quedaría otra opción excepto rendirse.

-Ni se te ocurra –dijo Draco, sujetándolo del brazo como si creyera que iba a marcharse en ese momento.

-Aún tenemos cinco minutos.-Harry le dio la Capa-. Ten, guárdatela.

-¿Yo?

Harry fue junto a los secuestradores capturados, dejó inconsciente al que aún seguía consciente y se guardó sus varitas en el bolsillo de los pantalones. Después puso en marcha a Draco dándole un brusco estirón del brazo y éste le siguió, poniéndose la Capa sobre los hombros. El efecto era extraño –una cabeza flotando, brazos y piernas que aparecían y desaparecían-, pero Harry no le prestó atención. Había pocas cosas de esa Capa que pudieran sorprenderle ya y, por otro lado, su mente estaba concentrada en los siguientes cinco minutos. La magia crepitaba a su alrededor con el sonido de unos rayos lejanos y las luces de los candelabros que pendían de las paredes vacilaban a su paso.

A Draco, sin embargo, la mente le funcionaba a mil por hora. Tenía que luchar contra el miedo, frío y metálico, que se le había puesto en la garganta y planear cómo sacar a Harry de allí en el mismo instante en que planeara entregarse a esa loca. Aún no entendía qué estaba pasando, pero, definitivamente aquello no podía tener nada que ver con los mooncalfs, porque en el mundo mágico había pocas cosas más alejadas de la violencia y la muerte que aquellas criaturas. Y sobre todo, sabía que había algo que se le escapaba, algo relacionado con la voz de Louella Strassen. Era como si la conociera, pero¿quién podía ser? Su nombre no le decía nada.

-Tienes razón, lo de los mooncalfs es una tapadera–dijo, casi para sí mismo.

-Ya lo sé.-Entonces se detuvo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros-. Escucha, Draco, el plan es el siguiente. Cuando lleguemos a la puerta principal, te quedarás detrás de mí, con las tres varitas: la tuya, la mía y esta, la del tipo que has desarmado. Yo me quedaré la del otro y fingiré que es la mía. Ellos me harán pasar y tú te colarás conmigo.

-¿Qué¡No! Te matarán.

-No, no lo harán. No sin que Strassen me endilgue su discurso de por qué debo morir. Si puedes, mientras tanto, libera a Ron y dale esta varita –dijo, pasándole una de las que le había quitado a los secuestradores-. Si Ron no está en condiciones de luchar, ve a por otro, alguien que pueda ayudar. Oliver y Angelina tienen experiencia, Yo intentaré ganar tiempo, gritaré mucho y todo eso. Cuando veas que las cosas se ponen feas para mí, libérame, pásame mi varita y empieza a luchar.

Draco lo miró con ojos desorbitados, incapaz de contar cuántas cosas podían salir mal.

-¿Ese es tu plan¡Eso es un jodido suicidio!

-Escucha, ya te lo he dicho. No creo que todos sean peligrosos. Y sólo eran quince. Cuatro están las cocinas y cuatro fuera de combate, lo cual quiere decir que quedan siete. Sólo siete. Y puede que uno o dos de ellos salgan corriendo en cuanto nos vean llegar.

-Pero...

Harry lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

-Draco¡no tenemos tiempo!

Draco comprendió que Harry iba a hacerlo con o sin él y maldijo entre dientes.

-De acuerdo. Mierda, de acuerdo.

Harry sonrió brevemente, con aprobación y asintió.

-Vamos allá.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry, que ya le había dado su varita a Draco, llegó caminando a la puerta principal del salón de baile. Estaba cerrada, pero habían abierto un agujero en la madera, de un palmo de ancho, por el que vigilar.

-¡Tira la varita! –ordenó alguien, desde el otro lado, en áspero inglés.

Harry hizo lo que le pedían.

-Ya he venido. Dile a tu jefa que suelte a los rehenes.

-¡No hagas ningún movimiento brusco!

Una varita se asomó sobre la rendija mientras abrían la puerta y un Incarcerus le dio de pleno, haciéndole caer al suelo atado de pies y manos. Harry oyó la exclamación ahogada de Draco, su respiración rápida y nerviosa. A los pocos segundos, un mago enmascarado salió del salón de baile con su varita en la mano, miró a su alrededor con aire suspicaz y elevó a Harry en el aire para meterlo dentro.

Draco les siguió, sin alejarse demasiado de Harry ni hacer ruido y, sin dejar de vigilarlo, miró ansiosamente a su alrededor para hacerse una idea de la situación. Había dos secuestradores más de los que Harry había calculado, aunque dos de ellos estaba inconscientes en el suelo y el otro permanecía apartado y tembloroso. Tres más vigilaban a los huéspedes del hotel, que estaban en el lado derecho de la pista, sentados o tumbados en el suelo con las manos atadas a la espalda. Muchos estaban inconscientes, pero había unos pocos que no; entre ellos, Angelina Johnson. El único rehén que no estaba con los demás era Weasley. El pelirrojo miraba a Harry como si quisiera reñirle por haberse entregado, pero se encontraba en una situación complicada, ya que una de las figuras enmascaradas lo tenía junto a él, en el centro de la pista, arrodillado, y le apuntaba en la nuca con la varita. Draco supuso inmediatamente que tenía que ser Strassen y vio que no se equivocaba cuando llevaban a Harry ante ella.

-Harry Potter...-volvió a decir esa voz vagamente familiar.

A una señal suya, uno de sus cómplices le desató los pies para que pudiera estar levantado y quitaron el hechizo que le había hecho levitar hasta allí.

-He hecho lo que me has pedido –dijo, con una tranquilidad que no sentía-. Me he entregado. ¿Por qué no le dejas marchar?

Strassen le apuntó con la varita.

-_Crucio_.-Harry cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor y Draco, aun sabiendo que estaba exagerando, tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no matarla ahí mismo. Pero la mujer le levantó la Cruciatus casi al momento-. No estás en posición de hacer exigencias, Potter.

-Esto es llevar... la defensa de los mooncalfs... demasiado lejos –gruñó él desde el suelo.

Draco reaccionó súbitamente como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría. Harry estaba cumpliendo con su parte del plan, ganando tiempo para que él pudiera liberar algunos rehenes y no para que se quedara allí observando la escena. Entonces, con una última mirada de preocupación, dejó a Harry y se acercó a los rehenes.

-¿Crees que esto es por los mooncalfs?-oyó gritar a Strassen-. ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con los mooncalfs! Estás aquí para pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo, Potter. Y te aseguro que antes de que acabe contigo me estarás suplicando que te mate. _¡Crucio!_

Harry volvió a gritar de dolor y Draco empezó a sentirse casi enfermo. Ahora él quien tenía la impresión de que le habían trasladado al tiempo de la guerra, cuando oía a sus padres siendo torturados por Voldemort. Pero respiró hondo y apretó los dientes y trató de no pensar en ello. Por suerte, Strassen levantó la Cruciatus enseguida. Harry gimió en el suelo y muy poco en ese gemido era ya una actuación. Todo su cuerpo se había convertido en una agonía ardiente.

-¿Quién... quién es tu hijo?-Su voz sonaba áspera y débil-. Yo no... le he hecho... daño a nadie.

Ella se agachó y le obligó a mirarla estirándole del pelo con brutalidad.

-Tú lo dejaste morir –dijo, en tono venenoso.

Draco, nervioso, se acercó a Angelina Johnson. El corazón le latía a mil por hora y su cerebro se moría por emparejar esa voz con un nombre.

-Yo no... Traté de salvar... a todo el mundo –oyó que decía Harry.

-¡Mientes!

-No... No, sé que esto... es una confusión...

-_¡Crucio!_

Ron se hizo oir por encima de los gritos de Harry.

-¡Suéltalo!

Con mucho cuidado, Draco se acuclilló tras Angelina, que observaba con lágrimas en los ojos cómo Strassen detenía la Cruciatus para dejar inconsciente a Ron. Un secuestrador estaba a solo dos metros de ellos y parecía de los peligrosos.

-Eh, Johnson... –dijo, en voz casi inaudible- Johnson...

Draco tuvo la sensación de que ella se tensaba un poco. Esperando que la hubiera oído, usó su varita para deshacer la ligadura de sus manos. Ella no volvió a mover un músculo hasta que Draco colocó en su mano la varita del secuestrador que Harry le había dado; entonces cerró los dedos a su alrededor con fuerza.

-Espera a Harry –dijo, en el mismo tono de voz.

Angelina unió el pulgar y el índice, haciendo la señal de OK. Con cuidado, Draco se puso en pie y se armó de valor para mirar hacia Harry. Seguía en el suelo, y aunque Strassen no le estaba torturando en ese momento, tenía el cuepo convulsionado por los calambres y le salía sangre de la nariz. Entonces comprendió que tenían que hacerlo ya, o Harry quedaría demasiado malherido para poder luchar.

-El héroe... –empezó a decir Strassen, con desprecio-, el gran héroe. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por sus amigos, míralo. Pero bien que dejas morir a los demás. ¡Bien que dejaste morir a mi pequeño!

-No sé... de qué me está... hablando. Lo juro... No sé de qué... me está... hablando.

Pisando con cautela y ensordecido por los latidos de su propio corazón. Draco se acercó a él, pasando sin ser visto entre Strassen y su acompañante. Harry tenía tan mal aspecto que Draco temió haber esperado demasiado, pero aun así se acuclilló a su lado, sin perder de vista los movimientos de sus atacantes, y le puso la mano en la mejilla. Su respingo sobresaltado quedó enmascarado por los temblores de la Cruciatus.

-Sí que lo sabes. Y ya que te gusta tanto, vas a ver morir un buen montón de gente antes de que acabe contigo.

El hombre que estaba junto a ella habló por fin, en alemán.

-Deberías matarlo ya. Esos dos idiotas aún no han traído a la chica y también falta Malfoy. Si avisan a los aurores...

-Esa rata cobarde está escondida en un rincón. Luego iré a por él.

Harry se había movido para colocarse de modo que Draco pudiera desatarle las manos y devolverle su varita. Estaba dolorido y mareado y las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas eran muy reales. No recordaba haberse sentido peor en la vida, pero aún le quedaban fuerzas para luchar y pensaba hacerlo y cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura de su varita, fue como si le hubieran inyectado una dosis extra de energía y determinación.

-De acuerdo –dijo el hombre alemán-. Pero ahora mata a Potter, no seas estúpida.

Debajo de la Capa, Draco apretó su varita.

-Harry...-musitó.

Él le indicó con los ojos que se fuera hacia la izquierda y asintió imperceptiblemente con la cabeza. Draco se apartó para atacar desde aquel lado y que los conjuros enemigos no cayeran sobre los rehenes desarmados. Y de pronto con un movimiento tan rápido que casi pilló a Draco por sorpresa, Harry giró sobre sí mismo, apuntó a Strassen en el pecho y le lanzó el Desmaius más fuerte que pudo conjurar.

La bruja salió disparada hacia atrás y rodó por el suelo, inconsciente. Mientras tanto, Draco atacó al hombre que había estado junto a ella con un Expelliarmus, pero su hechizo se estrelló contra un veloz Protego. Entonces, sin pensárselo dos veces, usó un conjuro que había aprendido y usado bajo la terrible tutela de Voldemort.

_-¡Polifobos!_

El mago volvió a protegerse con un Protego, pero hacía falta un contra-hechizo más específico para aquel conjuro y el rayo rojo de Draco se estrelló en su hombro. Al momento, su mente experimentó de golpe todo el miedo que había sentido en su vida y empezó a gritar de manera escalofriante, como si lo estuvieran desollando vivo. Incapaz de otra cosa, corrió histéricamente hasta un rincón, donde cayó en posición fetal.

Draco no le prestó atención y rodó por el suelo para evitar el maleficio que le había lanzado uno de los secuestradores que había estado vigilando a los rehenes. Angelina había neutralizado al que tenía más cerca y liberado a Artemise Chalabi y Miles Bletchey, que estaban cerca de ellas y conscientes; ahora se peleaba con el tercero y la varita prestada parecía estar funcionando bien en sus manos.

Harry luchaba contra el mismo hombre que le había inmovilizado en la puerta y vigilaba de reojo a los huéspedes inmovilizados, lanzándoles Protegos cuando algún hechizo iba hacia ellos. Las Cruciatus le habían dejado maltrecho, pero atacaba y defendía con velocidad y precisión, decidido a poner fin a aquello antes de que alguien más saliera herido. Mientras, los rehenes que estaban conscientes trataban desesperadamente de soltarse. Artemise Chalabi rodó por el suelo para quitarle a uno de los secuestradores caídos su varita y después atacó por la espalda al hombre que peleaba con Harry.

El mago cayó al suelo con un golpe pesado. Harry se permitió un suspiro de alivio y buscó a Draco con la mirada. Este peleaba con fiereza, pero la Capa de Invisibilidad, que ahora le colgaba de cualquier manera, entorpecía sus movimientos y tropezó con ella, haciéndole caer. Harry reaccionó con rapidez y le lanzó a su oponente un Desmaius. El secuestrador no lo vio venir y quedó inconsciente. Draco lo miró un segundo, sin saber qué había pasado, y después buscó a Harry con la mirada y le sonrió.

Pero en ese momento, Strassen se medio incorporó y apuntó a Ron, que seguía inconsciente, con su varita.

-¡No! –exclamó Harry, lanzándole un Expelliarmus con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo pasó como a cámara lenta. Su hechizo impactó en Strassen y la mujer salió disparada hacia atrás y chocó violentamente contra la pared. Pero había tenido tiempo de lanzar su maleficio. Harry se giró, sabiendo que todo lo que iba a ver era a Ron recibiendo el impacto, muriendo ante sus ojos y gritó su nombre.

Pero Draco también lo había visto todo.

-¡_ACCIO_ WEASLEY!

Ron salió disparado hacia él justo cuando el Avada Kedavra de Strassen golpeaba en el lugar en el que había estado un segundo atrás y chocó con fuerza contra Draco, haciéndoles rodar a los dos por el suelo. Draco sintió cómo su codo crujía como una tostada y aulló de dolor.

-¡Draco¡Ron! –gritó Harry, corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡Quítamelo de encima¡Oh, joder¡JODER!

Harry apartó a Ron, que seguía aturdido, de encima de Draco, y soltó una exclamación de dolor al ver el ángulo antinatural en el que estaba ahora su codo.

-Oh, mierda, Draco...

Angelina llegó corriendo junto a ellos.

-¿Estáis...? Oh, joder...

Harry, sobresaltado, miró entonces a su alrededor, recordando que estaban en mitad de una pelea. Pero no, todo había terminado. Sólo quedaban conscientes dos secuestradores; el que había recibido el Polifobos estaba acurrucado en un rincón, balanceándose adelante y atrás, y el otro, que no se había movido en toda la pelea, sollozaba mientras Artemise Chalabi le apuntaba con la varita con más lástima en la cara que otra cosa. Viendo que ya no corrían peligro, se giró hacia Draco, que estaba blanco como el papel y se sujetaba el brazo mientras lágrimas de dolor le caían por la cara.

-Dios, Draco...-dijo, probando el hechizo calmante que había aprendido viendo a los medimagos de su equipo y la selección-. ¿Estás mejor¿Te duele igual?

-Oh, Merlín... Oh, _joder_...

Angelina llegó corriendo con una medibruja de la selección inglesa, una mujer atractiva, de rasgos indios, que se arrodilló junto a ellos.

-Necesito mi varita y nuestro botiquín –dijo, observando el brazo de Draco-. Harry¿cómo estás tú?

Ahora que el peligro había pasado y la adrenalina empezaba a bajar, su cuerpo estaba acusando de lleno los efectos de las Cruciatus.

-Me he encontrado mejor.

Angelina se apartó el pelo de su sudorosa frente y se mordió el labio.

-¿Crees que podrás jugar la final?

-Claro –dijo, más mareado a cada segundo-. Como veo doble, tendré el doble de posibilidades de atrapar la snitch.

-¡Las varitas!-gritó la sanadora.

Luc, al que ya habían reanimado, llegó corriendo con un saco de tela que contenía un montón de varitas y la vació junto a ella. La bruja buscó afanosamente hasta dar con la suya y le lanzó inmediatamente un hechizo a Draco, que gimió con tanto alivio que Harry notó una inequívoca e inoportuna pulsión en las ingles.

-Mejor –dijo Draco, casi sin aliento-. Mucho mejor.

-Ese brazo va a necesitar más que una poción para fracuras, Malfoy, lo siento –le explicó la medibruja. Después se giró hacia Harry y le lanzó un hechizo que le hizo sentirse algo menos enfermo y más espabilado-. Y tú te has de tomar todo el protocolo contra los efectos de la Cruciatus. Si has sobrevivido a la pelea no debes tener lesiones internas graves así que... no sé, quizás haya un poco de suerte y puedas volar pasado mañana.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no parecía nada convencida, pero en ese momento la final era en lo último que pensaba.

-No es lo que más me importa ahora –dijo, con sinceridad.

Los huéspedes del hotel se estaban desatando unos a otros y reanimando a los que estaban inconscientes. Alguien dijo que Strassen se había roto el cráneo al chocar contra la pared y estaba muerta. Muchos se dieron cuenta de que pasaba algo con Harry y Draco y, alarmados, fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Por un momento, el alboroto fue espantoso, mareante, un montón de voces que preguntaban en inglés y en francés cómo estaban, se preocupaban por el brazo de Draco y la debilidad de Harry, les daban las gracias por el rescate, expresaban su admiración y explicaban atropelladamente que habían irrumpido en el comedor mientras cenaban y que todo había sido muy rápido. La medibruja los alejó a todos, exigiendo que les dejaran aire libre que respirar.

-Ron... –le dijo Harry, señalándolo.

Ella le echó un Ennervate normal y corriente y, en vista de que no surtía efecto, le lanzó uno más potente. Ron parpadeó y se quejó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? Harry... Harry...

-Estoy bien-dijo él, tranquilizándolo.

La bruja le puso a Ron la mano en el pecho.

-Tranquilo, Ron, no te muevas mucho aún.

Entonces oyeron un rumor de pasos y las puertas del salón de baile se abrieron de par en par para dejar paso a un considerable contingente de aurores. Harry miró cómo se preparaban para la pelea y cómo se daban cuenta de que habían llegado tarde. Después se giró hacia Draco, que resopló.

-Vaya, aurores... Estamos salvados.

---------------------------------------------------------

Si no otra cosa, los aurores se encargaron rápidamente de poner orden. Primero se aseguraron de que los secuestradores capturados e inconscientes seguían así, calmaron a los huéspedes más nerviosos, tomaron declaración a los más tranquilos, organizaron la devolución de las varitas y se pusieron en contacto con la gente de Santa Brunilda. Draco les habló en un alemán más torpe de lo normal de Sophie Shacklebolt, de los cuatro secuestradores que habían reducido e inmovilizado antes de llegar al salón de baile y de los elfos retenidos en las cocinas. Una pareja de aurores se fue a por los otros prisioneros y a por Sophie y otro les tranquilizó respecto a los elfos, a los que ya habían liberado.

Lacroix protestaba por lo mucho que estaban tardando en llevar a su Buscador herido al hospital. Luc se acercó a Draco, que estaba sentado junto a Harry, y se sentó a su otro lado, teniendo mucho cuidado en no tocarle el brazo.

-Lo siento, Draco.

Este dio un suspiro, fastidiado, pero resignado. Después de haber visto lo mucho que a Harry le importaba Ron, no podía arrepentirse de haberle salvado la vida, pero le parecía frustrante que tamaña buena acción le hubiera dejado sin Mundial. No se hacía ilusiones: un brazo casi vuelto del revés no se curaba en cuarenta y ocho horas.

Pero jugar esa final, que tan importante había parecido en su momento, no era nada comparado con el hecho de saber que él y Harry lo habían conseguido y estaban vivos para contarlo.

-Ya, es una mierda. ¿Tú estás bien?

Aunque Luc parecía algo conmocionado, no se le veía herido.

-Sí, sólo me aturdieron con un Desmaius. ¿Cómo está Harry?

-Estará mejor cuando lo atiendan médicos de verdad, y no los inútiles que tenemos aquí –contestó, acariciándole la mano protectoramente. Harry le devolvió la caricia, imaginando más o menos de qué estaban hablando.

Luc asintió.

-Ya... Dale las gracias por el rescate. Y gracias a ti también.

Ron llegó también de ser atendido provisionalmente por los medimagos, envuelto en una manta a pesar de estar en agosto y algo pálido, y se quedó de pie frente a Harry, mirándolo con una disculpa en los ojos. Después de lo que acababa de pasar, Harry no tenía ganas de estar enfadado con Ron y encontró aquella disculpa silenciosa más que suficiente porque sabía todo lo que significaba.

-¿Cómo estás? –dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Como si Peeves se hubiera instalado en mi cabeza –dijo, sentándose a su lado. Después se mordió el labio un momento-. Siento lo del brazo, Malfoy.

Draco se tragó las mil primeras respuestas antipáticas que se le ocurrieron y, al ver que no era capaz de pensar nada cortés que decir, se limitó a asentir brevemente. Pero Harry se alegró de ver que Ron y Draco realmente estaban dispuestos a llegar a una especie de pacto de no agresión por él.

Entonces se acercó a ellos la auror alemana que dirigía la operación y le preguntó a Harry de qué conocía a Strassen. Este supuso que ya le habían contado que ella le había acusado de dejar morir a su hijo, pero seguía sin saber a qué se refería y le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para esforzarse en recordar o atar cabos. Draco, sin embargo, se acordó que le había estado sonando su voz todo el rato y tuvo una mala sensación en el estómago.

-Yo creo que podría conocerla –dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

-Su voz me resultaba familiar. Quiero verle la cara.

-Espera, voy contigo.

El cuerpo de Strassen estaba algo apartado, cubierto por su propia túnica oscura. La auror se acuclilló y le quitó la capa de la cara, revelando a una mujer de unos cincuenta años, de mejillas ligeramente mofletudas. Algo sonó dentro de la cabeza de Harry; ahora él también tenía la vaga sensación de haberla visto antes. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión de Draco, de su respiración agitada.

-¿Draco? –dijo, entre inquisitivo y preocupado, pasándole el brazo por la cintura.

-Señor Malfoy¿conoce a esta mujer? –preguntó la auror.

Draco tómo aire y asintió.

-Sí. Era la madre de un compañero del colegio –dijo, con un ligero temblor en la voz-. Pero no se llama Louella Strassen. Su verdadero nombre es Irma Crabbe.

----------------------------------------------

Lireve, hola. Lo que Rowling llamó cobardía no es más que el comportamiento normal del noventa por cien de la gente. Me gusta que Draco ayude a Harry mientras siente lo que sentiría una persona normal y corriente. La verdad es que el concepto de valentía de JK me irrita muchísimo y me parece propio de alguien que en toda su vida ha tenido que jugarse la vida.

Ruka, yo no creo que Draco hiciera nada malo engañando a Harry en su primer partido para que se confiara, me parece un movimiento válido. Pero entiendo perfectamente que Ron y Hermione lleguen a pensar eso de él. Lucius y Narcissa tb lo creen.

P160880, hola. Como puedes ver, Draco no ha matado a nadie, así que sigue teniendo el insulto en su espalda. Pero sí que se ha demostrado que es un hombre de recursos. Y ya ves también que la mala era la madre de Vince Crabbe.

Dnanne, k tal? Ya has visto que sí era personal y sí que estaba relacionado con la guerra, aunque a la madre de Crabbe le importaba tres pepinos lo de Voldemort. Yo tb creo que Draco queda cute cuando se dedica a proteger a Harry XD.

j.m.black, hola, me alegra que te esté gustando el fic y gracias por comentar.

MMTXDMB, pues ya está todo el misterio resuelto, jaja.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPÍTULO 20 **Entre fases: Gryffindor-Slytherin**.

Cuando por fin los llevaron al hospital, Harry tuvo que separarse de Draco para que fueran reconocidos de sus respectivas heridas. Tres medimagos cayeron sobre él y empezaron a hacerle toda clase de pruebas para determinar los daños internos que podía haber causado la Cruciatus. Spooney permaneció todo el rato a su lado, preocupada por su estado en más de un sentido. Harry también pensaba en la final, pero tenía otras cosas en la cabeza, como el brazo de Draco y la cara que había puesto al ver a la madre de su amigo Vince y las acusaciones que ella había vertido sobre él mismo. Eran injustas, y él lo sabía, y además Vince había tratado de matarlo, pero el dolor loco de su madre le había afectado y se sentía como si la guerra no hubiera terminado todavía.

El medimago que dirigía aquel pequeño grupo emitió finalmente un diagnóstico. Además de varias contusiones, tenía los riñones algo dañados, una fisura en las costillas y un desequilibrio electrolítico. Aparte de la medicación, el medimago ordenó reposo absoluto durante venticuatro horas y le advirtió que tenía la Aparición prohibida hasta nueva orden.

-¿Cree que podrá jugar pasado mañana? –preguntó Spooney, con esperanza.

El medimago meneó negativamente la cabeza.

-Yo no lo recomendaría.

Harry suspiró, aunque ya lo había esperado. Para la entrenadora inglesa fue un disgusto mayor, pero trató de disimularlo un poco y dijo algo entre dientes sobre la inexperiencia de Sophie, que estaba en otra habitación recuperándose del doble Desmaius.

A pesar de lo tarde que era, había mucho movimiento en la planta. Muchos jugadores hospitalizados tenían a sus familias allí y la noticia de lo que había pasado ya estaba dando la vuelta al mundo. Poco después de que Spooney se marchara a comprobar cómo estaban sus otros jugadores heridos, Hermione entró en la habitación con una ligera indecisión, como si temiera no ir a ser bien recibida.

-Harry... ¿puedo pasar?

-Claro. ¿Cómo está Ron?

-Bien. Quieren que pase la noche en el hospital, pero mañana por la mañana le darán el alta.

-Genial.

-¿Cómo estás tú? Dicen que pasaste por cinco tandas de Cruciatus.

-También me pondré bien. Y me han drogado tanto que no me duele nada.

Ella asintió, bajó la vista un momento con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y la volvió a subir.

-Harry, nosotros pensábamos que... Sólo queríamos ayudarte. Y después de todo lo que Malfoy nos había hecho a los tres... no podíamos creer que sintieras algo por él de verdad.

-Pero lo siento.

-Lo sé.-Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Angelina me ha dicho... que él salvó a Ron. Tú lo intentaste, pero fue Malfoy quien...

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Ha estado brillante esta noche.-Después suspiró y trató de pensar de manera realista-. Hermione, no pretendo que os hagáis amigos, pero me gustaría que aceptarais que estoy con él, que... que intentarais conocer un poco al chico que es ahora y no os quedarais sólo en lo que fue.

Hermione sorbió por la nariz y asintió.

-Claro. Si él se comporta, nososotros nos comportaremos. Sólo queremos que seas feliz, Harry, y si dices que eres feliz con él... entonces está claro que no puede ser tan malo.

-Gracias.

-No, idiota –dijo ella, abrazándolo con cuidado y volviendo a llorar de nuevo-. Gracias a ti. Si os hubiera pasado algo a ti o a Ron... Oh, Harry, en Hogwarts debíamos de estar locos para hacer cosas así cada dos meses.

Harry se echó a reir.

-Arriesgar la vida es como ir en bici, nunca se olvida.

Hermione no sabía nada de las averiguaciones de los aurores, pero sí de todos los jugadores hospitalizados y le fue contando cómo estaban, aunque nadie excepto ellos había sufrido nada más grave que un Desmaius. También le dijo que había hablado con los Weasley en cuanto había sabido lo que pasaba y que llegarían a Alemania en cuanto pudieran arreglar el viaje, ya que su primer plan había sido llegar por la tarde.

Aún estaban hablando cuando entró el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Era un hombre negro de mediana edad, atractivo y con una voz profunda que transmitía confianza. Harry, que lo conocía desde la guerra, sabía que era inteligente y honesto, aunque en algunas ocasiones también cometía el error, como sus predecesores, de considerarlo un recurso más del ministerio.

Shacklebolt tenía mucha más información útil que Hermione y fue él quien les explicó que Irma Crabbe y su pequeño grupo de magos oscuros se había infiltrado en el grupo ecologista para usarlos como tapadera y aprovechar sus recursos. Era fácil distinguirlos a unos de otros, les dijo, porque los ecologistas de verdad estaba ahora mismo llorando, jurando que pensaban que todo aquello era por el bien de los mooncalfs y que nadie saldría herido, y suplicando que no los llevaran a la cárcel.

-Sinceramente, creo que los engañaron –dijo Harry.

-No creo que el ministerio alemán vaya a mostrarse demasiado duros con ellos, pobres inútiles. Aunque personalmente me gustaría pasar cinco minutos a solas con los dos desgraciados que le hicieron daño a mi sobrina, no sé si me entiendes.

Harry asintió, ahogando un bostezo.

-Será mejor que te dejemos dormir, Harry –dijo Hermione-. Además, yo tengo que volver con Ron.

-Claro, nos vemos mañana. Ministro Shacklebolt...

-Harry, te he dicho mil veces que me llames Kingsley.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento a solas con usted, antes de que se marche.

El ministro asintió y, cuando Hermione salió de la habitación, lo miró con interés.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Es Draco, Draco Malfoy. Sé que los franceses ya se han puesto en contacto con su familia para contarle lo que había pasado.

-Eso he oído.

Harry lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Para él significaría mucho tener a su padre aquí.

El mensaje no podía estar más claro y Shacklebolt no era ningún estúpido.

-Los rumores son ciertos, entonces.

-No sé qué rumores son esos –dijo Harry, con firmeza. No quería negar lo suyo con Draco; sencillamente, dadas las circunstancias, no se atrevía a confiar en que no estuvieran circulando auténticas locuras sobre ellos-. Pero fue Draco quien rescató a Sophie, quien impidió que yo perdiera los dedos de la mano. quien salvó a Ron Weasley y quien ayudó a rescatar a todos los huéspedes del hotel. Creo que cualquiera pensaría que se ha ganado de sobra un poco de consideración por parte del gobierno inglés.

Shacklebolt, que le había estado escuchando con seriedad, asintió.

-Está bien, tienes razón. Daré orden para que dejen venir a Lucius Malfoy. Pero Harry... aunque el chico valga más que su padre, espero que sepas dónde te estás metiendo.

Harry sonrió amablemente, dando el tema por zanjado porque, aunque el ministro le caía bien, no tenía intención de explicarle su vida privada.

-Gracias por entenderlo. Draco se pondrá muy contento.

-------------------------------------------

La complicada fractura del codo de Draco había requerido, a su estilo, tantos cuidados como Harry y también había estado recibiendo la visita de miembros de la selección que querían saber cómo iba todo y le iban informando de todo lo que se iba descubriendo sobre el asalto al hotel. Cuando por fin le dejaron solo para que descansara, estaba de mal humor y tenso: impedir que le quitaran la camiseta para examinarle con más comodidad había requerido todo un despliegue de triquiñuelas y amenazas, y tenía la fundada sospecha de que todos los profesionales que le habían atendido se habían quedado con la impresión de que, héroe del día o no, era un gilipollas.

La gota que desbordó su paciencia, por lo general no muy abundante, fue el enfermero que insistía en que volviera a su habitación y se metiera en la cama. Draco, que tenía la firme intención de ver a Harry y asegurarse de que no le mentían y estaba bien. llegó a la conclusión de que no podía empeorar más la mala fama que se había creado mientras luchaba por quedarse con la camiseta puesta y decidió, filosóficamente, que no tenía nada que perder.

-Si vuelves a ponerme las manos encima haré que uno de mis elfos te las corte-dijo, imitando a su padre lo mejor que pudo-. Ahora déjame pasar y quizás mañana aún conserves tu patético empleo.

Era difícil saber si se había creído sus amenazas o había llegado a la conclusión de que alguien tan estúpido no merecía que se preocuparan por él. Draco temía que era más bien lo segundo, pero lo que le importó fue que el enfermero dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejándole el camino libre. Entonces fue hasta la habitación en la que sabía que habían ingresado a Harry y abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin intención de despertarle si estaba dormido.

Pero Harry, aunque adormilado, seguía despierto, y al verle entrar sonrió. Draco sintió cómo casi todo su mal humor se evaporaba como por ensalmo y fue hasta él para besarlo.

-¿Cómo estás?

Harry le dio el parte médico y Draco le dio el suyo: tendría que llevar el brazo inmovilizado una semana, pero, aunque la lesión era bastante fea, no le impediría estar listo para jugar como siempre cuando empezara la nueva temporada.

-Bueno –dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros con resignación-, siempre podemos intentarlo para la Euroquidditch del 2008.

Draco asintió y usó la varita para acercar a la cama el sillón que había junto a la ventana. Después, con otro hechizo, lo transformó en un modelo más cómodo y, ya satisfecho, se sentó en él.

-Voy a quedarme aquí toda la noche. Si vuelvo a mi habitación y me quedo allí solo, alguno de los enfermeros podría tratar de ahogarme con una almohada mientras duermo.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

Draco le contó todo lo que había pasado mientras lo atendían y Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que aún llevaba la camiseta que había llevado puesta todo el día, ahora con algunas manchas de sangre y polvo. Ni se había acordado de su espalda. Y entonces pensó que, aquella noche, Draco podría haberse librado del insulto de Voldemort y nadie podría haberle reprochado nada, ya que la pelea había sido a vida o muerte.

-Si me hubiera salido el AK sin pensar, en medio de la pelea, habría sido una cosa –dijo Draco, interpretando bien la mirada de Harry-. Pero no me salió, siempre se me ocurren otros hechizos. Tendría que haberlo decidido en frío y entonces habría hecho exactamente lo que ese desgraciado de Voldemort quería que hiciera. Y... eso... eso es algo que no va a volver a pasar nunca más.

Harry suspiró, conmovido, y le acarició la mejilla.

-Me alegro.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó con labios cálidos y suaves.

-Yo también.

-----------------------------------------------

Aún tardaron en dormirse. Harry llamó a una enfermera para que trajera ropa limpia para Draco y, de paso, informar de que iba a dormir allí. Además, quería asegurarse de que la inesperada y desagradable aparición de la madre de su amigo Vince no había afectado demasiado a Draco. Pero éste, pasada la primera impresión, se había rehecho con rapidez. Podría haber sentido compasión por Irma Crabbe si no hubiera intentado matar a Harry, pero lo había intentado y eso, para Draco, borraba cualquier otra consideración.

Eran casi las dos cuando se durmieron por fin, Harry en su cama y Draco en el sillón, junto a él. Y eran apenas las siete de la mañana cuando una enfemera entró con la dosis matutina de las pociones que ambos necesitaban y los despertó para que se las tomaran. Mientras ellos lo hacían, la mujer les contó que centenares de aficionados de todo el mundo habían pasado la noche fuera del hospital, esperando noticias de todos sus ídolos y deseando que se pusieran bien lo antes posible.

Poco después de que se marchara la enfermera oyeron un nuevo ruido de pasos y Draco, que estaba empezando a protestar porque no les traían el desayuno, se detuvo bruscamente a mitad queja y abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Es mi padre! –exclamó, con incredulidad, levantándose del sillón.

Apenas lo había dicho cuando Lucius y Narcissa entraron en le habitación. Ella iba vestida con una túnica azul y blanca y él, con unos pantalones grises y una camisa blanca; el bastón de su mano indicaba por qué Draco había sido capaz de reconocerlo con tanta certeza. Harry se preguntó por un momento si seguiría llevando una varita ilegal en él, como hacía en sus tiempos; ciertamente no necesitaba ir con bastón. Pero después procuró olvidarse de todo eso y pensar en ellos, al menos por aquel día, como en los padres de la persona a la que amaba. Al fin y al cabo, él era el que había hecho posible que Lucius estuviera allí.

Y la expresión de alegría de Draco valía un mundo.

-Papá¡has podido venir!

Lucius esbozó una minúscula sonrisa mientras le daba un cuidadoso abrazo.

-¿Cómo te encuentras, hijo?

-Estoy bien, sólo ha sido el brazo –dijo, besando también a su madre en la mejilla-. Aunque no podré jugar en la final.

Lucius asintió, comprensivo, pero Narcissa puso cara de considerarlo una simple minucia.

-Lo importante es que estés bien.-Meneó la cabeza-. Te diría que no sé en qué estabas pensando para hacer una locura como esa, pero sé perfectamente en qué estabas pensando.

Por si le quedaba alguna duda, miró a Harry de reojo. Draco puso los ojos en blanco

-Merlín... Mamá¿vas a tratarme como si tuviera cinco años el resto de mi vida?

Narcissa suspiró con exasperación.

-Algún día tendrás hijos y entonces hablaremos.-Se giró súbitamente hacia Harry de un modo que hizo pensar a éste que ahora iba a reñirlo a él, pero Narcissa no tenía esa intención-. Señor Potter¿cómo se encuentra usted?

-Mejor, gracias.

-¿Y sus amigos?

-Todos bien, creo –preguntó, un poco descolocado por su cortesía.

-Me alegra oirlo. Le agradezco mucho que convenciera al ministro Shacklebolt para que permitiera a mi marido venir a visitar a nuestro hijo.

Draco, que no sabía nada, miró a Harry con sorprendido agradecimiento.

-¡Harry!

Él sonrió con algo de embarazo, porque habría preferido que Shacklebolt no les hubiera dicho a los Malfoy que aquello era cosa suya.

-Sólo quería... ya sabes...

Draco se sentó en la cama y le dio un beso.

-Gracias.

La mitad de Harry se disolvió allí mismo mientras la otra mitad trataba infructuosamente de encontrar natural ponerse cariñoso a un metro de los Malfoy. Cuando Draco se separó de él, quedándose sentado en la cama, no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de reojo a Lucius y a Narcissa para ver cómo se lo habían tomado; él estaba estudiando decididamente las molduras del techo, pero ella tenía la típica expresión condescendiente y satisfecha de una madre viendo a su hijo feliz.

Y Harry pensó que eso era más que suficiente.

--------------------------------------------------------

Tener a los Malfoy en la habitación estaba siendo menos duro de lo que Harry habría esperado, pero aun así, la idea de pasar con ellos el día hasta que le dieran el alta resultaba algo inquientante. Sin embargo, después de que la entrenadora inglesa y un poco más tarde, Bill Weasley, asomaran la cabeza y se marcharan apresuradamente diciendo que volverían más tarde, Draco suspiró y se puso en pie.

-Será mejor que vuelva a mi habitación. Vamos, mamá, papá...

-No quiero que te vayas –replicó Harry.

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Harry –dijo, dándole un beso rápido-. Dentro de poco va a empezar a llegar un montón de gente y no creo que sea buena idea que todos coincidan aquí. Vendré a verte luego¿vale?

Harry tuvo que admitir que Draco tenía razón; la mezcla podía ser demasiado explosiva, considerando que, en el mejor de los casos, sus amigos sólo habían dispuesto de unas horas para acostumbrarse a la noticia. Pero aun así, lamentó que Draco se marchara y se sintió como si hubiera descendido la temperatura de la habitación.

A pesar de todo, no estuvo solo mucho tiempo. Sólo unos minutos después de que se fueran los Malfoy llegó el medimago que llevaba su caso y empezó a hacerle hechizos para asegurarse de que la medicación estaba surtiendo efecto. Entonces le dijo que todo iba bien y que podría dormir aquella noche en el hotel si prometía tomárselo con calma durante unos días. El medimago aún seguía hablando con él cuando Ron y Hermione asomaron la cabeza y ellos sólo fueron los primeros de una larga lista de visitas. Sus compañeros querían ver qué tal iba y agradecerle el rescate; muchos franceses también se pasaron a lo mismo. Los Weasley llegaron al mediodía, tomando el hospital casi por asalto. Harry sabía por la propia Hermione que ésta les había puesto al corriente de todo la última vez que había hablado con ellos por Red Flú y se preguntaba con qué iba a encontrarse, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los Weasley parecían más desconcertados con la noticia que otra cosa. Era como si no supieran qué pensar de todo aquello; Harry supuso que tendría que contentarse con eso. Al menos era mejor que las primeras reacciones de Ron y Hermione.

Sus amigos del colegio también estaban empezando a llegar poco a poco. Los primeros fueron Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y su novia, Parvati Patil. Aunque ya se habían enterado de casi todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, ninguno de los tres sabía nada de la relación de Harry con Draco, algo que Seamus Finnigan dejó claro casi al momento.

-El mayor misterio de todo lo que ha pasado es como conseguiste que Malfoy te echara una mano. ¿Le convenciste con la Imperius o qué?

Harry suspiró.

-No te metas con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Las cosas entre Draco y yo han cambiado. La verdad es que estamos juntos.

Molly y Fleur, que estaban en ese momento con él haciéndole compañía, parecieron ligeramente desalentadas al oírselo decir en voz alta, pero no fue nada comparado con las expresiones de sus amigos.

-¿Juntos?

-Somos novios o amantes o pareja o como quieras llamarlo.

-Joder.., -exclamó Dean, impresionado. Luego miró a Molly-. Perdone mi lenguaje, señora Weasley.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –dijo Parvati, con ojos como platos.

-Sí. Sé cómo era Draco antes, pero también sé cómo es ahora. Y creo que lo de ayer es un buen ejemplo.

Parvarti, Seamus y Dean parecían demasiado perplejos aún como para poder llevarle la contraria y asintieron, no demasiado convencidos. No fue la única vez que Harry tuvo que ver esa mirada aquel día, Sus compañeros del equipo les habían visto abrazados la noche anterior y muchos aún parecían estar preguntándose si no habría sido sólo una alucinación producida por algún efecto del Desmaius. Neville, que llegó después del almuerzo con su mujer, daba la sensación de albergar sospechas similares a las que Ron y Hermione habían tenido en su momento..

Maureen, la delegada de prensa también se pasó para recoger alguna declaración suya que dar a los periodistas, que estaban muriéndose de impaciencia a las afueras del hotel. Harry pensó un poco y empezó a hablar.

-No puedo guardarle rencor a Irma Crabbe. Lamento que la muerte de su hijo la llevara a perder el juicio. Por desgracia, hay mucha gente aún, en ambos bandos, que sigue anclada en el dolor del pasado y es incapaz de seguir adelante. Si queremos superar la guerra es importante que le demos más importancia al futuro que al pasado. Además, me gustaría resaltar el importante papel que Draco Malfoy tuvo en el rescate de nuestros compañeros y amigos. Y también el de Angelina Johnson y Artemise Chalabi. Yo solo nunca habría podido hacerlo. Hizo una pausa, por si se le había olvidado decir algo y luego miró a Maureen-. Eso es todo.

-------------------------------------------------

Aunque había una parte de Draco que pensaba sinceramente que él y Harry se habían comportado de la manera más imprudente y peligrosa posible (algo en lo que sus padres no podían estar más de acuerdo), había otra parte que empezaba a darse cuenta de que hacer tamaña estupidez y sobrevivir tenía sus ventajas. Ahora era un héroe. Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a que lo miraran con admiración, después de haber ganado tres ligas de quidditch consecutivas con los Chevaliers. Pero ahora no eran sólo sus seguidores, sino también los jugadores ingleses que le agradecían su gesto intentando no mirar a Lucius y el personal médico que no había estado allí la noche anterior, cuando había tenido el problema con la camiseta.

A sus padres se les hacía la boca agua pensando en lo que les aguardaba a su regreso a Inglaterra. Draco lo imaginaba perfectamente y sólo podía alegrarse también.

Pero, muy en el fondo, aún le inquietaba un poco la reacción de sus amigos. Tal y como le había dicho a Harry, confiaba en que se lo tomarían relativamente bien, pero quería asegurarse. Y, sobre todo, iba a ser un momento algo embarazoso. Intentaría que ellos no lo notaran, por supuesto, pero habría preferido no tener que darles explicaciones.

El momento llegó por la tarde, poco antes de que empezara el partido entre Bulgaria y México por el tercer puesto. Habían viajado juntos, así que entraron todos a la vez, armando un pequeño revuelo. Draco les dijo a sus padres que aprovecharan para salir a tomar un poco el aire y se quedó a solas con ellos. Después de asegurarse de que iba a ponerse bien y de que Miles y Marcus también estaban sanos y salvos, Blaise lo miró con curiosidad.

-Estuviste inesperadamente Gryffindor anoche, Draco.

-Sí, salvaste a la comadreja –dijo Pansy, arrugando la nariz-. ¿Por qué iba alguien normal a hacer tal cosa?

Draco suspiró para sus adentros.

-Porque es el mejor amigo de Harry y Harry ahora está conmigo.

Blaise, Pansy y los demás lo miraron con la misma expresión.

-¿Está contigo? –dijo Theo Nott, precavidamente.

-Ya sé que esto os va a pillar por sorpresa... pero sí, estamos juntos.

Sus amigos parecieron desconcertados unos segundos más. Después, para estupefacción de Draco, que no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, Blaise, Daphne, Theo y Tracey Davis sonrieron triunfalmente mientras enseñaban la palma de la mano y el resto frunció el ceño, maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a sacar galeones de sus bolsillos.

-Ya te vale, Draco... –protestó Adrian Pucey.

-Te lo dije-rió Blaise.

Draco casi gruñó de frustración.

-Joder¿cómo lo sabíais?

-Oh, vamos, Draco, salvaste a Weasley –contestó Theo, de buen humor-. Y Potter va por ahí diciendo que sois amigos y de pronto a tu padre lo dejan salir de Inglaterra... Obviamente estaba pasando algo.

Pansy intervino con voz algo fría y sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que no parecía nada divertida con todo aquello. Y seguramente no era sólo por haber perdido unos galeones.

-Sí, salta a la vista que aquí está pasando algo. ¿Acaso...? –Se detuvo un momento-. Chicos¿podéis dejarnos solos un momento?

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-Ya sé qué quieres preguntarme y no, no estoy con Harry como parte de un plan de venganza por mi parte.-Pansy no fue la única que mostró escepticismo-. En serio, no. Pensadlo, si quisiera vengarme de él¿por qué salvar a la co... a Weasley? Al contrario, le habría dejado morir. Harry ni siquiera me habría echado la culpa; al contrario, se habría pasado el resto de su vida sintiéndose culpable él.

La lógica de aquella argumentación era irrefutable y los convenció antes que una declaración de buenas intenciones. Pero aun así, Pansy todavía parecía insatisfecha.

-Aún quiero hablar contigo.

Pansy esperó a que todos se marcharan y después se sentó en la silla junto a la cama que había estado ocupando Narcissa. Draco la observó y sólo pudo leer en ella preocupación y una pizca de desaprobación.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa? Pongamos que dices la verdad. ¿Harry Potter?

-Bueno, por fin ha entrado en razón y se ha dado cuenta de que soy la mejor compañía que va a encontrar. Yo ya se lo dije a los once años, pero a él le ha costado...

Ella frunció las cejas.

-Hablo en serio, Draco –le interrumpió-. ¿Y si le cuenta a sus amigos lo que te hizo Voldemort en la espalda?

-Harry nunca haría eso.

-Por favor... Es un imbécil, sólo le preocupa andar presumiendo de lo que hizo en la guerra y juzgar a todo el mundo.

-Eso es lo que yo creía, pero ahora sé que no es verdad.

-Ya, claro. Draco... ¿No te das cuenta¿De verdad crees que querrá ir a pasar contigo las Navidades a Malfoy manor¿O que a la primera pelea no empezará a echarte en cara todo lo que hiciste en Hogwarts o durante la guerra? Mira, si quieres acostarte con él, acuéstate todas las veces que quieras. Pero mantén los pies en el suelo, por favor. No quiero que te haga daño.

-Sé que no va a ser fácil, pero también sé que puede funcionar.

-¿A cambio de qué?

-¿A cambio de qué? –repitió él-. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Me pregunto a qué tendrás que renunciar para encajar en su mundo de héroes perfectos.

Draco arqueó una ceja. Sabía que Pansy sólo estaba pensando en lo mejor para él, pero le molestaba oir hablar así de Harry.

-Harry ya sabe lo que hay. Sabe quiénes son mis padres y quiénes son mis amigos. Y no creo que vaya a pedirme que me convierta en otra persona, igual que no se lo voy a pedir yo. No te preocupes¿vale? No voy a convertirme en un Gryffindor sólo porque quiera a uno.

-------------------------------------------------

Unas horas más tarde, ya de vuelta en el hotel, Draco iba por el pasillo pensando en lo irónico que era que, ahora que todos sabían ya que estaban juntos, Harry y él apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse. Técnicamente hablando, ya no estaban concentrados con sus selecciones, pero después de recibir el alta habían estado cenando con sus respectivos compañeros para darles apoyo moral de cara al partido del día siguiente. Y después aún habían tenido que atender a periodistas y miembros de sus respectivos ministerios.

Cuando entró en la habitación, ya no tan secreta, que compartía con Harry, él ya estaba allí, tumbado en la cama en calzoncillos, leyendo lo que parecía una novela muggle.

-Hola –dijo, dejando el libro y las gafas sobre la mesilla.

-Por fin –contestó Draco, empezando a desvestirse con torpeza debido a su brazo inmovilizado.

Harry se arrodilló en la cama y se acercó a él.

-Ven, deja que te ayude.

Entre los dos acabaron en un momento y volvieron a tumbarse en la cama. Sin perder un segundo, Harry se frotó insinuantemente contra él y le dio un beso en el cuello, pero Draco se apartó enseguida, de no muy buena gana.

-No creo que debamos hacer esto en tu estado. El medimago dijo...

-... que no hiciera esfuerzos en un par de días –contestó Harry, volviendo a besarle-. Pero no ha dicho que no pueda correrme.

Draco le vio la lógica al instante y buscó decididamente la boca de Harry, anhelada desde hacía demasiadas horas, mientras se colocaba encima de él. Sus cuerpos reaccionaron de inmediato y Draco se restregó contra él, pensando cuál sería la mejor postura para hacerlo, dadas las limitaciones físicas de ambos. Los dos primeros intentos terminaron entre risas y quejas frustradas, pero al final Draco se puso a horcajadas encima de Harry y se dejó caer lentamente sobre su erección, enterrándola todo lo que pudo dentro de su cuerpo. Harry se lamió los labios y gimió entrecortadamente: nada se sentía tan bien como aquello, nada.

-Recuerda... que no puedes... hacer esfuerzos –dijo Draco, moviendo ligeramente las caderas para acomodarla mejor en su interior.

Harry soltó una leve exclamación de placer y le acarició los muslos. Draco sonrió, se inclinó para besarle y empezó a subir y bajar poco a poco, buscando su propia próstata. En cuanto la encontró, aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos y Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le agarraba con fuerza las caderas.

La habitación se llenó de jadeos y de gemidos y del golpeteo del cuerpo de Draco cayendo sobre el de Harry. Harry sujetó con mano firme el endurecido pene de Draco y empezó a acariciarlo arriba y abajo, provocándole un agudo gimoteo que encontró eco en su propia garganta. Con un último estremecimiento, Draco se corrió en la mano de Harry, tensándose sobre él. Harry notó los músculos de Draco contrayéndose sobre su erección y la sensación disparó su propio orgasmo, blanco y cegador. Jadeante, Draco, se dejó caer sobre su pecho, aún con la polla de Harry en el culo. Harry usó sus últimas fuerzas para darle un beso torpe y algo ansioso y después lo abrazó, pasando los brazos por debajo de la húmeda tela de su camisa.

Por una vez, fue Draco el primero en hablar.

-¿Estás bien¿Te duele algo?

-Estoy bien –dijo, con un suspiro placentero. Después le apartó el pelo de la cara-. Ha sido un día de locos.

-Lo sé.

Harry frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿No tienes la sensación de que... de que la mayoría de gente prefiere hacer como si no supieran que estamos juntos? Ya sabes... como si eso no cambiara nada.

-Puede –dijo Draco, quitándose de encima de él y tumbándose a su lado. Después alcanzó su varita y echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos-. Aunque no mis padres. Sé que no te caen bien, sobre todo mi padre, y no puedo decir que no lo entienda, pero para ellos, que tú y yo estemos juntos sí que cambia las cosas.

Harry no sabía si podía decir lo mismo de los Weasley o sus amigos. Obviamente, después de saber que Draco había salvado a Ron tenían que perdonarle unas cuantas cosas, pero Harry tenía la impresión de que querían considerar su relación con Draco como una locura temporal de la que se recobraría pronto, algo a lo que no había que hacer demasiado caso.

-Quizás mañana podamos... –murmuró, para sí mismo, mientras empezaba a tener una idea-. Bueno, ya veremos. Si la gente no quiere entender que las cosas han cambiado se lo haremos entender.

Draco sonrió, demasiado cansado para preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, y le dio un beso.

-Como tú quieras.

Harry, que también estaba adormilado por el orgasmo y lo poco que había dormido la noche anterior, apagó la lámpara de gas de su mesilla y le dio otro beso.

-Buenas noches.

Draco se puso de espaldas a él y Harry lo abrazó por detrás. Como los faldones de la camisa de Draco habían quedado un poco arrugados contra su estómago, Harry los alisó para estar más cómodo. Entonces Draco se giró un poco y lo miró a los ojos de un modo que hizo que a Harry se le pusiera un nudo en la garganta. Sin dejar de mirarlo, un poco inseguro, Draco empezó a quitarse la camisa. Harry contuvo el aliento, como si pensara que cualquier gesto brusco por su parte podía estropearlo, pero cuando vio que tenía problemas para sacar el brazo inmovilizado por la manga lo ayudó con ademán tierno. Después, Draco dejó la camisa a los pies de la cama y volvió a ponerse como antes. Las cicatrices apenas eran distinguibles en la penumbra, pero cuando Harry le abrazó de nuevo, cerrando los ojos un segundo por el simple placer de notar su piel contra su pecho, se dio cuenta de que estaba tenso como un alambre. Entonces le besó en el cuello, cerca de la oreja y le acarició el estómago suavemente.

-Te quiero –cuchicheó.

Draco apretó la mano que se había detenido sobre su ombligo, sintiéndose envuelto en sus brazos y en su amor, y se juró a sí mismo que no lo dejaría escapar nunca.

-Y yo a ti.

-----------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, hola, guapa. Tienes razón, como has visto, ahora Ron y Hermione van a tener que modificar un poco su actitud hacia Draco. En cuanto a lo del filtro de amor, quiero creer que el alumno favorito de Snape (al menos en teoría, después de DH no lo tengo tan claro) es capaz de preparar uno mejor que Romilda Vane, jaja. Para mí, el error que cometen realmente es no considerar la posibilidad de que Draco hubiera cambiado, tal y como Harry afirmaba. Me alegra parecerte original, muchas gracias.

P160880, ya has visto que no van a jugar la final, aunque pienso que es mejor así. Y me alegro de que la acción te haya parecido emocionante: como ves, el rescate de Ron sí ha tenido consecuencias positivas, aunque todo vaya poco a poco.

Lireve, un mooncalf es un animalito mágico que vive en manadas y baila las noches de luna llena. Pobre Harry, no, en este fic no pensaba matarle a nadie.

Lisa, hola, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te guste.

Renata, hola, muchas gracias por todo. A la historia sólo le queda un capi más y el epílogo, así que confío en no estropearlo ya a ultimísima hora, jaja.

Jmblack, hola, ya has visto que ni Harry ni Draco van a jugar la final, pero creo que es mejor así. No quería terminar el fic con la derrota en público de uno de los dos. Espero que el fic te guste igualmente.


	21. Chapter 21

**NdA**: Este es el último capítulo. Falta el epílogo. No lo he escrito aún, pero no será muy largo, así que cuando lo termine lo publicaré aunque aún no sea viernes.

CAPÍTULO 21 **Final: Inglaterra-Francia**

EL PROFETA

HARRY POTTER IMPIDE UNA MASACRE EN ALEMANIA

_Un grupúsculo de magos oscuros liderados por la bruja británica Irma Crabbe estuvo a punto de causar una tragedia cuando irrumpieron en el hotel Paracelsus y tomaron como rehenes a todos los huéspedes que se encontraban en ese momento en el comedor. Camuflados como defensores de los mooncalfs, su verdadero objetivo era, sin embargo, vengarse de Harry Potter, a quien la lider del grupo culpaba de la muerte de su hijo Vincent Crabbe en la Batalla de Hogwarts._

_La suerte quiso que en ese momento, el Chico-que-vivió no se encontrara en el comedor. Cuando Crabbe se dio cuenta amenazó con matar uno a uno a todos los huéspedes del hotel. empezando por su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley, si no se entregaba desarmado en menos de cinco minutos. Potter apareció tal y como le pedían. _"Sabíamos que vendría y a la vez, no queríamos que lo hiciera" _, explicó su compañera, Alicia Spinnet. _"Estaba claro que esa mujer no estaba en su sano juicio".

_Crabbe comenzó a efectuar la Cruciatus en Harry Potter casi al momento, pero lo que ignoraba es que todo aquello formaba parte de un improvisado, aunque exitoso, plan de rescate. Cuando todo parecía perdido, el Chico-que-vivió sacó su varita y, con la ayuda de otros jugadores, entre ellos la intrépida Cazadora inglesa Angelina Johnson, consiguió reducir a los secuestradores._

_Por desgracia, el noble sacrificio de Potter le impedirá jugar la final de hoy, ya que su organismo aún está lidiando con los efectos de las Cruciatus. Draco Malfoy, que sufrió una fractura del codo izquierdo durante la pelea, tampoco jugará hoy._

_El ministerio inglés está considerando la posibilidad de otorgar a Harry Potter otra Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase como prueba de su valentía y la ministra francesa agredeció al Salvador del Mundo Mágico su actuación en una rueda de prensa._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

LE SORCIÈRE

NUEVOS DATOS SOBRE EL ATAQUE AL HOTEL PARACELSUS.

_Los aurores que investigan el ataque al hotel Paracelsusr han confirmado que los magos oscuros liderados por Irma Crabbe utilizaron al Ejército de Liberación de los Mooncalfs como tapadera de sus siniestras intenciones. Al menos la mitad de los secuestradores eran ecologistas que ignoraban los verdaderos propósitos de Crabbe y sus secuaces._

_También ha quedado probado que los secuestradores suplantaron a Markus Mann, uno de los recepcionistas del hotel con poción multijugos y abrieron los hechizos de seguridad del hotel para permitir la entrada de sus secuaces. Mann fue encontrado en su domicilio, drogado con una poción sedante y sólo sufre de algunas contusiones. (...)_

_------------------------------------------------------_

DAS ORAKEL

Editorial

_El periódico inglés El Profeta ha vuelto a dar muestras de su vergonzosa parcialidad al informar del ataque al hotel Paracelsus sin mencionar el importantísimo papel que el Buscador anglo-francés Draco Malfoy tuvo en el rescate. A pesar de que todos los testimonios, incluido el del propio Harry Potter, confirman que estuvo colaborando desde el principio en esa arriesgada misión, la prensa inglesa sólo mencionó que había sufrido una fractura de codo durante la pelea._

_Como medio informativo comprometido con la objetividad y la verdad, Das Orakel no puede sino lamentar la perversión del ejercicio periodístico llevada a cabo por El Profeta. La actuación de Malfoy durante la guerra puede ser moralmente cuestionable, pero el deber de un periodista siempre es informar de la verdad. _

_Somos muchos los que nos preguntamos si la actitud de El Profeta no es sólo un reflejo de la actitud del ministerio de Magia inglés. Cabe recordar que con motivo del partido de la liguilla entre Francia e Inglaterra, las declaraciones de miembros del ministerio inglés, criticando la decisión francesa de darle la nacionalidad gala a Malfoy y convertirlo en el Buscador de la selección causaron varias fricciones entre ambos gobiernos. En aquella ocasión, el ministro Shacklebolt salió al paso asegurando que el ministerio inglés no era responsable del contenido de los medios de comunicación y defendió el derecho a la independencia de la prensa. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, cabría preguntarse si el ministerio inglés no tiene la obligación moral de asegurarle a su comunidad un medio de comunicación realmente independiente y veraz._

_---------------------------------------------------------_

A instancias de Harry, él y Draco usaron la Red Flú para ir al estadio de quidditch al poco de desayunar. Aún no estaba abierto al público, pero les dejaron pasar y tomaron asiento en medio de la zona VIW. Draco supuso que en esas circunstancias, él y Harry podrían haber sido invitados de honor en el palco, pero preferían estar allí, donde sus familiares y amigos podían sentarse también.

El día prometía ser cálido y Draco, que iba con chaqueta, se la quitó y la dejó a un lado. Como ya no tenían que llevar ninguno de los uniformes de sus selecciones, los dos iban con vaqueros y camisetas, aunque la de Harry era normal y corriente y la de Draco estaba hecha de un material mágico ligeramente iridiscente.

-¿Han hablado contigo esta mañana del ministro alemán? –le preguntó Harry-. Creo que quieren concedernos una medalla o algo así.

-Sí. Ya sé que odias todo eso, pero a mí me vendría muy bien que se me relacione con la palabra "héroe" todo lo posible.

Harry asintió, aunque la idea de la ceremonia le resultaba tan embarazosa como siempre.

-Bien, no pasa nada. Pero después tendrás que compensarme.

Draco le sonrió.

-Te haré la mejor mamada de tu vida.

-Hecho.

Se estaba bien allí, con el calor del sol y el olor de la hierba del campo; también llevaban una cesta con algo de comer y muchos refrescos que se mantenían fríos gracias a un hechizo. Harry pensó que sólo les faltaba una piscina para tener un perfecto día de verano, aunque una final de quidditch, había que reconocerlo, era igual de buena.

El estadio seguía cerrado al público general, pero poco a poco empezaron a llegar algunas personas: los vendedores de bebidas, omniculares y banderines, los delegados del campo, los periodistas... Una reportera de Le Sorcière se acercó para preguntarles quién pensaban que iba a ganar y si lamentaban no estar en el campo de juego. Ellos le contestaron amablemente, pero no recibieron con la misma actitud al periodista de El Profeta.

-Hola, Harry¿te importa si te hago un par de preguntas?

Harry se recostó contra su asiento indolentemente, entrecerrando los ojos, y pasó el brazo por los hombros de Draco.

-Mañana voy a dar una rueda de prensa y voy a decir que no pienso volver a hablar con los periodistas de tu periódico hasta que no publiquéis una rectificación contando lo que hicieron Draco, Angelina y Artemise Chalabi... especialmente lo que hizo Draco. Ahora lárgate.

El periodista lo miró, sorprendido.

-Pero Harry...

-Yo no hablo con mentirosos de mierda, lárgate –le interrumpió Harry, que estaba aún más enfadado con ellos de lo que dejaba ver.

Draco no se molestó en ocultar una sonrisita desdeñosa cuando el periodista enrojeció, dio media vuelta y se marchó.

-El Profeta es la vergüenza de los periódicos serios –dijo, esperando que el reportero le escuchara.

-Por eso mismo. He tratado de ser paciente, pero que se jodan. Estoy harto de ellos.

A Draco no le importaba en absoluto que Harry se negara a hablar con El Profeta. Su enfoque del rescate de los rehenes había vuelto a levantar críticas por toda la prensa mundial: obviamente les costaba entender que en otros países no compartieran su afición por menospreciarle a él. Por supuesto, todos los medios de comunicación habían resaltado especialmente el papel de Harry, pero también habían contado la verdad y habían valorado lo que él y las dos chicas habían hecho.

Su entretenido intercambio de insultos hacia el Profeta se vio interrumpido cuando llegaron los jugadores de ambas selecciones, que después de pasar por los vestuarios salieron al campo a calentar. Ron voló hacia ellos, ya vestido con el uniforme.

-Eh, hola... ¿Lleváis aquí desde el desayuno?

Harry sonrió.

-En el hotel había demasiado alboroto. ¿Cómo está Sophie?

-No parece muy nerviosa, lo hará bien, -Ron miró hacia atrás y vio que Spooney les estaba observando-. Bueno, he de irme. Nos vemos luego.

-Espero que en plena celebración –dijo Harry.

Ron asintió, sonriendo y volvió con los demás. Pero no fue el único en hacerles una visita. Aunque les habían visto aquella mañana antes de irse, todos fueron acercándose para hablar con uno o con otro.

-Por si dais buena suerte, hombre –dijo Luc, cuando fue allí con Amelie Tresvite, la Buscadora francesa suplente-. No querrás que sólo la tengan los ingleses.

-Los machacaré, Draco –prometió ella-. Por no haber contado lo que hicisteis Artemise y tú.

-Eso espero, porque como perdáis, la próxima vez que os secuestren va a ir a liberaros vuestra madre.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Los jugadores aún seguían calentando cuando el estadio abrió sus puertas y el público empezó a llegar en ruidosos y coloridos grupos. Prácticamente no había nadie que no llevara algo con los colores de la selección inglesa o de la francesa y en cuanto los primeros seguidores fanáticos ocuparon sus asientos, comenzaron también los cánticos apoyando a sus selecciones. En aquella ocasión, además, incluyeron referencias a Draco y Harry y lo sucedido en el hotel, pero mientras que los franceses aplaudían, y en ocasiones colaboraban, cuando se trataba de reconocer el heroísmo de Harry, la mayoría de los ingleses acogían las alabanzas galas sobre Draco con silencio o algunos silbidos.

Los primeros ocupantes de la zona VIW también hicieron su aparición: familiares y amigos de los jugadores, políticos, miembros de las federaciones de quidditch... y prácticamente todos pasaron a saludar o dar las gracias. Algunos ingleses parecían algo envarados al dirigirse a Draco, pero ellos, al contrario de lo que sucedía con los hinchas de a pie, habían oído el relato de los acontecimientos de boca de los implicados y sabían perfectamente que Harry y Draco habían actuado juntos. Sus expresiones si ellos demostraban su relación con gestos discretos, pero inequívocos –un brazo por los hombros, una mirada algo más larga y embobada de lo normal entre dos amigos, una confidencia al oído- eran absolutamente neutras. Parecían, como los Weasley, demasiado conmocionados para reaccionar de un modo u otro.

-Como si toda su concepción del universo se hubiera derrumbado –comentó Draco, que estaba siendo sumamente cortés con todo el mundo. Y luego añadió, con un suspiro-: Sé lo que se siente; no los envidio.

A pesar de los saludos, la gente se iba distribuyendo a lo largo y ancho de toda la zona VIW, buscando una intimidad cuya desaparición era inevitable. Harry y Draco seguían solos, haciendo planes para el día siguiente. Como Harry aún estaba medio convaleciente, habían decidido quedarse en el piso de Berlín hasta que se hubiera recuperado del todo. Después volverían a Inglaterra –Draco quería estar presente durante la audiencia de su padre en el Wizengamot- y en septiembre se irían de viaje los dos solos a algún destino exótico.

Justo cuando conversaban sobre cuál sería el lugar ideal, Harry oyó unas voces inconfundibles y levantó la cabeza para saludar a los Weasley.Hermione sí iba con ellos, llevando a la pequeña Rose en brazos. Harry les sonrió y les hizo una señal para que se acercaran. Draco reprimió un estremecimiento ante la idea de estar rodeado de Weasleys, pero se sintió mejor cuando notó la mano de Harry sobre su hombro.

El plan de Harry no podía ser más sencilo y Draco aún no sabía si iba a salir bien o iba a convertirse en una batalla campal. Pero si los Weasley, o los Malfoy, o los amigos de ambos querían estar con uno, al menos ese día iban a tener que estar también con el otro. Hermione y los padres de Ron ocuparon decididamente los asientos más cercanos a Harry –lo cual quería decir a Draco-, y saludaron a este último con corrección.

Poco a poco, sus amigos iban llegando. Gryffindor o Slytherin, todos parecían dudar antes de tomar una decisión y alejarse más o menos de ellos dos para no tener que cruzar demasiadas palabras con personas a las que no querían tratar. Teniendo a los Weasley más o menos convencidos, a Harry sólo le importaba ya Teddy. El día anterior, al volver del hospital, había hablado por Red Flú con Andromeda y el niño, que sabían por los Weasley más o menos todo lo que había pasado, pero aún estaban un poco preocupados. Harry le había hablado entonces de Draco, pensando que era mejor avisarla. Andromeda se había sorprendido un poco, pero lo había aceptado con rapidez y sin aspavientos. Sólo le había advertido que no pensaba consentir que ofendieran el linaje de su nieto; Harry le había dado su palabra de honor de que él tampoco lo consentiría. Entonces, Andromeda le había dicho que prepararía a Teddy para conocer a su desconocido tío Draco.

Cuando el niño llegó, resultó obvio que su abuela había cumplido su promesa, porque miró a Draco con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo.

-¿Es verdad que eres mi tío?

-Tu madre y yo éramos primos hermanos.

Teddy entrecerró un momento los ojos.

-¿Te caía bien Bellatrix Lestrange?

Draco supuso que era la mejor manera que tenía un niño de nueve años de preguntar sobre ese tema.

-No. No, la odiaba y me alegré de que Molly Weasley la matara.

Su respuesta no había podido ser más sincera. Teddy arqueó las cejas apreciativamente, se sentó en el asiento que había a los pies de Harry, junto a su abuela –que también había saludado a Draco con cortesía- y empezó a preguntar qué había pasado aquella noche en el hotel.

Los Malfoy fueron casi los últimos en llegar, acompañados de Theo, Daphne y el bebé. Ese día, Lucius y Narcissa iban vestidos de blanco y verde pálido y Harry encontró histéricamente divertido que se pusieran de acuerdo para ir a juego. Pero se preocupó un poco cuando vio que ellos y Draco se saludaban con una rígida cortesía que chocaba con la calidez que habían mostrado el día anterior. Los Malfoy hicieron una imperceptible inclinación de cabeza en dirección a Molly y a Arthur y otra en dirección a Andromeda que fueron devueltas del mismo modo y ocuparon sus asientos, de modo que Lucius quedó entre su mujer y su hijo. Narcissa y Draco, casi a la vez, sacaron sus varitas y las depositaron sobre su regazo, listos para defender a Lucius si hacía falta.

-Draco¿pasa algo? –le susurró Harry a la oreja.

-No¿por qué? –le contestó, también a la oreja, aprovechándole para darle un pequeño lametón en el lóbulo.

-Parecéis enfadados.

Draco, que no sabía de qué le estaba hablando, comprendió al fin.

-No es lo mismo estar en público que en familia, Harry.

Harry lo miró de hito en hito, se preguntó si realmente quería embarcarse en una conversación sobre comportamientos ridículos en una ocasión festiva como aquella y asintió lentamente.

-Comprendo...

Draco le dio unas palmaditas condescendientes en la palma de la mano y se giró hacia su padre, que le había tocado el hombro para indicarle que quería hablar con él.

-Oye, Draco... –dijo, en tono conspirador-, considerando que no estás jugando... ¿te importa si apoyo a la selección inglesa?

-No, claro.

-Sí, veníamos dispuestos a traicionar a nuestra madre patria por ti, Draco, pero ahora ya no sabemos a quien apoyar –dijo Theo.

-Total, aunque ganen los franceses, El Profeta te quitará el mérito porque no jugaste la final –añadió Blaise.

-Vaya, muchas gracias por recordármelo, Blaise. Creo que voy a cambiarme de sitio, aquí no hay nadie que apoye a mi selección.

Harry le dio un beso consolador en la cabeza y Narcissa se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

-No te preocupes, hijo, yo apoyaré a los franceses.

-Gracias, madre.

Entonces la gente empezó a aplaudir y todos dejaron de hablar y miraron hacia el palco, donde el Ministro de Magia alemán se disponía a dar un discurso de bienvenida. Gracias a un hechizo, sus palabras aparecieron traducidas en inglés, francés y español en la pantalla gigante que había en uno de los lados del campo.

-Damas y caballeros¡bienvenidos a la cuadringintésima vigésimo quinta edición de la Copa del Mundo de Quidditch!- El estadio aplaudió con más fuerza mientras los hinchas hacían ondear sus banderas y bufandas-. Dentro de unos minutos asistiremos al encuentro entre las dos mejores selecciones de este Mundial, Inglaterra y Francia. Pero hoy no estaríamos aquí si no fuera por el acto de increíble valor que llevaron a cabo los Buscadores de ambas selecciones, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Las heridas recibidas durante el rescate de sus compañeros y otros huéspedes del hotel les han impedido jugar en esta final. Por eso, antes de empezar con el partido, les pido a todos que se unan a mí en homenaje a su valentía y sacrificio.

La pantalla gigante los mostró entonces a ambos, sorprendidos porque nadie les había dicho que el ministro alemán iba a hacer tal cosa y el estadio entero se puso en pie para aplaudirles. Harry y Draco se levantaron también y saludaron al público con un gesto de agradecimiento. Draco, sonriente, miró a sus padres y después se giró hacia Harry, que le guiñó el ojo.

El ministro alemán pidió silencio con un gesto de la mano y poco a poco todos volvieron a sentarse.

-Y ahora¡permítanme presentar a la locutora más famosa de Alemania, la señorita Lotte Schlager!

El estadio volvió a aplaudir, pero con menos entusiasmo, porque los hinchas ingleses y franceses no habían oído hablar de ella en su vida. Entonces, una mujer de edad bastante avanzada, bajita, que llevaba unas gafas enormes y un sombrerillo con flores en la cabeza, se colocó junto al ministro.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad que se estaba repitiendo a lo largo y ancho de las gradas.

Y entonces la locutora alemana se hizo un Sonorus en su propia garganta e hizo saltar de sus asientos a los incrédulos con una voz enérgica y aterciopelada.

-¡Es hora de jugar este partido¡Demos la bienvenida a las mascotas de la selección francesa!

Casi nadie entendía el alemán, pero no hacía falta, porque media docena de caballos alados salieron al campo y se elevaron en una veloz flecha blanca. La gente empezó a aplaudir el espectáculo, entusiasmada con las evoluciones de aquellos bellos ejemplares y no se detuvieron hasta que lo hicieron los propios animales, aterrizando mansa y elegantemente en uno de los lados del campo.

Entonces le llegó el turno a las mascotas inglesas y el campo se llenó de ninfas del bosque. Era tan hermosas como las veelas, pero no causaban el mismo efecto en los humanos que ellas. Iban casi desnudas, envueltas en velos que ondeaban mientras bailaban al ritmo de la música que ellas mismas producían.

El público les aplaudió también con ganas y, por fin, las dos selecciones saltaron al campo en medio de una atronadora ovación. Los jugadores se colocaron en formación para escuchar sus respectivos himnos nacionales y después salieron disparados hacia sus posiciones.

El árbitro, todavía en tierra, abrió solemnemente la caja de las pelotas y liberó la quaffle y las bludgers. Un instante después, la snitch destelleó a la luz de la mañana antes de salir disparada a tal velocidad que la vista humana no era capaz de distinguirla.

-¡Y comienza el partido!

-----------------------------------

En los primeros minutos de juego, el partido fue tranquilo. Tanto ingleses como franceses parecían más preocupados de defender que de atacar y el primer tanto tardó en llegar. Aun así, los hinchas animaban sin descanso a sus jugadores, tratando de infundirles algo más de empuje.

-Es natural, después de lo que pasó –comentó Hermione-. Deberían de haber retrasado la final una semana, para que todos pudierais recuperaros.

-Hermione, eso es imposible –contestó Harry-. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta en tiempo y dinero organizar un Mundial?

Harry tenía en ese momento a la pequeña Rose en su regazo. Draco lo observaba de vez en cuando, contento de ver que se le daban bien los niños. Si las cosas funcionaban bien entre ellos y algún día decidían tener hijos –él, al menos, debía tener uno que continuara con el apellido Malfoy-, estaba bien que uno de los dos supiera qué hacer con el niño. En su opinión, los bebés habrían sido un objeto adecuado de estudio en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; eran ruidosos y apestosos, justo como le gustaban a Hagrid.

Claro que seguramente un hijo suyo y de Harry sería más guapo, encantador y limpio que un niño normal y corriente.

Los hechizos eran complicados y obviamente necesitaban la ayuda de una mujer que llevara a término el embarazo, aunque el bebé sólo tendría genes suyos y de Harry. Draco miró a Pansy; poco después de contarle que era gay, ella le había prometido que le echaría una mano cuando quisiera tener hijos. De cuando en cuando, si salía el tema, Pansy le recordaba que la promesa seguía en pie.

Pero apartó aquellas ideas de su cabeza, consciente de que hasta que llegara ese momento aún tenían que pasar muchas cosas, y se concentró en el partido. La snitch seguía sin aparecer, y lo único que estaba distrayendo el aburrido vuelo de las Buscadoras era las bludgers que les enviaban de vez en cuando. Draco conocía muy bien el estilo de su suplente y se fijó más en el de Sophie Shacklebolt, a la que sólo había visto volar en un par de grabaciones. Tenía buena técnica; ahora faltaba por ver con qué decisión perseguía la snitch, sobre todo en esas circunstancias, cuando aún debía de estar recuperándose psicológicamente de lo ocurrido.

-Draco¿quieres una? –le dijo Harry.

Molly Weasley, que estaba junto a Hermione, había abierto una tartera llena de pastas y le estaba ofreciendo una. Draco no tenía mucha hambre, pero asintió y tomó una.

-Gracias –dijo, cortés. Supuso que aquello no era muy diferente a cuando le había hecho la pelota a los profesores en Hogwarts o, más adelante, a la gente importante a la que trataba como famoso Buscador francés.

-De nada –contestó ella-. Pregúntale a tus padres si quieren una, por favor.

Los Malfoy no estaban dispuestos a dejar que los Weasley les ganaran en cortesía y pruebas de buena fe.

-Oh, por supuesto –dijo Narcissa-. Tiene usted fama de ser una excelente cocinera, señora Weasley. Lucius, querido, prueba una tú también.

Draco les dio una pasta a cada uno, consciente de que su madre había dejado pasar una ocasión de oro para humillar a la rolliza Molly Weasley –Narcissa era capaz de conducir a cualquiera a una dieta severa sólo con su modo de decir "No, gracias, prefiero conservar la línea"- y se dispuso a formar parte del acontecimiento histórico que suponía que los Malfoy comieran comida de los Weasley.

Las galletas, al menos estaban buenas.

----------------------------------------

El plan de Harry, sin ser especialmente elaborado, estaba dando sus frutos. Daphne, que había acabado sentada cerca de Parvati, se había embarcado en una animada conversación sobre las excelencias de la profesora Trelawney, de la que ambas habían sido admiradoras en Hogwarts. Lucius y Harry intercambiaron un par de comentarios sobre el juego de los ingleses. Draco le preguntó a su sobrino si tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hogwarts y le complació descubrir que el niño tenía un buen concepto de Slytherin. Blaise y Theo, que nunca habían estado relacionados con Voldemort aunque el padre del segundo sí había sido mortífago, estaban hablando todo el rato con Bill Weasley sobre el trabajo en Gringotts y con Arthur Weasley sobre la política exterior del ministerio. Narcissa, Andromeda y Molly tuvieron una breve conversación y llegaron a la conclusión de que los niños no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que sus padres sufrían por ellos. Hermione le preguntó a Pansy, que estaba sentada detrás de Draco, si un tal Mordechai Parkinson que tratabaja en su departamento era pariente suyo y Pansy le contestó que era un primo de su padre al que apenas conocía.

La mayoría de conversaciones entre unos y otros morían rápidamente y sonaban bastante forzadas, pero Harry y Draco tenían la sensación de que estaban entendiendo que ellos dos ya no veían dos bandos irreconciliables.

Entonces un sector del público empezó a dar gritos de emoción y a señalar un punto en el cielo y todas las conversaciones frenaron en seco.

-¡La snitch¡La snitch!

Las Buscadoras también la habían localizado ya y se habían lanzado tras ella. Amélie Tresvite tenía mucha más experiencia que Sophie y Draco esperaba que ese fuera un factor determinante a la hora de la victoria. Volaban a la par, recortando poco a poco la distancia que las separaba de la snitch.

-¡Duelo de damas, señores!-exclamaba la menuda señorita Schlager con entusiasmo contagioso incluso para quienes no la entendían-. Tresvite y Shacklebolt están ahora sólo a cuatro metros de la snitch. ¡Y la quaffle sigue en juego¡Gol para el equipo francés¡Excelente jugada de Luc Deveraux¡Guapo y con talento, sí, señor!

Draco se echó a reir al ver que Luc le mandaba un beso a la locutora antes de volver a su posición, pero enseguida se distrajo porque la snitch se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¡Cuidado! –gritaron varios, avisando a los despistados.

Pero la snitch pasó a diez metros de distancia de ellos, que pudieron ver pasar como dos flechas a las Buscadoras mientras los seguidores de aquellas gradas trataban de encogerse en sus asientos para no recibir ningún golpe.

-¡Yo quiero que pasen por aquí! –exclamó Teddy, a quien el pelo se le había vuelto naranja de la emoción, dando saltitos en su asiento.

-Deja, deja...-replicó Andromeda-. Para tirarme al suelo estoy yo.

La snitch salió disparada hacia arriba, alejando el peligro de las gradas. Una bludger de Marcus Flint las persiguió durante unos segundos, molestándolas a ambas por igual, hasta que Rostand la envió contra Oliver Wood, quien la esquivó con un ágil giro de su escoba. El marcador, al que ya nadie le prestaba realmente atención, iba 70-60 a favor de los franceses.

Las Buscadoras, tenaces, seguían arañando un centímetro tras otro, acercándose cada vez más a la snitch. Los seguidores que no estaban ya de pie, se encontraban sentados en el borde del asiento, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia delante. Incluso el comedido Lucius estaba en tensión; la única que seguía como siempre era Narcissa, más pendiente todavía de anticiparse a un supuesto ataque contra su marido que de las evoluciones de la snitch.

La pelota dorada hizo unos cuantos cambios bruscos de dirección cerca de la pantalla gigante que obligaron a las Buscadoras a lucir su técnica. Ahora estaban sólo a medio metro de la snitch y volaban aplastadas contra la escoba, tratando de mostrar la menor cantidad de resistencia al aire posible.

-Oh, joder, es peor verlo que jugar –protestó Harry, que estaba a punto de empezar a morderse las uñas.

La snitch salió disparada de nuevo hacia el centro del campo y las dos Buscadoras la siguieron sin perder un segundo. Estaban ya a solo unos centímetros de ella. Amélie Tresvite estiró el brazo para intentar atraparla y todos se pusieron en pie para verlo mejor. Harry, junto con muchos otros, se apelotonó contra la barandilla que separaba la zona VIW de las gradas normales.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos...-murmuró Draco entre dientes.

-¡Vamos, Sophie! –chilló Teddy, con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Y entonces, de pronto, la snitch frenó en seco e inició un movimiento hacia el suelo, como si cayera a plomo. Las Buscadoras, que estaban encima de ella, giraron con la misma brusquedad en el aire y chocaron una con otra. Amélie perdió el control de su escoba y empezó a dar vueltas de campana. Sophie, derribada de la suya, se precipitó hacia el suelo agitando con fuerza su brazo derecho.

-¡SHACKLEBOLT TIENE LA SNITCH¡SHACKLEBOLT TIENE LA SNITCH¡HA GANADO INGLATERRA!

Harry dio un grito salvaje de alegría y empezó a saltar como un loco. Alguien le pasó el brazo por la cintura para unirse a sus saltos, y luego Teddy se tiró contra él, absolutamente histérico.

-¡Hemos ganado, Harry!

-¡Somos campeones!

Los Weasley, sus amigos del colegio, todos eran una masa anónima, un montón de cuerpos unidos por la victoria que se abrazaban, se felicitaban y reían a carcajadas triunfales, algunos con lágrimas en los ojos y todo. Harry notó que alguien le palmeaba la espalda y cuando se giró, se encontró estrechándole la mano con entusiasmo a Lucius Malfoy. Era obvio que el padre de Draco, llevado por la emoción del momento, tampoco se había dado cuenta de que era Harry con quien estaba compartiendo su alegría y, durante un segundo, los dos se quedaron quietos y visiblemente incómodos. George y Charlie salvaron la situación sin pretenderlo cuando lo incluyeron en un abrazo de oso que le hizo crujir varias costillas y cuando volvió a mirar, Lucius ya estaba regresando a su asiento, hablando con Blaise. Harry, que también se había calmado un poco, se dio cuenta de que Bill estaba consolando a Fleur y Narcissa, a Draco, que contemplaba el campo con la amargura del perdedor.

-Draco... –dijo, yendo hacia él.

Draco meneó la cabeza. No se sentía tan mal como si hubiera estado jugando, pero habían perdido y tenía ganas de patear el culo a alguien.

-Felicidades.

Harry se arrodilló frente a él.

-Lo siento.

-Ya, bueno... –Draco miró a sus compañeros, que habían aterrizado ya. Algunos se habían sentado en el suelo y tenían la cabeza oculta entre las rodillas-. Me voy a hablar con ellos.

Harry suspiró y asintió, sabiendo que era normal que se encontrara así. Y a él también lo esperaban en el campo. Spooney le había dicho que, si ganaban, debía bajar a recibir la Copa del Mundo como capitán del equipo, estuviera o no lesionado.

--------------------------------------------------

Unas horas después, Harry se despidió de sus compañeros en el hotel. la mayoría de los cuales estaban borrachos como cubas. Los franceses se habían marchado a su país después de recibir las medallas que los acreditaban como subcampeones. Draco se había ido a pasar el resto del día con sus padres y sus amigos en el Berlín muggle y le había dicho que ya se verían en el piso por la noche.

Aunque le sabía mal que su felicidad fuera a costa de la de Draco, Harry se sentía tan exultante que temía ir a explotar en cualquier momento. No podía ni empezar a describir lo que había sentido cuando había recibido la Copa del Mundial y la había alzado en alto y el estadio entero le había aplaudido mientras estallaban cohetes y kilos y kilos de confeti llovían sobre el campo.

Como seguía sin poder Aparecerse, el apartamento no estaba conectado a la Red Flú y, en realidad, tampoco era buena idea que se subiera a una escoba, el delegado de la selección se había encargado de encontrar para él una squib, pariente de un miembro del ministerio alemán, que pasó a recogerle en coche y lo llevó hasta casa de Draco. La mujer estaba encantada de prestarle ese servicio y le aseguró que iba a estar presumiendo el resto de su vida de haberle conocido.

Cuando llegaron frente a la finca del apartamento, Harry sacó su equipaje del maletero, ligero gracias a un hechizo, y se despidió de ella. El portero seguía en su sitio; no había vuelto a verlo desde la primera vez que había llegado allí, porque después de esa noche siempre se había Aparecido directamente. Harry lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y este se la devolvió, sin preguntarle ya a quién iba a ver.

Harry salió del ascensor, caminó hacia la puerta del apartamento y tocó al timbre. No sabía si Draco estaría ya allí o no; si no estaba, abriría la puerta con la varita. Pero un ruido de pasos le indicó que sí estaba y unos segundos después, Draco le abrió la puerta.

-Harry, no te esperaba tan pronto –dijo, un poco sorprendido. Después se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar-. ¿Ya se ha terminado la fiesta?

-Creo que acaba de empezar, en realidad.-Entonces se detuvo frente a él y le dio un beso breve y suave en los labios-. Pero te echaba de menos. Y no creo que emborracharme y bailar toda la noche sea lo que el medimago quería decir con eso de "guardar reposo" y "tomármelo con calma".

-No, supongo que no.-Draco movió la varita y las maletas se fueron volando hacia el dormitorio-. ¿Has cenado ya?

-No tengo hambre. He estado comiendo canapés y pasteles todo el día. ¿Y tú?

-Yo he cenado fuera, con mis padres, Pansy y los demás.

-¿Ya se han ido? –dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

-Sí, hace media hora. Bueno... Blaise y su novio se han quedado, querían ver qué tal están los bares gays berlineses.

Harry le hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado y después le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Preferiría que hubiéramos ganado nosotros, pero... Imagino que tendré que conformarme con ser subcampeón, haberme convertido en un héroe para el mundo mágico y haberte vuelto loco de amor.

Harry soltó una risilla, aliviado también al ver que no estaba ya tan deprimido por la derrota como antes y le dio un beso en la sien.

-No te olvides de nuestro asombroso éxito diplomático de esta mañana.

-Ah, cierto.

-Sí.

Entonces Draco miró a Harry a los ojos, que estaban llenos de amor y simpatía, y se inclinó para besarlo también, pero en los labios. Harry abrió la boca para dejar pasar su lengua y emitió un pequeño gemido de placer que causó un eco de placer en la entrepierna de Draco.

-Supongo –dijo este, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano-, que podemos decir que este ha sido un Mundial inolvidable.

Y mientras se iba con él al dormitorio, Harry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Dnanne, hola, Todos están utilizando la técnica de "si no lo veo es como si no fuera real", jaja. Me alegra que te gustara el capi. Besitos y muchas gracias por comentar a lo largo del fic.

Lireve, k tal? Yo es que soy una doctora frustrada, jaja, Y tantas series de médicos tenían que servir para algo XD Lo de "en este fic" no era una amenaza, mujer. Pero como ya le maté a la mujer en el Monasterio... Yo tb creo que es mejor que Draco se quede con el insulto en la espalda. A veces, simplemente, hay cosas con las que uno debe aprender a convivir. Y como tú dices, ese "cobarde" sólo demuestra lo contrario. Un beso y gracias por todo, guapísima.

Ruka, hola, me alegra que te gustaran esos capis. Sí, han llegado los Malfoy, en plan "Los padres de él", jajaja. En cuanto a la madre de Crabbe, pues sí, la pobre estaba transtornada. Y como has podido ver, todo indica que los Weasley y compañía serán capaces poco a poco de asimilar que Harry y Draco están juntos y son felices. Besos y gracias por los comentarios.

RiotCandy, hola! Espero que te lo pasaras bien en vacaciones. Me has dejado un comentario precioso, chica, muchísimas gracias. Además, lo confieso, siempre me gusta que me digan que han soltado una lagrimita en ciertos pasajes. Es como "sí, lo he hecho bien". Bueno, muchas gracias otra vez y ojalá podamos vernos por otro fic. Besos!


	22. Chapter 22

**NdA.** Bueno, aquí está el epílogo. Con él hemos llegado al final de la historia. Muchos besos a todos y gracias, especialmente a las personas que comentaron. Nos vemos en el siguiente fic!

**EPÍLOGO.**

**Lucius Malfoy** regresó a Inglaterra con un plan en la cabeza y seis meses más tarde, el nuevo periódico mágico de Gran Bretaña, Wizards Today, sacó su primer número a la calle. Se anunciaba como un diario que mantendría su independencia frente al gobierno y siempre contaría la verdad. No sin esfuerzos, Draco consiguió convencer a su padre de que realmente debía ser un periódico objetivo e independiente y no sólo parecerlo, que había sido en realidad la primera intención de Lucius. Un año después de su lanzamiento, el periódico había igualado la tirada de El Profeta y dos años más tarde, era el más vendido del país. En el 2010, Lucius recuperó el derecho a usar varita.

Y si de repente al propietario de El Profeta le salieron unas orejas de asno que tardaron siete meses en desaparecer, no fue culpa suya y nadie pudo probar nada.

Harry y él nunca se llevaron bien del todo, pero aprendieron a tolerarse y llegó el día en el que Lucius fue capaz de verlo besar a su hijo sin mirar hacia otro lado.

**Narcissa Malfoy** siguió cuidando de su familia y terminó haciendo muy buenas migas con Harry. Su relación con Andromeda también se afianzó y terminaron tan unidas como cuando eran pequeñas.

Más o menos por la época en la que su marido recuperó la varita, Narcissa se embarcó en una feroz campaña para reformar el Código Penal Mágico y que se declarara ilegal el beso del dementor. Después de unos años lo consiguió, y como le había tomado el gusto a la política, no se detuvo hasta obtener un puesto en el Wizengamot.

**Ron Weasley **se retiró un año después que Harry y, tras plantearse la posibilidad de ser Auror, optó finalmente por ayudar a su hermano George en su tienda de artículos de broma. Draco nunca fue su persona favorita, pero fue el padrino de boda de Harry y al cabo de unos diez años terminó por admitir que aquella relación iba realmente en serio.

**Hermione Granger** consiguió muchos logros en su carrera como Inefable, pero casi nadie se enteró porque no se podía hablar de ellos. Su relación con Draco llegó a ser bastante buena; al fin y al cabo, tenían muchas cosas en común: a los dos les gustaban los libros, las insignias y decirle a los demás lo que tenían que hacer.

**Luc Deveraux** siguió jugando al quidditch hasta los treinta y cinco años y pasó a la Historia como uno de los mejores Cazadores franceses de todos los tiempos. Muchas fans estuvieron de acuerdo en que también era el más guapo y el más golfo. A los treinta y seis años se casó con una joven periodista española, con la que tuvo tres hijas. Luc rezó para que las tres fueran lesbianas, pues no podía soportar la idea de sus niñitas cayendo en las manos de alguien como él, pero no tuvo suerte.

**Marianne Summerhill** y **Miles Bletchey** se casaron dos años después del Mundial de Alemania. Cuando sus hijos tuvieron edad de entrar en Hogwarts, Marianne se metió en la Junta Escolar e impulsó varios proyectos de cooperación entre las cuatro Casas.

**Teddy Lupin**, como su madre, fue a Hufflepuff. Harry, fiel a la palabra que se había dado a sí mismo, le legó el Mapa del Merodeador.

McGonagall aún tiene pesadillas.

**Los mooncalfs**, que jamás habían corrido el riesgo de ser exterminados, siguieron sin ser exterminados.

**Harry Potter** y **Draco Malfoy** tuvieron una pelea bastante fuerte durante su viaje en la que Harry no sacó a relucir nada de la guerra ni Draco retomó sus insultos hirientes del pasado; después de hacer las paces tres veces, los dos se sintieron aún más seguros respecto a su relación. Durante los cuatro años siguientes estuvieron viviendo a caballo entre Francia e Inglaterra hasta que se retiraron el verano en el que cumplieron treinta años. A principios de septiembre se casaron en una ceremonia discreta, sólo para familiares y amigos cercanos, y se fueron a vivir a una casa en el campo, no muy lejos de Godric´s Hollow.

Al año nació su primer hijo, un chico de pelo rubio y ojos verdes. Como Draco quería seguir la tradición familiar Black de bautizar a los niños con nombres de estrella, Harry propuso Sirius. Dos años después, Gabrielle Delacour, la hermana de Fleur, les ayudó a tener una niña de pelo oscuro y ojos tan verdes como los de su hermano. La llamaron Alya, otro nombre de estrella que a Harry no le sonaba raro del todo.

Draco ayudaba a Lucius con los negocios familiares y Harry terminó entrenando a los Chudley Cannons. Discutieron varias veces y tuvieron altibajos; no fue perfecto. Pero había algo en lo que siempre estuvieron de acuerdo.

No habrían podido ser más felices juntos.

**Fin**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

P160880, hola. Yo tb prefería que ganara Francia, pero para la historia era mejor así. Y bueno, un poco sí que empezaron a aceptarlo. Con el epílogo hemos terminado el fic, así que muchas gracias por haberlo leído y comentado. Besos.

Dnanne, me alegra muchísimo que la historia te haya gustado tanto. Yo tb pienso, por cierto, que Draco puede ser adorable. Y sí, no tardaré mucho en empezar a publicar otro fic. Es lo que tiene ser escritora compulsiva. Muchas gracias por todo, guapa, besitos.

Ruka, hola. Es verdad que El Profeta no cuenta con muchas simpatías, jaja. Pero al menos Harry les ha cantado las cuarenta XD Me alegro mucho de que el fic te haya gustado tanto, has comentado con mucho entusiasmo, guapa. Espero que el epílogo te haya gustado también. Nos vemos y muchas gracias por leer y comentar.

Lireve, hola, yo deduje que las mascotas sólo salían en la final, porque si no, vaya lío! Jaja Y yo de mayor también quiero ser como Cissy. Bueno, me encanta que el fic te haya gustado y sí, la verdad es que pronto caerá otro. Espero que, si lo lees, te guste también, Besitos y gracias por todo.

Riot Candy, es un honor que te gusten tanto mis fics, de verdad. Que me digas que le das vueltas a la historia cuando no estás leyendo es un gran cumplido. Muchas gracias por los comentarios tan bonitos que me has ido dejando. Besos.

J.M. Black, hola. No sé si pedías acción en el epílogo o en el próximo fic, pero la verdad es que no va a haberla ni en un sitio ni en otro. Ya has visto que el epílogo era algo diferente y en cuanto al próximo fic, en ese sentido es una balsa de aceite. Bueno, besitos y gracias por comentar.

Lisa, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado.Y no es que vaya a escribir otra historia, es que ya la tengo casi terminada. Soy una escritora compulsiva, jaja. Besitos y gracias por todo.


End file.
